


Unexpected Mother

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Motherhood, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 98,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident in Donnie's lab April's life was turn upside down. Now April is a mother of the use to be known ninja turtles, as she experience life as a mother that she would never have had the chance before. With Letterhead's help, both try to raise the young turtles that have no memories of their past.. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 24 and the turtles were 19)<br/>Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The lair laid in silence, cold and damp in the early morning.  
  


April promising to show up, to see what Donnie wanted to show her, she rushed across the lair towards the lab doors.  
  


Shivering, she held her sweater tighter against herself, she knew that the turtles were resilient towards the cold, odd as it was; this was a bit too chilly.  
  


Reaching the door, within she could hear the chattering of the guys talking and laughing, by the sounds of it, all of them were up, which was unusual for Raph and Mikey, for April knew all to well they weren’t the early risers.  
  


Turning the handle she opened the door, there inside all the lights were on, blinding a bit at first, considering the rest of the lair was dark, she blinked, letting her eyes adjust.  
  


“April!” Mikey said excitedly going towards her giving her a hug.  
  


“Morning Mikey, so what is so important that all of you are up so early and dared to take me away from my beauty sleep,” April kid with a smile.  
  


“Tell me about it. I think I am starting to get bags under my eyes,” Mikey pointed to his face.  
  


With a swift swipe, Raph cuffed Mikey in the back of the head, “Shut up you idiot.”  
  


In defense Mikey cringe protecting his head for the next line of assaults from Raph, “Oww come on Raph, fuck off,” Mikey rubbed his head, he hated when Raph was so aggressive towards him, he was only joking around.  
  


“Ok, ok you two, stop it… Sorry April, if you want to know what’s up, ask Donnie, for he won't even tell us,” Leo apologized to April, narrowing his eyes at Raph and Mikey, with a smile April shook her head, she was use to them all by now.  
  


Knowing these teenage turtles for three years, she wasn’t surprised by their behavior or the things they get into, they were her friends and she owed them her life all those years ago.  
  


With a chuckle April passed the two brothers that growled at each other, placing her hand on Leo’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about it Leo, you never have to apologize for their behavior. Besides, who can go through a day without Mikey pissing off Raph, one form or another and then have them start bickering like a couple of old couples.”  
  


Trying to keep a straight face, Leo tried not to laugh, not many things made the older turtle laugh, yet April just had that charm that even he couldn’t hold back his own giggles, was it the way that she said it or was it just because it came out of her, even Leo didn’t know.  
  


“Oh come on April, we do not sound like that!” Raph huffed crossing his arms, glaring at Leo for daring to laugh.  
  


Watching the brothers, the air became thick, it was obvious a real fight was going to start, realizing she might have been the instigator on this one, April stepped in fast, she didn’t wanted them to start fighting.  
  


“So where is Donnie?” April blurred out quickly making all eyes on her, as the brothers forgot about their quarrel.  
  


“In the back, I believe,” Leo answered going towards the couch in the corner of the lab to sit down.  
  


Looking over towards the archway that branched into the other side of the lab that Donnie normally did his experiments, or worked on his inventions that need much room, April contemplated if she should stay with the guys or head over to see Donnie.  
  


“Shove over,” Raph yawned pushing Leo over on the couch so he could sit down.  
  


“If it's all fine with you guys, I’m going to check on Donnie,” April told them as she headed towards the back, no protest came from the brothers as she peeked around the corner.  
  


There at the far side of the room was Donnie, engulfed into whatever he was working on.  
  


Approaching him, she made sure he knew of her presence, she didn’t want to startle him, who knows if he was working on; it could be a delicate procedure.  
  


“Ah, hello April,” Donnie greeted her without taking his eye off his work, “I am almost done.”  
  


Making her way to the work bench, April looked at the odd egg that was decorated with fine details of gold leaves and sparkling flowers, it was breath taking, where did Donnie find it?  
  


Knowing the genius, he was indeed a great inventor and much more, but this egg, the work on it, wasn’t something up Donnie’s alley.  
  


“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Donnie looked over his shoulder, smiling at her sweetly.  
  


“Yeah, it is Donnie, how did you require it?” April slowly moved her hand over towards the egg, then looked at Donnie for permission to touch it.

Nodding, giving her the ok, April felt the fine details, they were smooth to the touch, the egg itself was lukewarm.  
  


“I found it on the last exploration that my brothers and I went on, a week ago, under the city in some caves we stumbled upon,” Donnie explained as he wrote into his journal.  
  


“Really, wow… Donnie, why is it so warm?” April asked, still feeling the surface of the egg.  
  


Puzzled Donnie looked up from his book, “Warm? What do you mean, its room temperature, and it's not even that warm in here consider the air conditioner is on the fritz again.”  
  


“Well feel it... Ouch!” pulling her hand away quickly, April by instinct placed her finger into her mouth, a taste of blood touched her tongue, did she cut herself, on what, the egg is smooth with no sharp edges that she noticed.  
  


“April what happened?” Donnie took her hand, examining her finger, there was blood on it, oozing out a small puncher wound, taking a rag Donnie wrapped it up.  
  


“I think I cut myself on the egg,” April watched Donnie take care of her finger with much care.  
  


Done, Donnie looked up at her in wonder, then towards the egg, looking it over, “How is that possible, there is nothing sharp, and I can’t see any blood…”  
  


With a shrug, April shook her head, she was as baffled as he was, if it wasn’t for her finger still bleeding, she would have written off the incident as an act of imagination.  
  


“Weird…” Donnie grabbed some equipment to do some tests on the egg.  
  


Knowing Donnie needed room to work, April backed up letting Donnie do his thing as he muttered under his breath.  
  


A bit irritated on the fact he wouldn’t say what was so interesting, April broke into Donnie’s train of thought, “Donnie what’s going on?”  
  


Being reminded that she was still there, Donnie jumped a bit startled and embarrassed that he actually forgot she was beside him.  
  


With a cough, Donnie cleared his throat, “Sorry April, it’s the egg.”  
  


Narrowing her eyes, like she didn’t already known it had to do with the egg, she crossed her arms, “Really now, I wouldn’t have guessed,” she spat sarcastically.  
  


“Umm… Sorry, what I meant is, your right. The temperature has raised inside the egg and it is giving an odd electric pulse. That I can’t even pinpoint its origins, or how it is even possible,” overly baffled Donnie just shook his head, double checking the reading that made no sense at all.  
  


“Do you think it has to do with me touching it or on the fact it bit me?” April became weary, looking at the egg, something about it suddenly made her feel uneasy, and truthfully she started to feel a bit woozy.  
  


“Maybe, maybe not, I won’t be able to tell until… April are you ok?” Donnie grabbed her just before she fell to the ground, she started to sweat, and her skin was hot to the touch.  
  


April felt like her body was on fire, her throat felt dry, preventing her from saying anything to Donnie, who in turn was panicking calling for his brothers for aid.  
  


The room started to spin as the brothers bandanas started to merge, color swirled, orange, blue, red, purple.  
  


She could feel them trying to help her, calling her name, trying to keep her focus as the room started to darken.  
  


Then everything went black, but not before a horrifying screams echo in her head that rattle her to the core.

 

\---------------------------------------------------**************------------------------------------

 

“Miss O’Neil, Miss O’Neil, wake up, Miss O’Neil,” a rough, familiar voice rang in the darkness that swirled around her, the darkness only pushed her down, it was heavy, strong, all she wanted was to scream out, but nothing came out.  
                

“Miss O’Neil please wake up!” the voice bagged her, slowly opening her eyes, something green was in her view, blurred at first, slowly the image of a large alligator with the kindest eyes, staring at her worried.  
  


“Leatherhead?” April finally got out, confused on why he was there, as she wondered where she was.  
  


As the room of Donnie’s lab came to focus April jump to her feet, so quickly that she fell over, but luckily for her Leatherhead caught her.  
  


“Easy now, Miss O’Neil, I do believe it is for the best you don’t overexert yourself,” he told her calmly directing her to a stool to sit on.  
  


Shaking her head, April desperately tried to recall back her memories of what went on before Leatherhead came into the picture.  
  


“Leatherhead what is going on?”  
  


The alligator only shrugged uncertain himself, “I was hoping you would tell me. Donnie inquired me for my presents this morning to reveal some findings of his. Unfortunately, not being punctual as I wish I could be, I lost time once again and was late. Then when I have arrived, you were the only one here, on the ground unconscious.”  
  


Leatherhead looked at her eyes, he was determining if she had a concussion, all he knew she passed out and hit her head on the fall.  
  


Patting his hand, April gave him a sweet smile to assure him she was fine, “You said I was alone? What… they…”  
  


Confused April looked around quickly, then she noticed it, the egg that was on Donnie’s workbench, it was shattered into pieces.  
  


Shaking, April grabbed a piece looking at it, what happened, as the flashes of her memories came back to her, the last thing she remembered was that she felt ill and passing out and the guys were around her.  
  


“Miss O’Neil?” Leatherhead tilted his head wondering what was the significance of the egg.  
  


Jumping off the stool April started to panic, deep down she felt something was really wrong.  
  


As her foot hit the ground, she felt something press between her toes, looking down her heart leaped into her throat.  
  


There under her foot was a perfect pile of dust, in her horror she noticed it wasn’t the only one, there was four of them all together, her world started to spin out of control, as her stomach twist and turned.  
  


The dirt piles, they couldn’t be… could they!

 

\---------------------------------------*************------------------------------------------------

 

**_(Three weeks later)_ **

 

The sun beat down on April, as she ignored its scorching heat, she didn’t care as she took a sip from her coffee cup.  
  


Three weeks have passed, three weeks ago, she had the best friends anyone could ask for, friends she could rely on, friend she loved and cared so deeply, friends she called her family.  
  


Now she was alone, lost, and depress of their passing, what happened that day should have never happened.  
  


Still uncertain on how or why, she only knew it had to do with the egg that Donnie found.  
  


Foolish turtle, always studying thing he shouldn’t dare to touch, why did he even bring it home?  
  


That egg somehow killed her friends, all the remained of them was piles of dust, that Leatherhead, with a sadden heart confirmed it was them.  
  


Why did she survive, what happened, why did this have to HAPPEN!  
  


Slamming her fist against the table, tears started to form, ignoring the stares of the other people sitting at the tables of the outdoor café, April didn’t care what they think of her, she was too engulfed in her own pains to give a damn.  
  


“Miss, are you ok,” one of the young workers nervously asked, glaring up at him, she noticed he was uneasy, softening her face, April gave a fake smile.  
  


“Yes, sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you or your customers…” April apologized, feeling a bit ashamed of her behavior.  
  


Shaking his head, he smiled back to her, “It's ok miss, here I want you to have this, maybe it will cheer you up?” the young man placed a chocolate cookie that was on a plate in front of her.  
  


Looking at it, April viewed up at the young man quickly, “Thanks… how much do I…”  
  


With a small chuckle the man smiled, “It's on the house miss, you always give me a great tip every time you come in… and I have noticed you have been blue lately, so I thought, maybe this will cheer you up, even if it is for a moment.”  
  


April almost started to cry as the young man's smile reminded her of Mikey, even what he did would be a Mikey thing, nodding, she smiled at him for real, “Thank you, I appreciate your kindness.”  
  


Blushing the young man’s smile widen, “No thanks needed your smile is enough, miss. You are the type of person that has the smile that make others around you feel happy. I couldn’t take it anymore, seeing you so sad.”  
  


With that the young man rushed into the café as he realized he had all eyes on him, even a couple old ladies gave the ‘ahh’ and ‘how cute was that’.  
  


Sighing, she ignored once again the eyes that made their way back to her, taking a bite of the cookie it did make her feel a bit better, even if it was for a moment.  
  


Finishing her coffee, April decided that she was best to get home, her stomach was turning again, no doubt by the stress that she has been in.  


As she got to her feet, she felt a sudden heat wave come over her, as her body started to tremble out of her control, grabbing the edge of the table she tried to keep her balance.  
  


Her legs wobbled losing strength, getting weaker by the moment; everything started to spin out of control as she desperately tried to keep herself from falling over.  
  


“Miss!” was the last words she heard as she passed out.

 

\--------------------------------------*****************--------------------------------------------

 

Bright lights flashed before her, as voices came in and out fading in the background.  
  


What was going on, why did she feel she was moving?  
  


Confused April tried to say something yet nothing came out, she tried to move, but her body didn’t respond, stuck she only could watch this acid trip continue.  
  


When she thought the world was nothing more than bright lights and disembodied voices, her hearing and eyesight suddenly cleared up.  
  


Looking around uncertain, April came aware she was in some hospital room, she thinks it was, she wasn’t really sure, but it would fit considering she did pass out at the café.  
  


“Ah your awake miss… Miss O’Neil,” a man in a white hospital coat came up to her bedside, looking into her eyes then checking her over.

  
“What happened?” April asked as she attempted to get up, stopping her, the doctor shook his head.  
  


“I won’t do that just yet, you hit your head when you fainted. Yet you seemed not to have a concussion,” the doctor went to the side of the bed, picking up a cup of water passing it to April.  
  


Taking a drink, April wasn’t sure why she fainted, “Ok, so I did faint, why?”  
  


“Simple my dear, someone pregnant like yourself should be drinking more clear liquids…”  
  


“PREGNANT!” April screeched in shock, her heart raced as she looked at the doctor wildly in disbelief.  
  


“There must be a mistake doctor, I am not pregnant,” April voice trembled at the mere thought, it had to be a mistake, she wasn’t even active, to even make this a possibility amongst other things.  
  


A bit startled by her reaction the doctor looked at her then her charts again leaving the room, then a nurse came in taking a blood sample from her.  
  


Sitting there that felt like hours, April felt nervous as she fidgeted at her gown, wishing she knew where her clothes were, she didn’t like this or the fact the doctor was accusing her of being pregnant.  
  


Entering the room again the doctor had her charts, “Miss O’Neil we just did another blood test and it shows you are pregnant.”  
  


White, April felt speechless, unable to say a word; the doctor sighed, knowing all to well his words were just that, words to her that had real meaning.  
  


“Miss O’Neil on the fact you didn’t know you were pregnant. I have set up an ultrasound, which a nurse will come for you momentarily. I know this must be a big shock to you, but the test doesn’t lie. Please I ask you just to calm down. Is there anyone you want us to call, for your charts have no next of kin or any contacts we can call to tell them you’re here.”  
  


Shaking her head, April slumped into the bed, she was too much in shock, she knew the blood tests were the most accurate way to tell if someone w pregnant and it saying she was twice meant…  
  


With a gulp she shut her eyes as questions thrashed around in her head, how was this possible, how can she be pregnant, this was impossible…  
  


“Miss O’Neil?” A friendly female voice came beside her, opening her eyes April noticed the blond lady with a wheelchair in front of her.  
  


“Miss O’Neil I will be escorting you to the ultrasound room, please I need you to sit in the chair,” the lady gave April a hand into the wheelchair.  
  


Still not responding April didn’t resist, staring forward, this was the moment of truth, if the ultrasound picks something up, then she is pregnant.

 

\-------------------------------*********************----------------------------------------

 

Patiently, as she could, April waited in the hallway sitting in the wheelchair.  
  


It wasn’t easy as she became eager to find out what was going on and the waiting was chipping away what little patience she had left.  
  


She wanted to scream and hide her head and forget this ever happened; it had to be a mistake or some stupid pathetic joke.  
  


Irritated, she tapped her finger, could this take any longer?  
  


“Are you Miss O’Neil?” a woman came from the room walking towards her.  
  


“Yes, I am,” April answered nervously as she realized she was going to go in to see the truth first hand.  
  


Noticing the uneasiness in April, the lady smiled sweetly talking to April with a calm voice, “Your first one? Most mothers to be, are nervous at first, I promise it doesn’t hurt and will not harm your child.”  
  


Feeling like all the blood leaving her face, April only nodded, as the woman wheeled her into the room shutting the door.  
  


“Now, Miss O’Neil if I can get you to lie down, I will put this cold gel on your stomach,” the woman instructed taking a tube of clear gel.  
  


Doing what she was told, April laid down on her back onto the bed.  
  


Lifting the gown up the woman placed a towel across April’s legs to cover her panties.  
  


April cringed as the cold gel touch her stomach, the lady wasn’t kidding about it feeling cold, as she watched the woman make a pool on her stomach, then put away the gel.  
  


“Ok, now I will be taking this and press it against your stomach, please don’t be alarmed, I will be pressing hard in spots to get a proper reading, but it will not hurt the child. As well, when I get a proper image, I will have the monitor in front of you to show you what I see.”  
  


Pressing the probe against April’s belly spreading the gel around, April stayed still taking shallow breaths as she could hear the ultrasound make some weird whooshing sounds.  
  


“That sound is the child’s heart beat, it's quite strong,” the woman told April, as April wanted to puke or have someone pinch her, this has to be a dream or nightmare, either one she just wanted it to end.  
  


“Umm….” out of no were the woman became nervous, looking over to her April saw it was more than just being nervous, she looked downright terrified.  
  


Slowly getting up trying not to make eye contact with her, the woman excused herself, stating that she needed to get someone, for the machine wasn’t working correctly.  
  


April watched her leave, she knew the woman was bull shiting, what did she see that would make her so fearful?  
  


Not wanting to wait and the overwhelming feelings of that she might want to leave soon, April grabbed the machine pulling it towards her as she put the probe onto her stomach, directing it towards the area the woman stopped.  
  


What she saw took her breath away as her nightmare entered the twilight zone.  
  


On the monitor were four distinct ovals, inside the ovals look like some type of alien, but it was the ovals that scared April the most.  
  


She didn’t know much about ultrasounds, yet the one thing she did know was that the fetuses isn’t surrounded by… by… are they eggs?!


	2. Chapter 2

Barefooted and only wearing a stupid hospital gown, April didn’t dare to go home as she rushed down the long winding tunnels of the sewers.  
  


After her shocking discovery that she was pregnant, not just pregnant, but she had what appeared to be four eggs growing in her uterus.  
  


She didn’t know what to do, other then go to the one and only person she knew that can help her, Leatherhead.  
  


Leatherhead being on the same level of genius to Donnie, he would be the only one that could give her the answers she needed, as well him being a mutant, she felt safe with him knowing what her condition was.  
  


Lungs burning she didn’t stop, she couldn’t, she feared who might have found out about her and her unnatural pregnancy.  
  


The guys had many enemies; any number of them would take this as a chance to grab her, just to figure out why she had four eggs within her.  
  


Turning the corner, April fell back as she crashed into something big, her nose stinging by the impact, looking up, she noticed it was Leatherhead who seemed confused of her being there.  
  


“Miss O’Neil?” looking at her gown, then at her face, he could tell something was definitely wrong.  
  


“Leatherhead…” April only could get out as she started to sob uncontrollably.  
  


Leaning down he helped her up to her feet, noticing her feet was bleeding, no doubt she stepped onto something sharp, he gently picked her up, ignoring her protests, indicating to her she was injured and just let him do this.  
  


Bringing her to a rundown subway station that Leatherhead made into his lab and called home, he gently placed her onto a bed going for his med kit to take care of her wounds.  
  


Figuring it was best to wait for her to calm down before asking her questions, Leatherhead remained quiet as he cleaned her feet then wrapped them up.  
  


When he was finish, April seemed a bit more at ease, sitting on the ground in front of her, he waited for her to tell him what was going on, and why she was wearing a hospital gown.  
  


Taking a deep breath, holding her tears, April slowly told him that she was in the hospital for she passed out and what the doctor told her.  
  


“You’re pregnant? Not sure why that would make you leave the hospital and look for me.”  
  


“Because I shouldn’t be, I can’t be, I can’t get pregnant…” April trailed off; it was true her reproduction system was damaged at birth making it impossible for her to get pregnant.  
  


Quite Leatherhead looked at her, he understood now to a point, then next part did take him off guard.  
  


“The ultrasound revealed four fetuses that look like they were surrounded by some oval…”  
  


The alligator stared, as his green skin turned white, if that was even possible.  
  


“What!?” all Leatherhead could say to that as he jumped to his feet scrambling through his boxes.  
  


Moments later, Leatherhead had a device similar to an ultrasound, “Miss O’Neil if I may, can I take a look for myself?”  
  


Nodding April laid down, “Please do, I don’t know what to think, and I need someone I trust to tell me, I am not going crazy…”  
  


With a sigh Leatherhead looked at her, “Don’t worry Miss O’Neil your not crazy or I would ever think you would be. I trust you, but I need to get more information to figure this out for you.”  
  


Placing the probe on her stomach, April closed her eyes, as she could hear Leatherhead gasp and mumbled to himself.  
  


He stared at the image and played with the volume as the babies’ hearts beat in rhythm.  
  


She now knew this was real, this was happening, but how or why, yet the better question what are they?  
  


\------------------------------------**************************--------------------------------  
  


Laying there April was on her side, staring at the floor, as Leatherhead was busy with some samples he got from her putting the pieces together.  
  


She wanted to get out of the gown and put some real clothes on, but that would entitle her in either going home, which was a bad idea for many reasons; the other was to go to the lair.  
  


That option was the worse, she hasn’t been there since what happened to the guys and she didn’t dare to enter that place, it held too many painful memories of good times.  
  


It being unoccupied for their sensei pass away before she ever met the turtles, no one lived there anymore, and it would feel awkward stepping into that place again.  
  


“Miss O’Neil this will take a while, why don’t you go get yourself something to eat, you look pale and I worry your not taking in the right amount of nutrients you should be.”  
  


Looking up at him, she didn’t feel like eating or anything, as she just closed her eyes, “I’m fine Leatherhead; I will just take a nap. I’m beat anyways.”  
  


Sighing, he didn’t argue with her, focusing back onto the task at hand.  
  


\--------------------------------------**************************-------------------------  
  


“Miss O’Neil,” a hand gently shook her as she opened her eyes looking up towards Leatherhead.  
  


Yawning April rubbed her eyes, “Yes… how long was I sleeping?”  
  


“Around four hours, that doesn’t matter. I have made a discovery that you must know,” there was a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  


Tilting her head, for the life of her, she couldn’t see what he would find so amusing of this situation, but this was Leatherhead, he got excited on things that Donnie would.  
  


Slowly getting up, she walked over towards his desk as he offered her his chair, sitting down April saw a screen in front of her that had what look like four different diagrams of DNA.  
  


Confused, she looked at it, then him, she felt like she was in science class again and she sucked at science.  
  


“First, I will show you my results on what you saw on the screen,” when he said that the screen showed the ultrasound, “They are indeed eggs as you predicted, what is growing in the eggs is the interesting part.”  
  


Narrowing her eyes at him she took a big breath, “I don’t find it interesting at all, having four eggs with some alien looking fetuses, growing inside me.”  
  


“Actually, they are not aliens at all, they are turtles, well mutants to be precise,” Leatherhead corrected her.  
  


April jaw dropped as her head flashed back over to the monitor, turtles, mutant turtles were growing inside her!  
  


Feeling a bit faint, April closed her eyes counting back from ten to calm her nerves.  
  


“April are you ok, can I continue?”  
  


With a nod April opened her eyes again, she can do this, taking that as a sign Leatherhead continued on, “After figuring this out I did a DNA test on them, regardless they are still in their early stages, I l have earned more about their DNA… Miss O’Neil it’s them!”  
  


Confused April looked at Leatherhead uncertain what he meant by ‘them’.  
  


Going over to some vials of dust, April throat became dry as memories of that day haunted her again.  
  


“I know I told you this is what was left of them, but there was something off, only parts of their DNA was visible. Yet when I tested the DNA of your turtles in you, they were a perfect match to the guys; they only didn’t have the DNA that was left behind with the dust.”  
  


Shaking her head April got to her feet as she tried to process what Leatherhead just told her, if she heard him right, he thinks that the guys are somehow, what being reborn in her womb?  
  


“…”  
  


“Miss O’Neil calm down please, it makes perfect sense, I tested the theory. What I figured happened was that the egg Donnie had, was some artifact that cheated death, it was called new beginnings, that’s what Donnie wrote of it. When you touched the egg and being a woman, it must recognized you as a perfect host to pregnant you with anyone that also had contact with the egg and you. When the guys went to your aid, everything of themselves reverted back to a fetus and went into your body. Everything that they didn’t need turned into ash, that included their original bodies and DNA they didn’t need anymore.”  
  


The room spinning again, April took a couple steps back, “Miss O’Neil, the DNA they didn’t need was from their original mother, for they took yours in replacement.”  
  


Feeling sick, April wanted to puke; this was too much, this was too surreal.  
  


Was Leatherhead even listening to what he is saying?  
  


“Your saying not only I am caring the guys so they can be reborn, but I am now blood related to them! I became their biological mother!” April said a bit more forcefully than she intended.  
  


“I know it sounds crazy, but all the facts point to it, they didn’t die, they just took another path in life.”  
  


“No… no… no…” tears ran down her face as everything weighed heavy on her shoulders, this wasn’t happening, it’s not possible.  
  


“Miss O’Neil please calm down, this isn’t good for you or the babies,” Leatherhead attempted to soothe her, only to fail as her eyes widen in fear running away.  
  


“Oh dear, this isn’t good,” Leatherhead shook his head, feeling out of his element.  
  


\-----------------------****************-------------------------  
  


“This isn’t happening, this can’t, why! WHY!” confused, still in shock, April didn’t know where she was going, nor did she care.  
  


She wasn’t actually running away from Leatherhead, only from his theory that oddly deep down she knew it was true.  
  


As crazy as it was, she knew, she knew this ever since she saw the ultrasound at the hospital, but she wouldn’t dare admit it.  
  


She hasn’t admitted it, since that day three weeks ago, the feeling that they were there beside her, she thought she was going through grief, denying the feeling that only drove her mad.  
  


What now, what happens from here? Does she lay them and what, they hatch and grow up normal, or fast like this never happened?  
  


No, it did happen, they shared her DNA she was their mother… mother…  
  


Tears burned her eyes as her sight blurred; she wanted to run forever, never stopping, never to face the hard truth.  
  


Suddenly she noticed when she finally stopped, she was in the center of the lair, how did she get there…  
  


With a sigh, she had to face this place sometime, looking at the couch that cried for someone to sit in it again, April slowly moved towards it flopping into its worn out cushions that still held much comfort.  
  


Laying her head against the throw pillows she stared at the TV set that Donnie set up.  
  


“Miss O’Neil? I figured you would come here,” Leatherhead came around the couch looking at her sympathetically, trying to find the words, fearing to say the wrong thing.  
  


“Are you truly positive that your theory is accurate?” April asked him trying not to cry.  
  


Sitting down away from the couch, he nodded, “Yes, I test it over and over, and the results are the same. Miss O’Neil your pregnant with the guys and I don’t know what this means or what will happen. All I can do, is go through Donnie’s notes and do some digging myself… Sorry I have nothing more…”  
  


Silent, she closed her eyes, “Leatherhead I’m scared… I’m afraid what’s going to happen, what if they don’t know who they use to be, then I would have to… I’m not ready for such a responsibility…”  
  


A thud came in front of her accompanied by a vibration that shook the couch, reopening her eyes, Leatherhead sat in front of the couch, leaning against it, “Well, remember you’re not alone… I don’t know how much help I would be… But I will assist as much as I can, if that means anything…”  
  


Smiling at him sweetly, April placed her hand on his shoulder, “Thank you Leatherhead you’re a good friend.”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 24 and the turtles were 19)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

\---------------------**************-----------------------------------  
  
It was time!  
   
April slapped on the gloves, narrowing her eyes, as she took a breath; this was going to be the biggest achievement in her life.  
   
Placing the mask over her mouth, she moved forward, first stop Mikey’s room.  
   
Standing at the door, she gulped breathing through her mouth; she knew she had to do this, there was no way she was going to keep living in the lair as some odd foul smells keep seeping out of the once own room of Michelangelo.  
   
This was going to be a big job and quite a feat if she does somehow manage to finish it, she knew she could do it.  
   
Figuring this was for the best, and she was only been there for two weeks now, the lair needed to be cleaned up, maybe it was her mother instincts kicking into nesting the place, either way she was going to do it.  
   
She wasn’t going to throw things out, unless it was dead and growing, she figured it was best to clean the guy’s rooms, organize them, so when they are born again, and whatever happens, they have a room to go to.  
   
Regretting doing Mikey’s room first, which was a mess that took her over four hours to clean and seeing thing she never thought was possible to grow on months old pizza, she panted leaning against the railing outside the room, that overlooked the lair.  
   
“That was just plain wrong…” breathing heavily, she made her way down towards the kitchen, opening the fridge, which she cleaned the first day she technically moved in.  
   
Being pregnant with four turtles, and the fact she felt really uncomfortable being on the surface, even in her own apartment, the lair was the next place she called home.  
   
“Huh, I really need to do some shopping… Maybe I should go ask Leatherhead if he needs me to pick up anything for him,” grabbing a bottle of water, April took a drink before heading towards the bathroom to take a shower to clean up.  
   
She swore things were crawling across her skin as the memories of Mikey’s room gave her the shivers.  
   
Being a bit optimistic, April hope when she gets to the other three rooms they wouldn’t be so disturbing.  
   
Figuring Raph and Leo will be the easier ones, Donnie’s room, she feared it the most, not on the fact she thought he would have things growing… no it was all the little things.  
  
She has been in Donnie’s room on a couple occasions, his room was somewhat neat, in its chaotic way, very cluttered with books, parts and inventions.  
   
April did wonder if it was for the best, to pack up most of his things and place it in the lab for now, so they are safe.  
   
With a sigh, shaking her head, she knew at this moment it didn’t matter, until she knew how this was going to work, she was best just to tidy up for now.  
   
Turning on the shower, April went under it letting the warm water massage her skin, it felt good, leaning against the wall April shut her eyes.  
   
Slowly she placed her hand on her belly, feeling it, now she had a bump, if she worn tight clothes, it was obvious she was pregnant.  
   
Rubbing her stomach it made her feel better, she didn’t know why, maybe it was a reminder that they were their, that she wasn’t really alone.  
   
\---------------------********************-------------------------  
   
Ready and clean, she left the lair into the sewer towards Leatherhead’s place which luckily was only was a five minute walk, that was the nice part living in the lair, he wasn’t far and easy to get to.  
   
She felt more at ease in knowing if she needed help or even someone to talk to he was around the corner.  
   
With no one around anymore, she felt a bit lonely, in truth, she knew he was too, he had only the guys as well.  
   
Arriving at his place, April went inside, knocking at the entrance to his lab, what she could see Leatherhead was working.  
   
Appearing up from his work, he had a smile when he noticed it was her, though who else would it be?  
   
“Miss O’Neil, What brings you over?” Leatherhead stopped what he was doing.  
   
“Nothing much, I was going to do some grocery shopping and was wondering if you needed anything.”  
   
Placing his hand on his face, Leatherhead thought on it, “I know I do, I believe I did make a list out of habit,” slowly Leatherhead eyes became distant and sad.  
   
Looking at him, April knew why, if she was correct, in the past Leatherhead would make a list and gave it to Mikey, from there Mikey would have given it to her, she normally did their shopping for it was convenient and easier for them.  
   
“If you can give that list to me, I will go get the things you need. I use to do it all the time.”  
   
Looking up surprised Leatherhead never considered she use to do the shopping, “Really, I didn’t realize, you were the one that did the shopping for them all this time.”  
   
“Yeah, it wasn’t a big deal. I usually made sure to get things that they needed, even if it wasn’t on their list. Let’s just say those guys sometimes forgot the necessities,” April chuckled, recalling some of the past lists, that she only could sighed and shake her head when she read them over.  
   
The guys, she figured it was mostly Mikey, had more junk than real food, like fruit and vegetables, after finding out what each brother like, April made sure to add it in the grocery shopping.  
   
In truth, she even knew what Leatherhead like, yet she wouldn’t admit that to him.  
   
“Well then,” Leatherhead ruffled through his notes and books for the piece of paper, then passed it to April, “I appreciate you for doing this, if you can’t get everything its fine, please don’t go out of your way…”  
   
Smiling April took the list looking it over, she wasn’t surprised that his list was well organized and had everything it should have on it, “No worries Leatherhead, I know I can get all this in one place.”  
   
Nodding Leatherhead look a bit worried, tilting her head she didn’t know what was on his mind.  
   
“Is everything ok Leatherhead?” April asked, trying to read him.  
   
Rubbing his arm Leatherhead looked away, “I think it is for the best, you don’t be too long up on the surface…”  
   
Is that what is bothering him, April understood, on the surface anything happens, especially in the day, he can’t just show up and help her if she gets into trouble.  
   
It was still uncertain if any of the turtle’s enemies know that she is pregnant, unfortunately for her having an ultrasound at the hospital, it was on record, who knows if anyone got their hands on it.  
   
The worse was the guys disappearing without a word, being around a month now, there must be some tension going on, or question on where they went.  
Taking in a breath April smiled sweetly, “I will be fine, don’t worry, I don’t plan to be up there too long. I will be taking one of the cars in the garage, which the guys used when they didn’t want to be noticed. As well, I will have a shell cell on me.”  
   
A bit relieved, Leatherhead nodded, making sure his shell cell was in arms length, worse comes to shove, if it makes him feel better he could always check to see where she was, not like she cared of him checking on her.  
   
List in her pocket, she started towards the exit when Leatherhead came up to her and gently grabbed her arm.  
   
“Miss O’Neil I almost forgot,” he put another piece of paper in her hand.  
   
Baffled April looked at the list, “Are these vitamins?”  
   
Leatherhead nodded, “Yes, you should get yourself these exact ones; they will help you and the babies. I know it seems a lot, but compare to normal mothers, your body and theirs, need a bit more, you must have notice that you have been tired lately.”  
   
“Yeah, wow that is a lot though…”  
   
“Yes, it seems that way, but I did double check my results, I tested to see what you needed and after researching as much I could on human pregnancy this is what I came up with.”  
   
April looked up at him; did Leatherhead go out of his way to learn more about pregnancy just for her?  
   
Shifting his feet under her curious stares, he looked away, “It shouldn’t be surprising that I did, for I am the only one that can look after you, making sure your pregnancy goes smoothly. So in turn I had to find out as much as I could, even then as your quite aware this isn’t a normal pregnancy. So I had to learn more by the samples you gave me and observing you.”  
   
Surprised, Leatherhead could feel his face redden, he never done that before.  
   
“Thank you,” April blushed, “There has been one thing on my mind… I was wondering how is it that I can carry them? I mean I’m human, yet I’m not having issues carrying mutant turtle eggs.”  
   
Fighting his redden face Leatherhead took a big breath before facing her again, “That is an interesting question and one I have an answer, sort of. What I can tell the egg of beginnings somehow alter you so you can carry them.”  
   
April’s throat tightened, making her voice tremble, “Am I still human?”  
Noticing she was starting to panic, Leatherhead knelt down to her level, placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, then made sure he was in eye contact with her before speaking.  
   
“Miss O’Neil all the tests show you’re still human, but that said they are also saying there is no way your body could be supporting them. What I believe is that the egg did something to you on a level that even I’m not aware of its existence, nor do I truly understand how to figure out what it is… So my personal belief you’re still human without a doubt, there is just thing surrounding this that I will not be able to find true answers for you, but please don’t let it scare you, your healthy, they are healthy.”  
   
Taking a couple deep breaths April stop herself from having a panic attack, he was right, she was healthy and so were they, that is what counted, if all tests pointed her still being human then why question it or prove it wrong.  
   
“Sorry, Leatherhead, I didn’t mean to act like that…”  
   
Smiling sweetly he lightly patted her shoulder, “Don’t threat Miss O’Neil, I understand, and also understand this is a lot for you, it would be on anyone, you’re stronger than most I must have to admit.”  
   
Taking that as a compliment she nodded with a smile, “Well then I should go before it gets dark, I really don’t want to be up there at night.”  
   
After April left, Leatherhead went back to his work, still a bit worried of her safety, he opened the shell cell placing it in eye view so he can keep track of her movements, deep down it made him a bit more at ease in doing so.  
   
\------------------------**********************-----------------------  
   
Driving down the street, April made her way to the grocery store that wasn’t far from the lair, but first she wanted to make one stop at a fresh food store that she like when it came to picking up fresh fruit and vegetables.  
   
Pulling in the parking lot, April killed the transmission, before she got out of the car heading into the store.  
   
The smell of clean fresh food invaded her nostrils as she made a step into the store.  
   
Her stomach grumbled right away, ignoring it, she knew she had a snack before leaving so she shouldn’t be that hungry.  
   
Heading down the aisle, she placed in her cart what she needed, double checking Leatherheads list she made sure to pick up what he wanted.  
   
Finish, but not before picking up an extra batch of plums that she was starting to crave for, she made her way to the check out.  
   
Being later in the evening the place was quiet and there weren’t many customers making the line up short.  
   
Placing her purchase on the belt, she looked at the magazines in front of her, she never understood how anyone could read them.  
   
“Demon!” a shriek came somewhere near the exit of the building, that wasn’t too far from where April was.  
   
A bit startled by the tone and terror in the one that shouted, April looked over to see what all the commotion was about.  
   
There stood an elderly woman, her face was white as a ghost, she had her shaking hands holding a cane pointing it, what made April uneasy was it seemed like the old lady was pointing the cane at her.  
   
Ignoring it, she turned around giving the cashier a look to hurry up and do his job.  
   
With a shake of the head the casher snapped out of it ringing up Aprils order.  
   
“They are not human, you heathen!” the woman spat again, louder than before, April only looked over in her corner of her eye, she didn’t feel like turning around.  
   
Once again the woman was still pointing her cane at her, a bit disturbed April made sure the cashier to hurry up, she wanted to leave, regardless that the old woman was obviously nuts, she made April feel uneasy.  
   
“You bastard Mother, your babies are not human! They are monsters I tell you! Freaks of nature like yourself,” the woman wailed shaking her cane, glaring at April like she was nothing more than the devil herself.  
   
April could feel her hands shake, she knew deep down, the woman was talking about her, for the only two people that was there, was her and the cashier, and the cashier was most definitely not pregnant.  
   
The worse was to come, as April gave the cashier the amount she owed.  
   
“All four of them are nothing more than a curse, someone should end their existence, you harpy should be burn for your sins!!!” the woman screamed, making all costumers that were in the store, mutter among themselves.  
   
Even the store manager went up to the woman trying to calm her down, telling her if she didn’t stop she would have to leave.  
  
Grabbing her groceries April didn’t make eye contact to the old woman as she left the store, but she could feel the cold stare of the elderly woman, and…  
   
April didn’t want to admit it, but when she passed the woman she spit on April, she tried her hardest to ignore it all, as she rushed to her car throwing the groceries in the back seat.  
   
In the car with the doors lock, April hands shook violently, as she attempted to turn it on.  
   
“Damn it…” she sobbed as she missed and took another shot putting the key in; frustrated she threw the keys at the passenger seat.  
   
Slamming her hands on the wheel, she started to cry, she didn’t want the old woman’s words get to her this much, but they did, they hit her so hard it made her head spin.  
   
Placing her head on the steering wheel she couldn’t stop her sobs, what she said about them was bothering her the most, unsure how the old woman could know, it didn’t matter, what she said about them did.  
   
Rubbing her belly April clenched her teeth, “They are not monsters… they are kind, caring, they have more humanity them most humans… my babies aren’t freaks…”  
   
April paused as she realized what she said, did she really just call them her babies, not the guys, not turtles, but her babies…  
   
Looking down, April thought on it, she did say that and she felt that way too, odd as the situation was she really did feel that connection to them.  
   
Taking a big breath April sat back, closing her eyes, this whole thing was so out of control, rubbing her belly she sighed, almost laughing.  
   
To think all this time they protected her, this was the first time she was protecting them.  
   
Smiling, April nerves finally calm down, grabbing the keys she turned on the car, she didn’t want to stick around for that old lady to come up to her car and start harassing her again.  
   
April feared she would snap and well, she didn’t go there, she just drove out of the parking lot, before that thought took form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 24 and the turtles were 19)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

\---------------------**************-----------------------------------  
  
Leatherhead sighed, as once again April fidgeted, “Please Miss. O’Neil, you must remain still; I can’t get a reading if you keep moving.”  
   
Not making a sound, April, tried to lay there as still as possible, yet every time Leatherhead put pressure onto her stomach with the probe for the ultrasound, the pressure became painful making her jerk.  
   
She didn’t make a peep, although deep down she really wanted to scream or whimper, but if she did that, he would notice, and think he was actually hurting her.  
   
In truth, he wasn’t, he was being very gentle, it was… well it was her fault this was happening.  
   
Moving again, Leatherhead stopped, placing the probe down, shaking his head, for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why she was so antsy.  
   
“Miss. O’Neil is there something wrong?” Leatherhead asked, trying to cover up his frustration.  
   
Embarrassed she looked away, eyeing her Leatherhead went around the bed to be into her view again, she wasn’t going to hide this, she knew better than to hide anything from him, for if there was something wrong he needed to know right away.  
   
Months ago, Leatherhead made her promise to tell him if there was something bothering her, or she felt off about her pregnancy, he didn’t want to take any risks, and being stubborn wouldn’t do her any good or the babies.  
   
“Miss. O’Neil?” Leatherhead crossed his arms not backing down.  
   
Twirling her fingers, she didn’t look up at him, “I drank too much…”  
   
Uncertain and a bit confused on what she was applying Leatherhead only stared, “What do you mean you drank too much, too much of what?”  
   
April fidgeted more under his stare, knowing Leatherhead when it came to her well being he was very protective and insisted her not to hide things from him, biting her lip April sighed embracing herself for what was going to happen next, “I drank too much water, so my bladder is really full, and every time you put pressure on it, I want to pee and it hurts like hell,” April blurted out quickly.  
   
A thick silence filled the lab, as Leatherhead was stunned by her words; he wasn’t sure what to say to that one, as he couldn’t help but to let out a heavy laugh, “Miss. O’Neil if that is the case, you can just go to the washroom.”  
   
With a sigh April shook her head, of course he would state the obvious, not realizing she might have a reason not to, “No, I can’t, if I do then I have to wait another two hours before you can do the ultrasound.”  
   
“Then I try again in two hours…” Leatherhead leaned against the bed trying hard to control his laughter; he just couldn’t believe she was so serious on something like this.  
   
“No, I want to do it now, please Leatherhead; I will try not to move. If you do it fast then I will go to the washroom after words,” April narrowed her eyes at him, she was determined to get it over with, she didn’t want to prolong it anymore, for the last ultrasound was weeks ago and there was something wrong with Leo and she feared he was still in danger.  
   
Although Leatherhead explained to her he would be ok, although Leo’s development compared to his other brothers was behind, he would catch up, she did trust Leatherheads opinion, but she wanted to see it for herself.  
   
Not surprised of her obvious stubbornness towards things, Leatherhead could only do what she asked, knowing her, she would lay there until he did, and that would make her situation worse.  
   
Trying again Leatherhead placed the probe on her stomach, trying his best to speed up the process; as well he didn’t put as much pressure to void any discomfort to April.  
   
Done, April got off the bed as quickly as she could, considering she was almost four months pregnant, that wasn’t really fast.  
   
Finally able to relieved herself, she felt much better as she splashed some cold water onto her face, it felt good, she has been getting over heated lately and was quite grateful that she lived in the sewers than the surface, considering up there, a heat wave was going on.  
   
Heading back into the lab, Leatherhead was at his desk going over his results; April took her time to let him have more time before telling her what the results were.  
   
Making that her excuse it wasn’t the real reason she took her time, although she would never admit it, her walking has become quite slow.  
   
Having a huge belly caring four eggs that she has been told where around the size of ostrich eggs, it was no surprise she found walking or even moving around awkward and tiresome.  
   
Noticing she was coming Leatherhead got off his seat, offering it to her, helping her to sit down, he felt sorry for her at times, yet she never complained or showed she was having any problems.  
   
When she seemed settled and ready, Leatherhead put up the results of the ultrasound, as April leaned forward looking at the images.  
   
“Wow, they look fully like turtles now, not some aliens, to think I still have five more months…” April smiled as she notice that now Leo seemed to be as developed as the other three brothers, her fear for him started to wash away, easing her muscles she relaxed in the chair.  
   
“Actually, your due anytime,” Leatherhead corrected her.  
   
“What!” April stiffened right up turning towards him in shock, “What do you mean I am due any time, its only been four months!”  
   
Leatherhead shifted his position under her dead stare as sweat dripped down his brow, realizing he might have forgotten to tell her about the time frame, “I never told you?”  
   
Crossing her arms, she shook her head, she couldn’t believe this, she was due anytime and he never told her, “No… Damn it Leatherhead, that is kind of important! What if I went into labor, I would have freaked out thinking something was wrong, I…” April started to panic.  
   
Biting his lip, Leatherhead put his hand up, in an attempt to calm her down, she was spazzing out too much and this stress could very well trigger her labor.  
   
“Miss, O’Neil, Please calm down, I’m sorry, I thought… I didn’t mean to, not to tell you, I really thought I did…” Leatherhead pleaded with her, hoping she would relax a bit, but he couldn’t blame her, to find out your due anytime when you thought you had months to go.  
   
Closing her eyes, April heard his words, but it didn’t help much, she was mad at him, she wanted a bit more warning than this, the thought of going into labor scared the shit out of her, as the reality of this situation became more real to her than ever before.  
   
Not like she considered it as a dream or not happening, it never dawned on her it was really going to happen soon, she wasn’t ready yet, what if something goes wrong, what if…  
   
Desperately, April breathe deeply, trying everything she could think of to calm her fragile nerves, her doubts, fears clouded her mind, then it happened.  
   
A sharp pain jolted through her body as she screamed out, tears filled her eyes, grabbing her belly April leaned forward.  
   
Leatherhead’s heart stop as he felt utterly useless, she couldn’t be going into labor, could she!?  
  
“Miss. O’Neil!?” Leatherhead put his hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to tell him what was happening.  
   
“Oh god… Leatherhead I think anytime, became now AHHHHH,” April screamed, it hurt, it hurt so much.  
   
All his blood left from his face as Leatherhead mind went numb, staring at her he forgot what he had to do, what was he to do!  
   
Another scream came from April, piercing through the fog that wrapped itself around him, quickly yet gently as he could; for compared to him, April was small and fragile, Leatherhead put one of his arms under her legs with the other he placed it around her back.  
   
Lifting her up, she grabbed his arm holding it tightly as another contraction took place, April eyes full of tears cried into his chest.  
   
“Hang in there Miss. O’Neil, I will place you onto a bed,” Leatherhead said smoothly fighting with his voice so it didn’t tremble from the fear that started to boil within him.  
   
Just before he reached the bed, suddenly a warm liquid ran down his arm splashing onto the floor, knowing all too well what it was he didn’t care, it was bound to happen anytime, at least it didn’t happen on the bed which would made April uncomfortable later.  
   
Slowly looking up April felt embarrassed that her water broke in this manner, thinking that Leatherhead would be out right disturbed and disgusted of this, she was surprised to see he didn’t care, all thoughts were on her.  
   
Placing her down Leatherhead let her go only to realize that April didn’t want to let go of his arm, “Miss O’Neil, you have to let me go there is still things I have to do, and I can’t do them if you keep holding me.”  
   
Shaking her head April refused to let go, she was scared, she wanted someone to be there, she feared if she let go she would he alone.  
   
Biting his lip Leatherhead did something he thought he would never do or dare too, with his free hand, he gently stroked her cheek to comfort her and to make her realize he wasn’t going anywhere.  
   
“I promise I will be here through the bitter end, I will not leave you alone, April,” Leatherhead said smoothly as he paused, noticing he did another thing without thinking that he never has done to her.  
   
Quickly April looked up at him; she was floored at the fact that Leatherhead actually called her by her name not Miss. O’Neil or O’Neil, but April.  
   
They stared at each other for a moment, then as a painful reminder what was happening, a contraction hit April hard making her jerk her head back with a howling scream, letting go of Leatherhead.  
   
Taking this as an opportunity, Leatherhead quickly grabbed some sheets ripping them up, he cursed at himself not being more prepared for this, he knew it was coming, yet he procrastinated in setting up some sort of kit or something that would have everything he would need for this moment.  
   
“Miss. O’Neil, I do apologize, but I have to…” Leatherhead face redden when he looked towards her shorts that she was wearing, he had to get them off, as well her panties, but the thought made him feel a bit shameful in even suggesting it.  
   
Another scream came out of her as she narrowed her eyes at him, she couldn’t believe that of all the moments for him to act shy, this one wasn’t such a time for it.  
   
“Just do it!”, she growled at him, biting her lip for losing her temper.  
   
Startled Leatherhead almost jump, then did what needed to be done quickly without a peep, he read about how some women going through labor can get agitated and aggressive, but he never thought be would feel as terrified as he was, just for being under her glares.  
   
To think people thought he was scary, April proved to be scarier than him.  
   
 All clothing under the waist, placed to the side, the part that Leatherhead feared the most was coming up, he felt awkward in doing this, to see her half naked.  
   
Clenching her hands April grabbed the sheets under her, as she felt her contractions coming closer, with another scream she could feel something.  
   
“Leatherhead I think…. ahhhh”  
   
Spreading her legs, he took a look, there it was, one of the eggs was crowning, “April I believe you want to push,” he wasn’t sure if that was the right action or not, but it was not like he could look up on how a human should lay eggs on the net, to figure out the right course of actions to proceed with this labor.  
   
Gathering all her strength she did so, pushing with all her might, as more screams escaped her with whimpers, she wanted this to be over, it hurt so much.  
   
The egg slipped out quite smoothly, as Leatherhead scooped it up wrapping it with one of the rags he made, placing it on the bed away from April’s body, there were three more and he didn’t have time to go grab the incubator he created for them.  
   
With another scream April laid the next egg, then the other, only one remained.  
   
Tired, April could feel her body being drained of all life, she could barely breathe, barely think, she was at her breaking point, she didn’t know if she could continue on.  
   
Leatherhead watched her and noticed this as well, worried that she would start to give up, and put herself and the last remaining egg in danger he only could encourage her.  
   
“April please don’t give up your almost there, only one remains, you can do it!” Leatherhead grabbed her hand gently stroking it with his thumb.  
   
With tears filled eyes, she stared at him, she wanted to give up, but she knew he wouldn’t let her, squeezing his hand, she mustered the last remaining energy she had left giving it her all on her last push.  
   
Leatherhead didn’t let go, and was quite thankful he was an alligator not a human, for her grip would surely crush any man’s hand.  
   
With a big wail, April pushed, leaning her body forward to support her efforts, she could feel the last egg leave her, as she started to feel faint and the air around her thinning.  
   
She felt like her head was spinning, as everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 24 and the turtles were 19)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

\---------------------**************-----------------------------------  
  
The lair was silent, only one sound could be heard, the steady rocking of a rocking chair, as April sat on it viewing the chamber that held the four eggs, that she patiently waited to hatch.  
   
“Miss O’Neil,” Leatherhead started, then quivered by the glare she gave him, coughing, he corrected himself, he was so used to addressing her that way it was hard to break the habit, “Sorry April. You’re aware staring at them will not rush them to hatch faster.”  
   
Finding a spot to sit down on the ground Leatherhead stretch, for a week now April has been sitting in that chair, sure he told her it would take around four to six weeks, until they hatch and it being week five, didn’t mean she had to spend all her time doing this.  
   
Leatherhead did set the machine up to warn them when hatching commence, but she insisted on doing this, she didn’t want to miss it.  
   
“I know, but I think today will be the day,” April rubbed her breasts that have been getting swollen everyday since the week before.  
   
Noticing that April shirt was a bit wet in that area, Leatherhead knew she was lactating again.  
   
“That’s what you said yesterday,” Leatherhead chuckled.  
   
“Yeah, well I know I am right. Anyways, you never told me about the results,” April peered over towards him.  
   
Almost forgetting that was the real reason for him being there earlier than he was going to be, he leaned back, “As we thought your milk would be beneficial for them… but are you sure you want to breastfeed them?”  
   
With a nod April was happy to hear that, “Yep, I know it seems odd, but, you see I will never get this chance again… To have that bond with my…”  
   
   
Looking at the eggs, April couldn’t shake the feeling inside, that feeling to bond with her children, though with their past, she couldn’t help but think of them as her own.  
   
“Leatherhead, I was thinking, maybe we should drop their past.”  
   
Raising an eyebrow, Leatherhead was wondering when she was going to suggest this, “Is that what you want?”  
   
With a nod, April sighed, “We don’t know if they will remember, but I think it is wrong to push who they were on to them. Shouldn’t they choose who they want to be? Shouldn’t they grow up as normal kids, not being pressured and constantly reminded who they use to be? I for one wouldn’t…”  
   
Understanding her logic on it, Leatherhead nodded, “If you believe that is the right choice, then April, you’re their mother; you have the right to make it. I for one don’t blame you thinking this way, for in truth I wouldn’t want to either be constantly reminded who I was in another lifetime.”  
   
April sat there thinking, she felt this was the right thing to do, but would they, if they do remember who they were, sometime down the road?  
   
With a sigh, she shook her head, she was confused.  
   
Her feelings were mixed up, being their mother and in the past their friend, she wondered if she really has the right to make this decision for them, sure Leatherhead supported her, but…  
   
“Leatherhead, there has been something on my mind,” April fidgeted, biting her lower lip; she was scared to ask him this.  
   
Noticing the change in her tone, Leatherhead became curious on what she wanted to talk about, she was acting weird and he started to wonder if something was wrong.  
   
“I know you said that being their mother, I have the right to make these decisions, but really I’m not sure if I do. So I was wondering… Leatherhead I know this is a big step, but I don’t think I should be the only one making these decisions for them. I was hoping you would help me with them…”  
   
Leatherhead eyes widen on her proposal, she wanted him to play such a role in their lives, he knew he would be helping her as much as he could, but never thought to be a key part as she was.  
   
Speechless, Leatherhead just stared into space, watching him, April became nervous of his reaction, “It’s not like that, I mean… I don’t want to be the only one making these decisions, I was hoping you would help me with this. I didn’t mean it like you would have to act like their father… I don’t know if I can do this on my own… I…”  
   
April shuttered on her words, she felt so nervous in asking this of him and what he thought of it, suddenly a hand gently went onto her shoulder, “April I would be honored. I want to help you as much as I can. In truth, I am a bit nervous about this, but I don’t want you to feel that you’re alone, for you’re not.”  
   
His eyes were sincere staring into April’s, April felt like a heaviness that was bogging her down, lightened and flew away, with a smile she nodded at him, she knew he would be there for her.  
   
“Well then there is only one final thing to do before they hatch,” April proclaimed with a devilish smile.  
   
Uncertain why she was smiling like that Leatherhead lifted his brow, “Oh, and what would that be?”  
   
Leaning forward, she smiled more, “Who do you think would hatch first.”  
   
“Leo of course… April I don’t understand why would you ask such a thing?” Leatherhead sat back down shaking his head.  
   
April watched him, with a chuckle she found him quite amusing, “Well simple, who is to say that this round is going to play out like the last. Who knows, maybe one of the other brothers will beat Leo to the punch. That said, if you truly believe it will be the same order and I think it will not, lets make a wager,” April beamed on the thought, a bet would make this waiting fun.  
   
Still not sure why she would consider the order to be different, Leatherhead was a bit interested in this bet, although he wouldn’t fully admit it, “I don’t know April, betting on who will hatch…”  
   
Jumping of the rocking chair, April grabbed his hands, “Come on Leatherhead, it will be fun, and the winner gets a good prize!”  
   
“Oh, and what will the winner get?” he had to ask.  
   
“The winner gets dinner, for the loser will cook the winner dinner including dessert,” April smiled wildly she knew she was going to win.  
   
Studying her, Leatherhead thought on it, it wasn’t that bad of a bet and it really did sound like fun, knowing he would win, he didn’t mind the idea of April cooking him dinner, playing the idea in his head, he nodded, “Fine deal, but there has to be one rule, the turtle that is classified as hatch will be the one that breaks through the egg and cries. I don’t believe for them being mutants, they could hatch in the same manner as regular turtles.”  
   
April nodded, she was thinking the same thing, she figured they would be more like an infant human when they hatched.  
   
Deal made, April let go off Leatherhead’s hand, feeling a bit blushful for holding it so long, she made her way back to her chair just as some sound of cracking came from the chamber.  
   
Turning around, she could see one of the eggs shuffling as something bulged out trying to get free.  
April’s heart leaped, as she realized it was time, and noticed whose egg was stirring, for Leatherhead beforehand placed name tags near each egg as he determined which one was who.  
   
Going towards the machine April waited, she couldn’t open the hatch just yet, not until at least the egg was breached.  
   
Leatherhead too was up on his feet eagerly awaiting.  
   
Suddenly the egg cracked open, as a small green hand came through, flopping about clenching onto anything it could.  
   
A small wail came from within it as the infant cried; Leatherhead opened the lid so April could go to him.  
   
Placing her hand near the hole, the small hand grabbed her finger pulling it in; letting him, April could feel a small face rubbing against her finger then started to suck on it giving out some small adorable coos.  
   
Gently, April picked up the egg with her other hand, “Leatherhead can I break the remainder of the egg that surrounds him?” April looked at Leatherhead that shut the lid on the incubator.  
   
With a nod, he believed that was the only way, with that April went back to the rocking chair slowly removing the rest of the egg shell, then wrapped the small turtle in a blanket that Leatherhead was holding towards her.  
   
With a kind smile, April leaned close to the small turtle that had his eyes partially opened, “Hello my dear Donatello,” April kissed Donnie on the head.  
   
He giggled and coo at her sucking onto her finger more, he seemed hungry, as April got herself in a comfortable position to feed him.  
   
Leatherhead quickly looked away as he felt embarrassed in watching, to him this was something that was a private moment for a mother and child to bond, but April didn’t see why he was so flustered, as she shook her head watching Leatherhead.  
   
“So I guess I am the loser on this bet,” Leatherhead pointed out.  
   
“Yeah… Wow, he is hungry,” April chuckled, rocking back and forth.  
   
“I would believe so, he would be. What I have figured out, you will have to feed each one every two hours for a week at least. That said, how long are you planning on breast feeding them?”  
   
Closing her eyes April relaxed her body, “Only for a week ,I really don’t think I can manage longer, especially taking care of the four of them.”  
   
Figuring that was her answer Leatherhead sat back down, “I thought so; I will have their formula ready for them by then.”  
   
Suddenly another creaking sound came from one of the eggs, as it looked like one of the other brothers was ready to join Donnie.  
   
Getting up April held Donnie closer, continuing to feed him as she watched Raph’s egg move.  
   
Then a small hand burst out of the egg, knowing she should be the one to greet him first, April regrettably stopped feeding Donnie, handing him to Leatherhead that look like deer caught in a head light.  
   
“April what if I…” Leatherhead protested as April placed Donnie into his arms, who was upset now and started to cry.  
   
“Don’t worry Leatherhead you will not hurt him, just hold him like this and gently rock him, it will ease him until I have Raph, settled down,” April showed Leatherhead how to hold Donnie then went to take care of Raph.  
   
In the same manner she treated Donnie, she did the same to Raph, noticing he too was hungry, sitting back on the rocking chair, settling down, having Raph on her other breast she indicated to Leatherhead to give her back Donnie so she can finish his feeding.  
   
Not taking his time, Leatherhead was more than happy to give Donnie back, he was nervous, Donnie was so small, he feared he would harm him.  
   
With both turtles feeding, both April and Leatherhead took the opportunity to relax, the other two brothers were going to hatch any time now, and they needed to reserve their energy for things were going to get hectic soon.  
   
Rocking, April looked down, both brothers were starting to fall asleep not suckling anymore, slowly getting up, April went towards the bassinet that Leatherhead put together for them.  
   
Placing them down gently not to disturb them, April moved away going back to the incubator, looking over at the two remaining eggs.  
   
Only Leo and Mikey were left, so will the once eldest brother be the youngest this round or will Mikey reclaim being the youngest once more?  
   
Leatherhead looked towards the bassinet, gently placed his tail on it so he could rock the newborns.  
  
“So only two more left… I hope they hurry up,” April sighed wishing they would hatch already.  
   
“Patients April, they will,” when Leatherhead said that, Mikey’s egg started to move, so the youngest doesn’t want to be the youngest anymore.  
   
As his brothers before him Mikey hand came out of his egg as April greeted him and started to feed him.  
   
Now only Leo remained, after feeding Mikey, April placed him beside his other brothers, then waited for Leo.  
   
Hours passed, feeding the other brothers again, April started to worry, Leo didn’t show any sign of hatching, was he ok?  
   
Noticing her worried state, Leatherhead stop rocking the bassinet going towards her, placing his hand onto her shoulder, “April don’t worry, you know Leo is a fighter, he is just taking his time, things will be fine.”  
   
With a sigh April slumped into her chair, Leatherhead’s words did ring true, but April couldn’t help, but to worry about him, as she stared at his egg, so much she wanted to go over there and help him, but she knew that wouldn’t be a wise idea.  
   
What felt like forever, more hours passed by, she had fed the other brothers again, by now her worries turned into fear, she felt hopeless, she wanted him to hatch and show her he was ok.  
   
Looking over, Leatherhead had fallen asleep, yet twitched his tail to continue rocking the baby turtles.  
   
April placed her hand on the incubator eyeing Leo’s egg, “Please Leo hatch, I know you're taking your time, I am hoping you are… Please, you have to hatch for your brothers are waiting for you, I’m waiting for you… Please hear me, don’t give up, you can do it…I know you can…”  
   
Sadden, her heart sank, April went back to her rocking chair, as sleep claimed her, suddenly she was awaken by some cries, opening her eyes, she thought it was Mikey indicating he was hungry.  
   
April heart leaped as she realized it wasn’t Mikey at all, the crying was coming from the last egg, it was Leo!  
   
Answering his cries, April placed her finger at his small hand as he grabbed it, pulling it into the egg, then started to coo, tears ran down April's face, she was so happy he finally hatched.  
   
Picking up the egg April got Leo out of it, wrapping him into a blanket, then started to feeding him, relief washed over her, all four brothers have finally hatched and they all look as healthy as can be.  
   
Rocking, April shut her eyes, she was so happy, she never felt this happy in her life, she had four beautiful children, which she loved so very much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 25)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

Giggles echoed throughout the lair as April sat on top of the blanket that she had spread out onto the floor.  
   
With her arms stretch out, she smiled sweetly, “Come on Leonardo you can do it.”  
   
Leo being 18 months old, attempted his first try to walk to his mom, as he squealed clenching his hands, “Mama Mama!” he cooed in excitement.  
   
Trying his best, he took a step forward only to tumble over Raph that crawled in front of him, with a thud, both toddlers started to cry.  
   
Then suddenly, yet not surprising, Raph grabbed Leo’s foot putting it into his mouth with glee, as Leo laid there just sulking looking at April.  
   
“Not again… Why does Raph always have to put everything into his mouth…,” April sighed, shaking her head, as she brushed Mikey’s cheek who was laying peacefully in April’s lap sucking onto the corner of April’s shirt.  
   
Leatherhead who was sitting on the other side of the sheet howled in laughter, accidentally startling little Donnie, who was patting Leatherhead’s tail like a drum.  
   
Shaken Donnie looked around wide eyed spooked by the laughter, noticing he scared the poor boy, Leatherhead gently patted Donnie on the head to indicate it was ok, with a wide grin Donnie giggled at Leatherhead trying to grab his hand.  
   
“Oh, Donatello do you want to try and walk?” Leatherhead asked him, letting Donnie take hold of his fingers as he slowly lifted his hand to help Donnie to his feet.  
   
With a squeal Donnie started kicking wildly, “Ok, ok, you can’t start walking like that Donatello,” Leatherhead chuckled, shaking his head on how cute Donnie was.  
   
Never been around young children before April gave birth, this was a new experience to Leatherhead, that in truth he quite enjoyed every moment of.  
   
Donnie finally settled down, figuring he should give Donnie a hand, Leatherhead gave Donnie some help, then let him go, with a step Donnie wobbled, but continued taking another step, suddenly Donnie lost his balance falling forward.  
   
Quickly Leatherhead placed his tail forward, letting Donnie fall on to it, for it was softer than the ground.  
   
Smiling Donnie squealed again patting Leatherhead’s tail excitably, “Da...Dada...” Donnie squealed loudly in joy.  
   
April looked up quickly towards Leatherhead, just to see him stiffen a bit on Donnie’s words, then Leatherhead corrected Donnie right away, “No Donatello, Leatherhead.”  
   
Moving his tail towards him while Donnie held on to it laughing for having a ride, picking up the toddler, Leatherhead seated him on his tail, “Donnie its Leatherhead can you say that. L-E-A-T-H-E-R-H-E-A-D.”  
   
The young Donatello looked at Leatherhead sideways, with a odd look, then with a another giggle he shouted, “Lathy... LATHY...” Donnie bounced up and down, “Lathy Lathy,”  
   
Shaking his head Leatherhead sighed, then smiled, “That is close enough.”  
   
Watching the two, April rocked Mikey back and forth, she wasn’t surprised at Leatherhead’s reaction to Donnie calling him Dad since he wasn’t the first, and probably not the last.  
   
No matter what, that’s the one thing Leatherhead didn’t like.  
   
When the toddlers tried to call him Dad, he always stiffens up, even shutters to the name, it wasn’t that he didn’t like it, what April could tell, it was deeper than that.  
   
April never met the turtles father in their previous life, as for Leatherhead she wasn’t sure, nor did she really asked.  
   
She got the feeling he didn’t believe or was it didn’t consider himself to be honored enough for to have such a name, when it came to those things Leatherhead took them seriously.  
   
In truth, April did tell him multiple times that it was ok, they called him that, for she didn’t mind, to her if anyone deserved such a title it would be him, he was and acted like their father.  
   
He was always there for them and her, but in the end it was his decision not hers.  
   
Yet she really wished he would let them call him dad, for it made them happy and in truth it made her happy too.  
   
The feelings when they are all together no matter what they are doing, April felt like everything was right, the way it should be, this was her family, her true family, and to her Leatherhead was a part of it, a big part.  
   
Looking over towards Raph and Leo who have fallen asleep cuddling with each other, April debated if she should leave them be and let them have their nap where they were.  
   
A shuffle came under April as she noticed that even Mikey was down for the count as his eyelids started to slowly close.  
   
“April I think it's nap time,” Leatherhead indicated as he shook his head for once again Donnie somehow manage to suck on the end of Leatherhead’s tail as he curled up sleeping soundly against it for its warmth.  
   
With a light chuckle April agreed, “Aww, isn’t that cute.”  
   
Annoyed Leatherhead raised his eyebrow, giving April a look, “Sure, it’s not your tail, he keeps doing that too. I just don’t get it, its not like it even remotely resembles a soother.”  
   
“Well, it may not, it’s because its a part of you that makes him do that. Its similar to sucking on a finger, he just wants to be closer to you, for you, make him feel safe and comfortable, just like this little one,” April stroked Mikey’s cheek, “he likes the end of my shirts, probably because it smells like me.”  
   
“Well its better then… OWW…” Leatherhead flinched as Donnie bit his tail, although the toddler didn’t have all his teeth in yet his beak alone was painful enough.  
   
Gently picking him up, Leatherhead had enough with Donnie biting his tail for one day, with Donnie in hand, he bent over and picked up Leo and Raph, cradling all three in his arms.  
   
Some coos and a few chirps came from them as they snuggled into Leatherhead, with a sigh, he was defeated as he gave each one a kiss on the head, “April do you want to give Mikey to me?”  
   
Picking Mikey up April brought him to Leatherhead, placing Mikey beside Donnie, who in turn wrapped his arms around Mikey sucking on his thumb.  
   
Slowly and quietly as he could, Leatherhead went up the stairs towards the spare room that April has claimed as her own, for now the old rooms were of limits and were packed up and put away in the lab which too was off limits.  
   
April, figuring when they were old enough to have their own rooms she would move them back, until then they stay with her so she can keep an eye on them.  
   
Watching Leatherhead disappear into her room, April stretched, letting her stiff muscles loosen up, at the moment she too felt like a nap, as some yawns escaped her.  
   
Sluggishly she picked up the blanket and the toys she had out, placing them away, April went to the kitchen to clean up, noticing that she was getting low on baby food she made up a list of groceries she needed.  
   
Taking nap time as an opportunity to go do some shopping, April went up the stairs to tell Leatherhead she was heading out for a short moment.  
   
As she approached the door she held her breath, she wanted to laugh, there on the floor Leatherhead was curled up with all four toddlers sleeping soundly against him, as his tail wrapped around them.  
   
They got to him; April shook her head, wishing she had a camera, shutting the door to be on the safe side, in case one of the boys awakens before Leatherhead, this would prevent that little rascal from exploring outside the room.  
   
Being very cautious, April did place some baby safety door knobs that even Leatherhead one day got stuck in her room, not able to turn the knob.  
   
April that day couldn’t help but laugh at him outside the door as he bagged April to help him, after a good ten minutes she did let him out; his face was so redden from embarrassment, he made her promise never to mention what happened ever again.  
   
With a sigh, she shook her head, walking down the stairs towards the elevator that would bring her to the garage, she would take the car she normally used when she needed to do some shopping, she figured she should pick up some kids pajamas as well.  
   
She normally didn’t put clothes on them, but time to time she would dress them with a shirt if it was chilly in the lair, they didn’t mind that she noticed, on hot days she let them go around as is.  
   
For their extra bandanas that were left behind, April put them away, they, like their past life were in boxes, placed away not to be mentioned again, but she did keep the color thing with the boys, she always dressed Leo in blue, Mikey in orange, Raph in Red and Donnie in purple.  
   
Turning the ammunition on, she drove to the grocery store, a bit weary of the fact it was already getting dark, April forgot it was winter and it got darker earlier.  
   
Being in the lair, she lost time when it came to the seasons, she never really left the lair unless to go see Leatherhead or grocery shopping, to her, she knew at the moment it wasn’t safe and she didn’t want to worry Leatherhead.  
   
Driving into the parking lot, which was quite deserted for everyone was probably at home, having supper, when she went up to the doors there clear as day was a sign, ‘close for renovations’.  
   
“Great, now I have to go to the other place and the only parking is that indoor parking lot…” April sighed, not believing her luck, if she knew this, she would have gone shopping earlier.  
   
Debating if she should just go home, April knew she needed some things for the morning, defeated and seeing no other choice, April got back into her car and drove towards the other store that was out of her way.  
   
After over ten minutes of driving, April made sure she had her shell cell in case Leatherhead calls.  
   
Finally arriving, April drove into the indoor parking lot, parking at the bottom, for the life of her, she didn’t like parking near the top, especially when she just wanted to get this over with.  
   
Locking the doors, April walked out of the parking lot towards the store, entering it, it too was quiet as she made her way around picking up what she needed and anything she thought Leatherhead might need.  
   
As April headed towards the checkout she saw some stuff toys displayed on a shelf, they were beanie babies that were turtles, thinking they were cute, April picked up four of them, she knew the boys would love them.  
   
Paid and everything was packaged into boxes to making it easier to bring the stuff into the lair, April left the store to head towards her car, it took some time to put the stuff in, as the cold wind whipped through her coat, giving her the shivers.  
   
Closing the trunk, April made her way to the front door.  
   
Before April could understand what was going on, she found herself slammed against the parking lot wall as shots of pain went down her legs, as she cried out in shock, trying to catch her breath.  
   
Opening her eyes, April was surprised as she noticed tightly pressed against her throat was a blade, as for her assailant, it was someone she was all too familiar with, “What is it that you want Karai!?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 25)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

The cold wind bit at April’s skin, as she stared at Karai who pressed her blade into Aprils neck, one wrong move could be sudden death.  
   
“Karai what is it that you want?” April narrowed her eyes, she couldn’t believe how stupid she was.  
   
She should have gone home when the other store was closed, April knew better, she should only go out in the day so she can blend into the crowd, alone at night, makes it easier for anyone, especially the foot to notice her.  
   
“Where are they!” Karai demanded not easing her blade, staring into April’s eyes.  
   
“I don’t know,” April quickly answered, like hell she was going to tell Karai what happened to them, if the foot ever found out they would take this as an opportunity to use her babies, train them as their lap dogs.  
   
She knew that the foot for years have tried countless times to use the turtles for their own gain, to have such warriors in their ranks would make the foot more powerful then they already were.  
   
That day, April would never let to come to pass, she promised them a normal life, how she wasn’t sure of yet, but for sure, letting the foot know about their existence was off the table.  
   
Karai studied her in silence, staring into April’s eyes, April couldn’t tell what she was thinking, Karai facial features were blank impossible to read, only someone like Leo could achieve such a feat, for April that was beyond her.  
   
“Your lying, Miss O’Neil, I will ask again, where are the turtles!”  
   
“Like I said I don’t have a clue!” April spit out angrily.  
   
“Then maybe I should jog your memory,” Karai said venomously, suddenly April screamed in sheer pain as she could feel something driving into her leg.  
   
By the corner of her eye, she could see a dagger sticking out with Karai’s other hand over it.  
   
Clenching her teeth, April breathe deeply, trying her best to control the pain, she needed to figure a way out of this, what could she say to Karai that will make the ninja believe her, without bring up the two things she knew that was best not to?  
   
Of course April wouldn’t tell her about what really happened to the turtles just to keep her babies safe, as for the other thing, she couldn’t say anything on the line of that it was a possibility they were dead either, that would make things worse in ways April knew she couldn’t fully comprehend.  
   
 “So Miss O’Neil where are they, where is Leonardo!” some anger came from her voice that was the first real emotions so far out of Karai.  
   
“They're gone ok, gone. Don’t ask me where, since I can’t answer it ok!” April cried as she could feel Karai twist the blade to force her to tell the truth.  
   
April’s leg burned uncontrollably, as her body shook from the shock of the pain it was receiving, April felt sick and wanted to puke, as the thought came to mind, as she could mentally imagine what Karai would do if she did puke on her.  
   
“If they are gone, why did they leave their so call precious friend behind for the dogs?” Karai took the blade out of April’s leg, then the other off her throat.  
   
April felt sweat covering her body as she collapsed onto the cold concrete ground, normally she would shiver by its icy touch, but she welcomed it as it helped her to cool down her body.  
   
“I don’t know…” all April could say to that question breathing heavily, biting her lip, she was going to regret this, but she had to know, “Why are you so desperate in finding them Karai?”  
   
Sheathing her blade Karai took a couple steps away, not facing April, “We need their help.”  
   
Unable to stop herself a laugh came out of her, as April pushed Karai’s buttons, “Help, are you insane? Do you really think they would help you, the foot! They would never lend you a hand, not in a million years! Especially Leo!”  
   
In a low growl Karai clenched her hand, turning around quickly, kicking April in the chest, that flung her back into the wall, then pinning April there using her foot.  
   
April used her hands desperately holding Karai’s foot back from crushing her wind pipes, as shots of pain ran up her leg attacking every inch of her body, making her lose the fight quickly as her hands started to tremble.  
   
April struggled feeling a bit lightheaded, wishing she kept her mouth shut what in the world got into her, to piss off a train ninja that could kill her without blinking an eye, and whom wouldn’t care in doing so.  
   
“What do you know about Leonardo!” Karai eyes burned with rage, something April never seen before from her, Karai always kept a calm profile, why was she flipping out and especially about Leo?  
   
Still fuming, Karai removed her foot not before giving another swift kick at the side of April’s head, knocking her down, the parking lot started to spin, as April watched some foot ninja’s emerge out of the shadows.  
   
“Take her, we are not done with her yet,” Karai regained control of her anger hiding it from the other ninjas.  
   
April could feel hands grabbing her, dragging her towards a black van that pulled into the parking lot, she wanted to fight back, but her body refused to comply, instead it weakened then she black out.  
   
\--------------------------*********************---------------------------------  
   
The air was stale and April’s mouth felt dry as she slowly came to, the pain came all at once as she opened her eyes, the worse was this bright light that stung per poor eyes making her vision blurred, blinking she tried to get the room to stop spinning about.  
   
“Ahh…”April moaned attempting to grab her head for it felt like it was spitting into two.  
   
Yet to her dismay April couldn’t move her arms, frantic April looked over noticing her arms were strapped down, not just her arms, but her whole body and she seemed to be on a metal slab.  
   
Confused, April panicked as she tugged and squirmed, trying everything to get herself free, her heart pounded out of control, she didn’t like how this was turning out, she felt helpless and very alone.  
   
“There is no point in struggling Miss O’Neil,” a male voice all too familiar to her came from her right, whipping her head in that direction, she regretted in doing that as she felt dizzy again.  
   
There, standing beside a large computer with a smug smile plastered onto his face was Baxter Stockman, a nut case April had wished to never to meet again, could this nightmare get any worse?  
   
Ignoring him April took another crack at her bondage, hoping there was somehow she could get herself free.  
   
Leaning against the computer, Stockman watched her amused, with a laugh, he couldn’t help but to be intrigued in her stubbornness.  
   
“Well, Miss O’Neil if you're done, I have some questions for you.” Stockman pushed up his glasses, turning around towards his computer.  
   
“Let’s see, no,” April spat, whatever he wanted to know, like hell she would tell him.  
   
Turning his head Stockman smile grew, “Oh, Miss O’Neil I wasn’t asking, I was informing you I will be asking questions and you will be answering them, now first...”  
   
With another smile Stockman pressed a button as a picture came up onto the screen, April eyes widen in fear, it was her ultrasound, the one she got at the hospital… So they know she was pregnant!  
   
Narrowing his eyes, he knew he had her, coming up to her he faced her, making eye contact, “We know Miss O’Neil that you were pregnant with one of the turtles off springs, which one we are not sure of yet, but you're going to tell me, as well,” Stockman leaned closer enjoying the terror in her eyes, “How was it possible? For all your results show that it’s impossible for you to even conceive, let alone be able to support such a child within you.”  
   
April stared, part of her was surprised that he thought the infants was one of the turtle's offspring, at the same time where would they come from?  
   
Not like anyone would guess it was them, not unless they did a DNA test, which they would need a sample and there was no way anyone was getting near her babies.  
   
Playing dumb, April couldn’t tell the truth, not even mentioning the egg of beginnings, anything like that would put her family in danger.  
   
“I don’t know,” April said as coolly as she could.  
   
Adjusting his glasses, he studied her, “Karai warned me that you were answering with I don’t knows. Which I know by experience, that you can be as stubborn as a mule, but that said like I mention before, you're going to answer my questions one way or another.”  
   
“You know you can’t hurt me, if they find out…” April started to threaten, sure they wouldn’t be able to help her, but it was the only trump card she had.  
   
Before April could finish her threat Stockman interrupted her, “That’s the thing we want them to come, the foot needs their help and in order for them to have you back alive, they have no choice then to comply. I doubt any of them would dare let you die, especially being the mother of their offspring.”  
   
Stockman curled a twisted devilish smile, that made April heart drop, what was she to do, of course they will not show up and if they don’t how long would the foot keep her alive?  
   
How long will they wait until they give up and make the order to just to kill her as an example to the turtles for not meeting their demands?  
   
The room started to feel colder as April realized she wasn’t going to live another day, she will never see their smiling faces again; tears ran down her face as she couldn’t stop herself.  
   
“Now, Miss O’Neil tell me how did you get pregnant? Did Donatello do something that we can’t trace?”  
   
Shaking her head April kept her mouth shut, staring at the ceiling, she refused to look at Stockman.  
   
April was getting on his nerves, he wanted the answers now, adjusting his glasses again, he grabbed a scalpel, “Well then Miss O’Neil if you're unwilling to participate, you give me no choice then find the answers myself. Regular test came up short so I have to go to the root of the problem and get new samples from there. Oh for the fact I need them not to be contaminated I will have to do this without drugging you!”  
   
April eyes widen, before she could protest, her voice was overrun by screams as Stockman started to cut into her stomach with the scalpel.  
   
Nothing in her life felt this painful, not even childbirth could compare to this.  
   
Her body trembled in agony, her throat tighten by the constant howling she gave out, her hands gripped the side of the slab, she could feel his hand in her, feeling around, cutting, she could feel the skin being pulled back to give him access, she could feel everything as she wished for death.  
   
In the mist of the chaos and pain, April screamed, “Leatherhead! Please… help me…”  
   
Hot tears ran down her face as she felt her body getting hotter, everything felt surreal, as the never ending pain got the best of her, making her pass out.  
   
\-------------------------********************----------------------------------  
   
Whispers came in and out of the foggy darkness that seemed to wrap its cold fingers around her.  
   
She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, she wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything was ok, that she was just having a nightmare.  
   
With a jolt April screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat up quickly, kicking the blankets that was wrapped around her, suddenly a hand came out of nowhere trying to stop her.  
   
Frightened, April fought back, she wasn’t going to give up without a fight, especially after what they did to her, as she started kicking, punching, screaming, “Let me go, LET ME GO, FUCK YOU LET ME GO!!”  
   
Giving it her all, she cried out, she wanted whoever it was to leave her alone, she didn’t want Stockman to do any more tests on her, she was at her breaking limit.  
  
The damn hand didn’t let down, insisting her to calm down and stop her fruitless fight.  
   
Fear turned into anger as it started to boil inside her, if she was going to die, if she was going to be tortured more, she was going to do everything in her power to prove she wasn’t some guinea pig that they can poke and prod without complaint.  
   
Making her decision in not giving in, April bit down hard into the hand with all her might to give the bastard a taste of her anger; with a huge yelp the hand back off followed by a big thud.  
   
April’s vision finally started to clear as a someone green came into focus.  
   
There on the ground Leatherhead sat, holding his hand that was bleeding from the human teeth marks that were in it.  
   
Confusion took over April, as she could only stare at him, it was Leatherhead this whole time that was trying to calm her down?  
   
She couldn’t hold it anymore as tears filled her eyes, then suddenly she literally pounced on him, with a another yelp out of Leatherhead, he fell backwards with April falling on top of him.  
   
Quickly she wrapped her arms around his thick neck, crying, pleading, praying that he was really there, that he wasn’t some hallucination from all that she has been through, “Please say your real!”  
   
Startled Leatherhead looked at her pale face, wiping some of her tears he eased up, kissing her on the head to insure her he was, gently he put his arms around her to embrace her, not too tight though for he didn’t want to hurt her.  
   
He laid his head onto her shoulders, holding back his own tears.  
   
“I believe so, for I know that bite felt real, I never realized you can bite that hard April,” Leatherhead chuckled for he didn’t know what else to say, all he could think of, was that she was finally awake.  
   
April smiled, feeling Leatherhead holding her, a spark of joy took over her, she was safe, he was there.  
   
Looking over, April could see his hand that was still bleeding, she did do a number on it, feeling ashamed in biting him April put her head down onto his chest, she wanted to make sure she wasn’t dreaming listening to his heart beat, “Sorry about that, I thought you were…?! Leatherhead I, was, did I get…”  
   
“Shhh,” he whispered to her, as he got up, cradling her into his arms, then placing her back onto her bed, “Yes the foot had you,” he finally admitted as his eyes became dark and hollow.  
   
A bit confused April looked at her body, she was covered with bandages, trying to take a peek, Leatherhead stopped her, “April its best to leave them, you don’t want to reopen your wounds.”  
   
Stopping what she was doing, she nodded yet she felt fine, for the wounds that she knew she received she should be in a world of pain, “Leatherhead what happened and how long have I been out?”  
   
Her mind raced as slowly the memories of what Stockman did to her seeped back, shaking her head, she refused them from getting the best of her.  
   
Leatherhead slumped with a big sigh, then walked towards the door, “Firs,t there are some little youngsters that want to see you,” bringing them in, Leatherhead was carrying Mikey and Leo, as both Donnie and Raph were walking in, not perfect but they were getting the hang of it.  
   
April heart leaped just on the sight of them, her tears rain in joy, as she extended her arms to her two big boys that were walking, “Oh my babies! Come to mama!” she cried, trying her hardest not to jump out of the bed and swoop them up in her arms never letting them go.  
   
Squealing both Raph and Donnie smiled happily, quickening their steps, stumbling at the end, just to fall into April’s hands that prevented them from smacking their heads into the bed.  
   
Grabbing one at a time, April placed the bouncing toddlers onto the bed as they giggled calling her mama, hugging her and kissing her, overly excited to be with her.  
   
April smiled, hugging them tightly, this feeling to have them near her, washed away all the pain she went through, she was with her babies again.  
   
By this time Leo and Mikey were like a fart in a mitt, trying to get out of Leatherheads's hold to see their mother as well.  
   
“Ok, ok, one second you two,” Leatherhead shook his head, placing them onto the bed as they crawled to April cuddling into her and chirping in glee that they can be with her once more.  
   
Figuring to give April sometime with them before explaining anything to her, Leatherhead sat down beside the bed, he closed his eyes, as he enjoyed the peaceful sounds of the children and the giggles and kissing sounds coming from April.  
For the moment things were the way they should be, happy, joyful, April was home safe and sound, then in the back of his mind it weighed on him.  
   
When she was ready, she will be asking questions and what he was going to tell her haunted him, but he had to tell her the truth, regardless how painful it was for him to do so, or what she would think of him when he was done.  
   
Minutes later the boys were now calm and sleeping, cuddling into April, chirping softly.  
   
Looking over towards Leatherhead April took a breath, “Leatherhead, its time to tell me what happened.


	8. LH (POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 25)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**Note: This is taking place between when April left the Lair to get groceries and when the foot captured her. This is Leatherhead’s POV for it is a chapter on it own; there are two parts A and B, your reading A)**  
\---------------------**************-----------------------------------  
  
Leatherhead stirred as he could feel something patting him on the nose, then suddenly he jolted awake as something went up one of his nostrils.  
   
Quickly he grabbed it just to realize it was an arm, annoyed and a bit in pain Leatherhead pulled out Mikey’s hand, he couldn’t believe the toddler would do that.  
   
Sighing under his breath, Leatherhead twitched his nostril for it felt weird and burned, leaning over he took a baby wipe from the night stand and wiped up Mikey’s hand, “Michelangelo, we don’t put our hand or anything up someone’s nostrils or our own.” Leatherhead explained, figuring it was for the best he mention to the young turtle regardless what it was, don’t stick things up your nose or others at that.  
   
Bouncing up and down, Mikey giggled leaning forward, putting his mouth over Leatherhead’s hand, making weird sounds with his mouth, while drooling over Leatherhead’s skin.  
   
With another sigh, Leatherhead chuckled lightly, shaking his head, “Second thought, let's add, not putting things in your mouth, while we are at it.”  
   
Picking the toddler up Leatherhead grabbed a soother placing it into Mikey’s mouth to stop the child from using him as a substitute soother, “Now that is the only thing you’re allowed to put in your mouth Michelangelo, exception of water and food…”  Leatherhead stop explaining as he looked down at the toddler that curled up against him falling back to sleep.  
   
“Maybe another day, then,” Leatherhead kissed Mikey on the head as he got to his feet caring Mikey to the crib, slowly and gently, Leatherhead round up the remaining boys, letting them to continue their nap in their crib.  
   
Things seemed quiet, as Leatherhead stretched with a light moan, scratching his head he looked over towards the clock, it was seven pm, making note it was late, he considered if he should feed the boys instead, for it was passed their supper time and where did the time go?  
   
With a big yawn, which answered his question, he must have been really beat to fall asleep like that with the boys, “I really should see what April is doing. Maybe I should volunteer to make their supper for them, just on the fact that I fell asleep when I was supposed to help April clean up.”  
   
Tiptoeing out of the room as quiet as an huge alligator could, he didn’t do that bad of a job, since he didn’t disturb the slumbering tots.  
   
Closing the door behind him, Leatherhead let out a big breath,  as he just realized he was holding it.  
   
With the boys fast asleep and being relieved at the fact he didn’t wake them up, Leatherhead let go of the door handle, as he went towards the railings, taking a good look around, where he was everything seemed quite still in the lair, as the silence rang in his ears.  
   
Making his way down the stairs, Leatherhead figured April must have went for a nap as well, on the couch, just to prevent from disturbing him and the children, considering the door to her room was shut, she must have came up there at some point.  
   
When he reached the bottom, Leatherhead was baffled noticing that the couch was empty as he placed his hand on it, it was cold, proving that no one was on it for some time.  
   
The kitchen seemed lifeless as he noticed the lights were off and she seemed not to be sitting at the table either, the other option would be the bathroom, yet he couldn’t smell any water running.  
   
Humoring himself, he went towards the bathroom, knocking on the door, “April are you in there?” only silence answered him, with a breath, he told himself he was only entering to make sure she was ok nothing more, it wasn’t like he was spying on her…  
   
Opening the door, he looked within, the bathroom stalls, all four of them had their doors opened wide, if she wasn’t going to the washroom, could she be in the shower/bath section of the bathroom.  
   
Nervously, he looked to his left towards the archway that only had a curtain hanging up to separate the two rooms.  
   
Figuring it was best he called first he cleared his throat, “April are you in there? Are you ok?”  
   
Still silence answered him, he still couldn’t smell any water other than from the toilets that smelled a bit stale for not being used, gathering up his courage, his hands shook as he reach for the curtains, reminding himself he was doing this for he was worried about her and he was doing nothing wrong.  
   
Yet why was his heart pounding so hard?  
   
Pulling the curtain back, revealed an empty room, with a sigh of relief Leatherhead was a bit happy he didn’t find her there, but the same time he felt disturbed a bit as a fear in his chest slowly started to claw at him.  
   
Where was she? It was late at night there was no way she would leave the lair without telling him…  
   
Shaking his head Leatherhead check the other rooms that he knew were locked for April refused anyone entering them, to his dismay all were lock the way they should be.  
   
Feeling a bit frantic, Leatherhead double checked the rooms, thinking he was being silly and not noticing her, as his heart started to ache, and his fear started to devour him.  
   
He had to stop this, he had to think straight, taking some big breaths, he cleared his head, focusing on the facts he did know, she wasn’t home, so why?  
   
Simple as it was and could be, he made his way to the kitchen looking in the cupboards, they needed to be restocked and it seemed there wasn’t enough food for the boys, for the morning.  
   
So in turn, she must have gone out to get groceries, leaning against the fridge, Leatherhead looked at the clock on the wall, it was quarter to eight, and she was still not back, she never goes out so late or for this long…  
   
Fearing the worse Leatherhead scrambled with his belt, looking for his shell cell, realizing he didn’t have it on him, he thought on it, then he remembered that he had taken it off when he was playing with the boys.  
   
Heading towards the living room, there on the coffee table was his shell cell, flipping it up there were three messages, clicking them open the first one stated that she went for groceries.  
   
Noticing the time it was sent, Leatherhead realized that it was over two hours ago, looking at the next message April stated the place was closed and she had to go to the other store, which Leatherhead recognized the address and also notice the time, which was only ten minutes after the first message.  
   
Leatherhead’s hand shook as his thumb hovered over the third message, he could feel this pending doom go over him, like he really didn’t want to see this message.  
   
Finally, clicking it, Leatherhead’s heart stopped as his mouth started to go dry as he read the message, ‘If you want to see April alive Leo, meet me, Karai’  
   
A rush of anger flooded Leatherhead, as he crushed the shell cell in his hand, the Foot has her and they are using her to get to the turtles.  
   
The flash of anger was so powerful that before he knew it, the once couch that was in the living room, was nothing more than kindling, as it flung into the air smacking into the wall on the other side of the lair.  
   
His rage took over as he could feel his animal instincts kicking in, then in the mist of the red fire something snapped him out of it, a cry…  
   
Shaking his head, Leatherhead looked up toward the rooms where he could hear the boys crying, probably frightened by the mess he made and the loud sounds he created, as he looked about noticing he broke the couch.  
   
Placing his hand on his face, Leatherhead felt ashamed by his behavior, he thought he got control of this, this darkness that was inside him, the darkness that somehow Bishop brought out of him.  
   
Breathing deeply he shut his eyes focusing on the cries of the children as they did make him upset to hear them, they also brought clarity to him, reminding him he wasn’t some wild beast, for if he was, then why would their cries call him, beg him to take care of them, to love them.  
   
Heading up the stairs, Leatherhead opened the door as all four turtles stopped crying when they saw him, extending their arms to be held, to be comforted and to feel safe once again.  
   
Leatherhead looked upon their bright, beautiful faces giving in.  
   
Entering the room, he made is way to them, picking them up, cradling them all in his arms, as he went down the stairs towards the living room, placing them in the playpen with some toys, then giving them some baby cookies to munch on as he figured out what he could do.  
   
There were too many variables, yet none of them brought him closer to an answer, as he walked back and forth contemplating on the situation, if he dares to meet Karai demands and show up where she specify, it might bring up suspicion, for wouldn’t the turtles show up not him.  
   
Knowing they probably didn’t have April there for it would be foolish, since the turtles would fight to get her back, the foot couldn’t use her as a bargaining chip that way, they must have her somewhere else.  
   
Then there was the other thing, the foot probably knows about the shell cells locating beacons in them, they wouldn’t risk letting April to have hers on her person.  
   
Slumping to the ground, Leatherhead felt at a lost, he couldn’t see how to make this work, even if he went to Karai threatening her to give April back, it could just put her in more danger.  
   
“Vroom Vroom…” Raph went as he played with the car, then Leatherhead had an idea, it was a long shot, but if it didn’t work he would always show up to where Karai asked.  
   
Jumping to his feet Leatherhead kissed Raph on the head, “Thank you Raphael, now you four be good boys, I will be right back.”  
   
Heading towards Donnie’s old lab, Leatherhead broke off the padlock, he needed to go inside, considering he needed an invention that he and Donnie worked on a while back, when Master Splinter was sick.  
   
A clang came from the lock as it hit the floor, opening the door, stale air hit his nose as he ignored it, he had to hurry before the foot got impatient, heading to the back, Leatherhead found what he was looking for, turning it on, it seemed functional.  
   
Luckily, being strong and the machine was quite light to him, Leatherhead wheeled it out bringing it to the living room, plugging it into the wall, while unplugging all the televisions first.  
   
“Ok, Leatherhead has to go find Mommy, so I need you boys to take a nap,” Leatherhead picked up the turtles, placing them into the rectangular chamber.  
   
He didn’t want to resort to this, but he couldn’t bring them with him, for their safety and he wouldn’t be able to do what he needs to, if they were with him.  
   
The toddlers being small, were able to sit in the chamber and still have the hatch closed without hurting them.  
   
Leatherhead sighed as he closed the lid, while all eyes were on him, wondering, and a bit upset that he wasn't holding them.  
   
He felt bad he didn’t want to do this, closing his eyes, he pressed the button, the toddler eyes started to shut as some mist went around them.  
   
Long ago when Master Splinter was sick, Donnie and Leatherhead made this Cryo chamber to prolong Master Splinter’s life while Donnie figured a cure for his sickness, but in the end, Donnie realized the chamber only worked for twelve hours before the individual’s body would come out of suspension.  
   
Yes, they would still sleep, but the body continued to function to the point, that Donnie found out in the end he was stealing what little time his master had, knowing the chamber was harmless to the boys, Leatherhead took his leave, entering the sewers, making his way to go find April and bring her home.  
 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 25)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**Note: This is taking place between when April left the Lair to get groceries and when the foot captured her. This is Leatherhead’s POV for it is a chapter on it own; there are two parts A and B, your reading B)**  
\---------------------**************-----------------------------------  
  
The sewers were dark and cold as Leatherhead pulled his makeshift jacket that April put together for him, for the winter weather, though he never really ventures outside to experience this cold, he was more than grateful for her doing that for him.  
   
The thought of her on his mind made him race faster through the winding sewers he wasn’t ready to surface yet, not until he got closer to his destination, who knows, how many foot are prowling in the shadows.  
   
There in the distance was the ladder he was looking for, taking a breath; he ventured up into the icy cold embrace, as the wind swirled scattering snowflakes against his skin and coat.  
   
Shivering, he pushed the discomfort to the back of his mind; he couldn’t let such meaningless things like the cold to hinder his pursuit into finding her.  
   
Placing the manhole cover back, he looked around, thing were still, not a soul was about, being a late at night and cold not many people tend to venture around.  
   
The car lot had a couple cars in it, maybe some employee of the store that April visited last, getting some work done before the day's end, or someone just left their vehicle.  
   
Searching he found it, April’s car, walking towards it, he stepped into something slippery, taking a closer look, to his horror it was blood, and he recognized its aroma all to well, it smelled like April.  
   
He examined the area, as he could sort of make out what happened, closing his eyes, he ram his fist into the trunk in frustration, this was his only lead, other then Karai, he was hoping to find something to help him.  
   
But the foot didn’t leave any such thing… then in the mist of his anger as something tugged at him, grabbing him by the throat.  
   
There it triggered everything, as his wild side went into overdrive.  
   
The blood, they were careless to leave it behind, he inhaled deeply as something he never experiences came over him, terrified he jolted back ramming into a car behind him, making it go off.  
   
Staring at the blood, sweat started to drip down his face, as he shielded his face with his hand, what was wrong with him, what was it that he experience just then?  
   
He wasn’t a wild beast, he was as normal that an alligator could be compared to a human, he was intelligent, caring, all the feelings and emotions of any human.  
   
Yet that feeling, that urge, tried to cloud his mind, sweep him up, her scent, her blood was alike an invisible line that tried to lead him away…  
   
He was aware that dogs can track down scents in this manner, he couldn’t, could he?  
   
Was that what he was doing, could he follow it, letting all his primitive urges take the wheel bringing him closer to her?  
   
The true question is, if he dares, if he let it, could he come back from it? Will it consume him? Would he really save April, or do something he would regret?  
   
Confused, he slammed his fist into the beeping car, that was getting on his nerves, he had to save her, he can’t trust Karai, he couldn’t afford in putting April in more danger.  
   
Roaring at the top of his lungs, he slumped to the ground, breathing heavily, as his heart felt it would just jump out of his chest.  
   
What was he to do, he can’t just leave her, with tears soaked eyes, he viewed at his hands, was he to allow himself to be a wild beast, this was Bishop’s fault, that Leatherhead knew for sure, he never had these issues until that human got his hands on him.  
   
Grinding his teeth, Leatherhead’s eyes slit, looking more aggressive, primitive as he growled, letting his fears go, letting his instincts take the course they longed to take, he sniffed her blood.  
   
The blood, pure, sweet, the aroma filled his nostril as they flared, like there was something pulling him, he followed without question, rushing forward.  
   
\------------------------------------**************--------------------------  
   
Leatherhead felt light headed as he leaned against a brick wall that overlooked the bay, the air was colder and water soothed his soul as he slumped to the ground.  
   
Reaching into his memories, Leatherhead tried his hardest to remember what happened as he looked down at his hands that were covered in blood.  
   
What did he do, where was he really? The only clear memory was the car lot other than that blank.  
   
Looking about he couldn’t see the source of the blood, but where he was, did make him shiver though.  
   
He could be here, could he?  
   
Viewing over towards a building that seemed to be a warehouse, Leatherhead knew better than that, as he recognized it.  
Why was he here, was his anger towards Bishop really that great, that it made him come to the place where he was kept, caged and experimented on?  
   
Then it hit him, the aroma, her blood it was lingering, yet he couldn’t see it, yet he knew she was close, shaking his head he got to his feet.  
   
Did he really let himself be consumed by his darkness? If so how did he regain his formal self, better yet how he could smell April so clearly, without the animalistic part of him wanting to come out and play.  
   
He hasn’t got some hold over it, did he?  
   
“Leatherhead this isn’t the time to theorize, she needs your help,” he told himself, pushing his questions to the back of his mind, where they couldn’t do any damage.  
   
As he was fully aware she was there and he had to save her, yet wasn’t Bishop lab destroyed by the turtles long ago, unless someone fixed it up again, he doubt it was Bishop for the foot wouldn’t work with a man like that.  
   
Finding his way down to the waters, he knew there use to be a way in from the waterway, with luck, whoever did take over the old base, fixed that part up too, for the life of him he couldn’t see another entrance.  
   
Placing his coat somewhere out of sight, he gulped as he started regretting his part, the wind was cold enough; the water wasn’t going to be any warmer, as he could see some of it frozen near the sides that pressed against the brick walls.  
   
Taking a deep breath, he dove, the shock to the system took him a couple seconds to recover as he became disoriented; shaking out of it he swam towards the use to be entrance.  
   
He was in luck, for the entrance was open, making his way in he surface beside a sub that sat in the water, he could see the docks, yet the place was silent and he couldn’t see even a foot soldier, was this place really occupied or was his body playing tricks on him?  
   
Swimming to a dock, he jumped up as the cold water dripped to the floor, he shivered, not for the area was cold, for he could feel the heat from some near by vents, but on the fact the water started to get to him as he rushed towards a vent.  
   
Shaking, he tried to warm himself up as quickly as he could, no good will come to him, if someone could hear his teeth chattering a mile away.  
   
Suddenly some voices came from the other side of the room, emerging from some doors; it was a couple foot soldiers, luckily they didn’t notice him.  
   
Laying low he waited for them to make their leave.  
   
There was his answer, if the foot took over the formal base, they did, was April really here, if so why?  
   
To many questions, and no way to find out, all he could do was find her, sniffing the air, he could still smell her, but she seemed closer, as he took his time going towards the door the two foot came from.  
   
Opening the door flashbacks of this place invaded his mind, it looked almost the same except for the new paint job and something seemed to be fixed up.  
   
What laid beyond the door was a long hallway, seeing no other way around it, he had to walk down it, not like he had the luxury to use the air vents for he would probably get stuck in seconds.  
   
As he pressed forward, he became wary, he didn’t have the skills to do this right like the guys and there was nothing he could use to his advantage to hide if someone did showed up.  
   
It was only a matter of seconds he would walk into someone and have no choice to fight.  
   
Yet, to his surprise he didn’t have such issues, either the foot were over confident not having anyone around to protect the base, or they truly thought no one would find this place, or it could be they were all waiting with Karai for the turtles to show up.  
   
Not being that long of a shot, he couldn’t complain, he preferred this, then have blood on his hands, though he did, wondered what he did to get the other blood on his hands.  
   
As he turned down a corner Leatherhead’s heart leaped to his throat, as a wall of the aroma of April’s blood hit him hard, his face went white, the smell was so strong it was overwhelming he had to lean against the wall for support.  
   
Why was it so strong, why was it so potent, why did he get this horrifying twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach?  
   
Then he heard something he never wanted too, something that broke him into two, she was screaming, April was screaming like nothing he has ever heard from her, it was so horrifying he almost lost his balance.  
   
Frantically he ran forward, towards it, as her screams became deafening, and her blood aroma became thicker, his heart raced out of control as a spark of anger boiled within.  
   
Reaching a door, his heart stopped altogether, shock he stared, unable to process what he was witnessing.  
   
There in a room full of monitors and equipment, was a metal slab in the center, on that slab was April strapped down, as he could see her chest was opened up and Stockman was leaning towards her using tools to gather samples or whatever he was doing, it was disturbing either way.  
   
The blood was so thick, Leatherhead tried everything not to gag, he could see the blood all over the ground and tools, like Stockman didn’t care, the rage inside of him burst.  
   
As he cried out a battle cry, rushing towards Stockman that just suddenly notice Leatherhead, but couldn’t do a thing before Leatherhead picked him up throwing him across the room.  
   
Growling Leatherhead eyed Stockman, his pray, “How dare you hurt her!”  
   
Before Stockman could answer, Leatherhead was upon him, placing his hand over his head, lifting him into the air.  
   
Stockman hung there as cries tried to escape through the cracks of Leatherheads hand, “Why were you hurting her! You never gave her anything for the pain didn’t YOU!! You tortured her! You sick son of a bitch.”  
   
Not letting Stockman to defend himself Leatherhead slammed Stockman’s head into the ground hard, then with his tail, he thrashed it against Stockman’s human weak body, as Leatherhead could hear bones breaking as the man screamed in horror and pain.  
   
Again and again Leatherhead pounded his tail against the stupid human, over and over he did not stop until he couldn’t hear even a whisper out of Stockman.  
   
Disgusted Leatherhead spit on him, turning around going towards April, she laid there with her eyes open, hollow, full of pain, confused, she wasn’t responsive.  
   
Quickly Leatherhead looked around to find something to knock her out, as he found such medicine, he injected it into her veins as she gasped in relief, closing her eyes.  
   
Looking at her, Leatherhead breathe deeply, it was like he was in some horror picture, grabbing a towel he wiped his hands, as he looked at what he needed to do before he could even consider getting her out of this horrible place.  
   
Her chest was wide open, with clamps to pull back her ribs.  
   
Firstly, he made sure her organs were in check and nothing seemed to be cut or severed, he took the clamps off, slowly breathing through his mouth, he patch her back up, taking note all her injuries into account, as he finished stitching her up.  
   
Scrambling around, he found more meds he could use to relieve her pain, placing them into a makeshift bag out of cloth; he tied it to his belt.  
   
Before he picked April up, Leatherhead looked over towards the computers, he wondered if they would go so far in installing some kind of self-destruct program, this placed housed to many horrors and horrific acts of men’s greed for power, to let it stand any longer.  
   
As he came up lucky, the foot did add one, setting it giving himself enough time to escape, he destroyed the console with his fist so no one can stop it.  
   
He turned around grabbing April only noticing something stirring in the corner of his eye, viewing over he saw Stockman move, he was still alive?!  
   
Leatherhead, narrowed his eyes picking up April lightly, so not to disturb her stitches, bringing her away from the slab he put her down on the floor gently.  
   
Then he did something he shouldn’t, but at this moment he didn’t care, grabbing Stockman, he shoved the broken man onto the slab strapping him in.  
   
“Please… help…. meeee,” Stockman’s eyes were hollow staring at Leatherhead pleading him to show mercy.  
   
Grinding his teeth Leatherhead leaned in, “As the famous words of Raphael… FUCK YOU.”  
   
Leatherhead walked away, picking up April again, as he could feel her, pressing against his warm body, as he left the room Leatherhead took a pole with him.  
   
Outside the room he turned around, bending the pole around the handle making it impossible for anyone to save Stockman, this was going to be his grave and Leatherhead felt no guilt towards it.  
   
He walked towards the dock, no Foot that did come into view dared to approach him, noticing the blood that covered him and the aggressive animalistic glow in his eyes, they wanted to live, as they let him be, making their own escape from the base.  
   
Reaching the dock, the sub was still there, taking it, he left the cursive base.  
   
Out of range, the base exploded, the shock wave hit the sub, but it didn’t take any damage as Leatherhead drove it away from that area, surfacing near an area, he knew was some manholes.  
   
He couldn’t risk taking the sub to the lair, in case it was bugged, taking to the sewers he rushed, pressing April against him, giving her all his heat, he had no jacket and she was only wearing a gown.  
   
Biting his lips, he ran faster than he has ever done, as his heart pumped heavily, sweat covered his body, that chilled his body more.  
   
Reaching the lair, he didn’t stop as he ran up the stairs to her room, to place her onto her bed, covering her with heavy blankets, yet to his dismay her body was cold, too cold.  
   
Quickly he got into her bed, under the blankets pressing her body against his, hoping this would work, as he could feel his own body start to warm up and his chattering teeth stopped.  
   
Gently he brushed her cheek as he took into account that she was warm, relieved he figured to stay in that position for a while longer, to make sure.  
   
\-----------------------------------------******************------------------------  
   
Days passed as Leatherhead played with the boys downstairs, after he brought April home and set her up in her room, he took the boys out of the chamber.  
   
He of course double check to make sure they were ok, and they were fine.  
   
When he knew April was stable, he did make one trip out of the lair with the boys using the battle shell, he felt guilty putting the boys back in the chamber, and he couldn’t go another day without the groceries that April originally went for.  
   
The boys loved the new toys, which was a relief that she bought them, considering when he had them all in car seats they started to fuss, and the plush turtles were the only thing that distracted them.  
   
Sitting on the floor Leatherhead wondered if April would ever wake up, then a scream came from above as his heart stopped, she sounded in distress!  
   
\------------------------------****************--------------------------------  
   
 **(After April Wakes up)**  
   
Sitting on the floor beside the bed, Leatherhead let April have her time with the boys, as he breathe deeply, before he started to explain to her what happened.  
   
As he told his story, he left out some parts, mainly the one where he took Stockman and strapped him down in a building he set to self-destruct. He did mention he did kill Stockman in rage, ashamed of his action on the fact he worried what April would think of him, he lay his head low.  
   
Suddenly April placed her hand on his cheek, giving him a sweet smile, “Leatherhead, thank you.”  
   
Looking into her eyes, Leatherhead’s heart melted, as his tears that he has been fighting back came out, as he gently hugged her, while she stroked his head.  
   
“I’m sorry April you should have never gone through that. I was so afraid of losing you… I promise to protect you and them; I promise no one will ever hurt you again!” Leatherhead cried, wondering what he ever did to deserve her kindness, her forgiveness and to be part of this family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 25)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

Being quite thorough, she double checked her list, “Baby wipes, toys, blankets, check, check and check.”  
   
Looking through the boxes that were scattered about, April wanted to make sure everything was in order; she didn’t want to forget anything when they leave, since they were never planning to come back.  
   
After weeks of recovering in her bed, not allowed to even go feed the boys, April was happy to move about, although in the back of her head, she did have to admit she enjoyed the breakfast in bed, from Leatherhead.  
   
Her cheeks redden as she shook her head; she had to remain focused, after her kidnap from the foot she feared in living in the city anymore, she feared for the boys safety, hers even, as well as Leatherheads.  
   
Closing her eyes, she fought back the mental images, her fear, her pain.  
   
She suppressed the memories of what Stockman did to her, she did have nightmares though, that many times she awakened up abruptly, crying bloody murder.  
   
Leatherhead could only look upon her in sadness, feeling helpless, unable to do more for her, only to be able to hold her, telling her she was safe and the boys were safe.  
   
After weeks of this, Leatherhead couldn’t take it anymore, seeing the fear in her eyes, watching those tears pour out of her with no end as she shivered in pure terror.  
   
Then a couple days ago, he brought it up, he suggested they should leave, New York was no place for them anymore, it was too dangerous, he wanted his family to be safe not to worry who would come around the corner and hurt his family under his nose again.  
   
As the conversation was going on, April mentioned an old farm her father owned that was under her grandmothers maiden name not O’Neil, it would be the best place to go, for no one even knows it exists and she has the deed to prove anyone, she owned it if it did come up in the future.  
   
Plans made, she was finishing the packing, the baby boys, all now walking about even running, which April curse under her breath, for so many times she turned around, one or two where into something or in areas of the lair they shouldn’t be.  
   
Curious as they were, the boys patted the boxes playing with them, trying to open them to see what was within, with a chuckle April laughed at their attempt.  
   
Stopping what she was doing, she watched them with a smile, she wasn’t sure who was worse Mikey trying to peek in the boxes or Raph trying with all his strength to rip them open?  
   
Donnie was more interested in drumming on them; to listen to each sound they made and Leo he didn’t seem interested at all, the toddler’s eyes caught something more to his liking, the toy truck on the coffee table, which was blue and one of his favorite toys.  
   
Leaving his brothers behind, Leo walked to it, at first things seemed fine, then suddenly he started to walk sideways, not like he was losing his balance, it was more he didn’t know how to walk straight anymore, than in front of her eyes, Leo just collapsed without a cry or sound.  
   
Time halted as April heart felt like it was in her throat, she rushed towards the little figure on the floor that seemed to be lifeless, swooping him into her arms, turning his face towards her.  
   
Leo was hot to the touch, his face was pale and pasty, it was like night and day compare to what he looked like before he went for the truck, his breathing was shallow, she could barely feel his heart beat.  
   
Frantic, April rubbed Leo’s face, “Leo wake up! Leo open your eyes, please Leo!!”  
   
A fear like no other took a hold of her, her brain shut off, her mouth felt dry, for the life of her she couldn’t figure out what to do as she desperately tried to get the toddler to respond to her pleas.  
   
In the mist of the chaos, something tugged onto her shirt, viewing over towards Donnie who had tears in his eyes, for he was scared on why his mother was acting like this, April snapped out of her panic attack, grabbing the shell cell that was on the coffee table.  
   
“Leathe….” Leatherhead half answered as April didn’t let him continue.  
   
“IT’S LEO HE WON’T RESPOND… I… I don’t know what is wrong with him…. Leatherhead there is something wrong with my baby…,” April spit the words out between sobs, not hearing what Leatherhead was saying on the other side of the phone, the room started to shrink and she felt so hopeless, crying, cuddling into Leo kissing him on the forehead.  
   
Then out of nowhere Leatherhead took the child out of her arms, assuring her it was ok, he could tell her state of mind and knew she wasn’t in a good position.  
   
Noticing the signs that Leo had, Leatherhead shook his head, “April, I know you’re not going to like me doing this, but I will be taking Leonardo to my Lab…”  
   
“I will go get the boy's coats,” April jumped to her feet just be stopped by two strong arms, looking into Leatherhead’s eyes he seemed to have another plan.  
   
“April its best that you stay here with the boys. I will take care of Leonardo, I will give you a call when he improves,” Leatherhead felt bad to do this to her, but having her there would make thing harder for him to figure out what is wrong with Leo.  
   
Biting her lip April refused, there was no way she was going to leave her baby alone, but Leatherhead didn’t stand down, shaking his head, cradling Leo in his arms, he left the lair.  
   
As April watched, her body felt weak, she collapsed on the couch burying her face into a pillow, letting out a scream, why was this happening, what was wrong with Leo, what if this was terminal, or couldn’t be fix.  
   
She knew it wasn’t a flu or some cold, for his health just plummeted in a split second, crying, she wondered if she did something, did she let him near something he shouldn’t, were the other boys in danger as well?  
   
April turned her head, just to be met by three wondering, scared, sad faces.  
   
The three turtles didn’t know what was going on, but knew enough to know that something was wrong.  
   
Holding her tears back, April turned over, leaning her back against the couch’s arm, as the boys climbed up cuddling into her, chirping sadly.  
   
Raph placed himself between the couch and April, laying in April’s arm, placing his head on her neck, then started to play with April’s hair.  
   
Donnie went to her other arm; resting his head on her breast like it was a pillow, closing his eyes sucking on his thumb.  
   
Then for Mikey, he laid in the middle taking a corner of April’s shirt, placing it in his mouth as he started to drift asleep, she has been meaning to get him out of that habit of sucking on her shirt, but hasn’t been easy.  
   
Closing her eyes, she started to calm down, the boys were helping as she could tell they were all fast asleep, as a couple chirps came out of them while they shifted.  
   
April mind wandered, she worried about Leo, but Leatherhead was in the right, to tell her to stay behind, she would only be in the way, if she wanted Leo to be fine, she had to trust Leatherhead.  
   
Not that she didn’t trust him, she figured it was just instinct to be there for her child, in his time of need.  
   
\-----------------------********************-------------------  
   
Hours passed and the only call April received was one from Leatherhead, stating Leo has stabilized, but he needed to do more tests and will be back later that night with the toddler, as well she was best not to worry in the meantime.  
   
Other than that Leatherhead said nothing more, probably not to make her worry, April did wish Leatherhead would explain what happened, all she knew it wasn’t something that would or could harm the other boys.  
   
Feeding the hungry toddlers, she gave them their bath afterwards, as they squealed and splashed.  
   
April started to consider wearing a bathing suit when she gave them baths; she had more water on her then in the bathtub itself.  
   
Donnie played with his rubber ducky and Mikey and Raph started to fight over the boat, putting herself in between them to stop the fighting, only to have her hand slip making her fell forward into the bath with a big slash.  
   
Half of her body was in the stone bathtub that was designed only a foot above floor level that had a small ledge to get in, it was deep though, for when Donnie designed it long ago, it was intended for them as grown turtles.  
   
Of course April only put so much water, she knew the boys were turtles, but she didn’t want to risk them from drowning.  
   
Finally getting her hand up to a side as she pulled herself up, then suddenly she was splashed in the face, in response she squirted water out of her mouth.  
   
Giggles echoed in the room, as the boys thought this was funny clapping in glee, yet April didn’t find this remotely amusing, sighing she looked at each of the toddlers, then tickled each one of them for their punishment.  
   
“Oh you think that is funny, huh,” she smiled as each child squealed happily splashing more excitedly, just making April more wet, as water ran off her soak through shirt.  
   
Figuring it was time to get these wet children out of the tub and ready for bed, April picked each one up, wrapping them in their own big fluffy towel, drying them off as they made sounds in amusement, while their body shook by her drying them.  
   
Fully dried, even taking a towel to dry her hair, April wrapped them up caring, all three up the stairs to her room, as she let them pick their night gown placing some samples on the bed.  
Each had their favorite, Mikey picked the blue ones with the rocket ships, Raph picked the yellow ones with the teddy bears and Donnie pick the red one with the cowboys on it.  
   
Clean, warm in their night gowns they cuddled into April as she sat in her rocking chair, reading them a bedtime story, the three little pigs.  
   
The night done, April placed the sleeping toddlers into their crib, placing a blanket over them as the automatically cuddled into each other, it was obvious the boys felt more secure close to each other.  
   
Heading down the stairs, April waited on the couch in the silence, she didn’t feel like watching TV to pass the time, she wanted Leo home and to hear it was nothing and he was fine.  
  
\------------------------**************-------------------------  
   
Nightmares filled her head as April ran down a long corridor; behind her, she could hear footsteps, hunting her.  
   
She ran what felt like hours, then a light was ahead of her, rushing forwards towards it, she knew it had to be a way out.  
   
Leaping forward, she found herself in a middle of a room with white walls, to clean to be normal, there in the middle of the room, was a slab with a white sheet laid over it.  
   
There seemed to be something under the sheet, April heart raced, as she stared at it, she feared what was under it, did she dare see?  
   
Slowly making her way to the middle of the room, she placed her hand over it, with a breath she braved it, pulling the sheet off.  
   
To her horror, the sight in front of her made her heart break, she felt sick and wanted to scream.  
   
In the middle of the slab was Leo, an innocent child, skin white as snow, lifeless eyes opened as they stared at the ceiling, they were so empty, drain of all his purity, his laughter.  
   
Hot tears filled her eyes as she grabbed him, placing him into her arms, his cold skin was like touching ice.  
   
Her rage boiled, her fear held her by the throat, she flung her head back, screaming at the top of her lungs, “this can’t be happening, he was just an innocent child, he doesn’t deserve this.”  
   
“APRIL WAKE UP!!!” a voice dominated her screaming, startled April’s eyes open up wide, frantic April looked around, as sweat ran down her face, she was in the lair and Leatherhead was holding her.  
   
“April you were having a nightmare, it's ok, I’m here and the boys are safe,” he assured her, clinging to his arms tight, April’s body trembled, burying her face into him, she cried heavily.  
   
When she was done letting out her tears she looked into Leatherhead’s eyes, “Where is Leo?”  
   
Leatherhead smiled sweetly, “He is fine, I put him with his brothers, they are all sleeping soundly, why don’t I make some tea, we need to talk.”  
   
Leatherhead got up heading towards the kitchen, April stared at him, she felt sick to her stomach, something was wrong and he was hiding it.  
   
Settled down, both sat at the table, April waited patiently for Leatherhead to explain what happened to Leo, though her patience wasn’t the best she tried her hardest to stay calm.  
   
Playing with his cup Leatherhead sighed, “April, Leonardo is very sick…”  
   
April’s face twisted on the statement, fearing the worse, “How sick..,. and how is this possible… he was so healthy before in the past, is it because of me, carrying them I mean?”  
   
Shaking his head Leatherhead leaned back in the chair, preparing himself for the long explanation, “You see he was…, Leonardo was sick before…”  
   
“What! I have never seen him collapse like that, he always seemed so healthy, full of energy,” April pointed out in disbelief, that Leo was ever sick in his other life.  
   
“That’s the thing, he hid it. He hid it from everyone except for Master Splinter who noticed Leonardo's condition when he was this age, and Donnie for he found out later when he started to examine their DNA.”  
   
Taking a sip of his tea, Leatherhead watched April as she processed what he said.  
   
“So what is wrong with him…”  
   
“He has a genetic mutation in his genes on the likes I have never seen, I believe he was born with the defect and it mutated more when he was mutated as an infant. Because he was reborn, his previous condition unfortunately was recreated.”  
   
“So he is going to grow up sick again…”  
   
“Not necessarily,” Leatherhead said with a smile.  
   
Tilting her head April tried to read the alligator, “What do you mean?”  
   
“See when Leonardo showed signs of this, at the time Master Splinter didn’t have the resources to see what was wrong with him. To battle his condition, Leonardo meditated constantly, which help him control his condition to a point. The thing is, when Donatello found out about his brother’s condition, they were in their teens, by then it was way too late to reverse what Leonardo was facing, all he could do was relieve the pain and symptoms, yet again only to a point. I believe, in what I have read in Donatello’s journal on the subject and the samples I got from the toddler, I can make a serum that would reverse the effects and cure this anomaly. This will let Leonardo to grow up to be a healthy turtle, like his brothers.”  
   
April sat there thinking it over, relief washed over her, this news made her feel better, to think Leo for all this time was suffering and no one knew, closing her eyes April wasn’t going to let history to repeat itself.  
   
“What do we need to do to help Leo?” April asked, then Leatherhead seemed upset on the question, he was happy a second ago was the serum hard to make?  
   
“There is one drawback…” Leatherhead kept his head down.  
   
Narrowing her eyes, she didn’t care what the drawback was, if it meant Leo to be healthy, “Ok, what is the drawback?”  
   
“We can’t leave New York as we planned, not until some time after Leo turns three.”  
   
“Why?”  
   
With a sigh, he looked up at her, Leatherhead knew this didn’t sit right with her, but there was no other option, “The formula requires ingredients I can only acquire here, as well each serum can only last up to three months. Sure the original ingredients can last longer, but I prefer to use fresh ingredients when making the serum to assure its effect on Leonardo’s body. As well it will take at least a year and a bit before he is out of the woods. So he would need a shot twice a day until sometime after his third birthday. I don’t know for certain, his test results will tell me how he is progressing, but I assure you April when he is better he will never have this problem again.”  
   
April felt sick again, leaning against her chair, she breathe deeply.  
   
Leatherhead wouldn’t propose to stay if he didn’t see another way, closing her eyes, she knew she couldn’t sacrifice Leo’s health for her own fears.  
   
Nodding, she got up starting to unpack the boxes, then a hand went on top her hers, looking over towards Leatherhead, he smiled as sweetly as he could to comfort her.  
   
“Let's leave that for the morning, why don’t you and I relax, there might be a movie on TV,” Leatherhead offered, he wanted her to calm down, she had a rough day and she needed to take a breather.  
   
Agreeing, both sat on the couch, finding a movie that both agreed on as they watched it.  
   
April tried not let her mind wander, as she felt her fear sitting there waiting to devour her, closing her eyes, she suddenly felt herself leaning against something warm, reopening them she noticed Leatherhead had his arm around her leaning her against him.  
   
Not saying a word she eased up letting him hold her, she needed someone to be there and he was, like always.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 26)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

Moving within the shadows, looking over their shoulders, they made their way into the darkness of the kitchen.  
   
A giggle could be heard echoing in the pitch black room, accompanied by a shhh afterwards, “Qwuite,” a small voice commanded.  
   
“Hurry!” another replied, as sounds of moving furniture scraped across the ground, followed by some gasps towards the loud obvious noises they were making.  
   
“Hurry, hurry!!” another voice chanted, being answered by another, “Lweo watch for mommy!”  
   
“What about me?” April smiled, leaning against the archway that led to the kitchen flipping up the light switch, to light the room up so she could see.  
   
There, each small turtle was frozen in their spot, realizing they were busted, a chair was placed in front of the fridge as Donnie was standing beside the chair directing, Leo was beside him holding onto his arm.  
   
Raph was crouched down, letting Mikey to stand on top of his shell so he could reach the top of the fridge, well they were attempting to at least.  
   
All four boys eyes on her as fear filled them, white as a ghost, neither of them moved, it was apparent they didn’t know what to do.  
   
“So, what are you four up too?” April walked over, grabbing Mikey placing him onto the ground before he hurt himself.  
   
“Nwothing,” Donnie replied all innocent like, as the other brothers repeated him, giving her the whole big eye angel look.  
   
“So, the chair just magically appeared in the kitchen, in front of the fridge of all places. Then Raphael and Michelangelo just, what? Found themselves on top of it?” April narrowed her eyes, as Raph and Mikey cringed on hearing their full name said out loud, knowing all to well that meant they were in big trouble.  
   
Leo pulled Donnie’s arm, as Donnie went white, “Yweah!” Donnie lied fidgeting trying to get Leo to stop holding onto him so tightly.  
   
Shaking her head April was a bit disappointed, “Donatello, how many times do I have to tell you boys not to lie to me, now tell me the truth.”  
   
Giving the toddlers, another chance to redeem themselves, they all look towards Donnie, something April has been noticing, Donnie has been acting like the ring leader, in a way.  
   
When it came to things the boys stick together, but when it came down to it, they always waited for Donnie.  
   
Donnie shifted under their eyes, turning red; the two year old didn’t like this, or wanted to be in trouble either.  
   
“Mommy itz was me…” Leo finally pipe up taking all the blame.  
   
Sighing, she knew none of the others would protest to Leo taking blame for this one, “Leo I know it wasn’t fully you. I know it was Mikey that started it, and Raph that encourage it, then leaving Donnie to figure out how to do it.”  
   
All boys glared at Leo, who became smaller by the minute, looking away from their prying eyes.  
   
“Poppy head!” Raph growled at Leo, for doing it again, getting them in trouble, but not him, special treatment like usual.  
   
“Raphael, none of that, apologize to your brother,” April crossed her arm, as Raph jump looking away red holding his arm.  
   
“Sorrry Leooo,” Raph spit out glaring at the ground, as his temper started to show.  
   
Noticing the sudden tension between the brothers knowing this would end badly, they may be only two, turning three, their personalities have been showing and lately the three older brothers have been treating Leo like he was having special treatment, not realizing he was sick and there were things she had to do differently with him.  
   
She felt sorry for Leo, many times when the boys thought he was getting special alone time with her or Leatherhead, reality they were preventing the young turtle from over exerting himself, he got tired a lot, and cranky after his shots.  
   
At times, April had to wrap him into a blanket to keep him calm and cuddle with him to ease his pain.  
   
The other boys didn’t understand this and she didn’t know how many times she explained it to them, sure she did take each one giving them time with her as well, but there was three of them and so much time in the day.  
   
Leatherhead helped out too, taking Donnie and Mikey at times, considering those two had more affection towards the alligator, Raph was a momma’s boy by the looks of it, even Leo tend to leaned to spend more time with her then Leatherhead..  
   
Picking up Raph, holding him within her arms, he fought for a sec then wrapped his arm around her neck in defeat, then picking up the chair she brought it back to the table.  
“So now will one of you tell me what was so important on the top of the fridge that you went this far to reach it,” April sat on the chair while Raph sat down onto her lap, then Donnie climbed her to sit onto the other lap, giving her a big hug.  
   
“Sworry mommy…” Donnie apologized kissing her on the cheek.  
   
“Its ok, I am not mad at you boys,” April adjusted the way she was sitting to allow the other two to sit with her, juggling four young turtles wasn’t easy though, “I just wish you wouldn’t lie, and what happened if one of you got hurt, next time please ask me if you want something ok.”  
   
April kissed all four boys as each beamed from her affection, “Now why were you up there?”  
   
“Three” Mikey said all secretive.  
   
“Three?” April asked, looking at the toddler oddly not understanding at first the significance of the number, sort of, then she knew where this was going but pretended to lead them on.  
   
“We will be thrwee,” Donnie showed two of his fingers to her.  
   
Leaning close to them, squinting with one eye, she examined his two fingers, rubbing her chin, “Hummm… I see two, so you’re going to be two?”  
   
Donnie took his hand, looking at his fingers, playing with them, then adjusted them, “Thrwee.”  
   
Trying not to laugh April held it in, “OH, our going to be one!” April kid, seeing Donnie showed only one finger this time around.  
   
The toddler confused, looked at his fingers again, as Raph tried to help him as both toddlers looked over his fingers, while Mikey examined his and Leo did the same.  
   
Attempting all together they showed all their fingers, April couldn’t hold it, laughing out she smiled sweetly, “Oh wow 24! Now that is a jump in a half from two!”  
   
Frustrated the boys looked at her, “Silly mommy we be three!” Mikey grabbed April cheeks playing with them with a big grin.  
   
“Three…. Three…” April played with the word having fun playing around with her children, narrowing her eyes, she looked at them, “I don’t know… are you sure about that? Wouldn’t that mean it's your birthday? No, it can’t be.”  
   
Leo wrapped his tiny arms around April, “Mommy we be three, k k”  
   
“Yeah, cake!” Mikey exploded that caught Raph off guard almost making the toddler fall to the ground, by the looks of it Raph was about to fall asleep.  
   
Grumpily he looked annoyed at Mikey for the rude awakening, huffing burying his face into April’s arm glaring at Mikey.  
   
Smiling at the boys April shook her head, she wondered what was taking Leatherhead, wishing he would hurry up, the plan was he was going to take the boys as she took the time to decorate the lair for their birthday, it truly being their third birthday she had things planned out.  
   
That included hiding key items on top of the fridge, which the little rascals figured out that was the hiding place.  
   
Time to kill and not to fond of the fact that they were starting a war on her, it was best they play anywhere but using her as a playground, hopefully peacefully of course.  
   
Placing each child on the ground, April indicated to them to go play in the living room, and not get into any more trouble.  
   
Of course the boys protest asking questions about cake and presents, but she told them if they ask too much it will never happen, being told they ran for it, fearing she would be true to her word and they won’t get cake.  
   
Stretching, April looked around figuring where she would place the balloons and streamers, as her mind race, putting her plans into action within her head, so she knew exactly what she was going to do.  
   
Deep in thought, her thoughts were shattered as the lair door that led to the sewers opened up abruptly, with Leatherhead bursting in frantically.  
   
The large alligator looked like he saw a ghost or worse as he rushed into the lair, closing the door behind him, but not before making sure no one was lurking around the sewers.  
   
His face was white with terror, he was sweating heavily, his breathing was out of control to the point April wasn’t sure if he was having a panic attack.  
   
There in his hand was a duffle bag, he looked at her not saying a word or was it he couldn’t find the words?  
   
Staring at him, uncertain on what was going on, April heart went to her throat something was wrong and the fear pouring off of Leatherhead made her stomach turn.  
   
Quickly she looked at the boys, which had all eyes on Leatherhead in wonder and fear, the boys’ nostrils flared as they started to shiver, she knew they could smell Leatherhead’s fear.  
Whimpering they dropped what they were doing, becoming restless, running towards April for comfort and protection.  
   
“April we are leaving,” Leatherhead tried to say as calmly as he could, not to scare the boys more, walking up, he placed the bag down looking at the boys, trying to figure out what he could say to them, so they didn’t look at him in the manner they were.  
   
He hoped they were just scared because he was, not scared of him.  
   
“Leatherhead…,” April started, then figured it was best she got rid of the boys first, “Boys why don’t you go upstairs and pick out your favorite toys, one each though. Also, your PJs, as well one shirt each, no more than that ok. Donnie can you grab mommy a shirt and pants?” April said calmly patting the boys on the head that everything was ok and to do what they were told.  
   
Hesitantly they nodded, slowly leaving her side, Leo started to cry followed by Mikey, as Raph and Donnie tried to comfort them, by holding their hands, walking with them up to the room above.  
   
When it seemed the boys were out of ear range, April placed her focus back to Leatherhead, who seemed worse than before, he was shaking, his eyes were full of fear and dread, what happened?  
   
To answer her wondering eyes, Leatherhead went to the TV putting it on low, then put his head down like he couldn’t bear to look at it.  
   
April mouth felt dry, her heart race out of control, as the sights of what she was witnessing, was impossible, was this really happening, as tears ran down her face, she couldn’t believe this was really happening!  
   
Gasping for air April grab the side of the couch for support, her head felt light and she wasn’t sure if she was going to pass out, quickly Leatherhead placed his arm around her to comfort her, and himself as they both stared at the TV.  
   
The worst has happened; they watched a news camera that was streaming a live feed of a horrifying event that plagued New York City.  
   
The news crew was nowhere to be seen, probably dead or ran for their lives, leaving the camera run on a tripod, which would be the only explanation for this horror picture, that felt to surreal, like someone was playing a crude practical joke.  
   
The streets ran green and red, while falling from the sky was this rain, but it wasn’t water, it was green and vibrant, falling down onto unfortunate people that had no cover, or realization on what was going on.  
   
Screams emulated out of the speakers of the TVs that were on the wall, as April body stiffened by the sounds.  
   
People screaming as their bodies shifted and bulge, some started to mutating into things that they last touch or had contact with, while others not so fortunate burst like some water balloon releasing reddish liquid splashing everything around it, not even their flesh or bones was visible at this point.  
   
It was like everything liquefied, then their skin couldn’t take the pressure anymore releasing everything with a sickening pop.  
   
April held her hand to her mouth, trying to force her gag reflects from giving in, grabbing the controller quickly she had enough, she didn’t want to see anymore, shutting off the TV, burying her face into Leatherhead’s chest crying uncontrollably.  
   
“Those poor people, Leatherhead what is going on?” April whimpered, confused, baffled on what she had witnessed, she didn’t know what to think, was this happening up there?  
   
Where people mutating or dying in the most horrifying manner possible?  
   
She cringed as the images repeated in her head, she wanted them to go away, she wanted Leatherhead to tell her it was some stupid joke, she didn’t want this to be really happening, what does it mean and how will it affect her family?  
   
Biting his lip Leatherhead shook his head, “I… I don’t know, all I could find out, was this weird storm that hit New York City and this started to happen. It was subtle at first as it seemed like normal rain, then the rain came down harder, slowly turning green and people started to... Oh April I don’t know…. We have to leave, its not safe here, more then ever! If this rain keeps up it will flood the sewers and you and the kids will be in danger, I don’t know what the water will do to mutants, but you I….”  
   
Leatherhead’s tears couldn’t be held back anymore, as his fear of what the water would do to April consumed him, the mere thought of her dyeing was horrifying, he didn’t know the rules it played or why some people died, as other mutated.  
   
“Mommy?” a sob came from the other side of the couch, there, four prying eyes looked upon Leatherhead and April.  
   
Wiping away her tears, April tried her best to hide her fears away behind her smile, “Yes Raph, are you four, all done?”  
   
They nodded, holding out a toy each and the clothes she asked for, Leatherhead took them, placing them into the bag, then putting a garbage bag over it to make it water proof.  
   
As April placed their hats onto the boys' heads, a thought came to April’s mind, “Leatherhead what about Leo’s medicine?”  
   
“Don’t worry, I have enough for three months and Leo only has a month of treatment left, he is almost in the clear,” Leatherhead assured her.  
   
With one good news, that did bring her some relief, through these dark times, April sighed, “Now boys, I want you to be on your best behavior, we are going on a trip,” April told the toddlers, making sure they were ready to leave.  
   
“Whwere?” Donnie asked fidgeting with his hat and coat.  
   
“To the farm,” Leatherhead explained, then looked towards April who was wondering if that was the right place to go, where was the right place to go after this?  
   
“Don’t worry April the farm is the safest place for us now, it's in the middle of nowhere and it looks like the rain is only in the city, this far.”  
   
Picking up the boys, so they can ride on his back, for it would be faster this way, Leatherhead picked one boy to stay with April.  
   
Giving her Raph, April didn’t see why she should be carrying one of them, wouldn’t it be better that Leatherhead had them all?  
   
“Just in case…” a small whisper came from the alligator, Leatherhead’s eyes were distant as he couldn’t believe he was suggesting this.  
   
Looking at Raph she understood, as she swallowed hard, if by chance she did come into contact with the water, this might insure her not to burst like some balloon from her body liquefying inside, but the thought of herself being mutated scared her as much.  
   
Yet in the end it was either death or mutation if it came to that.  
   
If she had to mutate into something, a turtle would suit her more, considering she was the boys' mother and they would accept her more if that did happen, then mutating into something they were not familiar with.  
   
Taking a few breaths, she held Raph tightly against her as the toddler wrapped his arms around her neck, laying his head onto her shoulders, making a few sad chirps.  
   
April tried her best to hide her fear, she was fully aware that the young turtle could smell it off of her making him upset by the second.  
   
Leaving their home, April couldn’t deny the feeling of sadness in her heart, sure they were planning to leave sometime, but she wasn’t prepared to do it so soon, not under these circumstances.  
   
Being too risky to go to the surface, even in a vehicle, considering it was chaos up there, their best bet, was sticking to the sewers, hoping none of the areas were flooded of yet, and hoping when they reach the bridge to leave the city it was still standing, with no rain.  
   
April couldn’t fight back the uneasiness in her, she didn’t know what would happen, all she could say was she had to protect her children.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 26)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

Quickly, but carefully they moved through the sewers avoiding the water and areas where the water seemed to be coming from the surface above.  
   
It was best not to risk it, though the mutating water was green, doesn’t’ mean it couldn’t get diluted making it look like some harmless sewer water.  
   
The horrors of what the TV aired, its twisted images, played in April’s head.  
   
She wished she never watched it, desiring that she was still oblivious of the cold hard facts, that the city was being ripped apart and people, innocent people… even children… were mutating or worse.  
   
April fought the tears that wanted to soak her face, holding her precious child in her arms, trying not to think about the people above, the parents that we're seeing this happening before their eyes.  
   
She couldn’t imagine what she would do if her own babies were faced with this demise, fearing for their lives, only to feel utterly hopeless to do anything for their children or themselves.  
   
Focusing her mind on the task at hand, her own family was her first priority before pitying others for their misfortune.  
   
So far it was easy going, Leatherhead took the lead, while April came to the rear, it was better this way for the boys, since they could see her and she could attend to them, to keep them calm.  
   
The toddlers still not understanding what was going on, trembled and cried now and then as April continuously attempted to soothe their poor nerves.  
   
“It's ok little ones, we are almost at the bridge. Then we can go to the farm, which has a big tree and a pond, so we can all go swimming. How does that sound?” she distracted the toddlers from everything that was going on around them.  
   
Yet even though she sounded calm and relaxed towards her children, in truth, she wasn’t, hiding her own fears and doubts, deep inside her for their sakes.  
   
The tiny hairs on April’s neck was sticking up, she strived to block out the screaming echoes coming from the surface and even the rancid smells from above.  
   
Even she could smell the heavy mixed odors of blood and death.  
   
Raph pulled himself tighter into her chest as the other brothers did the same to Leatherhead, trying to replace the smells with the ones they knew and made them feel safe; April feared what this would do to them, mentally.  
   
Thoughts of regret filled April’s heart; April started wishing they had left earlier to the farm.  
   
They could have, by the sounds of it, but she wanted to make sure Leo would be ok first, and she never thought in her wildest nightmares that something like this would ever happen.  
   
Now all her children were in danger, including Leatherhead, if she lost any of them, she didn’t know what she would do.  
   
It was obvious she wasn't the only one worried; Leatherhead seemed to be thinking the same thing, for the alligator was on edge observing the sewers, taking in every detail of everything that was going on.  
   
April only hoped by the time they reached the bridge there was no rain and… April breathe in deeply, trying to be optimistic, she hoped the bridge was still standing and no action to cut the city off from the rest of the world was put into motion.  
   
The water around Manhattan would be polluted no doubt by now with this rain, trapping her and her family there in the mess up city, that could very well end up as their tomb.  
   
Who knows how much humanity remained in the people that mutated, all she knew they could be no more than beasts, looking for their next meal.  
   
Shaking her head, she put the negative thoughts and emotions to the side, for her bright children would see it, which would only make their fear worse.  
   
\------------------------------------***************---------------------------------------  
   
Reaching a section of the sewers where most of the water flows to, they came upon a big circular room with a huge pit in the middle, within the center of the pit was a huge whirlpool, the water as obvious as it was, was tainted with mutagen.  
   
To think that this wasn’t the worse part, April felt nervous noticing, the only way across was the this narrow metal bridge, that did look in great shape, but the notion of having to cross over the water wasn’t a pleasant thought altogether.  
   
The debate to either continue or turning around, did weigh on both of the adult's minds, but would it be wise this far in the game?  
   
They could turn around and find another way, but on the way there, it became apparent that there weren’t too many paths that didn’t show signs of overflowing with water, also still there was the fear of the condition of the bridge to get out of the city, was still in the air.  
   
Neither April or Leatherhead wanted to afford getting stuck there, so no other option than to continue on, they both sighed on the situation.  
   
“April stay close, if there is any indication of danger I want you to take the kids and run,” Leatherhead informed her.  
   
Feeling a bit uneasy with his tone of voice, April eyed the darkness on the other side, Leatherhead seemed tensed, more than he should be, did he knows something she did not?  
   
“Leatherhead is there something wrong?” April slowly asked, watching her friend, noticing how he was sniffing the air.  
   
“Its… lets get going April…” Leatherhead said as calmly as possible, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, something was wrong and April started to feel wary.  
   
Making their way over the bridge, Leatherhead stiffened, suddenly he was growling, then, he kneeled down ready to let the kids down so they could join their mother.  
   
There on the other side of the bridge emerging out of the shadows was three ninja’s, two of them April didn’t recognize, but the one leading them she did, Karai!  
   
Leatherhead whispered to the boys, then they jumped off his back running towards April, holding onto her pants looking up at her with scared eyes, meeting those such eyes, she smiled sweetly to them, slowly backing away.  
   
They followed her keeping their eyes only on her, Leatherhead must have told them to do this, understanding why he made them do this; April knew Leatherhead didn’t want them to witness what he was going to do next.  
   
Taking her time April didn’t run knowing all too well, that would only provoke Karai.  
   
April waited for Leatherhead to make his move.  
   
The alligator quickly as he could, targeted Karai, knowing the female ninja would go after April and wouldn’t resist hurting her or killing her.  
   
Quickly April motioned the boys to run, only to have found in her horror, they were surrounded, there near the exit, was three more ninjas that came out of the shadows to prevent April and the boys from escaping.  
   
Trapped, scared, April didn’t know what to do, making the boys look at her, not to revert their eyes, not to look at the ninja’s that wanted to do them harm.  
   
One of the ninja’s unsheathed his sword slowly walking towards April, scrambling to think of a plan of action to get her and her children out of this, she came up short, what can she do towards a trained ninja?  
   
Taken by surprise, they all were really, the bridge shook… the whole room did, as pressure cracks formed into the walls and ceiling, was it an earthquake or something else going on, above?  
   
When the small tremor stopped, April made sure that her children were ok… then she heard it!  
   
A horrifying scream echoed within the room!  
   
April’s eyes widened as she witnessed the foot soldier that was coming towards her before the tremor, started screaming in pure agony, clawing at his face, like something was eating him under his mask, violently he thrashed around smacking into the bridge railings.  
   
Suddenly the ninja collapse to the ground, while his body started to seize, flapping up and down like some fish out of water, becoming more violent by the second, his body begun twisting into positions impossible without snapping into two.  
   
His black uniform ripped by the seams, while his flesh became bloated, expanding in front of her, it was like witnessing a blowfish, but knowing all too well this wasn’t a good sign.  
   
Gasping, April stepped away covering her baby turtles’ eyes from the ghastly sight, it was disgusting, horrible, her own stomach turned, the poor man regardless he was a foot ninja didn’t deserve this fate.  
   
The only explanation to what was happening that made any sense, was that, when the rumbling in the room happened, something must have fallen into the water and splashed him.  
   
Beyond the man, the other two foot ninjas left without a word, they were wise not to stick around, regardless of their honor, this death wasn’t one anyone would be willing to go through.  
   
Nowhere to run, April placed herself in front of her children to shield them from what was going to happen, their eyes were wide in terror looking at her, begging her to wake them up from this nightmare.  
   
Crying April held them, she wanted to get away from this man, but Leatherhead and Karai block the way, with their fighting, they had no clue what was going on.  
   
A sickening gruesome pop came behind her, her body shuddered, as she could feel the warm sticky substance coating the back of her body, the smell was dreadful, she wanted to puke her guts out on the smell and the notion of what was on her.  
   
Shivering, she wondered was the mutagen still active when the body explodes?!  
   
Biting her lip, she pushed the thought, she didn’t want to know, before she could find out, the room shook again, this time it was worse than before and the bridge started to give way as debris fell from above in boulders.  
   
“April!” Leatherhead screamed in terror as a chunk of debris came down towards April and the boys.  
   
Instinctively she shielded her children to protect them, in the mist of the chaos, the last thing she remembered was hitting the water.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 26)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**(Leatherhead  POV)**  
  
Hands on the wheel, Leatherhead stared at the road, as the dust, spit up under the wheels from the long dirt road; he swallowed hard looking up into the vans front view mirror.  
   
There in the back bundled up in old blankets was the boys sleeping huddled together, Leatherhead bit his lip as his eyes came across the empty spot where she should be, then back on the road quickly.  
   
The events played in his head, the events he felt a shame of, in the mist of the chaos, everything blurred together, making it hard for him to piece it together, as his anger took him.  
   
Before hell came to him, before his life was destroyed, that moment on the bridge before everything, he was fighting Karai, a fight he was losing; she was quick with her blade, making precise cuts into his body, forcing its response time slower and harder for him to control it.  
   
If that moment with Karai didn’t happen would the events that came to pass, still would have occurred? This was his fault!  
   
The thought of that woman infuriated him, he no more than wanted to crush her under his tail, if that was even possible… she moved too fast for him to even hit her.  
   
Karai... he had to admit he had no true advantage over her skills.  
   
Yet could the outcome of the events been different, what if he didn’t bother with her, he should have forgotten about the stupid ninja and helped April, then maybe she…  
   
Sighing with tears in his eyes, he slumped in the driver's seat watching the trees go by.  
  
   
 **\----------- Eight hours ago**  
   
With a quick thrust, Leatherhead aimed his tail at the skilled ninja, while he could hear the faint commotion behind him; he swore he heard a popping sound that made his heart jump to his throat, accompanied by the boys crying.  
   
He could smell April, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t the one that popped, turning around a another rumble commenced, in horror he saw it… THE ROOF!  
   
Pressure cracks were all over the walls and roof, before he could even make a move towards April and the boys, the roof gave way.  
   
“APRIL!” Leatherhead screamed watching his family in danger and not able to do a thing.  
   
He attempted to make a step forward only to lose his balance, falling over the railings splashing into the green water.  
   
Desperately he tried to move, only to his dismay; he couldn’t fight the pull of the whirlpool that had him as its prey.  
   
Was this it? Was this the end?  
   
He wasn’t a religious guy or believed in such things, that science couldn’t explain, but he prayed to whatever god or deity, that bothered to listen to a seven foot alligator that didn’t care what happened to him as long as his family was safe.  
   
Inches from the propeller that wanted no more then slice into his body; he felt his body just started to float there not advancing.  
   
Stunned, confused, wondering what was going on, he looked down to see the propeller was covered by debris, did something actually answered him?  
   
Shaking his head that wasn’t important, here was his chance, as he swam to the surface, the level of water was rising, looking around desperately he couldn’t see the bridge, April or the boys!  
   
Remembering seeing some debris falling, it hit him, did they go under too?  
   
Realizing he felt fine, it was apparent the mutagen had no effect on all ready mutated organisms, that said what about April?!  
   
Terror gripped the alligator making his body shake uncontrollably, diving down into the water, he looked about the murky water that was almost impossible to get a visual, due to all the dust and dirt from the debris.  
   
Swimming towards the area that he last spotted them, he saw in the distance four small shells; quickening his pace he went towards them, as he saw the horror that unfolded before him.  
   
There the boys floated, hoping they were holding their breath Leatherhead swoop them up, but what he feared the most was facing him in the face.  
   
There, that was scattered all around, was April’s clothes ripped apart, nothing more, no body, no evidence of her even being alive.  
   
Biting his lip, he went to the surface, finding a safe spot to bring the boys to.  
   
Checking them, he noticed they started to breathe, yet they were still out, they didn’t look injured as far as he could tell, knowing they were ok, Leatherhead, made another dive into the water, looking for her.  
   
She could have mutated right?  
   
Finding nothing, Leatherhead’s heart jumped into his throat as a piece of skin floated by, it smelled like April!  
   
Even in the water, he could smell her, as the horrifying realization of her scent was all over the place, touching it, a rage took over, shaking his head, he backed away from the area in utter fear.  
   
This couldn’t be happening, this wasn’t happening!  
   
This was the reason he made one of the boys to be with her, they were to make sure she would only mutate, hell he didn’t care what she mutated into, as long she was alive.  
   
But this… not this…  
   
Reaching back to the boys, he gasp for air, gagging, wanting to puke, she couldn’t be dead, not her, not the one he… the only human he ever cared about… the one person he would never admit, not to her face… the woman he loved and made his world…  
   
Tears ran down his face, smashing his fist into the floor, he roared, “NO, NO, NO. WHY!!! WHY HER!!! Someone so kind hearted, that did no wrong, I should have died not HER!!!” growling furiously, Leatherhead smashed his fist against the wall this time creating a crater in it.  
   
“Daddy?” Raph asked, his eyes were widened in fear, shuddering with his other brothers that stared at Leatherhead.  
   
Leatherhead was about to correct Raph, then stop himself, deep down, he never like being called that, he didn’t deserve such a title like this, not after…  
   
Falling to his knees, Leatherhead started to cry into his hands, as he could feel the boys surrounding him, hugging him.  
   
Biting his lip Leatherhead turned his head towards Raph, “Yes, Raphael?” the toddler surprised that Leatherhead didn’t tell him not to call him daddy, looked at him in wonder, pressing into him more, Leatherhead hadn’t the heart to stop him, they had no one now, other than him.  
   
“Where is mommy?” Raph asked, looking around worried.  
   
Leatherhead holding his tears the best he could, swallowed hard, “She… she is ahead of us,” Leatherhead lied, he didn’t know how to tell them, he didn’t know how they would react to the news that their mother was dead...  
   
April would want them to get out of the city; she would want them safe… So the next plan was to do so.  
   
“Your lying…,” Leo said quietly, Leatherhead turned white, how could he forget the young turtle, even at the age of three, had a knack in telling if someone wasn’t telling the truth.  
   
“Leonardo… yes I am, I… Mommy is gone, I’m sorry…,” Leatherhead felt like he failed them, they lost their mother because of him.  
   
All four of them. eyes widen, unsure what that meant entirely.  
   
Then the boys started to cry, holding onto Leatherhead, begging him to bring mommy back, asking him where she was hiding.  
   
The more they ask him, the more his heart broke.  
   
Trembling Leatherhead viewed over towards the water that was starting to come towards them, shaking his head, he gathered his strength.  
   
“We have to leave, mommy would want us to,” Leatherhead swooped the boys into his arms as they fought him, crying, whaling for their mother.  
   
Gripping his teeth, he kissed each one of them, “I’m so sorry…”  
   
Running forward, Leatherhead didn’t look back, he couldn’t for if he did, he would lose himself in his misery and put the boys into danger, for not being able to protect them.  
   
The protest by the boys, finally stopped, as each one of them pressed tightly against Leatherhead, for comfort and safety.  
   
When they made it to the exit, that would bring them to the bridge, Leatherhead’s heart couldn’t take it anymore, as he saw the once Brooklyn bridge no more than scrap metal, action to the bridge was taken, the only way across was the river.  
   
Could he make it? Could he get to the other side without being caught or shot at?  
   
The better question was, when he got over there, was the van there still? Can he make his way to it?  
   
“Boys, I need you to do something for me, I want you to go onto my back, we are going for a swim, ok,” Leatherhead put them down gently.  
   
“Ok… Daddy…” the boys answer with a low, sad chirp, climbing onto his back.  
   
Once he knew they were ready, he slowly went into the water, swimming forward, keeping his guard up, “Let’s play a game, you like games, right Michelangelo?”  
   
“What game?” Mikey asked nervously.  
   
“The game is this, when I say hold your breaths, you will. Then I will swim really fast, and you hold tight, sounds fun?”  
   
The boys remained silent, “Well?” Leatherhead asked again, watching the land on the other side and the sky above.  
   
He will have to dive into the water, it was the only way to avoid detection, but he needed the boys to understand or at least hold their breaths.  
   
“Ok…,” Donnie answered him finally.  
   
“That’s a good boy, now I will count to three and you hold your breaths, …One… Two… Three!”  
   
Leatherhead could hear all four boys take a big breath to hold it, diving down just enough so no one can see him, he swam as fast as he could, making sure the boys were still on his back.  
   
He was thankful that he taught them to hold their breaths considering they were turtles they should know how to such things.  
   
Inches from shore he came up, as the boys gasp for air, “Ok, here is the next game; lets see who can keep quiet the longest…”  
  
   
 **\-----------Now**  
  
Leatherhead look up into the mirror again to check on the boys, of all the events, only two things good happened.  
   
One the boys were fine, two, when he got to the other side of the bank, he found the van that Donatello left in the past for such emergencies.  
   
It was packed with supplies and things they needed, wrapping the children up in blankets, he told them to stay down and take a nap as he drove away from the fowl city.  
   
From there, he somehow managed to escape without anyone noticing him; it wasn’t until an hour away from the city that he felt relieved.  
   
To be on the safe side, he has been taking all the dirt roads and side ones that no one used anymore, he couldn’t afford to be caught this late in the game.  
   
Now here he was, maybe a half hour from the farm April’s family owns, his heart sank, he didn’t know what was going to happen, he felt lost without April, and her passing killed him inside, but if it wasn’t for the boys, he would have lost it back there.  
   
Then there was the city, it was no more than a quarantine zone and what of the human race?  
   
What would they think about this, about mutants? What will this bring to his children?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 29)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

Yelling and screams scattered throughout the farmyard, accompanied by the sounds of wood clashing together.  
   
“LEO!! Get BACK HERE!” Raph screamed, running after his younger brother, who smiled at him evilly.  
   
“What’s wrong Raphie, are you mad I beat you! Yet again!” Leo yelled back, giggling swinging his wooden sword, with his other hand holding onto his pirate hat.  
   
“Not fair, I’m the captain! You’re the one that should be losing,” Raph complained blocking Leo’s sword, then lost his footing falling to the ground hard.  
   
Leatherhead resting under the big tree in front of the farmhouse, watched the two playful five year olds playing their favorite game, pirates.  
   
Normally, all four will get into it, but today Mikey was leaning against Leatherheads side drawing with his crayons, Leatherhead made out of old wax.  
   
Donnie was also under the tree in the shade playing with his makeshift drum set using sticks and drums that Leatherhead made out of large old cans, that he placed some leather he found in the house, as the drum head.  
   
Smiling Leatherhead leaned back as a sadness took him over, it’s been two years since he escaped with the boys out of New York City.  
   
Two years since she has died… April the woman he loved and the mother of the boys, since then he has taken the role of their father, he tried his best, this was still new to him, in truth what new parent has any true experience, one can only follow their heart.  
   
The boys were happy and healthy, even Leo was fully recovered from his illness and was free of its burden.  
   
Though things were great, he has been giving the boys some education for their age, yet sometimes things were too much, it was hard on him, when they started to ask about her, wondering when she was coming home.  
   
The worse was Mikey; he kept stating that April was trying to come home, the young turtle even woke up screaming from nightmares every night, saying something is trying to eat his mother among other things.  
   
Leatherhead tried everything for Mikey’s night terrors, in the end he could only hope time will relieve him from them, no matter what he told them, especially Mikey, to make them understand that April their mother has passed on, neither of them would believe him.  
In turn, it was frustrating, they stopped asking some time ago, he figured they must have realized, their questions was hurting him, making him sad inside.  
   
Sighing Leatherhead closed his eyes, then opened them quickly as he could hear something coming down the driveway towards the house.  
   
Jumping to his feet, Leatherhead growled narrowing his eyes, “Boys in the house.”  
   
The boys stopping their activities looked at Leatherhead in fear, obeying without a word, running into the house for safety.  
   
What was it this time? Being not the first time to have visitors, Leatherhead was weary, the last, was some time back, when a group of refugees came by, finding out he was a mutant they tried to kill him and the boys.  
   
Though Leatherhead wasn’t 100% sure how the outside world was doing, all he did know was that the government put boarders up in New York to prevent an outbreak.  
   
New York wasn’t the only city attacked by the mutagen, by the sounds of it, a war was going on between human and mutants.  
   
After that day, around two weeks later, the government fell apart, while other factions took over, being in the middle of nowhere he didn’t have to worry about those influences affecting his family.  
   
But now and then this happened when wandering humans come to visit.  
   
Hiding behind the tree Leatherhead waited, he wasn’t going to show himself until whoever was coming did first.  
   
He had to be careful, all he knew they could be armed or there could be a group, he couldn’t risk his family lives on poor judgment.  
   
Breathing in, he let his other side take over, his animal side; he would need all his senses.  
   
Closing his eyes, he could smell the exhaust fumes, hear the sounds of the vehicle, which he became aware didn’t sound like a car or truck… a motorcycle.  
   
Odd… normally no one would travel on such a vehicle anymore for many reasons, no protection was a main one, if it was a bike, the max number of individuals on it, was no more than two and he couldn’t hear anything else coming his way.  
   
Opening his eyes it was time to see who was coming, taking a peek around the tree, his heart stop as confusion took root.  
   
 The bike he recognized it, it was Raph’s old bike, and the individual sitting on it was no other then Nightwatcher!  
   
What was going on, Nightwatcher, of all things to show up? This was impossible, as he recalled Nighwatcher aka Raphael, put that vigilante to rest, long before the egg made them to be reborn.  
   
Leatherhead thought Leo force Raph to get rid of the suit, yet there it was, whoever was inside, found the suit?  
   
Shaking his head it didn’t matter, who it was, was an intruder and could be a threat to his family.  
   
The bike stopped just beside the van as Nightwatcher killed the transmission, getting off the bike, scanning the area.  
   
It was apparent, he didn’t notice Leatherhead was there, standing there Nightwatcher looked at the house, then made a step towards it only to stop, as the sounds of cracking wood came under Nightwatcher’s foot.  
   
Removing his foot from the source of the sound, he looked at the broken wood sword in wonder; slowly Nightwatcher bent down to pick it up.  
   
This was Leatherhead’s chance, letting his anger swell his eyes slit, with a fearsome growl he charged forward towards the man.  
   
Everything moved so quickly that Nightwatcher didn’t see the seven foot alligator charging him, instantly by the force, Nightwatcher smashed into the front of the van, creating a bow in the grill by the impact.  
   
Pinning the intruder against the van, Leatherhead growled unable to see the man he had in his mercy, for the way that Nightwatcher’s mask was made; only Leatherhead’s reflection could be seen.  
   
That said he knew who it was, as the scent hit his nostrils, his breathing quicken, his heart pounded out of control, that smell!  
   
“KARAI!” Leatherhead growled under his breath, losing all train of thought and reasoning, her of all people was here, it was her!  
   
First she causes the death of April then insults Raphael’s past by wearing his suit!  
   
Clenching his fist, he thrust it forward, but missed, as Nightwatcher punch him hard in the gut, making his fist lose its path, hitting beside her head instead.  
Before he could pull his fist out of the van, Nightwatcher managed to kick Leatherhead’s side, making him lose his balance, advantage taken, Nightwatcher squeezed out of his hold, escaping, stopping a few inches away.  
   
She didn’t do anything, just watched Leatherhead take his fist out, like she was waiting for something… for what?  
   
Shaking his head, he didn’t care; he was going to get his revenge for April’s death, by removing Karai’s head!  
   
Clenching his teeth, he charged at her again, she waited, before he was inches to punch her, she took a chain from her belt quickly wrapping it around Leatherhead’s hand, things became slow, as Leatherhead could only watch, how he fell hook line and sinker into her trap.  
   
Quickly after placing the chain around his arm, she moved forward, literally jumping on his arm as support, then flipped over him, kicking him hard in the back, forcing him to take a dirt nap.  
   
On the ground Leatherhead tried to retaliate, only to find his arms snap back with much force, as Nightwatcher tied him up, in defense he used his tail to swipe at her, in his disbelief she caught it without issue.  
   
With a sudden pull, Leatherhead found himself swung by his tail slamming into the tree that wasn’t too far from him.  
   
Dizzy he shook his head, about to get up; he rethought that action, as he froze when a blade lightly went against his throat.  
   
Nightwatcher was breathing heavy yet kept the blade straight.  
   
“What do you want Karai!” Leatherhead growled narrowing his eyes, what did she want and when did she get so strong, better yet, how did she find this place?  
   
“Karai?” a female voice answered him confused.  
   
Staring at her, Leatherhead felt more confused than she was, for he could smell Karai, but she acted surprised for him saying that, who was she?  
   
Biting his lip, he wondered what he should do, if this stranger wasn’t Karai this could be really bad, for it was apparent she was skilled and strong, he didn’t know how to fight her or protect his children.  
   
“Yes, I called you Karai, for you smell like the ninja that goes by the name Karai…”  Leatherhead started, then stop as the female lower her blade, putting it away, Leatherhead’s eyes widen when he realized the blade she was using was Leo’s old katana!?  
   
“Shit… that’s why you attacked me… I forgot about that…” removing her mask, a female turtle was looking at him with green emerald eyes.  
   
Staring at her Leatherhead recognized those eyes, but it couldn’t be, could it!  
   
“MOMMY!!” Mikey screamed, rushing out of the house as the other three boys jump him to stop him.  
   
“Mikey that is not mommy…” Raph said, as Mikey tried to fight him off.  
   
“It’s mommy, I know it!! Get off me RAPH!” Mikey screamed more as Leo held down his arms and Donnie tried to assess the situation.  
   
The female turtle eyes watered, her tears ran down her face as she saw the boys.  
   
“April?” Leatherhead said quietly not to let the boys hear him, he wanted to make sure, yet she was dead, wasn’t she?  
   
Watching the boys, the female looked back at him uncertain why he said it that way, then she turned white, “… I look like a turtle at the moment… do I …”  
   
Looking at her reflection on the helmet, she shook her head, “Sorry about that, one sec… Sometimes I forget.”  
   
Leatherhead watched in utter disbelief, if he didn’t see this with his own eyes, he would never believe it, the turtle suddenly change in front of him, her green skin turned white, her turtle face became human, her head quickly grew long red hair.  
   
In the matter of seconds, the female turtle was human and she definitely looked like April!  
   
Star struck, Leatherhead was speechless, what was going on, how was this even possible this can’t be…  
   
“I told you its mommy!” Mikey yelled at his brothers as each boy let him go.  
   
Looking sadly at Leatherhead, April sighed, then untied him, “Sorry I had to act like that towards you… When I saw your eyes, I knew reason wasn’t going to work on you. I had no choice then restrain you before you hurt me…” ashamed April walked away from him placing her helmet onto the bike.  
   
By this time the boys were on their feet running towards April, only to be stopped by Leatherhead as he got to his feet studying her, the smell of Karai was still on her, no, he could now smell her, yet he was still weary.  
   
It was not that he wasn’t happy in seeing her, but it has been two years, and she shows up now?  
   
There was too many questions and no answers, part of him fear this was a delusion, or some trick, he had to hear from her, her reason she was back.  
   
Feeling his eyes, April turned around towards Leatherhead, leaning against the bike, sadly looking at the boys, she wanted no more then to pick them up and hug them, but some explanations was in order.  
   
“Her scent was laced onto the suit as a tactic to keep us alive… I’m sorry Leatherhead I know right now nothing adds up. I was told that you thought I was dead, and also knew you fled the city with the boys…,” April started.  
   
“I… I mutated after touching the water, but not before suffering major injuries from the falling debris, that’s what must have made you think I was dead.”  
   
Crossing his arm Leatherhead tried not to shudder, fighting his tears, the urge to grab her and hold her tightly, “If you did why weren’t you with the boys?”  
   
April closed her eyes, taking a breath, “Karai… she mutated too… I guess I pass out from my injuries and mutation. She grabbed me, caring me away to another part of the sewers… When I regain consciousness you and the boys were long gone… but for me I wasn’t so lucky. By this time … well a bit after the fight between me and Karai for reasons I don’t want to get into, we found ourselves stuck in the city. The government made it impossible to escape without winding up dead.”  
   
“All this time… all this time you were there, stuck in that city! Oh April I am so sorry,” Leatherhead broke down going towards her holding her tightly crying into her shoulder.  
   
“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to leave you behind… April I am sorry!!!” shuddering Leatherhead collapse to his knees begging April to forgive him.  
   
Crying, she shook her head, “It’s not your fault, I never blamed you! You did the right thing Leatherhead, you save our boys, they are more important. That place… the things that went down in that city, made it no place for children…”  
   
April bit her lip pressing her face into Leatherheads shoulder, giving out the cry that has been trying to be released for two years now.  
   
“Daddy, can we hug mommy now?” Leo asked with big eyes, that made him very cute with his pirate hat.  
   
Leatherhead nodded, wiping his eyes getting to his feet, letting all four boys rushed to April, chirping and crying, happily hugging and kissing her.  
   
“My babies, I miss you four, so much. I love each and every one of you. Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mikey,” April cried, hugging them, kissing them.  
   
“April how is this possible, I mean you’re a mutant turtle, but now you look human?” Leatherhead had to ask, he never seen this before, or heard this as a side effect of the mutating water.  
   
April looked up from the boys, shrugging, “I don’t know how I can do this. All tests that have been done on me, prove inconclusive. The test stated that when I am human, I am just that, human; there is no evidence in my DNA of being a mutant. When I am a turtle, it shows I’m a mutant.”  
   
Stroking the boys' heads April gave them kisses, she was so happy to see her boys, feel their hugs, this was a dream come true.  
   
“You can change when you want?” Leatherhead became intrigued.  
   
Chuckling April looked at him, “Of course, this would fascinate you, yes I can. Don’t ask me how, I just can. As well, there are rules which now isn’t the time to get into it. I just want to get this suit off and some fresh, clean clothes, even wash up.”  
   
“Yeah mommy you stink,” Raph smiled at her, but still hugged her either way.  
   
Leaning forward April smiled at him, “Oh, do I, well, I have a reason, why do you smell like you haven’t had a bath for three days? Huh Raph?”  
   
Raph froze under her eyes completely floored she could tell, shifting his feet, he looked away from her, then Donnie piped up, “Raph won’t take one.”  
   
“Oh is that so… how about this. I turn back to a turtle and we both take a bubble bath. You can help mommy with her shell it needs a cleaning,” April offered, smiling at Raph who became excited on the thought.  
   
“Really!” Raph jumped up and down as April laughed.  
   
Suddenly the other three boys got upset, wanting to have a bath too, as they puppy eyed April.  
   
Then an idea came to April, “Leatherhead  is there still a pool in the barn?”  
   
“Yes, there is. Oh I get it. Lets have a bath outside so everyone can join,” getting up Leatherhead headed towards the barn grabbing the plastic pool, bringing it to the side of the house, where April was now a turtle, taking the suit off.  
   
Her shell was a bit scratched up, she had a three claw scar on her right arm, turning around she smiled at him as he approached her, “April I was wondering, why does the suit smell like Karai?”  
   
“Oh, that… well… Leatherhead I will say this now and please understand me that it has nothing to do with trust or anything… it's just… The past two years was nothing short then hell, things happen, awful things… I did things I wish not to reflect on. That said, to let you know, my condition as bazaar as it is, I was the only one like this. To protect myself from anyone finding out, I wore the suit and we put Karai scent on it to fool anyone from realizing that I had two forms. Also Karai and I use it to our advantage, too trick anything that… that wanted to eat us…,” April turned away as she said that, the painful memories coming back, flooding into her mind that made her quiver.  
   
Leatherhead’s eyes widen by her words, his heart throb in terror, on the way April said something or was it mutants that wanted to eat her, didn’t Mikey say something like that as well to him?  
   
Shaking his head, he went up to her holding her tightly, trying to help her, comfort her, show her he was there, she was safe now “April… If I had known that…”  
   
“Don’t… Leatherhead I would never in a million years make you come back for me. Thank you for taking care of the boys. I see you let them call you dad now.”  
   
“I did let them… are you ok with that?” Leatherhead laid his head on her shoulder.  
   
With a smile April pressed into Leatherhead closing her eyes, “Of course I am.”  
   
Smiling Leatherhead held her, not wishing to let her go, she was home and he didn’t care what she was, or what she had to do in the past two years she was in that city.  
   
She was April and she was truly alive and he didn’t feel alone anymore.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 29)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

April giggled with a wide smile, holding onto Leo as he splashed her, while Raph was on top of her shell trying to protect her from Leo’s attack.  
   
“I will save you, princess from the evil dragon!” Raph announced eyeing Leo, who in turn stopped what he was doing, crossing his arms.  
   
“Wait, why do I have to be the dragon! I want to be the knight Raphie! I’m always the bad guy,” Leo pouted looking at April for support.  
   
Feeling like she was between a rock and a hard place, April smiled, wondering how did she get in the middle of this one, all the while Leatherhead just smiled with a grin.  
   
He was enjoying this, he was happy to have his family back and April home.  
   
Sighing, April still getting use to have her children being around her, considering it's only been an hours since she came home, April tried to think a way to make this work, so the brothers don’t fight, it was obvious they all wanted their time with her, who can blame them.  
   
A peep came to her side, Donnie and Mikey were looking at the other two brothers, they too wanted to play.  
   
Before April could say a word, Raph jumped down towards Leo, “You're always the bad guy cause you the youngest!”  
   
Red in the face, Leo growled, “That’s not FAIR!”  
   
Before the two brothers started hitting each other, a horrific roar came out of nowhere, taking even April off guard, as she shudder by it, while pass memories invaded her mind, then realizing who it came from she eased up.  
   
Quickly Leatherhead grabbed April into his arms, lowering his head Leatherhead growled at the boys fearfully, unsure what was going on, April was shocked by his sudden demeanor, confusion clouded her mind to the point she couldn’t move or protest against his actions.  
   
“Young knights you must defeat me, the evil dragon king in order to save your fair maiden, follow me at your own peril!” Leatherhead growled again as all four boys jumped up with smiles, ear to ear, their eyes widened in excitement, scrambling to their feet overly eager to play.  
   
Whisking April away, Leatherhead placed her over his shoulder as he ran for the barn.  
   
“April just play along,” Leatherhead whispered, knowing all to well April was trying to catch up to what was going on.  
   
With a nod April kicked with a scream, “Help! Is there any brave knight out there that will save me!”  
   
Trying not to laugh between, for of all the things she had planned to do with her boys, she never considered this, it was fun, and seeing their faces made it all worth while, all the more.  
   
“Umm.. April can you kick lighter, your hurting me,” Leatherhead said over his shoulder, then gave another roar mixed with a groan of pain.  
   
Biting her lip April chuckled lightly, “Sorry I think I got to over excited myself.”  
   
Entering the barn Leatherhead put April down gently, “It’s ok… I hope this will help them…,” Leatherhead sighed, walking further into the barn sitting down onto the ground.  
   
Unsure why he said that, April came up plopping down beside him, staring at him with wondering eyes, “What do you mean?”  
   
“April… when we thought you were dead. The boys were devastated; countless times I have seen them play pirates and knights, only to see the turmoil they were facing. You see they played the game to save you, every time there was always an evil figure holding or capturing a princess. I believe they played the games so they can face the lost of you, if they saved you maybe they wouldn’t feel so helpless. Maybe one day they will have their mother back…,” Leatherhead put his head down, closing his eyes, how much he wanted to bring closure to them in their times of need, maybe this would finally push that fear those doubts of that horrifying event, to bay for good.  
   
Guilt hounded April, as she avert her eyes away from Leatherhead, she didn’t know…  
   
“I… I see… I’m sorry Leatherhead, I wish I came home earlier…,” April sighed slumping down, feeling ashamed for what she put her family through.  
   
Then suddenly a strong arm went around her, looking up into Leatherhead’s eyes, he smiled at her, “Your home now that’s all that matters. Now we should get into our positions before the brave knights make their entrance.”  
   
“Yeah, so I take it you have played the dragon before?” April leaned in with a grin.  
   
Scratching his head, Leatherhead chuckled, “You can say that and no, its not that they have any feelings towards me for losing you. It’s because I’m big and look like a dragon…”  
   
April burst out in laughter, “Well, now, I can see what they mean.”  
   
“Hey!” Leatherhead narrow his eyes at her for saying that, getting to his feet, he picked April up again, as she protest.  
   
“I can walk…”  
   
“Nope, you’re the princess so I have to play my part… I don’t look like a dragon, do I?”  Leatherhead shifted his feet.  
   
April smiled, “No, you look like an Alligator, but you’re the best dragon any kid with an imagination could ask for.”  
   
With a smile Leatherhead climbed up the wooden stairs, while he did, April got a good look around; when she first entered the barn she didn’t notice it at first.  
   
The barn was transformed into a play area, in aw, April was speechless looking at the wooden pirate ship that was on one side of the room.  
   
There were ladders to a loft, that had wooden railings for safety, there was areas where the boys can jump down onto bean bag mats.  
   
There was so much to the place April couldn’t describe it all, it was any child dream play house, “Leatherhead did you make this for the boys?”  
   
On the top of the loft, letting April down to sit on a pile of pillows, he looked away, embarrassed, “Well their boys, so lets put it that they can get a bit destructive, so I made this place as their fortress. They all use it to play in or even to be alone. I hope you don’t mind I did this to your family’s barn…”  
   
Chuckling, April shook her head, “This is wonderful Leatherhead, thank you for doing this for them,” April gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
   
Red in the face, Leatherhead froze, before he could say a word the door of the barn swung open as sound a clinking and clacking came from that direction.  
   
Sighing Leatherhead put his head in his hand, “I made them armor… yet they have to wear that…”  
   
There at the door were four small turtles dressed with pots and pans, Donnie took the lead with a strainer on his head holding a spatula, “On wards!”  
   
“Sir Donnie, the Dragon King!” Raph barked pointing his tongs towards Leatherhead.  
   
“The dragon has the princess!” Mikey yelled, swinging the potato masher smacking Leo and Raph in the head, with a clang, both looked at him with a growl.  
   
“Watch it Mikey,” Raph narrowed his eyes holding onto his pot on his head that was vibrating, trying to make it stop ringing into his ears.  
   
Smiling, April gave out a laugh, “Ahh, you four are so cute,” April admire her adorable boys, even though they were using the pots and pans from the kitchen, which meant she would have to clean them later, if they don’t destroy them first, either way they were so precious, that she wanted to hug them and kiss them.  
   
As the words came out of her mouth, the turtle youngsters looked at her crossing their arms huffing, “We are not cute! Knights are brave,” Raph and Leo started.  
   
“They are strong, and heroic,” Mikey continued.  
   
“Mommy, please can we play this game… you’re the princess and princesses are too…” Donnie ended it shuffling his feet as the other three gave her a sad look.  
   
Biting her lip, April sighed, “Sorry, let’s continue to play. You have to save me right? So how are you going to get by the evil dragon?”  
   
Silence fell as the boys look at each other, then Leo went up to Donnie tapping him on the shoulder, “Donnie… can I be the leader… please…”  
   
“Well…,” Donnie started looking towards Raph, who too wanted to be the leader, “Raph you are always playing the leader maybe we should let Leo have a turn…”  
   
Shifting his feet Raph gave up, “Fine, but… can I be second in command?”  
   
Leo smiled, nodding, “Who else would it be?”  
   
With that the boys huddled making their plans as both April and Leatherhead watched, looking at each other.  
   
“Should you be worried?” April asked, knowing this was a bad sign.  
   
With a shrug Leatherhead only shook his head, “I have to admit, I do have a feeling I might get hurt on this one…”  
   
“You have to give them credit for their determination,” April smiled as the boys group up running forward, with their weapons in hand.  
   
Making their way to the top, Leo stop, “Donnie, Mikey aim for the dragon's tail, Raphie you're with me!”  
   
“Here we go,” Leatherhead place himself in front of April, growling at the boys.  
   
As Mikey and Donnie charged at Leatherhead’s tail, he gently swung it pushing them away, stumbling backwards the boys fell, while Leo yelled at them, “GET UP DON”T GIVE UP!”  
   
With a bark of a laugh, Leatherhead roared, “You believe you can beat me knights! I am… huh?”  
   
Pausing Leatherhead looked over towards his tail both Donnie and Mikey jumped onto it, hitting it with their weapons, eyebrow raised, Leatherhead raised his tail looking at the boys.  
   
“Umm, I’m not sure the point of this attack, even if you did have swords…” Leatherhead started, then Donnie gave him a wide smile.  
   
“I’m the decoy,”  Donnie pointed out, as Leatherhead, just realized that Raph was on his side pointing his tongs to his heart, as for Leo he manage to get on top of his back pointing his wooden spoon at the back of Leatherheads neck.  
   
They got him, he didn’t even noticed Leo climbed him, seeing his defeat Leatherhead grabbed Raph’s tongs placing it between his arm and side then started to roar with a horrifying cry.  
   
“AHHHH they got me! How can a couple turtle knights beat me! The Dragon King!?”  
   
Twirling around flopping over the railing, as he did the boys jumped off of him, just before Leatherhead fell over the edge to the ground below with a thud.  
   
April jump to her feet looking over the railing in horror, “Oh Leatherhead are you ok?”  
   
A groan came from him as he spread out his arms and legs.  
   
“Daddy you miss the bean bag mattresses,” Mikey pointed out, with almost a chuckle.  
   
“I am fully aware of that Michelangelo,” Leatherhead moaned more in pain, “I think, I’m going to play dead for a bit…”  
   
With that he laid his head back, closing his eyes, with a couple of groans escaping him.  
   
Biting her lip April watched Leatherhead sprawled out, she did debate if she should go see if he was truly ok, yet she could feel her boys’ eyes on her.  
   
Looking over to the boys, they all looked at her waiting, realizing what they wanted, she smiled; she had to finish the game.  
   
“Thank you brave knights you save me,” as the words came out of her mouth, tears filled the boys’ eyes all four rushed at her wrapping their arms around her.  
   
“Mommy, we are sorry we couldn’t save you...,” Leo cried nuzzling his beak into her plastron.  
   
Shaking her head, she teared up, “No you're wrong Leo, you all saved me. I know I didn’t come home right away, I wanted to, but couldn’t. But do you know, all that time I was away, you four been helping me to come home. If it wasn’t for you I don’t know where I would be. You did save me, my brave heroes…”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 29)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

Nervously his hands shook while he placed the blanket in front of the fireplace within the living room, flashing a look towards the stairs, he was relieved she wasn’t there yet, she must be still telling the boys their bedtime story.  
  
Biting his lip, Leatherhead reminded himself to breathe, this was no big deal right? He did owe her for a bet that he had made with her before the boys hatched, a bet he never fulfilled.  
  
But what if she takes it the wrong way, what if she… she doesn’t like him… could he be making a rash mistake, sure she was now a mutant too, but that wasn’t the true reason he was doing this…  
  
Grabbing a piece of wood, placing it in the fireplace to keep the low flame going, he sighed, his real reason was that he lost her once and never told her how he felt, how he has been… falling in love with her ever since that day she gave birth, no… maybe it always been there, he just never noticed it before.  
  
As he kneeled there deep in his thoughts, he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, he wanted to do this, he wanted this moment, he feared if he doesn’t go with it, something will happen and he will never get this second chance.  
  
Setting the plates, he debated if he should go as far as to light candles, having the lights on would dampen the mood, stiffening on the notion of his mind set, he wasn’t use to thinking in this manner, it actually startled him.  
  
Yet considering how his life has been since that day the boys were born, his mind set isn’t the same as it use to be, with raising the boys, being there for her, he wasn’t the same alligator from the past, that was only fascinated with science never thinking about his own urges and needs to be with someone…  
  
Getting up to his feet, he made his decision, if he was going to take this step, regardless the outcome, he might as well go all out.  
  
Leatherhead all pumped up, determine to make this as magical as possible, even for him, he grabbed some candles lighting them, their warm glow illuminated the room, giving a calm atmosphere, that he was quite satisfied with.  
  
Finally finished, he looked at his indoor picnic, which was just perfect he had to admit, he really outdid himself this time, yet would she think the same?  
  
Part of him would prefer to do it under the starlight to give that extra touch, but unfortunately the weather  had its own ideas, as it rain cat and dogs.  
  
“What is this?” April’s sweet voice came from the staircase, as she came down towards him, she was at the moment in her human form.  
  
As April explained to him, she has to keep a balance, she can only go three days straight in one form, but if she mix it up, she can change either one at any given moment, to a point that is, she was still getting a hang of it.  
  
Shifting his feet Leatherhead lost his voice, as nothing came out; all the while April tilted her head in wonder.  
  
Swallowing hard, hoping it will help him out, Leatherhead avoided her eyes that tried to read between the lines, “I… thought this would be a better time than any to fulfill my end of the deal we made.”  
  
“Deal?”  
  
“Yes, the deal we have made before the boys hatched, the one where we both stated which order they would hatch in, I lost… So I owed you supper and dessert, I know it’s a bit late…”  
  
“I actually forgot about that bet, Leatherhead you didn’t have to do this,” April smiled warmly, yet her eyes seemed a bit upset.  
  
Unsure why April seemed a bit sad, Leatherhead pretended not to notice it at first, “Maybe, but I have been meaning to do this for some time, it was just never the right moment, with the boys so young at the time, it wasn’t easy to work around them, but now…,” Leatherhead looked at April’s face, as he started to back down, doubting himself, “Maybe this was a bad idea… You just got home a couple days ago and I do something like this… I… I’m sorry.”  
  
Within his shame of ever considering to think this was even appropriate for him to set up, Leatherhead felt stupid, all he wanted to do at the moment was to kick himself for even considering to play with this idea, what was he thinking, how could he do such a thing that could jeopardize his relationship he has at the moment with April?  
  
Picking up a plate, Leatherhead figured it was best to clean this up before he humiliated himself further; suddenly April startled him, when she placed her hand gently on top of his to stop his actions, making him to put the plate back down in its place.  
  
Heart pounding, slowly he looked up at her, staring into her bright green eyes.  
  
They were kind and full of warmth, which made him blush without thought, no matter how much he attempted to stop himself, he could not, all the while he desperately tried to read her eyes.  
  
Before he could say a word, April’s lips were firmly against his, shuddering as he froze in fear, was this really happening, did she slip, is she really kissing him?  
  
Confusion filled the alligator like a thick blanket, all the while his mind wandered, wondering what was going on, what didn’t help was that in this position he could  smell her hair, taste her sweet lips, that only made the cloud around his head thicken by the second.  
  
As she ended her kiss, her face was pure white as she clenched her fist in her lap watching for his response, her eyes were uneasy as sweat dripped down her face.  
  
“I…r…,” Leatherhead responded, flashing back to the feeling of her lips, all the while his brain tried to process the event that just played out, part of him even considered he was hallucinating or dreaming, yet her smell, those emerald green eyes were to real to be fake.  
  
Biting her lip, April all of the sudden let out a small whimper, catching Leatherhead off guard, not that this whole thing wasn’t as it was.  
  
Suddenly April’s body changed, her clothes became tighter quickly, ripping apart as her shell grew, in a matter seconds April was a turtle, with scraps of clothing hanging off of her body.  
  
Speechless, Leatherhead just stared, watching April grunted in frustration, burying her head into the blanket, letting out a big sigh.  
  
“Damn it…,” April moaned in shame, disappointed in herself.  
  
“April…?” Leatherhead finally got out, realizing he was still stunned on her kissing him, yet she was more concerned on the fact she just changed her form, was this one of those rules she was mentioning, was the action of kissing him like she did, would consider to be a big emotional trigger… well it was for him at least.  
  
“I’m… such a freak…”  
  
Biting his lip Leatherhead cleared his mind, hearing those words come out of her, angered him, he didn’t understand why she would say such a thing about herself, “No your not! April so what you changed… I mean you just kissed me… You did just kiss me, right?”  
  
Peering up, April faced turned white again, as she shuffled in her place, “I… yes… I’m sorry… To be truthful, I have been wanting to do that ever since I came home, yet never had the courage to do so… but if I knew I would do this…,” April looked at her hands clenching her green fingers, sighing again under her breath.  
  
Smiling, Leatherhead roared in laughter, to think he was so nervous in setting up dinner and attempting to make such a move on her, she did it to him instead, all the while in the end she was only worried that he cared that she was a turtle not a human or the other way around.  
  
“What's so funny,” April sat up crossing her arms eyeing him down, she didn’t’ think this was so amusing.  
  
“April, I’m an alligator, I was more worried about you not liking me for being what I am. Do you really think I care if you’re human or not, are you still not April O’Neil in the end?” Leatherhead smiled.  
  
“So you really don’t think this is a bit too weird or wrong?” April shyly looked away.  
  
“No, I don’t find it weird or wrong, it suits you, you’re very beautiful in either form,” as the sweet words came out, April looked at him full of tears, slowly getting up Leatherhead went to her removing the pieces of clothing off of her, “Though there is one issue, we might want to figure out a solution for your clothing, I don’t think you have enough to keep ripping them apart, unless you want to walk around naked…”  
  
“Leatherhead!” April scolded him, noticing the intrigued look on his face as the words naked slip out of his mouth.  
  
Chuckling Leatherhead scratched his head, not meaning it to sound so perverted, “Sorry I wasn’t thinking… I mean…”  
  
“I know what you meant,” April shook her head, giving a light laugh as well, before leaning her head into Leatherhead’s chest, taking a breath Leatherhead looked at her before slowly putting his arms around her.  
  
“I will take it you don’t mind, I’m a big alligator?” Leatherhead had to ask, he had to know, he knew she wouldn’t mislead him, but he wanted things to be clear.  
  
“You’re an alligator? I never notice,” April looked up with a devilish smile, “All I have ever seen was a gentle, kindhearted person, which has always been there for me, someone that I trust.”  
  
Smiling more Leatherhead dared, kissing April for her words, ending it, he gazed at her with wondering eyes, how was he this lucky?  
  
Nuzzling his snout into her neck inhaling her aroma, making April chuckle, as he was tickling her, yet she didn’t move away letting him to continue doing this.  
  
With a light lick, he tasted her skin, it was sweet as her lips, as her alluring scent covered her, it was like vanilla and chocolate, his favorite sweet combination.  
  
To his surprise April let out a moan as he did, did she like what he was doing? She really didn’t mind him being so close to her in this manner?  
  
Leatherhead’s heart throbbed out of control when April tilted her head up towards him licking him on the cheek, all the while she continued to blush at him shyly.  
  
Leaning closer to him, kissing him once again, she chirp, a sound Leatherhead never considered she would know how to do, as he knew all too well what it meant.  
  
Turning red Leatherhead wasn’t suspecting her to act like this, in this manner, not that he was complaining.  
  
Suddenly, without warning Leatherhead let out a bellowing growl, turning white afterwards, he couldn’t believe he actually did that, sure it was normal for alligators to make such sounds to attract mates, but he just did it towards April of all people, what if she takes it as some form of aggression, considering turtles or humans don’t sound so hostile.  
  
Blinking at him for the sound he made, April tilted her head, then blushed more, giving a low churr in response to his call.  
  
Her churr was the most alluring and arousing sound he had ever heard, he knew turtles made such sounds, but never did he think it would have such an effect on him.  
  
Smiling Leatherhead gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, bellowing again, noticing how she reacted to it, how her body became warmer, and how her arousal within her pheromones thicken in the air around her.  
  
Moaning, April hands started to explore his body, feeling his skin, his muscles, all the while Leatherhead couldn’t help relish the feeling wanting to do the same to her, starting with her arms, moving down slowly to her tail.  
  
She gasped for air, churring loudly by his light massage on her tail and the kissing and licking on her exposed neck.  
  
His urges grew, as Leatherhead was overly thrilled upon the thought he was pleasuring her in this manner.  
  
Lightly biting her shoulder, Leatherhead noticed his own arousal, his hidden pouch was swollen wanting to let out what was hidden within, like April could read his mind, her hand was rubbing the area in a matter of seconds, forcing him to close his eyes, moaning on the sensation.  
  
Trembling by her efforts towards him, Leatherhead couldn’t hold it back, letting it out, to his surprise April attended to its needs right away with her hands, all the while smiling at him fascinated of his size.  
  
“April… I… are you sure you want to continue this?” Leatherhead asked her, though he wanted no more than having his way with her, loving her deeply, he wouldn’t dare unless she gave him permission to do so.  
  
Churring deeply, panting over the feeling of his member within her hand, she kissed him, “I’m sure, that’s if you will have me.”  
  
Hearing those words brought joy to him, as he did so, taking her, loving her, enjoying every sweet hot moment with her, fascinated by the fact he could bring her so much pleasure, watching her riding the ecstasy that he brought to her body.  
  
Hours on end, not stopping, feeling each other to the fullest, April collapse against Leatherhead’s chest, moaning in bliss as her body changed into her human form, kissing her body that he hasn’t had the chance to get acquainted with, he noticed the difference in taste and smell.  
  
Yet both made him feel warm inside, brushing her cheek gently, Leatherhead picked up his exhausted mate into his arms, cradling her, touching her soft skin and fragile body.  
  
Blowing out the candles, leaving things as is, for he will clean everything up in the morning, he made his way up the stairs to his room, placing April onto his bed, wrapping her in one of his blankets, fearing the boys walking in on them in the morning and finding their mother naked.  
  
Taking the spot beside her, curling his body around her, Leatherhead brushed her hair, watching her sleep soundly, wondering if this was truly a dream, wondering if she truly did come home, better yet how lucky he was to have such a sweet, loving woman/turtle that he can call his mate.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

Screams echoed throughout the farmhouse, as all four boys, six in age, sat on the couch huddling into each other, eyes widen, looking up towards the closed door they were forbidden to enter at the moment.  
   
Their mother’s pain was obvious, as her continuing wailing in agony was seeping through the door, making them wonder if she was dying.  
   
Surely they knew what was going on, they knew that their mother was going through labor, whatever that meant, in turn the only true brother that understood it to a point was Donnie, but he wasn’t going to explain it to his other siblings.  
   
“She is laying an egg like a chicken! But do chicken’s scream?” Mikey piped up, shattering the boy’s silence, as each one of them looked at him half mortified, not seeing how their mother was anything like a chicken, she had no feathers.  
   
“Mikey, mommy isn’t a chicken!” Leo huffed crossing his arms; a bit annoyed that Mikey would say such a thing, leaving a weird impression that wouldn’t stop playing in his head.  
   
“It’s true, it’s true! Mommy explained it to me,” Mikey whined, face reddening, he wasn’t lying, well not entirely, his mother did agree with him after he asked her, more like she just gave up on trying to figure out how to explain it to him.  
   
“Mommy is a human and turtle,” Raph pulled the blanket that they were all wrapped in up to his chin, for he was cold, he really hated winter, shivering at the mere thought of the snow made him colder regardless.  
   
Not taking it anymore, Raph cuddled into Leo, wrapping his arms around his little brother, pressing his beak against his skin, Leo tended to be the warmest of them, the perfect heater.  
   
Sighing looking over to Raph, Leo just gave in, in truth, he didn’t mind these were the moments that Raph was actually nice to him, not picking on him like usual.  
   
“Mikey, mommy is laying an egg, but not like a chicken… can we do something else… how about we play hide and seek?” Donnie suggested, he just wanted to take his mind off on the thought that his mom was in pain and he couldn’t do anything for her.  
   
“Ok,” both Leo and Mikey answered, as for Raph, he shook his head, holding onto Leo for dear life, indicating to Leo, he wasn’t allowed to move.  
   
“Come on Raphie, it will be fun,” Leo rubbed Raph’s head, urging his big brother to play too and let him go.  
   
“Too cold!” Raph complained, pressing into Leo more, he was soo warm.  
   
“You can wear my sweater,” Mikey took his hoodie off, passing it to Raph.  
   
Looking at the red hoodie then to Mikey, Raph sighed in defeat, he did after all want to play.  
   
Taking the hoodie he put it on, chirping happily, as he came aware how warm it was.  
   
“Who is it?” Leo asked, hoping it wasn’t him for once.  
   
“Let’s do rock paper scissors turtle Spock,” Donnie jumped out of the warm blankets regretting it when his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, quickly he ran for his slippers that were near the stairs, putting them on as fast as he could.  
   
“No! Leo always wins,” Mikey joined Donnie putting his slippers on, that his mother made for him.  
   
“Soooo,” Leo grinned loving that game, he did always win, it wasn’t hard for Donnie always pick either Spock or turtle, Mikey is always paper and for Raph it was rock.  
   
“Leo’s it!” Raph finally braved the cold joining his brothers, as he made the final say, not caring if anyone that would dare to protest against his decision, for he had spoken, so meaning it was law.  
   
“What! No!!! Come on Raphie why should I be it!” Leo growled staring at his big brother.  
   
Poking him in the beak, Raph smiled devilishly, “Because you’re the youngest that’s why!”  
   
Annoyed that Raph was starting that again with him, Leo crossed his arms, growling furiously, “Why does it matter that I hatch last, what does it have to do with anything at all, why do I have to always be it! Raphie, you’re… you’re so… so… so MEAN!!! I HATE YOU!”  
   
As the words filled the room, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind, Leo truly meant it; as the two brothers stood there, Leo narrowed his eyes growling, glaring at Raph who face turned white on the harsh words that did hurt him deeply, Leo hated him…  
   
Frustrated Leo stormed away reefing his winter gear off its hook near the doorway to the outside, putting it on, ignoring Donnie’s protests on the fact they weren’t allowed outside without Mom or Dad, Leo didn’t give a damn, he didn’t want to be in a room that Raph was in.  
   
   
The older brother worried knowing this wasn’t a good idea, attempted to grab Leo from leaving the house, maybe he could smooth this issue over, Leo was always easily calmed, when Donnie intervened when Raph does such things to him.  
   
Yet surprisingly Leo flashed a look at Donnie making him feel small, a look Donnie has never seen Leo ever expressed before.  
   
Growling more, Leo shoved Donnie away, with a thud the older brother fell back, slamming his shell onto the wooden floor, while Mikey and Raph stared in disbelief, Leo wasn’t known for solving things with such violence, especially towards Donnie of all brothers.  
   
Not looking back, Leo made his leave, all he wanted to do at the moment, was go play in the playhouse, regardless if it was too cold out there.  
   
As the door slammed behind Leo, Donnie stood up with his mouth wide open truly baffled on what just happened, this wasn’t good, if either of their parents find out Leo went outside they all will be in trouble for not stopping him.  
   
Hearing the continuing screams upstairs, Donnie knew he couldn’t go up there to get one of them to put some sense into Leo, leaving the only solution left to him, he had to retrieve Leo before their parents find out.  
   
Grabbing his winter gear, Donnie figured for he being the oldest it was his responsibility to go after Leo.  
   
“Your not going after him are you Donnie?” Mikey shifted his feet, wondering if he should help or not, fearing getting in trouble himself.  
   
“I have to Mikey, if dad or mom find out, we are all grounded, besides Leo… we can’t let him get hurt, we are his big brothers after all… Raph!” Donnie spit out Raph’s name forcefully showing that Donnie blamed Raph for upsetting Leo.  
   
Growling grabbing his own gear, putting it on, Raph didn’t say a word, waiting for Donnie to take the lead.  
   
Sighing knowing he really didn’t want to be left behind, Mikey joined the other two brothers, knowing all to well this wasn’t going to turn out well.  
   
\---------------------------------------**************-------------------------------------------  
   
With a fist full of blankets, clenching onto them for dear life, April let out another scream, why was this so much harder than her first time she gave birth?  
   
What didn’t help her case was her body kept changing in between, delaying her laying her egg, for her insides kept changing positions, for hours this went on, she felt exhausted to the point she wanted nothing more than to give up.  
   
She almost did, if it wasn’t for Leatherhead encouraging her, she would have, even he was stressed about the situation, unsure what he should do, he couldn’t do a c-section for her body kept changing, he didn’t know why her body was doing this in the first place, he did debate if he should knock her out, for the pure fear of the fact that her health and the egg was on the line.  
   
“DAMN IT, Leatherhead I can’t do this!!” April screamed again as she felt like her insides were being ripped apart.  
   
“April calm down, you have to breathe…”  
   
“DON’T TELL ME I HAVE TO BREATHE; GET THIS DAMN EGG OUT OF ME!!”  
   
Frantic, Leatherhead was at a lost, what was he to do? Wishing he looked into her ability more to understand how it would affect the child birth, he kicked himself, if only he entertained the idea that there might be complications during delivery.  
   
The situation was getting worse; he wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on, if she gave up, it could mean death to her or the egg…  
   
Biting his lip Leatherhead held onto her hand, as his other hand, made her to face him, “Listen to me April your doing great, I want you to focus on my voice only don’t think about the birth…”  
   
“How the hell can I not think about it! You’re not the one having a bloody egg trying to come out of your… All the while your damn body can’t choose whether it wants to be human or turtle!” April snarled at Leatherhead, who in turn actually kept calm staring into her big green eyes.  
   
“You can do this, you’re the only one that I know that can, April you laid eggs before when you were just human, a feat not so easy to accomplish. I believe in you, now you have to do the same ok, you want to be a turtle, it will be easier that way. I am here for you all the way. Take a deep breath,” Leatherhead instructed her gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb, smiling to her as sweetly as he could, “That’s good, now I want you to turn into a turtle and hold that form, let your body lay the egg on its own instincts.”  
   
“Leatherhead… I don’t… ok… will you kiss me?” April eyes full of tears on the pure pain that invaded her body was hindering her, but the mere thought of his lips on hers will help her to focus, regardless how odd that may seem.  
   
Nodding, he did so, placing his lips against her lips, tasting the salty skin that was drenched with her tears.  
   
April changed into a turtle when she felt his warm lips that filled her with courage, braking all thoughts on how much pain she was in, all the while she tried her best to focus on holding that turtle form, doing what Leatherhead had instructed, just to let her body lay the egg without her intervening.  
   
Closing her eyes, her mind wandered in an endless sea, a spell that his lips put on her, they were so sweet tasting, soft even for an alligator. She loved how they felt against her skin, most of all, of all the emotions she felt by his tender kissing, he made her feel safe, secure, happy and truly whole, like she was only half a person until he became a part of her life.  
   
“Good job April,” Leatherhead out of nowhere told her, as she started to drift back to reality, meeting the wonderful smile on Leatherheads face, which was filled with relief and pure excitement.  
   
Grabbing a blanket wrapping something in it, Leatherhead look at it with the biggest grin April has ever seen on his face, wiping a tear from his eye, he passed the little bundle to her, at that moment all pain escaped her becoming nothing more than a faded nightmare, as she took the bundle from Leatherhead.  
   
Looking at the bundle that Leatherhead gave her, April teared right up yet again, this time in pure joy, looking at the sweet little fragile egg that was her new little baby, who will hatch later to join her already wonderful family.  
   
In the corner of her eye, April could see the unmistakable joy on Leatherhead’s face, though he thought the boys as his own, this child will be blood related to him, this was something Leatherhead never thought could ever happen… second thought he never consider before he would be a father either way.  
   
“When this little one hatches the boys will be really happy, funny they never had another sibling in the past, yet this time around they are going to have one, to think the sibling will be our blood. April, I love you, I love your family, I never thought in a million years I would be so fortunate. To be truthful its all because of you April that I had such an opportunity, thank you,” Leather kissed April on the head, noticing she was panting, her body must be at its limits, taking the egg from her he put it in the incubator to give April a rest.  
   
“Leatherhead, I think I need to get some sleep…,” April yawn as her eyes became heavy.  
   
Smiling Leatherhead kissed her again, rubbing her head, “I will go check up on the boys. Get some rest you deserve it, my beautiful wife.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30 and the turtles are 6)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**\------------ L/H POV**  
The wind blew wildly, scattering drifts of snow across the wide open yard, making visibility almost impossible to see even five feet in front of them, frantic, the boys started yelling into the blank white.  
   
They had no clue where Leo was, he wasn’t in the playhouse or anywhere near it, where could he have gone?  
   
As fear wrapped its ice cold fingers around Donnie, he stared beyond the barn towards the direction of the tree line; Leo wouldn’t be so foolish to dare wander that way, would he?  
   
Donnie knew the rules, they all clearly knew, no matter what, they couldn’t leave the yard or play on its outskirts, they even were forbidden to enter the forest without being accompanied by an adult.  
   
As strict as they maybe, there were set for a reason; a reason, Donnie in his mind understood all too well.  
   
Holding onto his jacket tightly, becoming memorized by the swirling snowflakes, Donnie became plagued by past memories of the wild bad dog that wandered into the yard one day, this was before the winter came.  
   
The dog wasn’t the friendliest type; it was ravaged by hunger, looking for its new prey to feast upon, which at the time, playing in the yard, Donnie and Mikey became that such prey. Shivering at that memory, in Donnie’s nightmares he could still see its eyes that were full of desire, wanting no more than him and Mikey, in the end it tried to eat them…  
   
Donnie understood fully why the rules were set up just by that experience alone, that said did Leo? Did his younger brother truly understand the dangers, how scary that dog was? Yet the worse part of that event that day, wasn’t the fact it wanted to eat him per say, it was the fact the dog was a mutant like him and still wanted to hurt him.  
   
Biting his lip, trying to push the thoughts away, the images flooded into him, every detail of that beast became vivid, like it was happening again, Donnie could see its sharp teeth, the way it looked at him, the way it got excited over his fear.  
   
Holding his sides Donnie closed his eyes, trying to forget, as the horrifying reality of what could be out there taunted him, what if something like that was lurking around, waiting, wanting to pounce on them when their guard is down, what if some evil mutant is already hurting Leo at this very moment, ripping into his helpless brother and no one is there to help him?  
   
Snapping out of the nightmare that was trying to consume Donnie, he took notice of Raph tugging onto his coat, “I don’t see him Donnie… If anything happens to Leo… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have been mean to him…”  
   
“Raph…. It’s not your fault…” Donnie started to say only to be startled by an angry growl that rose behind them.  
   
“BOYS! Why are you outside, your mother and I told you to stay in the house… Where is Leo!?” Leatherhead came up behind them, while each boy shuddered by his gruff voice.  
   
“We… We don’t know…” Donnie stated nervously, staring at the ground not daring to make eye contact with his father.  
   
“What do you mean you don’t know!?” Leatherhead started out harsh, then soften his voice at the end, noticing how frighten they were of him for his tone of voice, he didn’t mean to scare them, he was just upset that they disobey the rules, and he was fearful of the fact Leo was not with them.  
   
“I… I upset Leo again… I made him so mad he left the house…,” Raph started owning up to his responsibility of being the one that made Leo leave the house alone.  
   
“Then I take it you went after him? Did you check the playhouse?” Leatherhead wildly looked around, noting that the wind was in full swing, covering any tracks, including Leo’s; which in turn, with him being so small and light, Leo wouldn’t make much an imprint in the snow, making it easier for the wind to be able to cover it up before Leatherhead could spot them.  
   
“We did check… but he wasn’t there Daddy,” Mikey whimpered, shivering in the cold.  
   
“Boys I want you to go to the playhouse check every hiding spot you know of. Then when you’re done, head into the house, then check there. After that, go sit in the living room and don’t move, when I return, I want you to be there, do you hear me? Don’t neither of you dare to leave the house afterwards. Am I clear?”  
   
All three boys nodded in comply, heading towards the playhouse quickly, leaving Leatherhead alone with the harsh wind that started to pound against his back.  
   
To think visibility was poor a second ago, it became worse, as fear set in, Leatherhead quickly went to the tree line of the property looking frantically for tracks, the one thing he has learned living on the farm, was hunting and tracking his prey.  
   
Using what skills he has acquired to help him find his missing child, to his dismay nothing came up, not even a track between the trees was visible, the wind was too wild and the falling snow covered everything, even his tracks behind him were gone, like he has never been there.  
   
Biting his lip Leatherhead panicked, “LEONARDO!!”  
   
Nothing answered to his calls, what if the wind was drowning his voice, what if the child is injured, what if Leo is too far away and unable to find his way home?  
   
Worse fears brewed within him, as he cast his gaze at the trees, wondering what direction his son would have taken, why would Leo even dare to leave the farm's perimeter?  
   
Screaming his lungs out again, calling Leo’s name, tears filled Leatherhead’s eyes, he had to find him, if the boy doesn’t get out of the cold soon he will freeze for sure.  
  
   
\------------------------------------**************************---------------------------------  
   
 **\------------LEO POV**  
   
Leo tugged his coat closer to his body as he shivered, his anger no longer was consuming him, unfortunately it went away a little too late, for he already got himself lost within the winding thick trees that reach for the skies, he didn’t even remember when he entered the woods or why he would even dare.  
   
“Daddy… Mommy… Raph anyone I want to go home,” Leo sniffled leaning against a big old tree, he was so cold, he just wanted to be in his warm home again, he didn’t even care if Raph was holding him as his personal heater, anything was better than this.  
   
“I’m sssorry Raph, I don’t hate you…” Leo whined, wanting his big brother.  
   
Sneezing, Leo pulled his legs up close to his chin, holding them to keep in what little warmth he had left, he didn’t know what to do, all he could remember that his father told him was if he ever got lost in the woods, he had to find shelter and stay in one place, so his father or mother could find him.  
   
Looking around all he could see was trees and more snow, no shelter, no cave, nothing to shield himself from the wind and heavy snow.  
   
“I want to go home…” Leo whimpered, laying his head on his knees as the cold set in taking over his body, “Someone… please find me….”  
   
Crying, Leo’s tears froze to his face, but he didn’t care, he couldn’t feel anything anymore, then suddenly someone placed a hand on his face, too tired to move, all Leo could see was a white furry hand.  
   
Then the hand moved, as Leo felt like someone was picking him up, pressing him against a warm body, wrapping a long coat around him.  
   
   
The body was so warm, compare to everything else, unable to fight it, Leo’s eyes started to close, he was so comfortable, though he had no clue who was carrying him, he didn’t care, he just let the sleep take him in the end.  
   
  
\-------------------------------------------*************-------------------------------------  
   
 **\------------L/H POV**  
   
Screaming to the point where his throat stung, his own voice had no power to it anymore, Leatherhead stood there shivering in the snow, how could this happen, a moment ago, he was overjoyed over the fact of the new addition to the family, now just to lose one of his own sons…  
   
No, he growled to himself, Leo is ok, he has to be, the child might seem fragile, but in his past life he was one of the greatest warriors Leatherhead has ever seen, there is no way Leo would die, not now, not after everything he has been through.  
   
Leatherhead knew deep down, he couldn’t lose hope; he will find Leo and bring him home, wondering if he should go home and see if the little guy went back home under Leatherhead’s snout, it wasn’t an easy decision, he hated the thought of leaving and missing any kind of call or sign from Leo…  
   
Making his decision, Leatherhead quickly headed towards the house.  
   
As he entered the warm atmosphere that was heavy with sadness and regret, Leatherhead looked over at the three boys, huddling in a blanket looking at him with apologizing eyes.  
   
Sighing, he knew Leo definitely didn’t come home, rubbing his hands, he turned around, heading for the door yet again, he couldn’t stop his search, then his heart jump as he heard the door upstairs open.  
   
“Leatherhead?  Where are you going? …Where is Leo?” April asked sluggishly, still very exhausted by her delivery.  
   
“I…” Leatherhead choked, he wasn’t suspecting her to be up, he was actually hoping she would sleep a bit longer; all he needed at the moment was making her worry over this, she went through enough already today with her labor as it was.  
   
“Leatherhead?” April tilted her head trying to read him, “Where is our boy, why are the other three acting like they are hiding something?”  
   
It was fruitless to lie to her at this point, it would only make matters worse, he knew that for sure, taking a breath Leatherhead headed to the bottom of the stairs holding onto the railing, “Leo is missing, he… he is out there somewhere…,”  
   
“WHAT!” April gasped, looking at him frightfully; her child was outside alone in the cold?!  
   
“April don’t worry, I will find him… please go back to the room and rest…,” Leatherhead put his hand out to indicate to April not to continue her descent down the stairs, which she was very wobbly as she continue to taking a step down.  
   
“Like hell! Leo is out THERE, my baby is out in the cold and you want me to go lay down!” April hissed trying to hold her tears back.  
   
“Please April, you just laid your egg, you were in labor for hours and you can barely stand as it is! You will only hurt yourself, please trust me, I will find him,” Leatherhead strained out watching April’s movements, noticing her grip was loosening on the railing.  
   
Suddenly she lost her balance, quickly Leatherhead lunge forward, grabbing her, just to lose his footing crashing backwards onto the floor below.  
   
As his back hit hard onto the ground, the boys cried watching both their parents fall down the stairs, but luckily Leatherhead took the impact, shielding April in his arms, with a harsh groan he didn’t dare to move.  
   
“Mommy!! Daddy!!” the boys ran up, eyes full of tears, scared for their parents, worried if they were hurt.  
   
“I’m fine boys,” April moaned, slowly moving, tilting her head up at Leatherhead, who was clearly in pain.  
   
“Yeah, we are fine,” Leatherhead finally got out, rubbing April’s face, “April please go lay down, bring the boys with you, anything… I don’t want anything else happening today. I wouldn’t be able to handle it… I will find him I promise.”  
   
Nodding, April flung her arms around Leatherhead, as he cringe by the pain that was still invading his body.  
   
“Please bring our precious boy home…” April cried into Leatherhead’s chest, she wanted her baby boy back.  
  
   
\--------------------------------------***************---------------------------------  
   
 **\------------LEO POV**  
   
Yawning, slowly Leo opened his eyes, feeling something warm wrapped around him, was he home?  
   
Sluggishly sitting up, he rubbed his sleepy eyes, then his heart stop, as he noticed he wasn’t home, he had no clue where he was.  
   
Taking in the wooden shack that was comparatively very small then his own house, he has never seen it before or knew there were any houses near his home, that his parents ever mention that is, so where was he?  
   
Shaking, as his fear came to him that tried to snuff him out, Leo took the heavy blanket that was covering his body, placing it to the side, all the while he took his time to get to his feet.  
   
Then something caught his eye, to his left a figure sat there, watching him, was it a rabbit?  
   
Not use to seeing other mutants, remembering overhearing some of the stories his mother was telling his father, then that dog that tried to hurt his brothers, Leo panicked scrambling backwards tripping over his blanket, while his body trembled in complete utter fear.  
   
Was this rabbit going to eat him?  
   
What felt like hours, Leo just sat there frozen, watching the rabbit, who just sat there patiently waiting for Leo to settle down.  
   
The white rabbit wearing a plaid shirt with black jeans didn’t make any moves; he didn’t even say a word even, his brown kind looking eyes watched him, like the rabbit was trying to figure him out.  
   
Taking in the way the rabbit was behaving towards him, Leo studied him, he didn’t look aggressive or evil, he didn’t look at him like he wanted to eat him… gulping Leo made himself small, figuring it was the best way to defend himself in case the rabbit did try something, biting his lip, he didn’t know what else to do.  
   
He was alone, he didn’t have his brothers or parents, what can he do, this rabbit was clearly an adult, bigger than him by far.  
   
Gathering his courage Leo finally spoke, which came out as a squeal, “Who… who are you…”  
   
Smiling the rabbit didn’t move, taking note of the unsteadiness in Leo’s voice, “A friend Leonardo.”  
   
“How… how do you know my name?” Leo stared at the rabbit he never met before, yet deep down, he got a feeling he could trust him some reason.  
   
“I see that you don’t remember me… very well then, my name is Usagi Miyamoto, and like I said Leonardo I am a friend, I will not hurt you,” the rabbit introduced himself warmly to Leo, making the young turtle less weary of his rescuer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30 and the turtles are 6)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**Usagi POV**  
   
The snow kept falling with no end in sight, outside the window was nothing more than a wall of white, Usagi felt a bit guilty not being able to bring Leo back home, after what took hours to calm the poor frantic child, to understand though he wanted to see his parents, this storm wasn’t too welcoming for travelers.  
   
Just the mere thought of attempting this, made his fur stand on end, recalling how cold it was when he first found Leo, considering he wasn’t planning to go outside at all when the storm hit, but the nagging feelings that he must, oddly weighed on him, forcing him to listen to that voice which begged him to go for something was amiss.  
   
In the end he had to admit he was happy he did, if not, Leo would have froze to death only minutes away from his home, sighing Usagi leaned his head into the palm of his hand, trying not to let his ears twitch by his discomfort of the situation.  
   
After talking to Leo, figuring out that the child truly had no recollection of who he is or who he was to Leo, didn’t mean this child wasn’t Leonardo, Usagi knew without a shadow of a doubt, this Leo was his former friend.  
   
For how this has passed, Usagi was baffled on what could have done this to him.  
   
All the information he could gather was Leo and his brothers were all the same age, and surprising as it was, they had just not only a father, but a mother as well.  
   
What made things more uneasy for him was that not once did the child mention Master Splinter or recognized the name when Usagi let it slip out, more unsettling when the question of who his current father was, Usagi never suspected to hearing Leatherhead of all names.  
   
Sure, he has met the alligator scientist before, brief as it may have been, true he knew Leatherhead was a great friend to Donatello, yet in turn this seemed all too surreal, suspicious actually.  
   
As for the mother he wasn’t aware of her, or ever heard of her, by Leo description he didn’t have the foggiest idea who this April O’Neil was, other than the child insisted she was his mother and he want to go back home to her.  
   
Worse of all this news was he wasn’t sure if this disaster that fell upon his good friend was just mere ill fate, or was some foul plan.  
   
With this dimension falling into complete chaos, what he has witnessed with his own eyes, and unfortunately finding himself trapped here on top of that, he has been trying to survive in the wilds, considering outside of them was too dangerous, for even a skilled former samurai like himself, he wouldn’t be surprised what happen to Leo was an enemies doing.  
   
Biting his lip, closing his eyes, he was best to put his mind to rest, flashing these theories and thoughts around was only making things that could very well be just a small hill into a mountain; until he found out more he shouldn’t judge or make such accusations.  
   
In the meantime, he had to take care of Leo, figuring it was best not to mention the past until he knew if it was wise or not, Usagi could only state he is a friend no more than that, hopefully in the morning the storm will be no more and he could bring Leo home and find out for himself what became of his friend.  
   
\-------------------------------***************-------------------------------------------  
 ** _Two Days Later ------------_**  
   
 **April POV**  
   
Pressing her pillow tightly to her chest, April buried her face into it as Raph, Donnie and Mikey sat behind her.  
   
Raph gently rubbed his mother’s human back wishing she would stop crying, feeling lost wishing he could do more for her.  
   
Two days it has been, two days that her baby became lost, two days…  
   
Wailing into the soft pillow, April’s heart sank into despair, her baby, her little Leo was gone, though Leatherhead told her to have faith, for it was Leo after all, yet how could a six year old survive the past couple days, in such extreme weather conditions?  
   
Not even an adult could, so how could a child; he was so small, so fragile…  
   
Biting her lip April whimpered more, what was she to do? He was her responsibility what kind of parent was she, to lose her child like this.  
   
As the dark cloud consumed her, a cry commence behind her, as Raph bald out of control, April turned around witnessing, Raph was shaking, crying like nothing before, while both Donnie and Mikey look at him worried.  
   
“I’m sorry, mommy!!! It’s all my fault, I made Leo leave, I’m bad…,” Raph rubbed his eyes gasping for air between his sobs.  
   
Watching her son cry like this, blaming himself, made April feel like someone just stab her in the heart with a knife, yes, she was upset that they couldn’t find Leo, but she didn’t mean to make Raph feel such guilt.  
   
Gently wrapping her arms around the young turtle, April pulled him in, making him sit in her lap as she gave him a sweet kiss on the head, “Oh Raph, don’t cry… I don’t blame you. I’m sorry I have been upset, but not once I was upset with you, please don’t blame yourself my sweet little boy.”  
   
“But mommy, he hates me, he told me so,” Raph buried his beak into April’s arm, his hot tears drench through her shirt,  April bit her lip trying to figure out a way to soothe his pain.  
   
As the idea hit her, April kissed him on the head again, then she let him go, “Give me one sec,” April got up, going towards her closet shutting the door behind her, quickly taking her clothes off, she made her body change, figuring this was best, April left the closet.  
   
Coming out now in her turtle form, Mikey and Donnie looked at her in wonder, as she made her way back to the bed.  
   
Quickly April once again wrapped her arms around Raph again, letting out a low, sweet chirp, which made Raph cries weaken, as he cuddled into his mother’s plastron.  
   
Ever since she was mutated she learned that different pitches of chirps give different messages, similar to saying words using different tones, but to her, she noticed the boys respond to the chirps better, being turtles it made perfect sense, in truth in a way April when she did this made her feel more connected to them than she has ever been before.  
   
Rocking her little boy humming, which in the human ear would be more like noises, but to the boys it was a lullaby, something that truly did eased their nerves, Donnie and Mikey crawled up to April placing their little heads onto her lap closing their eyes, falling fast to sleep.  
   
Smiling April kept humming, forcing all her thoughts on them, drowning her pain, her fear, she couldn’t keep the state of mind where it has been for the past couple days, for her sake, also for her still remaining children, it wasn’t fare to them.  
   
\--------------------------------------------*********************--------------------------------  
   
 **L/H POV**  
   
Knee deep in snow, the chill of the cold hit him hard, Leatherhead leaned against a big old tree to give his weary body a rest, day and night he hunted, searching every inch of the property, looking for signs, anything that will lead him to his son, all the while reminding himself he couldn’t give up no matter what.  
   
Exhausted, burn out to the point he wanted no more than to find a spot in the winter wonderland to close his tiresome eyes, he dare not, he had a son out there, a son he swore he will bring home.  
   
   
Breathing heavily, looking beyond the deep forest that surrounded him, he reminded himself where home was, looking at his compass he map in his head where he has been and where he needed to look next.  
   
With his bearing set, knowing it was time to continue on, Leatherhead sluggishly pushed himself off the tree heading forward.  
   
Step by step the snow crunch under his feet, two full days of constant snowfall, he worried if he had missed something from the places he has already been, part of him wanted to back track, yet he feared if he did that, he would get nowhere, only go into circles.  
   
Feeling the icy cold fingers of his own dark doubt, that told him he was best to give up, for the child, no matter what he did, he will not find little Leo, suddenly out of nowhere a spark of hope came to him, in the far distance coming from the tree tops was it smoke?  
   
Staring at the first thing he saw that wasn’t snow or trees, his heart throb out of control, unsure if it was of fear or joy, he did not care, he could very well be running into danger, yet the mere thought that Leo could be there made him press forward with no regret or hesitation.  
   
\------------------------------************************----------------------------------------  
   
 **April POV**  
   
Laying there, April rubbed Raph’s head, then Donnie, then Mikey’s, each child sound asleep chirped happily by her touch, snuggling into her tightly, comforted by her presence and warm body.  
   
Watching their sweet faces, April unfortunately was still consumed by her sorrow, yet she knew now wasn’t the time to let her tears come to her; she had to be strong for them.  
   
Laying her head down, pulling the boys into her, covering them with a blanket, figuring she too needed to take a nap, April stared at the door in wonder, where was Leatherhead, did he find Leo?  
   
It has been hours since her lover left, he normally came back within two hours, three the max to check in and to warm up, yet it’s has been almost four by now, was he ok?  
   
Sighing April, looked away towards her egg, in a few months it will hatch, a new addition to her family, the question was, will it be a girl or boy?  
   
Making her thoughts peaceful ones, not letting her mind wander to the tragedy that fell upon her family, her train of thought was only to be shattered by a sound that made her heart stop in complete utter fear.  
   
Literally jumping out of the bed, almost rolling the boys in the process, which they responded with a startled yelp, with wild eyes looking at their mother, who in turn had a thick smell of fear on her, making them feel uneasy.  
   
Gulping, April looked at her children scrambling to her feet, did she just hear what she heard, was it the wind, could it be possible of all time for this to happen… why now?  
   
Looking at the door warily April grabbed her clothes, “Boys turn around!”  
   
April didn’t take her time changing back to human, putting her clothes on as fast as she could, going behind the bed grabbing the packaged that was wrapped up in sheets.  
   
Sitting on the bed the boys look at her, knowing all too well what was in the package, revealing its contents, April strap Leo’s old katana over her back, checking the blade before hand.  
   
Biting her lip, she started to wish Leatherhead was home, as she heard yet another vehicle coming into the driveway.  
   
That would make two so far, this without a shadow of a doubt, answered her questioning fear that she did indeed just heard someone drive up the driveway, stopping in front of the house, which in turn she really was hoping she was hearing things or the wind was playing tricks.  
   
Not taking the chance she had to arm herself, no one has ever come to the farm before, what was more unsettling was who was there, came by vehicle of all ways, they are the most uncommon transportation that anyone uses at the moment, for gas is scarce as it is.  
   
“Boys stay here; don’t leave this room you understand! Don’t open this door for anyone other than me or your father,” April commended her children as each nodded wearily.  
   
“Mommy, what’s wrong?” Donnie asked, staring at April’s sword, he has only seen her use it once, when the dog tried to hurt him, other than that she never uses it or lets them near it.  
   
“I don’t know, but don’t worry, mommy will take care of it. Just stay put ok my babies,” April kissed each one on the head before leaving the room locking the door behind her.  
   
Door shut behind her, she took in her surroundings, the house was disturbingly quiet, not even the wood in the fireplace dared to make a sound, by now she couldn’t hear the vehicle or anyone outside, did anyone enter the house of yet?  
   
Sticking to the shadows to conceal herself, she was glad she was taught by both Karia and him on this skill…  
   
Step by step she made her way down the stairs, keeping note of which one she was on and were not to put too much pressure in giving away of her presence or location.  
   
Finally reaching the bottom, the atmosphere was thick with tension, was it cause by her or someone else feelings, in the corner of her eyes she valuated the kitchen, noticing nothing stirred.  
   
One issue, she must admit about the house, having two doors, one in the kitchen the other in the living room was great for many things, unfortunately in this situation it was more of a disadvantage than not.  
   
Grabbing her attention, the doorknob started to slowly turned on the front door.  
   
Quickly April went to its side, waiting, as the door, took its time to open, then through it came some man, walking in alone by the looks of things, shutting the door behind him after fully entering the house.  
   
Silently April came up behind him, unsheathing her blade, placing it at his throat, “If you make a peek I will slit it. Now put your hands up where I can see them.”  
   
“Ok… we don’t have to be rash, miss,” the man in his early forties voice shook doing what April had asked of him with no tricks.  
   
“Who are you?” April demanded not removing her blade.  
   
“James…. James Carter…” the man stuttered, gulping, as sweat ran down his brow.  
   
“OK James, how many are there of you and why are you here?”  
   
“It’s just me…,” the man gulped, breathing heavily, feeling April’s anger rising.  
   
“Bull shit! I heard two vehicles, how many!!” April growled, not backing down, pressing her blade against the man’s neck showing she wasn’t fooling around and he better not continue to lie to her.  
   
“There are enough of us to handle some girl, like yourself,” a voice came from the kitchen area, followed by a gun shot.  
   
Instantly April felt woozy, losing her grip on her sword, as it fell out of her hand, unable to hold her weight, she stumbled back into the wall behind her, as she placed her hand on her neck pulling out what looked like a dart.  
   
With her back pressed firmly against the wooden wall, April placed her hand over her eyes, how could she be so careless?  
  
Blinking, she could feel the drug coursing through her veins, invading her body, making it weaker by the second.  
   
“I give her a couple seconds and she will be out as a light, James go check upstairs, I doubt it, she lives alone,” the man near the kitchen chuckled amused in watching April’s struggle not to black out.  
   
As the first step of the stairs cracked by the weight of the man, the sound hit April ears like some alarm, making her anger boil out of control, how dare they attempt to go up her stairs, like hell she was going to let anyone near her babies!  
   
Growling, April let her hand fall, revealing her blood lust eyes that actually made the man at the kitchen flinch unsure what to think, he was in complete surprise that she was still just standing there and suddenly seemed unfazed by the tranquilizer he gave her, then when he thought this couldn’t get any bazaar he witness first hand what April’s special ability was.  
   
As her own fury consumed her, April could feel her clothing shrinking; no more like her shell was growing, with it, clarity as if by changing counteracted with the drug, making its effect nothing to her.  
   
Without a whisper, April kicked her sword up, slashing forward to the man at the kitchen who froze there in complete fear, not understanding what he just witnessed, removing the man’s arm, without a slight hint of mercy, letting him wail in pain as he flop around like some fish.  
   
With a swift kick, April knocked him out, whispering as she did so, that he was lucky she has some humanity or she would have taken his head off instead for daring to intrude into her home uninvited.  
   
Before the other man could react to this bloodshed, to even protect himself, April pierced her blade into his chest, purposely missing ever vital organs, yes, she was pissed, but she was no killer, though she debated on that notion, how far would she go?  
   
Sure, they were human, they weren’t some savage mutant, but was there really a line, she wouldn’t think twice to kill a feral mutant to protect the ones she loves, would she do the same to a human… would she become a monster if she did?  
   
Eye to eye, April growled, the man stunned by the situation before him, stared at her shuddering under her gaze.  
   
“Please… please… don’t kill me,” man pleaded while tears ran down his face.  
   
“Give me one good reason! Why should I spare you when you came into my home and threaten me and my family!!”  
   
“So you aren’t alone, then, Miss O’Neil,” a familiar voice came from behind her.  
   
Startled, April’s heart jumped as she couldn’t believe her ears, it couldn’t be him could it!  
   
Releasing her blade, April only reaction was to strike to whom was behind her, if she was right, if it was him, if she didn’t take this action he would have her to the ground before she could even say shit.  
   
Turning around as fast as her body would let her, to her dismay a hand stop her attack, grabbing her wrist with much force, there she saw him, her fear consumed her looking into those black shades, seeing the pristine suit he was wearing.  
   
Bishop!  
   
Curling on his lips a smiled formed, he was amused, no doubt he saw her change her form.  
   
“Well, Miss O’Neil, it has been some time hasn’t it, the last time I saw you… you were fully human, how interesting of a show you just perform. I wonder, what it is that you’re protecting upstairs? Considering I heard the rumors before New York fell, is it true you gave birth to one of the turtle’s offspring?”  
   
\----------------------------------------***********************---------------------------------  
   
 **Donnie, Raph, Mikey POV**  
   
Mikey pressed into Donnie for comfort, who held onto his little brother tightly, as they both sat on the bed, staring at the door, there was so much commotion downstairs, they didn’t know what was going on, what they did all agree on, was that they just heard their mother scream.  
   
Shaking Mikey dug his beak into Donnie, “Donnie what do we do? I don’t want to lose mommy again… Aren’t we her brave knights? Why aren’t we saving her?”  
   
“We can’t you idiot! We aren’t knights, heroes… we are just kids… weak kids…” Raph barked at his brother, clenching his fist, as he stood in front of the incubator that held his sibling.  
   
Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, they could only wait, they all wanted to help or escape, yet what of their little sibling yet not hatch, they couldn’t abandon it, they already lost Leo, they didn’t want to lose another family member.  
   
Biting his lip, Donnie closed his eyes, he was the oldest, yet he had no clue how to protect anyone, even his brothers, he wished Leo was there, being the youngest he did had a knack of coming up with the best plans.  
   
Suddenly, as if someone hit the mute button, all sounds stopped downstairs, as a thick cloud of silence took over, leaving the boys in wonder.  
   
Piercing that such silence a set of footsteps started to come up the stairs, holding their breaths the boys listened, noticing the tone of the sounds, how the wood bowed, the fact it sounded more like boots than barefoot.  
   
Looking at each other for an answer on what they should do, they were all at a lost, what can they do?  
   
As the steps crept nearer, the boys shutter, Raph placed his hand on the incubator, no matter what he wasn’t going to let anyone touch his younger sibling.  
   
The floorboards creaked in front of the door, as all three boys held their breath, watching the handle of the door turn, rattling as it did.  
   
Taking a gulp, Mikey pressed into Donnie more, shuddering in complete fear, Donnie held onto Mikey for dear life, while Raph pressed his shell tightly against the incubator, neither brother dared to say a word, even after the door started to shake violently as if someone was trying to break it down.  
   
Knowing it wasn’t their mother for she would have said a word, the boys screamed when the door flung open falling off its hinges, slamming to the floor under some man’s foot, who was wearing a black suit.  
   
Adjusting his black specks, he flicked the light on peering over towards the three frighten turtles with an amusing smile.  
   
“Well, well, what do we have here.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident in Donnie's lab April's life was turn upside down. Now April is a mother of the use to be known ninja turtles, as she experience life as a mother that she would never have had the chance before. With Letterhead's help, both try to raise the young turtles that have no memories of their past. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30 and the turtles are 6)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

_**April POV**_  
   
Within the darkness, something flickered, unsure what it was, April laid there in her silence.  
   
Head spinning, her thoughts faded as soon as they came to her, she couldn’t hold on one thought or image without it slipping through her fingertips, what was going on, what happened?  
   
The darkness wrapped her in its tight icy cold grip, taunting her, whispering into her ear, she was his, and there was nothing she can do about it.  
   
Ignoring it, trying her best, she tried another approach, figuring out what she felt, she could tell she felt numb all over, yet her body burned at the same time, it too was clouded by confusion, not knowing what it should feel at the current moment.  
   
Frustrated, annoyed, confused, April screamed at the top of her lungs, pleading someone to help her, yet nothing would answer, nothing would come to her aid.  
   
\-----------------------******************-------------------------------------------  
   
 _ **Donnie, Mikey, Raph POV**_  
   
The boys sat there, clinging onto each other, all the while staring at the human woman that was wearing a long white lab coat, who had brown hair and a pair of glasses that she adjusted now and then.  
   
The woman just standing there with a clipboard in her hand, was occupied at the current moment, looking over her notes, not putting much attention towards the turtle brothers.  
   
Pressing her pen against her ruby lips, she sighed, looking at the three turtles huddling together, “My name is Dr. Lisa, little ones, I’m not here to hurt you. I just need to do some more tests.”  
   
“TESTS! You bad people haven’t stopped testing!! We want our mommy!!!” Raph growled, for hours since they came to this place, being put within this small white room, that had no windows, one human after another came in, taking blood, treating them like monsters.  
   
Placing the clipboard down Dr. Lisa, came up to the boys as Donnie and Mikey made themselves smaller behind Raph, who was protecting his brothers.  
   
To make thing easy for them, Dr. Lisa, sat down in front of them, making herself their level, as she smiled warmly, “My tests are simple ones.”  
   
“I doubt it, you're going to hurt us like the rest…” Raph looked away snarling, stepping back, he didn’t want to be too close to her, in case she tried to grab him.  
   
“Well, I am not going to, so Raphael. What is your favorite color,” she started nicely not breaking her warm smile.  
   
Confused each boy looked at her weary, neither of them thought she would ask something like that, or look so nice, she couldn’t be nice, for every other human was mean to them.  
   
Keeping silent the boys didn’t answer as she continued asking simple questions to each one of them, addressing them by their name.  
   
The questions she asked, was just that, simple, what is your favorite food, do you like winter or summer, do you like to play pretend and so on.  
   
After five questions asked from him, Raph started to fear the worse waiting for the woman that was playing the good doctor, to finally lose her temper on them for not answering her questions, just like the others, yet she did the opposite, she continued to smile even giving a small chuckle now and then.  
   
“It’s ok, you don’t have to answer them, I know I’m just a stranger to you and well… This room is no place for children is it, no wonder you three are upset. I know,” Dr. Lisa got to her feet, clapping her hands together, “Let’s go for a walk!”  
   
“A walk? Can we see our mommy?” Mikey asked quietly, receiving a glare from Raph, the rule was Raph will be the only one to talk, making sure the humans to think he was the leader, so he would get any punishments that came their way.  
   
With sad eyes, Mikey looked at the woman, which only sighed, giving the boys a sad shake of her head, while adjusting her glasses, “I’m sorry I can’t do that…”  
   
“WHY NOT!!!” Raph growled again, fighting back his tears, for he had to be strong, but he wanted his mother; he wanted to know she was safe.  
   
“Because of the rules, I too have to abide by them just like you. I’m sorry little one, I want to bring you to your mother, I really do, but I can’t.”  
   
Looking at each other, the boys nodded to each other, kind of understanding why she couldn’t, yet the same time not fully.  
   
“So Dr. Lisa, where are we going?” Donnie finally asked.  
   
“Somewhere nicer than this room, but there are rules, there too, simple ones though, so don’t worry. One you must not leave the room, or those collars will hurt you,” Dr. Lisa pointed at the silver collars around the boys’ necks, which broke her heart that these children were forced to wear such things.  
   
Continuing Dr. Lisa tried her best to smile not to show the boys how disturbed she was over the collars, “Two if someone comes into the room, you must listen to them, but don’t worry, I will make sure to be with that person so they don’t do anything that will hurt you, I promise. As well, this isn’t a rule per say, but if someone does hurt you in any way, please tell me ok, I am not the bad guy…”  
   
Closing her eyes, Dr. Lisa bit her lip, holding back her own tears; this was wrong, children being treated in this manner, but she couldn’t do nothing, other than protect them the best she could.  
   
As the boys’ huddle together, talking amongst each other about what they should do, they finally agreed, though Raph wasn’t too please with the fact he couldn’t see his mother, and how some of the humans hurt his brothers, this woman was nice and they didn’t want to be in this room anymore.  
   
Taking each others hand, to make sure they don’t get separated, Raph tugged onto Dr. Lisa’s shirt cuff, then taking her hand, to show her he trusts her, “Ok, can we go now?”  
   
Smiling Dr. Lisa nodded, “Yes we can, Raphael.”  
   
\------------------------------------*******************-------------------------------------  
  
 **The next day**  
   
It was paradise in its way, for a turtle, even mutants, the boys couldn’t help to feel relaxed in their new room, that was literally a small indoor garden, full of plants and a small stream that was only ankle deep.  
   
Dr. Lisa made sure they knew where they could find their food, which came on a tray, put in what seemed like a glass box, they were to eat their food and put the tray back.  
   
She also showed them their beds, which branched off from the garden that was a simple room with three children's size beds for them to sleep on, including pillows and blankets.  
   
Other than that, no one came in, they were relieved to a point, but lonely at the same time, even with each other they wanted their mother and father.  
   
“Donnie when do you think we can see mommy?” Mikey asked splashing his feet in the stream, loving how it felt, yet a part of him felt guilty for this.  
   
“I… don’t know…” Donnie whimpered, crossing his legs, staring at the water, not sure what to do, lost in his reflection, wondering why the humans treated them so differently.  
   
So what if he was green and had a shell, his mother always treated him no different than her, even before she became a turtle herself, even his father was not a turtle and he still treated him no different, then why do these humans do?  
   
“Soon, very soon Mikey,” Raph patted Mikey on the shoulders warmly, giving his brother a sweet smile, though he was lying it still made Mikey happy, to Raph that’s what counted the most to him.  
   
Looking up to his big brother, Mikey knew he was lying, yet it didn’t matter, he just like when Raph was nice, and it comforted him to have a big brother like him around in such times.  
   
As all three boys stared at the stream, they all jump at the same time, as an odd sound came somewhere behind them in the thicket of the bushes, knowing they were alone, for no human had come through the door that was in sight, they weren’t sure what it could be.  
   
Quickly Donnie and Mikey ran behind Raph, shaking, pushing him to go see what was making that sound.  
   
Gulping, Raph couldn’t help himself from shaking himself; he was just as scared as his brothers.  
   
“Why should I go?” Raph whispered over his shoulders, shuddering, staring at the bushes the shook violently.  
   
“You always like to be the leader, so leaders always go first, it’s the rules,” Donnie pointed out.  
   
Sighing, Raph knew that was going to get him back one day, biting his lip, he clench his fists, he can do this, he was brave, he wasn’t the oldest, but he was the toughest… he hoped.  
   
Slowly creeping up to the bush, Raph stopped inches away, as the movement stopped as well, hands shaking, he part the bush.  
   
There, facing eye to eye to him, was a human girl that was the same age as him, her long brown hair matted, tangled in the branches of the bushes, was curly, her big green eyes stared at him, in fear with a hint of pain, as Raph noticed her foot was snared in the thick branches.  
   
“It’s a girl?” Donnie gasped, looking at her, noticing the tears that were starting to form in the girl’s eyes, then out of nowhere she started to cry, as each boy looked at each other for answers.  
   
Getting Mikey to keep the bushes open, Raph went in, hissing when one of the branches scratched his arm, slowly getting her untangled the girl pushed herself away, rubbing her bare leg that was scratched up, while she sniffled.  
   
Looking her over, Raph noticed she was wearing a pink skirt accompanied with a white shirt, as well she had no collar, oddly, other than the fact she was upset that her leg was hurting, she didn’t seem like she was scared of him.  
   
“Why are you here?” Raph finally asked, kneeling in front of the girl.  
   
Rubbing her eyes, she sniffled, “I… I wanted to see if you wanted to play with me…”  
   
“Here,” Donnie nudged Raph shoulder passing a shirt that was soaked and wet by the water from the stream, taking it, Raph wiped the girls scratched up leg, as she whimpered while he did.  
   
“Does it hurt?” Mikey asked, still in awe that there was someone their age in this place.  
   
Nodding the girl sniffled again, “What are you? You’re the same age as me, right?”  
   
Sitting down, Donnie tilted his head; she didn’t know what a turtle was?  
   
“We are turtles; we are six, how old are you?” Donnie watched her in wonder, wondering, mostly how she got into their room; she didn’t use the door, that he knew for sure.  
   
“I’m turning six in five days, what is a turtle?” the girl looked at them all curiously.  
   
“We are, see the green skin and the shell, that makes us turtles,” Mikey beamed pointing to his shell.  
   
Tilting towards Raph, the girl went to touch his shell, only to have Raph pull away quickly, as he did, the girl whimpered making herself small.  
   
“Sorry…” she wrapped her arms around her, feeling she should have never come into this room, they didn’t like her.  
   
What was she thinking, sure, she heard there were kids in this place, she even thought she could make friends, for she had none, but she never thought they wouldn’t be the same as her, not that she really cared, but she didn’t know they would be afraid of her.  
   
Watching her, Raph bit his lip, with shaky hands, he gently took the girl’s hand, bringing it to his shell, letting her to touch it, as he did this, the girl’s eye lit up as a smile came to her face.  
   
“It’s so hard, is it heavy?” the girl cheered up, feeling the texture of his shell.  
   
“No, it’s not heavy,” Raph answered, thinking that was a silly question.  
   
“Can you take it off?” the girl continued her questions, she was so excited, she wanted to know everything.  
   
Laughing Donnie shook his head, “No, our shells don’t come off, it’s a part of us, like your arm is a part of you, can you take your arm off?”  
   
Giggling the girl shook her head, “Nope, hee hee, what are your names?”  
   
Figuring there was no harm telling, each boy introduced themselves, watching the girl that was happy as she could be.  
   
Before they could ask her what her name is, the door to their room started to open, as it did, the girl went white.  
   
“Oh no… I have to go, they will be mad at me, if they find out I’m here. Please don’t tell on me,” the girl pleaded with them, taking Raph’s hand, giving him the puppy eyes.  
   
Looking into those green eyes that were full of pure fear, Raph nodded, he wasn’t going to tell on her, he wanted her to come back; she wasn’t so bad for a human.  
   
“Ok, we won't, will you… will you come back?” Raph whimpered, blushing a bit.  
   
Smiling the girl face lit up with her smile, “Of course I will… we are friends now, right?!”  
   
“Yeah! Friends,” all three boys agreed, with that the girl ran somewhere in the back of the room, not following the boys went to the stream waiting to see who was coming into their room, hoping who it was would leave, so the girl will come back and play with them.  
   
\--------------------------------------------*********************--------------------------  
  
 **Girl’s POV**  
   
Sitting in her chair the girl hummed to herself, taking the green crayon firmly placing it in her hand, she continued to draw her new friends.  
   
She made sure they had green skin with brown shells, she was ecstatic that she finally had someone to play with, for the adults in this place were no fun, always telling her to go home, or they were too busy, some were even mean to her, telling her she was in their way.  
   
Sighing, she looked at the clock trying to read it, wondering when her mother would be home, she wanted to show her, her picture.  
   
As the clock struck six the front door opened, quickly jumping to her feet, she ran towards it, seeing her mother standing there, taking her lab coat off.  
   
“Mommy, mommy, look, look,” the girl squealed excitedly, trying to show her mother the picture.  
   
“One second Mona, let me get my shoes off first,” Dr. Lisa sighed, taking her shoes off, before bringing her attention towards her daughter.  
   
“What is this?” Looking at the drawing her face turned white, seeing the three drawn turtles.  
   
“My friends!” Mona smiled.  
   
“Mona… you didn’t go into the indoor garden on the C block did you?” Dr. Lisa’s mouth became dry.  
   
“… Maybe… but they are nice mommy… Raphie…” Mona stopped talking, noticing the angry look on her mother’s face.  
   
“MONA LISA, how many times do I have to tell you child, that you can’t play in those areas! What if someone catches you? Bishop will not be too pleased,” Dr. Lisa scolded, fearing for her daughter’s safety.  
   
“But… but…” Mona started to cry, moving away from her mother, she thought she would understand, but she was like all the other adults, she too didn’t want her to have friends.  
   
The turtles were nice, though she had only known them for only a couple minutes she really liked them and she said she would go play with them again, why can’t her mother understand? What was wrong with her playing with them anyways?  
   
Shaking her head, Dr. Lisa sighed, “Mona, promise me you will never go back there you hear me? Promise me!”  
   
Sniffling Mona nodded, “I… I promise…”  
   
\--------------------------------------*****************---------------------------------------  
   
 _ **Five Days Later**_  
  
 _ **Mikey, Raph, Donnie POV**_  
   
Giggling, huddling behind a bush, both Raph and Mona watched Donnie as he searched for them, they were playing hide and seek and Donnie was it.  
   
Every day after the first day they met the human girl Mona, she came and visit them, when she could, the boys knew it wasn’t easy for her to do so, but she still came.  
   
She was nice, she loved to play games, and she would bring things for them, like crayons and treats, she was a fun person to be around, Mona even made their day with her smile.  
   
“I know you're around here somewhere,” Donnie crossed his arms, he had the feeling they were hiding somewhere, but he couldn’t figure out where though.  
   
Snickering, Raph gently nudged Mona in the arm to get her attention, “I will distract him you run to the rock.”  
   
Nodding Mona waited, if she can get to the rock, she will be safe.  
   
On the count of three, Raph jumped out of the bushes scaring Donnie half to death, with a yelp Donnie fell backwards onto his shell, as Mona ran out of her hiding spot, giggling all the way.  
   
Looking back, she watched Donnie struggle to get up, while Raph stood there laughing at his poor brother that was stuck, finally getting to his feet, Donnie tried to touch Raph to make him out, but he wasn’t doing such a good job.  
   
Smiling, Mona thought this was fun, she was happy she never listened to her mother, if she did, she wouldn’t have friends like them, turning around, a flash of black came to her view, but before she could do a thing she rammed into the figure, falling back to the ground hard.  
   
With a sore moan Mona looked up in fear, turning completely white at the sight of him, of all the people she had to bump into, it had to be him!  
   
Bishop’s shadow cast over her, making the child feel small and terrified of him, slowly lifting up his shades, Bishop looked at the child with a smile, which disturbed Mona deeply.  
   
“Mona Lisa, how ever did you get in here?” Bishop asked, lifting an eyebrow, in amusement.  
   
As Donnie was about to tag Raph, he stopped, recognizing the voice beyond the bushes, giving each other a look, both brothers gulp in their own fear.  
   
Though Raph feared the man in black, he was more afraid of what Bishop would do to Mona, for being in their room.  
   
Not wasting time the boys rushed forward, noticing Mona was on the ground, Raph continued forward, putting himself between Mona and Bishop, putting his arms out to protect her, from the mean human man.  
   
“Ah, Raphael,  why am I not surprised,” Bishop smiled deepened, sending spikes of shivers through the children’s spines all at the same time.  
   
With Raph in front of her, and the way that Bishop was looking at her, Mona wildly looked for a way out of this, she never liked Bishop and he really scared her.  
   
“MONA?!” Dr. Lisa voice came from the doorway as she noticed her daughter on the ground with Raph in front of her, what was more surprising was that fact that Bishop was also there, this made the mother turned white, making her very unsure what he would do because of this situation.  
   
“Dr. Lisa, I thought it was clear that your child was prohibited to venture around the facility without the company of an adult,” Bishop glared at the good doctor, who gulped, biting her lip.  
   
“I’m sorry Bishop, you know how kids can be, I promise this will never happen again,” Dr. Lisa rushed towards Mona, swooping up the child into her arms, while Mona wrapped hers around her mother’s neck, shivering and crying.  
   
Sighing Bishop adjusted his shades, “Tell me Dr. Lisa, how old is Mona now?”  
   
“She turned six today,” Dr. Lisa said dryly wondering why he would care.  
   
“I see, interesting, she is perfect, then,” Bishop grinned.  
   
“Perfect? What are you talking about,” eyeing the man, Dr. Lisa was struck by fear, something about his smile was off, he was up to something, something she wasn’t going to like.  
   
“For my little experiment, she is the right age,” clicking his fingers two big heavy men came into the room making their way towards Mona and her mother.  
   
“EXPERIMENT!?  Don’t you dare! How could you think to do such a thing to a child! She is my daughter! You can’t do this!” Dr. Lisa screamed moving back, trying to avoid the men.  
   
Chuckling Bishop shook his head, “Dear, Dear, Doctor, you’re my property, do I have to remind you? That also includes your precious child, which I have been waiting for her to hit the appropriate age for years now. You see children are more acceptable to mutagen than adults, especially the formula I created by the help of Miss O’Neil unique blood.”  
   
Raph flashed his head towards the man in black, when he heard his mother’s name, something within him started to boil.  
   
“No, please don’t!!… I will do anything you ask of me, just don’t touch my child,” Dr. Lisa screamed as one of the men grabbed her wrist, holding her, keeping her in her place, making her helpless to help her child, as the other man ripped her little girl out of her arms.  
   
Mona screamed in terror, crying, stretching out her arms towards her mother, “MOMMY!!”  
   
“Leave my child alone, give her back you SICK PSYCHO!!” Dr. Lisa wailed, struggling in the bodyguard’s strong arms.  
   
Clenching his fist, Raph had enough, rushing forward, he instantly attacked the man that had Mona, biting him on the arm, not caring if his collar went off, he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt her; he wasn’t going to lose someone else he cares about.  
   
“Fuck! You little shit!” the man screamed flinging Raph across the room, letting go Mona at the same time.  
   
“RUN Mona, Run!!” Raph yelled, as his brothers ran to him to see if he was ok.  
   
Hesitating, Mona looked at her mother then Raph, she wasn’t sure what to do, she was so scared, then before she could take a step, Bishop picked her up with one hand, by the scruff of her shirt.  
   
“Bring Dr. Lisa along, as well… Raphael for you daring to play the hero, instead of activating your collar as your punishment, why don’t you come along with your brothers and witness first hand how the real world works! Today boys you’re going to learn in this world, it’s about survival of the fittest. Either you’re strong like myself, which you have all the control, or your weak like Mona here, which the weak either die or become pawns for the strong to play with… If you're not sure which one you are Raphael, let me give you a hint, you are weak, no more than a pet for me to toy with, just like your mother,” Bishop barked, amused by the expression on Raph’s face, loving the burning fire in the child’s eyes, that hated him more than anything else.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident in Donnie's lab April's life was turn upside down. Now April is a mother of the use to be known ninja turtles, as she experience life as a mother that she would never have had the chance before. With Letterhead's help, both try to raise the young turtles that have no memories of their past. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30 and the turtles are 6)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**Turtle brothers POV**  
  
The room buzzed with the sounds of electronics warming up, heavy and thick within the air was the undying sense of dread, defeat and pure horror.  
   
Dangling from the ceiling like some bird cage, as if they were some prize, the boys were locked up, having a front row seat to the main event of the night, the experimentation on their one and only friend.  
   
Grinding his teeth, rattling the cage bars fiercely, Raph screamed at the scientists that were putting Mona into some glass tube that was attached to a big machine, which had many lights and buttons.  
   
Yet no matter what he said, no matter how much his lungs burn by his wailing, or how much he fought the iron cage that held him at bay, Raph to his dismay was no more than a helpless caged pet, unable to do a thing, unable to save once again another person he held dear to him.  
   
The human wearing a white lab coat that had Mona in his hand, placed her inside the tube without a care, yet not before stripping the poor child down, putting on her just a pair of white shorts and a wrap around her chest.  
   
For the final piece before shutting the door on her, the man fought with her strapping a breathing mask around her mouth, shoving her into the tube in the end, frustrated that Mona actually bit him on the thumb.  
   
Once inside, the glass tube closed, eyes widen, Mona banged onto the glass, screaming, crying for her mother, for Raph to save her… as the tube started to fill up with ice clear water, trapping her in pure fear, with no way of escaping her fate.  
   
Mikey shuddering, pressed into Donnie’s body, unable to have the courage or stomach to watch, crying hard, soaking Donnie’s shirt, as fear took him with its sharp claws.  
   
Eye shut tight, feeling his brother's warm body for security, Mikey could not understand why they were doing this to Mona, in truth Donnie himself hadn’t a clue, as he watched the humans in terror, clenching onto his little brother for a source of comfort himself.  
   
No matter what, Donnie couldn’t grasp why these humans were so cruel, what did Mona do, what did they do to deserve this, were they all so different? Did it matter if one was human or mutant; weren’t they all the same in the end?  
   
Raph the only brother not questioning this act, didn’t have to ask such questions to understand the truth that was in front of him, all he could see was that humans weren’t to be trusted no matter what; his hatred towards them grew by the minute, poisoning the young turtle’s views of the human race.  
   
The one thing that did stand out in Raph’s mind above all else, as he watched this disgusting display, Bishop was right… it was about the stronger of the fittest, for him being weak, he was helpless to help his friend, but one day that will change he will become stronger, then that day he will show Bishop who is really weak!  
   
“Bishop, don’t do this please, she is only six!!” Dr. Lisa pleaded.  
   
There, on the other side of the lab, Dr. Lisa was being detained by two bodyguards that had their hands on her, preventing her from coming to her child’s aid.  
   
Full of tears Dr. Lisa, screamed more, pleading for her child’s life, “I will do anything, put me in there, I don’t care, just not her!!”  
   
With a crafty smile Bishop walked towards Dr. Lisa, tilting her head up with his hand, “My dear Dr. Lisa, that would be unnecessary, the point of this experiment is to bring it to success. Placing you in there will not work, don’t worry, I promise that when this is done, your daughter will be well taken care of.”  
   
“You bastard,” Dr. Lisa spit at Bishop’s face, in direct reaction Bishop smacked her in the face, leaving a red hand print on her cheek, before walking away.  
   
Waving his hand to indicate to proceed with the experiment, Bishop gave a glance over towards Raph, amused on how fired up the young turtle was.  
   
As the machines whined and popped, the turtle brothers or Dr. Lisa couldn’t do a thing, only watch as the tank of clear water started to mix with some green substance.  
   
Shaking, Raph knew what it was, though he was only three at the time, he still had nightmares of the green water, the stuff that changed people or killed them in a horrifying manner.  
   
He could still recall the pure horror of the ninja that exploded in front of him, as his mother shield him from the sight, the smell of the blood and the liquefied body still invaded his nostril at times, reminding him of that day.  
   
Gulping Raph couldn’t help, but to tremble, as strings of hot tears fell down his cheeks, watching Mona in complete terror, as she attempted to avoid the water, only in the end to have it consume her, instantly her body jerked and spazzed, changing into something new.  
   
Her once light skin became darker, greener, her stomach became a light yellow, as her human face started to contort, becoming reptile in nature.  
   
Mona’s screams were deafening, breaking Raph’s heart into two, grabbing her sides, Raph watched a tail started to grow long and green.  
   
Dr. Lisa gasped, collapsing to the ground in disbelief, placing her hands on her mouth, becoming paralyzed in her failure in protecting her child, “My baby, my poor baby…”  
   
What felt like hours, that was actually only seconds, the tube that once held a young human girl, was now occupied by a young mutant lizard.  
   
Shaking his head, Raph felt sick, he couldn’t believe this was happening, what if she too becomes crazy as so many have after mutating, what was to be of his friend, will Mona be lost forever to him?  
   
“She’s perfect, what does the data tell us,” Bishop boomed with excitement, as he suspected the girl would mutate without abnormalities.  
   
“Blood levels normal, heart rate steady, the mutation was successful, sir,” one of the scientists stated, checking the readings on her screen.  
   
“I don’t care about that, does she have the ability? Can she do what April O’Neil can do?!” Bishop barked, annoyed at the notion to be told something he already knew, he only cared for one thing, was she like April or not.  
   
“THAT’S WHY YOU MUTATED MY CHILD!!! You wanted to recreate Miss O’Neil’s ability!” Dr. Lisa’s head snapped up, glaring at Bishop with blood lust eyes.  
   
Smiling Bishop adjusted his shades, “Why else would I go to such lengths, for just plainly mutating someone, it has already been done. Don’t you understand Dr. Lisa, that ability can change the world? Miss O’Neil is a one of a kind, to reduplicate such results will be an enormous step in the field of mutation. Do I have to remind you doctor, as it stands there is nothing out there, other than savages and the odd human here and there. If one could create a formula that allows a human… no a mutant, to turn back and forth, look at how many lives could be saved.”  
   
“Saved? SAVED?! Like hell, that’s what your true intent is, Bishop! You just want to get your hands on a trump card, so you can use it towards your own selfish agenda to benefit yourself!”  
   
“Of course, someone has to bring order to the pending chaos that corrupted our world, who better suited to achieve such goals, then me?”  
   
“You know what Bishop! You are a monster, worse than any feral mutant out there! If you think people will bow to you, you’re mistaken, you psycho!” Dr. Lisa hissed in anger and disgust that such a man like Bishop even existed.  
   
Snapping his fingers together, Bishop smiled, “I have to agree with you on that, I am the greatest monster of them all, but I am also the one in control. Oh Dr. Lisa you have no real idea do you, how much people would bow to my feet for this discovery. Too bad you’re not going to witness it. Put her in a tank, she has worn out her usefulness.”  
   
Without question, the two men that were holding Dr. Lisa nodded at their orders, dragging the poor woman that fought back with all her strength, screaming at the top of her lungs, bringing her across the room and then throwing her into an empty tank, shutting the door without even giving her a breathing mask.  
   
“Turn it on,” Bishop ordered as the other scientists looked at him wearily.  
   
“But sir…” one of them spoke up, feeling uneasy in this decision.  
   
“I said turn it on, or do you want to join her?” Bishop glared at the unwilling scientist, that started to see this was going way too far, knowing all too well, the chances of the former doctor to survive this experiment was less than 10%.  
   
Shaking his head violently, not wanting to have such a thing to happen to him, the scientist obeyed, pressing some buttons, making the tank to fill up with water.  
   
Dr. Lisa splashed around, holding her breath as the tank filled to the brim, her eyes widened, as she watched in horror the green water coming closer to her.  
   
“See Raphael, the weak are nothing but pawns, this one is going to die. I hope you have learned your lesson boy.” Bishop came up to the cage, as Donnie and Mikey backed up quickly, yet Raph didn’t, he glared at Bishop instead, daring him to get closer to him.  
   
Before Raph could even say a word to Bishop’s comment, suddenly red lights started to flash, accompanied by loud annoying alarms.  
   
“What’s going on?” Bishop turned around quickly, just to freeze watching the tube that held Dr. Lisa, was now completely consumed by a large body mass of flesh.  
   
“The readings are going haywire, she won't stop growing, she is still mutating,” one of the scientist blurred out in disbelief.  
   
“The tank can’t take such stress, it's going to burst!” another scientist screamed, as a large sound of glass exploding commenced, drowning every sound, every scream, even the ongoing alarms.  
   
The mutating water splashed in every direction, covering the room inch by inch, from all sides of them, Raph watched each human that came in contact with it, shrieked in agony as many of them bloated to the limits the body could take, before exploding on the spot, adding to the already wet room with colors of red and clear liquid.  
   
Donnie and Mikey screamed, huddling into each other, petrified on the event unfolding before them.  
   
The large mass that was once Dr. Lisa spread out of her once confined tomb, consuming people that it touched, adding them to its monstrous form.  
   
The faces of the people it fused with, glared into the endless dark emptiness, screaming for death, screaming for an end to this madness, to be free from their ungodly fate.  
   
Bishop stood there untouched by the water as he used one of the former bodyguards as a shield, whom was now no more than a puddle because of Bishops actions. Biting his lip, Bishop backed up, avoiding contact to the mutagen and the creature that wanted no more than to consume him too, adding him to its collection of victims.  
   
In a matter of seconds, lost in the haze of the chaos, somehow the boys cage fell over, opening up on the impact to the ground, dizzy, disoriented, Raph stumbled to his feet, checking on Mikey and Donnie.  
   
“Are you two ok?” Raph asked, rubbing both of them on the head as they nodded in response, yet refused to open their eyes.  
   
Sighing, Raph looked around, noticing the creature was gone, that left a gaping hole where the door to the room once stood.  
   
“Hummm….” a small weak voice came somewhere behind him, looking over his shoulder, Raph saw the tube that held Mona, that was now shattered into pieces with Mona lying within.  
   
“Hey Donnie, Mikey come on get up!” Raph shook his brothers, “We have to find mom before Bishop finds us first.”  
   
Leaving the cage Raph ran to Mona’s side, looking at her with sad eyes, gently, he rubbed her shoulder, as she slowly opened her eyes.  
   
“Raphie?” Mona moaned again, taking her time to sit up, then suddenly she screamed when she caught sight of her hands and her new body, as tears started to form, “I… I… I’m a monster!”  
   
“No you’re not!” Raph shook his head, wrapping his arms around her, to calm down his friend, who was panicking.  
   
“Yes I am!” Mona cried into his plastron, “I’m ugly…”  
   
“Mona your pretty,” Mikey attempted to say, as his voice shook from the shock that still had its grip on him.  
   
“Mikey is right, your pretty, Mona… Your mom…” Raph looked at her sadly, unsure how to tell her what happened to her mother.  
   
Jumping to her feet, only to fall for she felt weak and her tail that she just notice screwed up her balance, Raph caught her before she hit the ground, giving her a weak smile.  
   
“Where is my mommy?!” Mona looked around, scared, unsure why the room was green and red, and where all the water came from.  
   
“Bishop killed your mom,” Raph blurred out.  
   
Mikey and Donnie looked at their brother confused for lying to her, then attempted to correct him, for what he said wasn’t quite true, but they stopped in their tracks, from the vicious glare from Raph, that told them not to tell her the truth or else.  
   
“He… he … did…” Mona stuttered, falling to her knees, screaming, “Mommy!! Mommy!!! I want my Mommy!! Mommy can’t be dead… MOMMY!!”  
   
Holding her tightly, Raph didn’t let her go, letting her cry, as two other sets of arms joining his.  
   
“Mommy can’t be, Raphie…”  
   
\-------------------------------------------------************-----------------------------  
  
 **April POV**  
   
Half in a daze, April went in and out of consciousness, then suddenly her body snapped out of it, as she screamed, feeling it change, as if she was once again changing for the first time.  
   
As her body changed, the dark fog that held her started to clear away, giving her clarity once again, gasping for air, her eyes wandered about, as she tried to scratch the surface of her memories, piecing together the flashes of images that went by.  
   
Then it dawned on her, she was in a laboratory, she was taken down by Bishop, lock up like some animal, tested on to see what her limits were.  
   
So many tests, so much pain, at points she wished to die, yet she kept reminding herself of her children, she kept reminding herself, she needed to live to save them from this demon, that knew who her babies really were.  
   
To her dismay Bishop figured out the boys were the former turtles, yet he had no clue how, or why, many times he questioned her, yet her answers were always the same, she doesn’t know, it just happened.  
   
As her buzz faded, which she figured was caused by drugs, knowing that when she changes into one form to the other it overrides the drugs that currently are invading her body, April sat up, taking in the small four by four room with white walls.  
   
She was on a medical bed, hooked up to a machine, noticing the iv in her arm, she pulled it out quickly, though it seemed to be not working, she wasn’t going to give it the chance to pump her up with something else.  
   
Making her way to what seemed to be a door, she watched the flickering lights above, was something happening, to answer her wondering question, when she placed her hand on the door, it did not resist her, opening up with ease.  
   
Slowly she peeked out, noticing the lights outside her cell too were having issues, it was quiet… too quiet.  
   
Taking her time she left the room, inhaling the air, in hopes to catch her children’s scents, for at the moment she found herself in her turtle form.  
   
As she did, one unmistakable aroma caught her attention, her egg, there was no mistaking it, inhaling the scent, she press forward, she was going to find her egg, and her boys, and if Bishop dares to intervene or anyone at that, she will kill them without a second thought. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident in Donnie's lab April's life was turn upside down. Now April is a mother of the use to be known ninja turtles, as she experience life as a mother that she would never have had the chance before. With Letterhead's help, both try to raise the young turtles that have no memories of their past. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30 and the turtles are 6)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**Leo POV**  
   
Sitting on his knees at the coffee table, Leo tilted his head at Usagi, who has been very kind to him for the past three weeks, but that didn’t matter to him, as his mood only wavered.  
   
The child was depressed, worrisome, he felt he lost everyone he held dear to him, he question the rabbit many times, demanding he wanted to go home regardless, but the rabbit refused the child’s request.  
   
Days after finding Leo, Usagi did go to the farm that Leo had spoke of, only to find it in shambles, there was evidence of fighting, with every inch of the place covered in blood, yet not a soul or body was around, the only thing was left behind was tracks from wolves, and torn up clothing, drenched in blood.  
   
Fearing the worst, Usagi had no choice then to take the screaming boy that was mortified by the sight of his once home, he felt safe and secure in, back to his own shack deep in the woods.  
   
Wanting his brothers and mother, Leo didn’t understand, they were their days ago, where could they have gone to? Leo knew his mother was strong, she was a great fighter, as he witnessed before, when she fought the wild dog that tried to eat his brother.  
   
So how could she have lost? As well, what of his father? How could his family be gone?  
   
Playing with his food, Leo stared at it, as the rabbit sighed, “Leonardo, you must eat.”  
   
“WHY!” Leo snapped his head up staring at the rabbit, as his eyes were full of tears.  
   
“Because if you don’t, you could make yourself sick,” Usagi told him calmly, wishing Leo would finally eat, which was a struggle every day so far.  
   
“So what… it's all my fault…” biting his lip Leo threw his spoon onto the table with all his strength, crossing his arms throwing himself to the ground, curling up into a ball.  
   
Falling on deaf ears, the words that Usagi spoke to him didn’t reach Leo, as he ignored the rabbit, he was angry, hurt, he just wanted to go home, he wanted his brothers, he wanted his father, most of all, his mother.  
   
Did he and his brothers not promised each other, no matter what, they would protect her, didn’t they promise they will never be separated again?  
   
How could he let his anger get to him? How could he be so stupid and run out of the house like he did, over… over nothing, ok Raph was being mean to him, but…  
   
Frustrated the child screamed placing his hands over his head, how could he! How could he have left the way he did! If he was there, maybe… maybe everyone would still be alive…  
   
Shattering the dark cloud over his tiny head, a wooden sword was placed in front of him; on the other side of it was Usagi holding it, as he was crouched down beside him.  
   
Sniffling Leo looked at it, unsure why he was giving this to him, “I don’t want to play…”  
   
Chuckling Usagi smiled, “I’m not asking you to play Leonardo, I’m giving you, your sword that you will be using to practice with.”  
   
Confused Leo didn’t understand, “Practice?”  
   
“Yes, this day forward, you, Leonardo. Will be my student, I will teach you the ways of the samurai, as your master,” Usagi voice was firm, powerful even, so much it actually moved Leo, which he didn’t understand why.  
   
“But…”  
   
“Leonardo, do you love your family? Would you not think to honor their memories, by moving on with your own life? I can help you; train you to become a great turtle that your mother will be proud of, giving you the skill set to survive in this world.”  
   
Biting his lip, Leo looked at the sword, was this the answer, would his mother really be pleased with him to take such a path?  
   
She was so kind, she was everything to him, she meant the world to him, he wanted no more than her to be proud of him and his decisions… so if he did this, if he took up the sword, would he become stronger in the end, to protect the ones he loves, so he will never lose them again?  
   
Slowly nodding Leo took the sword, with a smile Usagi got up, “Before we start your training you must eat, then let’s make a shrine to honor your family, so we never forget.”  
   
\------------------------------***************-----------------------------------  
   
 **April POV**  
   
Running forward with her egg that was in a metal box, that acted like an incubator, which actually was designed to keep its contents still, unfazed by any movements the box is enduring, to prevent anything happening to its cargo, April didn’t slow down.  
   
Three weeks now, that’s how much time that actually passed by since she was taken, for two of them went by as they transported her and her children to this facility in the great white north of Canada, making her really far away from home, the farm.  
   
To think that all this time, her babies were alone without her and their father, the worse part was that he was there, Bishop… having his claws on them...  
   
Though she was told they were never harmed, being taken cared by some woman by the name of Dr. Lisa, April remained skeptical, especially after finding out what was really going on in this horrid place.  
   
A man, a scientist that did not care much for Bishop for some time, was planning an escape for Dr. Lisa and her daughter, knowing Bishop was planning to experiment on the child.  
   
Unfortunately Bishop moved the schedule date down, the man was unable to help them, in turn, he was the one that shut off the machine that kept April sedated, waiting for her in a room with her egg, so he could talk to her, fearing to meet her when she first came to, knowing she would have killed him without a second thought.  
   
He was right, she would have, she almost did when she found her egg.  
   
The man that refused to give his name, quickly explained everything, where her children were, how she can escape, giving her a key badge, telling her which vehicle in the hangar to take that was already prepped for travel.  
   
Clenching on the key badge, April hoped the human was speaking the truth, though she could tell by his eyes he was.  
   
Now she was running against time, she had to find her children and get to the hangar in less than twenty minutes, for the man was planning to blow the place up, stating the experiments in this place had to be destroyed, especially with the enraging blob roaming around killing people.  
   
That said, there was one request the man had, if she found the child, Dr. Lisa’s daughter, Mona, he wanted April to take her, get her out of this hell, before Bishop does any more harm to her.  
   
Running around a corner, April stopped dead, seeing four green small figures standing there trying to figure where to go next.  
   
Her heart leaped into her throat, making it hard for her to speak.  
   
“Boys!” April finally screamed out, fighting her tears, she found them, she found her babies!  
   
As her voice echoed through the corridor the three boys’s heads flashed over towards her, as if they were seeing a ghost, each one was shocked in disbelief at the fact they found her, when they finally snapped out of it, they instantly ran to her.  
   
“Mommy!!” each cried out, throwing themselves into her open arms, hugging her, kissing her, “Mommy, Mommy”  
   
“My sweet boys, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, I was supposed to protect you,” April cried, holding them tightly, kissing each one of them, on their sweet little heads.  
   
“It’s ok mommy, Raph protected us,” Mikey chirped, loving the feeling of his mother’s touch that he missed so much.  
   
“I see,” smiling, April rubbed Raph’s head, as he gave out a sad chirp, nuzzling his beak into April’s plastron crying his heart out, he missed her so much, he thought he wasn’t going to see her again.  
   
“Who is this?” April looked up, noticing the small young lizard girl with long brown hair, that made herself smaller when April looked at her.  
   
Quickly, as if he forgot about her, Raph went to Mona’s side, feeling bad for leaving her like that, holding onto her hand, she pressed into him, making him her personal shield.  
   
“Her name is Mona, Mommy…” Raph said, rubbing Mona’s hand, as the small child shy away from April.  
   
Sighing, April could see Bishop has done something to the child after all, for the man she spoke, too, didn’t say she was mutate of yet, giving a sweet smile to the child, April talk calmly, “Hello Mona, my name is April, I am Raphael’s, Donatello’s and Michelangelo’s mother. It’s nice to meet you.”  
   
Looking at her, Mona only whimpered, holding onto Raph more, as Raph gave his mother a sad look, while Donnie came up to her ear, “Mommy… Mona just lost her own mommy… she is kind of feeling sad…”  
   
Nodding, April feared that’s what happened, remembering her promise and the fact she would never leave a child for Bishop to hurt, April got to her feet, “We need to get out of here, hold hands, stay together and follow me, no wandering off.”  
   
“Yes, mommy,” the boys did what she said, taking hands, as they followed April closely, luckily she knew where she was and what direction she needed to go to find the hangar, with only ten minutes to spare, she couldn’t waste anymore time.  
   
With luck on her side, with all the chaos that was going on, not a soul bothered them or even crossed their path.  
   
Yet, April felt grim for this as well, seeing the evidence of exploded, human remains, as many hallways were covered with the stench of death, with walls and floors painted in red and clear liquid.  
   
Rushing forward they came to a door that look like someone tried to get through, only to be in vain, noticing the large amount of blood was splattered over it, that was the only thing remaining of the person.  
   
Hoping the key card she had would still work, April crossed her fingers as she swiped it.  
   
With a pop and a rattle the door slide open, revealing an untouched hangar of vehicles, by the looks of it, no one was able to reach it, since the chaos commenced.  
   
“Ok boys and Mona, stick close to me,” April told them walking in, heading for 2B, which should be where the vehicle that was set up for Dr. Lisa to escape in.  
   
As April turned around a corner, her mouth open wide at the mere size of the vehicle before her, she wasn’t suspecting this, that was for sure.  
   
There, parked at 2B, was what looked like a bus that was built like a tank, the thing had a solid outer shell of armor plating, the windows were barred up, the tires were shielded, even the size of them were massive, the front look like it could plow down a brick wall without becoming damaged.  
   
To top it off, as she turned the key to open the door in the back, the inside was an unbelievable as the outside.  
   
One side had a sink, stove, oven and cupboards, the other had a table and benches boxed in on all sides with more shelves and drawers, full of stuff.  
   
This only took half of the space for beyond a solid metal arch was more.  
   
On the same side as the table, there was a ladder going up to the top floor, where the beds could be found, as for the opposite side there was a working station with computers, that were installed with radar and other things April didn’t have the time to figure out at the moment.  
   
At the front of the bus, there was a chair for the driver with two rows of seats behind it, closing the door after the children got inside; April brought them to the seats, buckling them up before taking the driver seat, staring at all the buttons that were in front of her.  
   
Not wasting her time, following the instructions she was given, she managed to get the vehicle running, other than the fact this vehicle had everything she will need for the trip home, the nice feature as she was told, it didn’t run on gas, but water and solar energy, which was a life saver so she never had to worry about finding some if she ran out.  
   
Backing out of the parking spot that wasn’t as smooth as she wished it to have been, April looked forward nervously, she never driven such a big vehicle before, as she looked back at her children and Mona, she pushed her doubts to the side, changing the gear to drive.  
   
As the time ticked down, she only had around 5 minutes to get as far away as she can, for that she didn’t slow down at the door leading out of the hangar ramming into it as she could hear the children scream because of her actions, only for them to do the same when she rammed the front gate to the facility, not even avoiding the people that tried to stop her, forcing them to get out of the way or she would run them over.  
   
Snow burst up into the air, as April put her foot down hard on the pedal, the beaten road, even covered with heavy snowfall, was no match to this monstrosity of a vehicle.  
   
Hitting a hundred, April didn’t slow down, looking at the clock, white in the face, was she far enough, she knew the man that helped her said he was going to activate the self destruct system, but how far was the range, or how strong was it going to be?  
   
As if to answer her question, a large bang commenced behind her, its shockwave was so fierce, it almost made April lose control as she fought with the steering wheel so she didn’t go off the road and over the cliff that was coming very close to her.  
   
“Damn it!” April snarled, using all her strength to turn the wheel.  
   
“MOMMY!!” Mikey screamed, shuddering into Donnie.  
   
“Not right now Mikey!” April huffed a bit too venomous then she should have been towards him.  
   
Going off the road, heading for the cliff, April slammed her foot on the brakes, only to her dismay, it made the bus spin out of control, making matters worse.  
   
Biting her lip hard drawing blood, she wasn’t going to give up, trying every trick she knew to stop this metal can, only inches away April some how was able to stop the vehicle just before going over the cliff.  
   
Breathing heavily, feeling the sweat drip down her face, April stared at the edge, as she could see the bottom, which in turn she knew there was no way any of them would have survived the fall if she didn’t stop the bus.  
   
Shaking, breathing harder, feeling her throat become dry, her hands trembled on the wheel, her heart pumped wildly, as the notion hit her, she almost killed her children…  
   
Closing her eyes, April felt sick, feeling how real this close call was, that almost cost everyone’s life, making it too much for her to bear at the moment.  
   
“Mommy?” Mikey put his hand on April’s arm to soothe his mother.  
   
 Turning her head towards him, seeing the fear in his eyes, April rub his head, “I’m sorry Mikey I didn’t mean to yell at you…”  
   
“It’s ok Mommy, I understand, are you ok?”  
   
Smiling April nodded, “Yeah, I was just a bit scared, that’s all.”  
   
“I was scared too,” Mikey rose up onto his tippy toes, giving April a kiss on the cheek, then rubbed her head, “There, do you feel better.”  
   
Chuckling April nuzzled Mikey for his cuteness, “Much better, my brave little boy, now go back to your seat, we need to keep going. I promise no more, crazy driving, ok.”  
   
“Ok,” Mikey smiled going back to his seat, as Donnie went up wanting to give her a hug too.  
   
“Thank you Donnie,” April kissed him on the head, “I feel much better.”  
   
“April…” Mona finally spoke up, as she was out of her seat, hiding behind April’s chair.  
   
“Yes Mona?”  
   
“Can… can I have a hug too?”  
   
“Of course you can,” April smiled as the child pressed into her, crying, as April stroked her hair, “Mona I’m sorry about your mom, I know I am just a stranger to you, but I promise to keep you safe, just like my boys. You’re part of our family, that’s if you want to be.”  
   
With a nod, Mona sniffed, “Really? You don’t care I’m a monster? …”  
   
Looking at her, April’s heart sank, she could see it, see the turmoil the child was going through, “Mona you're no monster, you know what, I was human too, well still am sort of... You’re beautiful little one, very beautiful. Take a look at my boys, they are turtles, do you think they are monsters?”  
   
“No…”  
   
“Do you know what; you’re no different then them, meaning that you’re no monster, cutie. A monster isn’t someone that looks different than others, sweetie; a monster is someone that hurts others because they think they can.”  
   
“Like Bishop!” Raph hissed, crossing his arm, making April shudder by his tone of voice, looking towards her child, she never seen Raph like this…  
   
There was so much hatred in his eyes, so much that the last time she had seen such hate, it was not since… not since back then in the  past when he was the red clad ninja.  
   
Gulping she worried for him, what did Bishop do to him, to relight that fire raging inside of him once again?  
   
Patting Mona on the head, April told the child to go back to her seat.  
   
Starting to drive again, away from the once facility that was her cage, that was now no more then flames and smoke, April couldn’t help to flash a look in the mirror now and then at Raph, wondering if this was the first step for him to go back down that path again, in hating humans…


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident in Donnie's lab April's life was turn upside down. Now April is a mother of the use to be known ninja turtles, as she experience life as a mother that she would never have had the chance before. With Letterhead's help, both try to raise the young turtles that have no memories of their past. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30 and the turtles are 6)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**Leatherhead POV**  
   
The foul stench invaded his nostrils, of mildew, filth and who knows what else, even the sewers of New York couldn’t compare to this wretched place.  
   
Sitting still on a slab of stone attached to the wall of his tiny prison that he barely fit in as it was, Leatherhead cursed at the chains on his hands that he unfortunately had to admit he has got used to them by now, considering it has been five weeks since he was dragged to this hell hole.  
   
Down beyond his cell gates, down the long corridor of cells just like his, footsteps approached, with no windows, with no way in telling time itself, he knew who it was and why they were venturing towards him.  
   
As a figure of a human emerged from the darkness, Leatherhead didn’t bother to look up, waiting patiently, keeping his mouth shut, as the human literally tossed a bowl of mush on the ground before moving on.  
   
In the corner of his eye, he stared at it, with disgust, watching the rats run by, that even avoided the so call food like it was the black plague.  
   
With a sigh, he stood up, reminding himself of the low roof, so he did not hit it, while he made his way to the bowl.  
   
With another sigh, he knew he had to eat; he had to keep his strength up, regardless of how unsettling it was to eat this shit, this... slime…  
   
The sad part this wasn’t the worst part, what was, was the chains on his hands preventing him from picking up the bowl, as they kept his arms behind his back, forcing him to eat like an animal.  
   
Leaning forward, feeling every little dignity left, draining out of him, he grabbed the tip of the bowl with his mouth firmly.  
   
Quickly he jerked his head up, letting the foul odor slop slide down his throat, while mustering all his will power not to gag on it or bring it back up.  
   
When he was done, he let the bowl drop to the ground, kicking it at the cage door, letting it fly through its bars, so the human can grab for it later.  
   
Taking a seat again, Leatherhead slouched on his rock seat, tilting his head at the dirty pool of water that bubbled up in the corner of his cell, its true source he wasn’t sure, yet it was the only source of water he had.  
   
Braving it, he went into the disgusting looking water with much regret, he wasn’t sure what was worse, the water or the food.  
   
Looking at the reflection in the pool of water, he looked at his gruff face, the many scars that covered it, some fresh, some old, which healed up the best they can.  
   
Biting his lip, he wondered what April, his love, would think of him now, with his massive scars covering his body, and his… his right eye.  
   
There, three long scars occupied the space, leaving his eye damage beyond repair, leaving him blind in one eye.  
   
If this keeps up, he was going to wind up dead or so crippled, he be useless, hideous even to her…  
   
“WELL!!!! How is my Leatherpooo doing? Oh, don’t give me that look sweet heart, count yourself one of the lucky ones,” a male human purred, leaning on the bars looking inside Leatherhead’s cage.  
   
The clown, as Leatherhead could best described him, for he would fit perfectly in the circus, with that wild color getup that he wore all the time, hell his face was powdered white with makeup, which was disturbing to say the least.  
   
Staring at him, Leatherhead didn’t hide it, the obvious fact that he had little tolerance for the pathetic excuse of a human.  
   
“Get lost…” Leatherhead growled glaring at the man, who went by the name Ring Leader, which the circus impression wasn’t far off.  
   
“OH, don’t be like that, Leatherpooo, its time, come on get up, your crowd awaits! Your adoring fans are chanting your name, you should feel honored!” Ring Leader moved away from the cage door, as two men holding long metal sticks in their hands opened the doors.  
   
“Adore!? If there ever was a prime example on how cruel and twisted human kind can be, this place would be such an example!” Leatherhead spit, disgusted how people could be so, so disgraceful, despicable, giving him little faith in their existence, he started to wonder if the green rain that day was their punishment, maybe someone thought it would change things?  
   
Either way, sighing, he had no choice, leaving the cage, glaring at the men with sticks, giving them a warning not to go near him.  
   
“Oh, you kidder you. Humans aren’t cruel, sweet stuff. This is the natural law, human’s are at the top of the food chain, with all you savages running around loose, someone has to clean up the mess. What better way than this, its more dignified than shooting you all up, cupcake. Besides, wouldn’t you prefer to die in glory, then being hunted down, having your poor existence taken away by a barrel of a gun? Perk up sugar blossom, you know you like the rush, the roar of the crowd. Now no more talk talk, let’s go.”  
   
Watching the clown skip a step or two down the corridor Leatherhead wasn’t sure if he should throw up by that so called pep talk, or end his life now and not bother with this anymore.  
   
Shaking his head, what choice did he have, if he dies now, who will take care of April and his boys? Sure, he has been gone for some time, but he only wanted one thing above all, he just wanted to see their faces once again.  
   
\-------------------------------***********--------------------------------------  
   
Bangs and cheers, filled the warm night sky, as the lanterns were alit around the once tropical ruins that Leatherhead still didn’t know where it was located, that was now converted into a bloody bath arena, where mutants were thrown into the rings, which reminded Leatherhead of a coliseum.  
   
A fight to the death, no ifs or buts about it; the winner lives another day, as the loser dies without a care from anyone.  
   
As Leatherhead stepped through the gates entering the large ring that gave much room to move in, he looked towards the other side, waiting for who would be chosen to fight him this time around.  
   
Ignoring the crowd that was electrified with excitement, feeling disgusted that they actually enjoyed such events, they cheered, chanting his name, bringing shivers up his spine.  
   
How many rounds have he fought thus far? How many innocent mutants did he kill with his two hands, just to live another day?  
   
As the shackles were taken off, he brought his hands in front of him rubbing his wrists that were bruised, by the metal.  
   
Not caring much for standing anymore, Leatherhead sat down onto the warm sand waiting, placing his head against his knuckle, tilting it, letting out an annoyed grunt, he just wanted this to start already.  
                         
“Welcome one and all, Gentlemen and Ladies alike, tonight our main event! We all know him, we all love him, give a hand to LEATHERHEAD!!” Ring Leader boomed through his megaphone, raising the energy of the crowd, as they cheered louder, banging their feet against the ground making it rumble.  
   
“That’s what I wanted to hear, dear people of the human race, we struggle every day to live in this twisted, unforgivable world! With savages at our throats, even with the occasional human that will do us wrong! We bring this event to life, to prove we are strong, we will never bend, we live on!”  
   
Like a storm the crowd went wild, saying ‘hell yeah’, ‘you said it’ and so forth.  
   
Huffing Leatherhead rolled his eyes at the so called speech, one that he heard preached night after night.  
   
One would think the clown would think up some other dialogue for once to mix it up, yet the mass of humans loved it regardless, soaking up every word that seeped out of that demonic fruit cake.  
   
“That said, for tonight we have a treat!” as the words, treat slipped out of his red lips, the other door parallel to Leatherhead’s, opened up wide, as someone was thrown into the ring.  
   
Leatherhead’s eyes widen at the unbelievable sight, staring at the male human, with long black hair, who look well fit, and appeared to been in a few fights himself, this never happened before, this was mutant vs mutant, never once was a human put into the ring.  
   
As the crowd laid eyes on the human many gasped in utter confusion, it was obvious he wasn’t a mutant, so why was he in the ring?  
   
“Now, now folks, don’t get your panties in a bunch, this sorry excuse of a human, is nothing more than a thief and a murderer, what better punishment than this? I ask of you, do you not believe a punishment of a man should be suited to his crime?” the Ring Leader charmed the crowd that eased up, agreeing with him in the end.  
   
Grunting, slowly getting to his feet, the human glared in the direction of the Ring Leader, “I am no such thing!! You bastard! I was only hunting to feed my FAMILY!! You’re the fuckers that attacked me, so give her back!!! GIVE ME BACK, MY SHADOW, my little girl, you filthy pieces of shit!!!”  
   
Daughter? Leatherhead looked at the human; he was put in here looking for food for his child?  
   
“Now, now, no need for name calling, you did kill two of our best men, besides that child is a mutant, the poor thing needs to put into a cage where she can’t hurt anyone. Besides, it's against the law to raise a mutant! For you still not getting it, how sacrilege of an act that was… I’m giving you a gift, showing you how savage mutants are, if you live, we will give you, your freedom.”  
   
Growling the human man, tighten his fists hard, making his knuckles turn white, “I don’t give a shit about me, you fruit cake! I want you to release my child she is only eight years old!”  
   
Sighing, the Ring Leader stood up clapping his hands together, “Less talk! Lets get this night event on its way!”  
   
“Damn it, are you all fucken crazy!!” the man yelled at the crowd that only laugh, throwing rocks at him, calling him mutant lover, telling him he is a disgrace to the human race, for harboring a mutant.  
   
Standing tall like a peacock, the Ring Leader threw his arms into the air, “Now lets the game begin…. Leatherhead against the human known as Casey Jones!!”  
   
\---------------------------------------**************---------------------------------------  
  
 **April POV**  
   
Checking the screens, making sure all doors were on lockdown, with the dead bolts in place, so no one can break in, April checked the radar once again, nothing was coming up, no mutants or humans, which was a relief.  
   
Parking the bus off the road, in a remote trail or was it once a driveway, either way it was out of sight, bringing her at ease.  
   
Two weeks now, she has been driving, with the destination set for home, with no life threatening issues hindering their journey, yet it was still taking longer than she wanted it to be, finding roads covered with rock slides, even snow slides, many times she had to turn around taking another route.  
   
Being in the middle of winter, this wasn’t helping her much, but at least she had a safe place to sleep at night and plenty of food and water for her children.  
   
“Mommy,” Donnie tugged onto April’s shirt, rubbing his eyes, yawning her name.  
   
“Yes Donnie,” April picked the child up, cuddling into him, as he chirped happily.  
   
“Can you come sleep upstairs with us, please?” Donnie asked, for the past two weeks April slept in the driver’s chair, still not feeling comfortable leaving it, fearing something or someone will come out of nowhere and put her children in danger.  
   
“I don’t know Donnie, you know…”  
   
“PLEASE!!!” Donnie begged, putting his hands together, giving her the puppy dog eyes that melted her heart.  
   
Biting her lip, she sighed in defeat, “Ok.”  
   
With that Donnie jumped up and down, taking April’s hand, leading her to the ladder as the other three prying eyes, peeked from the top, waiting for her, so Donnie was the one that got the short end of the stick, and was forced to ask her, huh?  
   
Smiling at her little angels, April let Donnie take the lead, following him behind entering the top compartment, with its low ceiling, April had to crawl to prevent hitting her head.  
   
With big blankets and pillows, everyone went under them cuddling together, Mikey and Donnie, snuggled into their mother as she wrapped her arms around them, Raph pressed his shell against her back, while holding Mona.  
   
Warm, comfortable, April felt bad not doing this beforehand, how much she forgot how this felt, to fall asleep in such security.  
   
As the waves of sleep crept in, April was suddenly startled by an odd screeched followed by banging, coming from somewhere down below.  
   
Frantically looking towards the hole that would bring her to the bottom floor, April’s heart race, what was going on, did something get in… as the horror hit her, she realized she left the incubator downstairs on the table, which held her egg.  
   
Rushing to the ladder, she could hear the odd sounds becoming louder, violent even, as behind her, she could hear the children whimper in fear, looking over her shoulder, she gave them a smile, “Don’t worry sweethearts, I will take care of this, there is nothing to fear.”  
   
Taking a breath, she wondered if her words were true, for she didn’t feel that way, what the heck was going on down there?  
   
April taking her time, step by step she kept her guard up, though she wanted to get to her egg right away, it would be foolish of her running forward, that could cost her, her life or make matters worse.  
   
As her foot touched the bottom, a familiar sound rushed forward, quickly she dodged what was targeting her.  
   
Appearing back, looking at the wall, April noticed the kitchen knife that was sticking out of the wall, gulping April changed her form into a turtle, knowing it had a better defense.  
   
Viewing towards the archway to the kitchen area, there April could make out some pale blue glowing light coming from the table area, but that wasn’t what startled her, what did, was the floating pots and pans swirling here and there, almost going with the wailing… crying?  
   
Heart racing, April slowly walked to the arch, seeing the source of the light.  
   
On the table the incubator was wide open, revealing her egg, which was cracked, as a small hand grabbed the air, which was glowing pale blue.  
   
The crying as April noticed, was coming from within the egg, calling to her, making her want to answer it.  
   
Entering the room the pots and pans avoided her, as she made her way to her egg, what was going on? It was too early for it to hatch; it still had months before it should…  
   
Giving the small hand, her finger, the little hand pulled it into the shell as April could feel a tiny mouth going over it, suckling, cooing happily.  
   
Instantly, when the coos echoed into the room, the glow dim with it, the pans and pots fell to the ground with a crash, making April jump.  
   
Slowly April picked up the egg, as gently as she could with shaky hands, unsure what she was going to find, confused on what was going on, she peeled the shell away, as she saw the cute little green turtle with the biggest green eyes, April has ever seen.  
   
The pail blue glow wisp away as the child’s mood improved, happy to see her mother, biting her lip, April wasn’t still sure what to think, why did her child hatch so soon? What was with the blue glow, did Bishop do something to the child or was it her that did it?  
   
As the cloud of confusion took root, it was shattered when a voice came from the archway, “Mommy?” Raph asked looking at the small turtle then the pieces of the egg.  
   
“Raph can you get me… a blanket, please,” April asked him, feeling the bubbling need that her child wanted to be fed, as the suckling became harder as the infant stirred unhappily.  
   
Quickly, Raph came back, giving her the blanket, covering herself, she changed back to her human form, before sitting at the table, as she became aware how swollen her breasts felt, they were responding to her child’s needs.  
   
Giving her breast to her hungry child, April looked at the four faces that weren’t sure what she was doing or what was going on.  
   
Taking a breath, April explained why she was doing this, how she needed to feed their sibling in this manner, for she had no baby food.  
   
Faces contorted, the three boys looked at each other disgusted, sticking their tongues out with a sour puss expression saying ‘ewww’.  
   
   
Not even a second later, each one, made fun of the other over it, as April rolled her eyes chuckling, over their reactions.  
   
Gently she brushed the infant's cheek, as tears formed in her eyes, whatever was going on, it didn’t matter, her child finally hatch, this was a happy moment.  
   
“April,” Mona came to the table tilting her head, looking at the infant, for this was her first time in seeing a baby, she extended her hand, seeing if she had permission to touch the newborn.  
   
With a smile, April nodded her head, “Don’t worry Mona you won’t hurt…” pausing April look at the infant, realizing she wasn’t sure if it was a girl or boy, gently lifting the tail not to startle the child or bring it pain, April looked.  
   
“Mommy, what are you doing, now?” Donnie asked, intrigued, looking at her curiously.  
   
“Checking what gender your new… ah… sister is,” April smiled, the child was a girl.  
   
“Sister!” all three boys said excitedly, looking at their baby sister in pure joy.  
   
“Yes, your sister, she is so beautiful,” April smiled, kissing the child on the head, April could see she looked like her, but had her father’s green color skin.  
   
“What is her name?” Mona asked, rubbing the little girl on the head, who coo at her, making Mona smile wildly.  
   
“Name… um…” April froze on the question, she actually never took the time to think of one, she been so worried about everything that she didn’t take the time to think one up.  
   
“Venus!” Raph said quickly, taking April by surprise as the other two boys agreed, then look at April if that was ok.  
   
“Venus? Why that name?” April asked, unsure where the name came from and so quickly at that.  
   
“Leo… Leo picked it! Daddy asked us, as a present to our new sibling to think up boy and girl names… Leo really liked the name Venus, if she was to be a girl…” Raph started to cry, thinking about his little brother.  
   
Smiling sweetly, April patted Raph’s head, “Venus is a lovely name, I think she likes it too.”  
   
Looking up Raph notice Venus was looking at him, giving a small happy chirp extending her hands, wanting him to hold her.  
   
Chuckling April was a bit surprised that she was already doing that, but with her hatching so soon, could she really be surprised, especially after seeing her pots and pans flying around the room?  
   
Getting up, April made Raph sit down at the table, asking him to put his arms out, as she placed Venus into his care, instantly Raph put his head down in shame, crying, as his little sister tilted her head at him.  
   
He felt shameful for loosing his little brother and now his sister wanted him as much as his brother did? Did he deserve this; what if he pushed her away too, and loses her as well, what kind of big brother was he?  
   
As if to give him an answer, April and the other children’s mouths opened wide watching Raph’s teddy bear float by landing on top of Venus as she giggled and squealed.  
   
Raph was quite startled at first, wondering how did that happened, did she do it to cheer him up?  
   
Smiling, Raph nuzzled his beak into his sister's neck, making weird noises like his father use to do to him, as she giggled and squealed by the attention and love.  
   
“Mommy, what was that?” Mikey voice trembled unsure if he should be afraid or not.  
   
“I think… I think your little sister can use magic…” April calmed herself, she shouldn’t be acting like this, not towards her child, though it was weird, and she did hear stories in the past that magic does exist, truth sometimes she wondered if her changing forms was that as well…  
   
So did she give her child this gift? Was it a side effect of the egg of beginnings, and the fact she was mutated afterwards?  
   
Shaking her head, she smiled, it was fine, if her child does know magic, it doesn’t matter, for Venus was still her daughter, their sister, a blessing all the same.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident in Donnie's lab April's life was turn upside down. Now April is a mother of the use to be known ninja turtles, as she experience life as a mother that she would never have had the chance before. With Letterhead's help, both try to raise the young turtles that have no memories of their past. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30, LH is 32 and the turtles are 6)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**Leatherhead POV**  
  
As the unsettling silence fell, with much anticipation, the crowd awaited for the bloodbath to start, that they have been eagerly waiting for all day.  
   
All the while, wondering how a fight between a human and a freak would undertake, does the human man have a chance against such a large opponent, with such teeth and strength?  
   
Rolling his eyes, Leatherhead huffed on the situation, to think this was going to be his fight?  
   
Sure, he wouldn’t lose against this human, but his opponent was human and still had his mind, unlike the rest, that were savage mutants, wanting nothing more than to rip him apart and devour his flesh.  
   
The worse, as dreary as it was, this human was a father like himself, the difference was this man’s child was being held captive by these so called humans.  
   
As Leatherhead rose to his feet, his eyes met with Casey Jones’s, there was no malice in this man, he had more fear and a hint of pity within in him, was it for himself or for Leatherhead?  
   
“Rrrr, come on! You pieces of shit, you want me to fight him! Why?!” Casey protested, yelling into the crowd, he too had noticed that Leatherhead wasn’t like most, he had his sanity. Casey actually pity him for what these morons did to him, for if Leatherhead did enjoyed this, he would be dead already.  
   
“Ahhh, come on, come on…. This is a fight Mr. Jones! Don’t you want your freedom?” the Ringleader played, pouting in his chair.  
   
“I want my daughter!! But as you said, win or lose, I can’t have her back, so why should I even fucken care!!! Why should I fight for your sick amusement?”  
   
“Because, he will kill you, he has too, or he will die instead,” curling a smile the Ringleader sat on the edge of his chair purring, seeing Casey’s face turn white, as the realization of the reality of this sunk in, he had no choice, neither of them did…  
   
Slowly turning his attention back to the alligator, Casey wondered, does he really have to fight him? Would he really not hesitate to kill him… surely there must be another way, there has to be…  
   
As the seconds flashed by, the crowd grew restless, this was to be a bloodbath, yet they just stood there, to get things moving, an object was thrown into the ring.  
   
“Hey loser, use this! And fight already!!!” a watcher in the crowd yelled, as the sound of metal hitting a rock, came after.  
   
Slowly, Casey looked at the object wearily, a golf club, they must be kidding right?  
   
Eyeing the piss poor choice of weapons, Casey debated if he should dare go for it, would it be in his favor, sure no sane person would go against Leatherhead with only their fists right?  
   
Biting his lip, he grabbed the club with much regret, he had to play along, he needed to get close to the mutant, maybe he could talk to it, for it seemed intelligent.  
   
As Casey approached him, Leatherhead watched, noticing no change in the man’s eyes, other than he was taking in his surroundings, actually he was showing he meant no harm to him.  
   
Keeping a careful eye on the Ringleader, Leatherhead moved around the ring, making sure to be out of view of the Ringleader prying eyes, showing no signs of conversation, Leatherhead part his lips, trying his best not to make it obvious he was talking.  
   
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Leatherhead whispered.  
   
“Good, neither do I. So how do we do this, that we both get out of this alive,” Casey eyed the crowd swinging the golf club for show, feeling stupid while he was at it.  
   
“That would prove difficult…”  
   
“How so, damn… swing your arms at me, just please don’t hit me though…”  
   
Doing so, Leatherhead attacked Casey, allowing the human to dodge, to his surprise the human was not bad on his feet, he had some fighting background by the looks of it.  
   
“If I beat you, even if I don’t kill you, they will put you down for losing, the same goes for me…”  
   
“Shit… I guess trying playing knock out won’t work… That’s it! Pretend to knock me out!” Casey’s eyes widened, as if a spark of an idea came to mind.  
   
“What? Didn’t you understand what I just said?”  
   
“Yeah, and trust me, you want out right? So do I, let’s work together, first just follow my lead, these assholes don’t know who they are messing with.”  
   
Staring at the man, Leatherhead could only think Casey must be crazy to propose such a plan…  
   
Yet, shaking his head, Leatherhead couldn’t see any other way around this; he had to trust the man.  
   
Thrusting his fist forward, making sure not to make contact with the Casey’s face, surprisingly Casey made it look real, as if he did hit him, for Casey flew to the dirt ground in a heap of dust.  
   
Casey’s body went limp on contact, if Leatherhead didn’t know this was a set up, he too would have thought he killed Casey.  
   
With a rush of cheers, the crowd clapped, and howled in delight, not surprised that the big guy would take the murderer down with such ease, taking a couple steps back to let some men go check the body, Leatherhead remain silent.  
   
Unsure of Casey’s plan, Leatherhead waited, what was the man up to?  
   
Then suddenly as there was hope in Leatherhead heart, it was shattered, as one of the men checking Casey’s pulse, face beamed a smile at the Ringleader, shaking his head at the same time, indicating there was no pulse, the human was dead.  
   
Instantly the Ringleader jumped out of his chair, raising his arms in the air, as the crowd cheered, ‘Leatherhead! Leatherhead! Leatherhead!’  
   
Feeling sick in the stomach, his name being chanted made it worse; he didn’t hit Casey, did he? He swore he never made contact, then how… how could he be dead?!  
   
Slowly, his world became smaller; he should have known something was wrong when Casey went flying through the air…  
   
As the cold steel cuffs came clenching down onto his wrists, Leatherhead closed his eyes, wishing he thought of something else, another way in doing this, for he just killed an innocent man.

  
   
\--------------------------------------****************-------------------------

  
   
Within the confines of his cage, Leatherhead sat on his stone slab, staring at the wall, why did he do that? Was that the only option left for him?  
   
A cloud of guilt hindered him, pulling him into the depths of despair, as flashes of what ifs, choked out the very little sanity he had left.  
   
Never before, he felt as such, not since the first time he was forced to kill, it wasn’t the fact that Casey was human that made this guilt thrive over him, it was the fact, Casey had his mind, and wished no harm to him, and wanted to help him.  
   
Breathing deeply, closing his eyes, his chest hurt, what has he become? How could he live on with this, how could he face his children as this monster, that takes life so easily?  
   
As the streams of hot tears rained down his face, he couldn’t help to let himself get lost within his sorrow and regret.  
   
“Ah… how sweet you are actually shedding a tear for me?” a familiar voice came from beyond the bars, which squeaked when they swung open.  
   
Flashing over towards the doorway, Leatherhead face lost all blood in it as it turned pure white, was he seeing things, surely the man, the human was dead!  
   
“Mr. Jones! Wait, they said you were dead!” Leatherhead, jumped up quickly in surprise, hitting his head on the roof of his ceiling, making dust invade the air.  
   
With a cough, waving his hand, Casey cringed on the sight on how hard Leatherhead hit the ceiling, “Well, they were wrong, I told you to trust me. Anyways, turn around, I need to get those cuffs off.”  
   
Feeling the spark of freedom for the first time for such a long time, Leatherhead couldn’t help but to smile, yet something bothered him about this.  
   
“Not to be ungrateful, but how did you trick them and why are you bothering to help me?”  
   
With a sigh, Casey shrugged, “First it was a trick. I slowed down my heart rate to the point, where someone just checking my pulse can’t detect it… Just don’t ask me where I learn that one. As for why I’m helping you, say it’s a habit, I can’t help it not helping someone in need; by the way you were acting, you needed it. Besides, even if I went for my daughter, I will not make it out of here without help… that is if you are willing to help me…”  
   
“It will be my honor, I for one, don’t take kindly to people that hurt children. As well, I don’t like these so called human’s, they are worse than any wild mutants!” Leatherhead growled.  
   
Chuckling, Casey smiled, “I agree, so shell we?”  
   
With that, both rushed down the dark hallways of cages to find Shadow, Casey’s daughter.  
   
   
\--------------------------------------------***************------------------------------------  
   
 **Shadow POV**  
   
In the depths of a dark, humid room, the young child sat in the corner, shaking in her fear that wrapped around her, as two men mock, laughing at the news that her father was killed.  
   
As the tears fell, she couldn’t believe it, her father, the man that was like a super hero to her, was now dead, it couldn’t be!  
   
“You're lying, he is not DEAD!!!” Shadow growled, holding her knees up to her chin, though she was brave to yell at the men, she still tried to make herself small.  
   
“Ah, how cute, the pup is angry, isn’t she adorable!” one of the men barked, slapping his hand on his knee, seeing Shadow’s sorrow as his source of amusement.  
   
“Yes, she is… I wonder, the idiot said she was eight right…. So is that eight in human years?” the other man licked his lips eyeing Shadow creepily, making her shiver uncontrollably, all the while she looked for a way to escape, yet saw no such thing, they had the door of the room closed, there was no way she would be able to reach it before one of the men take her down in her attempt.  
   
Flashing a look at his buddy, the other man shook his head, “Come on, really, you got to be joking…”  
   
“What, think about it, if she is eight then in dog years she is over the age, besides, who would care?” the perverted man shrugged, biting his lip, summing up Shadow.  
   
“Rrrr… fine… whatever. I am not standing around to watch your sick fetish, men you need to find a human woman to fuck!”  
   
The man left the room in a huff, leaving Shadow with the sick perverted man, that crept closer to her, with hungry eyes, as all that Shadow could do was whimper, seeing no way to get away from this molester.  
   
\----------------------------------**************************---------------------------  
   
  
 **Leatherhead POV**  
   
Breathing heavily, Leatherhead ran faster, each row of cages proved to be a dead end, for each one was occupied by a wild mutant, not one held Casey’s child, or any children at that.  
   
Even the father was growing weary, as his fear consumed him, where was his daughter, what have they done to her, he was to protect her….  
   
Turning down an alleyway, Leatherhead stopped in his tracks as a scream could be heard somewhere ahead, all he could tell, it seemed to be female.  
   
“Leatherhead, why are you stopping?” Casey gasped for air, trying to read his friend.  
   
“You don’t hear that?” Leatherhead look at Casey, as the human could only shrug shaking his head.  
   
“Really, it sounds like a high pitch wail, or scream, I can’t tell,” Leatherhead continued.  
   
“WHAT! Shadow!! That’s Shadow!” Casey's face turned white, he was sure of it, whatever Leatherhead was hearing, it must be her, if so, she was in danger, “Where is it coming from?!”  
   
“This way,” Leatherhead, took the lead, pressing forward faster, he didn’t like the sound, it made his heart ache, fearful even, the child was being hurt or worse.  
   
Turning yet down another corridor, there in the far distance was a man standing in front of a door, with an annoyed look on his face, while he was shaking his head to the sounds of screaming that came from the door behind him.  
   
By now even Casey could hear it, as his eyes turned cold, fired with rage, in an instance, without warning, Casey rushed forward, slamming his fist into the unexpected guard, as the human flew into the air, smashing into the wall, knocking him out cold.  
   
Grabbing the door handle, Casey swung the door open, just to see a sight he never would imagine, making his anger deepen and his stomach turn in disgust.  
   
There on the ground was his daughter, pinned down, screaming, kicking as some human male loomed over her, with his pants down, holding her, telling her to shut up.  
   
“Fucking dog, shut your goddamn yelping! How am I going to get a hard on with that infernal racket!!” the man raised his hand in the air to strike the child, only to be stopped by a hand with a very strong grip.  
   
Flashing his head up, suspecting it to be his buddy, the man turned white meeting eye to eye with Casey’s deep brown eyes, that were consumed by pure disgust and hatred.  
   
“What the hell….!!!” the man was only able to scream, as he was pulled off of Shadow, then thrown onto the ground, with Casey going on top of him, pounding his fists into the man’s skull.  
   
“YOU FUCKEN SICK BASTARD!!! She is just a child, you mother fucker!!!” Casey roared, thrusting his fist after another at the man, as blood spattered into the air.  
   
Whimpering, Shadow watched, shaking in her fright, then suddenly a hand went onto her shoulder, it was big and green, slowly she looked up seeing the alligator with a massive scar on his face.  
   
Startled by him at first, Shadow shy away from him, then something in his eyes gave her the overwhelming feeling of safety; going on that instinct, Shadow went into his arms, as he ripped the collar off around her neck, before picking her up, to comfort her.  
   
“Let’s let your dad have this moment, ok,” Leatherhead told the frighten child, that seemed to be a mutant dog, a Shiba-inu in breed.  
   
With a slow nod, Shadow didn’t say a peep, letting Leatherhead take her out of the room, she didn’t want to watch this, she understood why her dad was doing this, but she wished not to witness it, he was her hero after all.  
   
Moment’s pass and Casey sluggishly came out of the room, wiping the blood off his hands and face, looking at his little frighten girl that was holding onto Leatherhead.  
   
“Shadow… I…” feeling the guilt on the fact of losing his anger, Casey looked away in shame, not only did he killed a man in front of her in pure rage, she almost got raped because of him.  
   
“Dad!” Shadow jumped out of Leatherhead’s arms, jumping into his, wrapping her arms around him, wagging her tail, giving him a lick on the cheek, “I knew you would save me!”  
   
Tearing up Casey nodded, “Of course I would, you are my precious little angel, I would never let anyone hurt you, sweetie.”  
   
“I know… Dad, can we leave, I want to go home,” Shadow whimpered burying her head into Casey’s chest.  
   
“Yes, let’s go, come on Leatherhead, what do you say, in getting out of this hell hole?” Casey extended his hand to the alligator, as a gesture of thanks in helping him and taking care of Shadow as well.  
   
“It would be my pleasure, Mr. Jones,” Leatherhead shook Casey’s hand.  
   
“Oh hell, just call me Casey, don’t be formal, there is no need for it,” Casey chuckled, shaking his head, as he hugged his little girl more, rubbing her head.  
   
“Then Casey we should leave, while it’s still dark.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30, LH is 32 and the turtles are 6)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**April POV**  
   
 ** _(Two Months later )_**  
  
Nuzzling Venus with her beak, April chirped at her little girl, as the little one coo at her happily, only two months old, she was a strong, happy child, laughing, chirping, always wanting someone to hold her, though Raph seems to be her favorite, Donnie was the other brother she cling onto.  
   
Humming to her precious child, April rocked the little turtle in her arms, the past months have been hard on April, constantly feeding Venus, which she had no choice to breastfeed, for she had no formula as a substitute, on top of that, taking care of four children who in turn did try to help out, she was exhausted to say the least.  
   
With the bus snug as a bug, surrounded by trees for shelter and out of sight, April had no choice then to park it, not continuing her journey home.  
   
The thought of driving in her condition or predicament without another helping hand, would be suicide, putting her children at risk.  
   
The only thing that was making her feel comfortable with this decision was the fact she had that radar system that detected humans and mutants, which was kept on all the time, to insure the safety of her family.  
   
Rubbing her tiresome eyes, rest beckoned her, with the children in bed and Venus being fed and ready for bed as well, April slowly rose to her feet, feeling the weight of her shell hitting her hard, she must be tired for her to feel her shell pulling her down like this.  
   
Reaching the archway, April stared beyond the dashboard, noticing how the snow was fully melted, it was turning into spring, green and fresh, to think it's been three months since, she saw her beloved and her… Leo…  
   
Wiping the tears away, Venus stirred within her arms, opening her eyes wide, the child looked at her mother, then started to cry as if she could sense her mother’s sorrow, or at least smell it.  
   
Smiling at her sweet child, April took a seat at the radar station.  
   
“It’s ok Venus,” April said calmly soothing the child’s cries, “Mommy was thinking about your father and your big brother Leo, I didn’t mean to upset you,” April nuzzled her beak into Venus’s neck as the child squealed, touching April’s face in response.  
   
“You know what little girl, when we get home, your father is going to be overly thrilled in finally meeting you. He is a great man, well alligator. I will tell you a secret, he is quite big, but very huggable. Your brothers use to play knights and dragons with him, you know. Leo was a brave knight; he would help your brothers to defeat the dragon in order to save the princess. I bet Leo would make you the princess next time, like your other brothers, he would love you to bits….” April teared up, placing her hand in her palm, she promised herself that she wouldn’t get upset, or start crying over Leo.  
   
She missed her child greatly, she didn’t even know if he was alive or dead, that feeling alone was more than enough to rip her heart apart, piece by piece.  
   
“Mommy…” Donnie’s voice came behind April, startling her at first as she desperately wiped her tears away quickly, to hide what she was doing, all she needed was to upset her other child.  
   
“Donnie, why are you still up?” April turned the chair around to face Donnie, giving him a weak smile, hoping it was believable.  
   
“I can’t sleep… are you ok mom?” Donnie came up to April, then brushed Venus’s cheek as the little turtle giggled, extending her arms to her big brother to hold her.  
   
Giving Venus to Donnie, Donnie held her close to him with a big grin on his face, as he kissed his sister on the head sweetly.  
   
“I’m fine Donnie, are you not sleeping because you’re excited over tomorrow?” April smiled more, tucking away her sorrows to the darkest part of her heart, watching for signs from her child, picking up what she was doing.  
   
“Well, yeah, I guess…. But… are we ready to leave?” Donnie shuffled his feet; he was concerned over his mother’s health and well being, it was agreed if she wasn’t ready they wouldn’t push her, they wanted their mother to be feeling fine more than anything else, even over finally going home.  
   
Leaning forward April rubbed Donnie’s head gently, making him give out a little chirp, how much he has grown in the past months, they all have, each one been acting more independent, she wasn’t sure what happened at that lab could have brought this on, or was it because they had a little sister to help take care of?  
   
“We are ready. Tonight I will get enough sleep, don’t worry my little man. I wouldn’t travel if I thought it was a risk upon you and your siblings,” April assured Donnie, getting off her seat.  
   
“Mommy… will… I was wondering can I sleep beside you?” Donnie looked at April with wild eyes, pleading her to say yes.  
   
“Of course, I will bring Venus up; do you want to hold her when we go to bed?” April took Venus from Donnie’s arms, as the young turtle went up the ladder to the top landing, where the beds were.  
   
“Really! Thanks mom,” Donnie looked behind him with a wide smile, he loved being around his little sister, feeling the pride of being the oldest.  
   
Following him, April noticed why Donnie asked to sleep beside her, there on the other side, with a mountain of blankets, was Mikey on one side and Mona on the other, with poor Raph in the middle of them.  
   
With a light chuckle April shook her head of the sight, as she found a spot gathering some blankets and pillows, letting Donnie to lay in front of her as she placed Venus in his arms.  
   
Kissing them both, April placed the blankets on all three of them, laying her head on a pillow, allowing sleep to take her.  
   
She needed all the rest she could get for tomorrow, they have stayed in this spot way too long for her liking; it was time to start heading home again.  
   
\-------------------------------------------------*****************--------------------------------  
   
“MOMMY!” a small voice yelled, scaring April half to death, making her jump in her spot as she slammed her head on the roof of the bus.  
   
With a hiss, she held her aching head, as her vision was blurred, seeing three Mikeys in front of her.  
   
“Mikey…” April started moaning in pain, letting her eyes adjust, “What’s wrong, sweetie?”  
   
Excitedly the young turtle beamed, “Today we start our journey back home!”  
   
Looking upon the eager face, bright and cheerful as always, April only moaned in response, flopping back down, pulling the blankets over her head, it must be early, she bet it wasn’t even day light and Mikey was already wired for sound.  
   
“Mommy come on get up,” Mikey shook her arm, as April gave another moan in protest.  
   
“Mikey, leave mom alone,” Raph yawned rubbing his eyes, giving Mikey the stink eye for being so loud so early in the morning.  
   
“But…” Mikey started only to have Donnie interrupt him.  
   
“Get back to bed Mikey,” Donnie snapped his beak in annoyance, smacking Mikey with his pillow, trying not disturb Venus, who stirred in his arms.  
   
“Come on, aren’t we all ready to go!” Mikey cheered, as if everyone was on the same page, answered him with a hissing ‘NO!’, including April.  
   
Pouting Mikey crossed his legs, sitting there staring at all lazy butts, not one of them was willing to get up, why not?  
   
Tilting his head, Mikey wondered how to get this rolling, then an idea came to mind, quickly Mikey climbed down the ladder heading towards the kitchen.  
   
Grabbing a pot, filling it with icy cold water, Mikey smirked, if they won’t wake up by normal means, he will have to force it.  
   
Slowly and steadily, Mikey went back to the top compartment, wondering who will be his first victim, sure he could target his mom, but the fear of getting grounded was up in the air.  
   
As for Donnie, it would be a bad choice since he was holding his little sister… leaving only one brother left… Raph!  
   
Slowly creeping to his big brother, Mikey watched Raph, who in turn had no idea what was coming.  
   
With a big ‘HA!’ Mikey threw the pot of water at his unexpected brother with much enthusiasm, only to hear a giggle from his side…  
   
The water that was going at Raph, suddenly changed directions splashing poor Mikey in the face, making him topple over backwards.  
   
In seconds as the young turtle screamed, April jerked up witnessing the water attack, quickly she went forward, grabbing the pot that flung out of Mikey’s hand, that almost came back down on him.  
   
With a huff, crossing his arms angrily, Mikey looked at his water soaked shirt, then gave a venomous look over towards Venus, who was sitting up, smiling and clapping, “VENUS come on, why did you do that!”  
   
As the anger in his voice came out, Venus sniffled, then started to cry, sighing, April put the pot down, going to Venus to comfort her.  
   
“Venus, that wasn’t nice to do that to your big brother, or,” April looked towards Mikey, “It wasn’t nice of your big brother to try to do such a trick on Raph either.”  
   
Head down in shame, Mikey didn’t say a peep, noticing that Venus was sniffling looking at him with big sad eyes.  
   
   
Biting his lip, Mikey knew he shouldn’t have yelled at her, feeling her eyes tearing him apart with guilt, sighing, he gave into them, going to her, giving her a big hug, “I’m sorry sis…”  
   
With a giggle, Venus smiled happily; suddenly the water on Mikey and the blankets went into the air in a vapor, going back into the pot as a liquid once more.  
   
By now, use to these things, April just shook her head with a light chuckle, “Well, now, Mikey, why don’t you bring back that pot of water downstairs. Donnie would you like to help me with breakfast?”  
   
“Really!” Donnie beamed jumping out of bed; he loved helping his mother to cook.  
   
“Mom, can we sleep in a bit more,” Raph asked sleepily, looking at Mona, who was still asleep, regardless of the event that just played out.  
   
“Yes, you can sweetie. I will call when breakfast is ready Raph,” April smiled, letting Mikey to take the lead, with Donnie next then her, as Raph went back into the blankets to snuggle back with Mona.  
   
\------------------------------------------------------******************------------------------  
   
 _ **(3 hrs later)**_  
  
Making sure the radar didn’t pick anything up, April opened the doors of the bus allowing the fresh warm spring air to come in, to air the place out.  
   
The children, knowing the rules, went and played in the new green grass, while April double checked the bus, making sure everything was in order before their journey.  
   
Checking the tires, the exterior of the bus, everything seemed fine, the diagnostics came up normal, they had plenty of water that April made sure was well stocked up with snow before it ever melted.  
   
Taking in the air, April breathe deeply, soon it will be the boy’s birthday, they will be turning seven this year, she just hoped she reached home before it comes around, yet she knew better, that it was a possibility that they might not get home in time.  
   
Sure, it should be another week to reach home, that didn’t mean, it would be just that simple…  
   
April was unsure how the conditions of the roads are, after the winter past, or what obstacles she might face as well.  
   
All she needed to do was keep in mind of her children's safety, and if it takes longer than she wanted, there was nothing she could do about it.   
   
Though she did start to wonder if she should dare find a town and scavenge for supplies, all though the bus was well packed, it was obvious things were starting to run out.  
   
With the uncertainty of not knowing how long this trip was going to take, she didn’t want to find herself with nothing, with nothing around, resulting her running out of food.  
   
Leaning her shell against the bus, April stretched, watching the children play, laughing, running around free of worries, part of her wish, this moment would last forever, yet alas, it could not, but once home they can do this every day, being just kids.  
   
\--------------------------------------------------*******************--------------------------  
   
 **Leatherhead POV**  
   
The room rocked back and forth, Leatherhead was happy not being the one plagued by sea sickness, Casey on the other hand wasn’t so lucky, as the human that was greener than his own skin, lay there half dead.  
   
“Casey, are you sure you’re going to be ok?” Leatherhead asked his friend trying not to laugh, for he had to admit, for a human, Casey was as tough as they came, but now he was being defeated by the ocean on a small cargo boat.  
   
Being two months, since he and Casey with his child Shadow, escaped the clutches of the Ringleader and his despicable bloodbath games, they both been scrounging around to gather enough money to leave the Turks and Caicos Islands, which surprised him at first how far from home he really was, it was more than he imagined and feared.  
   
That said, the things he had to do to find a way home, though he hated to admit it, he had no choice then to stoop down to petty thievery, with only one boat in the bay that was willing to harbor mutants, the fee to travel back to the mainland as they called it, was high.  
   
What didn’t help, with the Ringleader running the show, it was pure luck alone that Casey was able to convince the old sailor to bring them to the mainland, without him handing them over to the Ringleader.  
   
Now with a six day journey by sea that would taken less, but with rumors of sea beasts popping up recently, which Leatherhead figured were some kind of mutant, threaten certain areas of the sea, there was no choice in taking detours to reach the mainland.  
   
“I will… ah… damn it Leatherhead… why… ahh… can you not be sick… HICK… ahh shit…,” Casey moaned, sprawling himself out, not to happy feeling the waves under him.  
   
“Well, maybe it’s for I’m an alligator, or I’m just that lucky,” Leatherhead smirked, then looked over towards Shadow who was playing with some dolls, occupying herself, “At least she is not affected by this.”  
   
“Yeah… ahh, where is the… oh hell!” Casey scrambled to his feet, heading for the bucket that was on the other side of the room, spilling his guts out as both Shadow and Leatherhead looked at him.  
   
“Leatherhead,” Shadow came up to him, with wondering eyes, feeling sorry for her father.  
   
“Yes Shadow?” Leatherhead put his focus on Shadow trying to ignore Casey, feeling a bit sick by the sight.  
   
“Is there anything you can do for my dad?” Shadow asked, sitting next to Leatherhead’s tail using it as a back rest, placing her dolls in front of her.  
   
Thinking on it, he was considering beforehand this might be an issue, while they packed to leave the island for good, he did make something for such occasions, but would it work?  
   
“Well, I have this band that I have made, that puts pressure on the Nei-Kuan pressure point, but I’m not sure if it would work or not,” Leatherhead took out a makeshift wristband made out of hemp with a stone on it.  
   
Not sparing another moment, Shadow snatched it up, “Let’s try it, dad’s puke smells like week old fish, it’s disgusting!”  
   
With a bark, Leatherhead roared on the comment, he never considered that Shadow being a dog, her sense of smell was far greater than his, as it stands the smell was making his stomach turn, who knows what it was doing for her.  
   
“Here dad, use this,” Shadow covered her muzzle, as she tied the bracelet onto his wrist.  
   
“It might take a bit before it has any effect, but there is no guarantee it will work though,” Leatherhead informed Casey, while the human flopped on his back, moaning.  
   
Shaking his head, there was nothing Leatherhead could do then hope the wrist band would work.  
   
\-------------------------------------------****************----------------------------------  
   
 ** _(3hrs later)_**  
   
Watching the stars through the small window, Leatherhead admired them, he wondered if April too, was looking at them with the boys…  
   
Sighing, Leatherhead wished he was home, he wish to see his family again.  
   
“You’re thinking about them, aren’t you?” Casey sat down beside him, by the looks of it the human looked better than before.  
   
Passing some fruit to the alligator, taking a look over towards his sleeping child, Casey too ate his meal without worry of becoming sick, for the bracelet was working well for him.  
   
“Yes, I am, I hope they are fine,” Leatherhead sighed again taking a bite of his fruit.  
   
“Well, what you told me about them, I believe they are fine. They are probably waiting for you to come home,” Casey smiled, hoping it will cheer Leatherhead up.  
   
“You’re probably right…”  
   
Biting his lip, Casey sighed, “I can’t say I know 100% on how you’re feeling right now, but I do understand the feeling of losing someone you love, and the mere thought of losing Shadow is more than I can bear.”  
   
Turning away from the window, Leatherhead didn’t want to pry, but this has been on his mind for some time, “Not to be nosy, but what happen to Shadow’s mother?”  
   
As the man stared at his fruit, Leatherhead was feeling, he shouldn’t have brought it up, yet Casey looked at him with a slow nod, like he was agreeing he should tell Leatherhead what happened.  
   
“First, Leatherhead, I want you to understand about my daughter, what I am going to tell you makes her no different than you and I,” Casey started, as he read Leatherhead’s face, seeing if there were any signs that he might not want to tell Leatherhead the truth.  
   
“Go on,” Leatherhead insisted, wondering why Casey said that, in such a manner.  
   
“As you know, I use to be a detective in Chicago. My field of work, entitles, long, unpredictable hours, there would be days I wouldn’t come home. My fiancée and I were trying for a child, but it wasn’t going so well. I felt guilty, leaving her alone, so one day I… I bought this puppy for her…,” Casey trailed off looking at Shadow fighting away the tears.  
   
“My fiancée called her… Shadow…” Casey stopped, looking at Leatherhead waiting for him to say something on the line, on how could he claim his pet as his precious child.  
   
Yet the alligator did not, nodding in acknowledgment, “Casey I haven’t told you something, maybe I should before you continue your story, I too was not human. I was born an alligator and was mutated before the rain.”  
   
“Really?” Casey was shocked looking at Leatherhead, this whole time he thought he was human, then mutated, not once did he consider any other way.  
   
“Yes, I was, so I understand… and I all so understand, if you don’t want to continue your story it is fine. It is nice to see a human that thinks a mutant animal is no different then himself; you are good man Casey Jones.”  
   
“Thanks… but I do want to tell you, for you’re the first person I have ever dared to do so. I have been burdened with this secret for so long, maybe for I feared what others would say, or I am afraid in facing what happened that day… But I think it is finally time I told it,” Casey smiled at Leatherhead, taking the alligators words to heart, pleased to see a mutant animal seeing him no different as well, regardless if he was human.  
   
“So, as I said, I gave Shadow to my fiancée. When the storm came, when the rain fell… I was out of town on some drug bust, little did I know at the time this was happening. I don’t know what actually happened, but my fiancée called me, telling me the horrors that were unfolding, as she informed me she will meet me outside of the city,” taking a breath Casey mood became darker as he continued.  
   
“When I arrived at the place she wanted to meet, some of the rain hit that area before hand… There within the kitchen… were pools of water, covering everything, the roof was leaking, she must have not noticed…. In the middle of the blood and green water, surrounded by shredded clothing, was this young mutated child... Shadow was crying, frighten, she must have witnessed my fiancée’s death….” Casey started to cry placing his head in the palm of his hands.  
   
“I froze, shock at the sight, I didn’t know what to think. I wanted to scream, cry, curse the world for taking my love. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, my beloved was dead, for I witness some other people dying in the same manner... Yet all that, all I could do was look at this child. She was so young, so helpless, whimpering in complete horror… She looked at me, Leatherhead, with those big brown eyes full of fear, she wasn’t sure what to do, as she just stared at me. Like she was begging me to help her, comfort her. Without a thought I picked her up, wrapping her in my coat leaving the room, not looking back. After that I told her I was her father… Why? Maybe for I lost the love of my life and I was afraid to lose anything else that I held dear to me… I know she would have loved Shadow like a daughter if she lived, so I made myself her father, for there was no way I was going to let a child like herself be alone in this world.”  
   
Silently Leatherhead looked at Casey, to witness such a horrifying scene, was quite unbearable, for he too remembered how he felt when he thought April died.  
   
“Casey, I know this isn’t a question to ask, but you said you picked her up, meaning you came into contact with the water? Yet you’re still human?” Leatherhead asked, unsure it was an appropriate time to ask such a question.  
   
Wiping away the tears, Casey nodded, “Actually, believe it or not, many people stayed human after coming in contact with the water, as others mutated, as the rest died. Why… I don’t know, I just know that stuff has no effect on me.”  
   
Sitting back, Leatherhead thought about it, was it possible that some humans had an immunity to it? Surely Casey wouldn’t lie and it was obvious he was still human, so not everyone died or mutated, why?  
   
Shaking his head, though that day still plagued him with questions, this wasn’t the time to think on it, he had more important things to put his mind on.  
   
Like what to do next, when he gets to the mainland, by the sounds of it, things have changed more than he realized, traveling home will not be so simple.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30, LH is 32 and the turtles are 6)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**Leo POV**  
   
Slowly sneaking up to the open field, spring was here, in full bloom, and Leo was actually suppose to be training, yet, he couldn’t help himself, he needed to see this, to put away this heavy weight within his chest for good, and finally truly move on.  
   
As he reached the tree line, seeing that the coast was clear, Leo took his time entering the place he once called home, wishing what he found there, was his brothers playing and his parents smiling joyfully, happy to see that he has come back home.  
   
Yet, there was nothing, just a deserted house, with a strong smell of mold, probably from the blood and the winter that has passed.  
   
The back door that led to the kitchen was wide open, revealing much evidence of animals that came in and out, either looking for food, or a place to sleep.  
   
Sighing Leo shook his head, staring at the old blood stains, which stained the wooden floorboards, wondering who made them, though the thought sicken him, part of him wished to find it was not theirs, meaning they could still be alive...  
   
So much he wished that night was nothing more than a nightmare, some stupid dream or he sometimes wishes they just left for whatever reason and was coming back, something that simple… Yet that wasn’t the case, even his Master saw no hope here, seeing no way they could have survived, something got to them, and he wasn’t there to save them.  
   
Holding his tears, feeling the blood spot, Leo held the feelings at bay, as he headed towards the staircase, stopping at the bottom of them, as he slowly looked up towards the rooms above, did he dare to check them out as well, what would he find?  
   
Gathering up his courage, Leo placed his bandaged up hand onto the railing, being trained by Master Usagi, Leo started bandaging his hands and feet, finding shoes getting in the way, he needed some kind of protection and also oddly he felt bandaging his hands made him feel more at ease with his wooden training sword.  
   
Making his way up the stairs, Leo stopped dead, staring at the beaten down door that was for his mother’s room, as the tears started to form, he pushed them away again, he wasn’t going to cry, he promised himself, he wasn’t some baby!  
   
Grinding his teeth, Leo entered the dusty room, feeling his heart fleeing way from him, fearing what he will find.  
   
There, inside the room, the bed was covered in dust and looked like some mice have made it its home, in the corner was the incubator, the one his little sibling should have been in.  
   
Placing a hand on it, Leo felt a wave of sorrow washing over him, what would have hatched out of that egg, was his new sibling to be a girl or boy, part of him wish it would be a girl, he wanted to name her Venus if it was so…  
   
Biting his lip, he reminded himself, he couldn’t cry yet again, he had to be strong, he promised he would make his mother proud; he will live on for them.  
   
Taking a breath, allowing calmness to take over, suddenly Leo hand shifted towards his wooden sword, that was attached to his side, for him being in training, he was told to keep his weapon on him at all times, even if it was a wooden sword, if used right it can be a lethal weapon.  
   
Something outside of the room stirred, he was sure of it, was it his Master?  
   
It wouldn’t be an impossibility, if his Master did realize he wasn’t practicing, instead chosen to come here, Master Usagi would have come to retrieve him, with probably punishment not to far behind as well.  
   
Yet, he couldn’t put his guard down, his Master strictly told Leo that this world with all its beauties has its darkness as well, there are many things that lurk within the darkness that wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him, if he wasn’t too careful.  
   
Eyeing the door, Leo kept his hand on his weapon, slowly making his way to the loft, hoping what he heard was just a bird or mouse, though unsettling as it was, he found it oddly silent all of the sudden.  
   
Yet, though there was nothing in sight, if he had hair on the back of his neck, it would be standing on end at the current moment, there was someone else other than himself in the house, he knew it, deep down he knew he wasn’t alone.  
   
Taking a gulp and trying his hardest to play in his head a strategy, on what was the best course of actions he should take, was he best to run for the front door, or was it best he took his time?  
   
With a big breath, clearing his mind, shoving his fears that wanted to choke the life out of him, he started to wish he came here with his Master, then just sneaking out of practice to come her on his own.  
   
Slowly making his way to the stairs, something growled behind him, before he could even react, something attacked him with much force, flipping both him and his attacker over the railing.  
   
With a harsh thud, Leo gasped for air, as his shell came in direct contact with the wooden floor of the living room, with luck, sort of on his side, he didn’t hear it crack on the impact, but he sure didn’t feel so good either way.  
   
What was worse, this white fuzzy thing was on top of him, as he tried to get it off of him, he found himself in a dire position, the thing started to assault him without question with its claws, slashing at him furiously, digging deep into the flesh of his arms like a hot knife through butter.  
   
The thing growled, howling at every swipe, as Leo screamed in agony, “Get off of me!”  
   
As his voice came out of him, the thing instantly stopped its assault, retreating from him, like it was surprised that he spoke.  
   
Getting to his feet quickly, feeling a bit faint from his ordeal, Leo was able to see his attacker with more precision; it was a mutant… fox?  
   
The fox had blueish purple markings on its face; its golden eyes were as fearsome as Raph’s.  
   
Looking her over, Leo assumed the fox was a girl, for she smelled like a female, what he believed a female would smell like, yet a bit unsure though, but he could tell she seemed to be the same age as him, the real true question was… was she feral like so many mutants have become after the rain?  
   
Crouching down low, the fox stared at him, growling like she was trying to read him, or was summing him up, to eat.  
   
Noticing his wooden sword lying on the ground in arms reach, Leo eyed it, if he could get to it, he might be able to turn the tide, yet before he could go for it, the fox attacked again.  
   
Shielding his face, Leo cringed, then suddenly nothing happened, instead there was a high pitch yelp, followed by a thud.  
   
Opening his eyes, Leo saw his master standing in front of him, holding Leo’s wooden sword.  
   
On the other side near the stairs, the fox growled scrambling to her feet, rushing up the stairs disappearing into one of the rooms.  
   
Wondering why his master used his wooden sword not his own, Leo finally understood,  for Master Usagi to use his metal sword, the result would be him harming the fox, it seemed his master was avoiding such bloodshed.  
   
With a smile Leo looked at his master, only to have it wash away, meeting with his disapproving eyes.  
   
His Master wasn’t pleased, far from it, not only did he stop the training he was in the middle of, he disobeyed by coming back to this place, not just that, he put himself in unnecessary danger.  
   
“Leonardo,” Usagi started, sighing and shaking his head, handing Leo his sword, “Let’s go home.”  
   
With that the Rabbit just walked out of the room, not saying another word as Leo followed with his head low, glancing up towards the rooms, was she living here, was she really feral?  
   
To him she seemed more upset he was there than anything else, she not once gave him the impression she wanted to eat him, but in the end what would he know, he still had much to learn…  
   
\----------------------------------***********************------------------------------------  
   
 **(Next day)**  
   
The heat of the day came down on him like a wall, huffing, Leo did it again, swinging his sword, repeating the motion over and over, he was to do this until noon, because of what he had done the other day, this was to be his punishment.  
   
Yet, though he knew he shouldn’t have done what he did, he still couldn’t get her out of his head, he had so many questions, how long has she been there, how did she survive the winter… was she lonely too.  
   
Shaking his head, Leo swung his sword again and again, trying to focus on his training, trying to avoid his Master catching him slacking off, which wasn’t abnormal for him.  
   
“Leonardo that’s enough for the day, why don’t you come in and eat,” Usagi called Leo from the door of the cabin.  
   
“Yes Master,” Leo answered, relieved that he was done, placing his sword away, heading toward the cabin only to stop, as he noticed something white, was it her?  
   
Biting his lip, Leo wondered if he should give her any sign that he knew she was there or not, then he had an idea.  
   
Heading in, Leo, thank his Master for the meal as he shoveled it down, as Usagi watched him in disbelief, never has he seen Leo so hungry before.  
   
“Master, can I have seconds?” Leo asked, not seeing why not, Usagi got up to get more, when his back was to Leo, Leo quickly grab two buns, then some pieces of meat that was on a plate, wrapping them up in a piece of cloth, shoving it under his shirt before his master turned around.  
   
When Usagi came back with another bowl of soup, Leo ate it all up without complaint, “Master, can I go outside to play for a bit? I promise to stay in the yard,” Leo asked, hoping his Master didn’t notice his odd behavior.  
   
“If you wish Leonardo, just stay near by. If you sense any danger come in right away,” Usagi informed the young turtle that rushed out the house before he could even finish his sentence.  
   
Staring at the door while Leo shut it behind him, Usagi shook his head, Leo was more energetic then ever, was this a good sign or not?  
   
Out of the cabin, Leo looked around, if she was still nearby, where would she hide?  
   
Taking the directions he thought he saw her, Leo entered the bushes only finding his search falling short, there was no visible signs she was even there, so was he just seeing things.  
   
Not ending his search, he kept to the perimeter that his Master defined, looking for the female fox, when he thought his search was going nowhere, something in the bushes rustled, then suddenly he was slammed onto the ground hard.  
   
There she was, the white fox, her eyes glared at him, like they were trying to understand him, she didn’t strike of yet, but Leo knew he might have little time to react, if he didn’t do something right away.  
   
As he moved for the piece of cloth that held the food, she strike at him, getting him in the arm once again, yet with the amount of pain that rushed through his body, Leo ignored it, still presenting the food to her.  
   
The cloth open inches in front of her nose, suddenly she looked at it, then to Leo, in complete confusion.  
   
With a weak smile, Leo didn’t move the food away, “It’s for you, are you hungry?”  
   
Seeing the blood drip down his arm, the fox retreated lowering her head in shame, unsure what to do next or how to react towards his question.  
   
Taking the bandage off of his other hand, Leo bandaged his wound up, then slowly approached her with the food in front of him, “If you are hungry, you can have it. I brought it for you.”  
   
Slowly the fox extended her hand, shaking even, then quickly she snatched up the cloth, eating the food, while keeping a watchful eye on Leo.  
   
His weak smile, in a matter of seconds grew brighter, “My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo… What’s your name?”  
   
The fox tilted her head at him, then started to sniff the air, then suddenly a voice came from behind Leo, it was Usagi, quickly the fox retreated, as Leo tried to call to her, “Wait it’s just my Master he isn’t scary! He thought you were going to hurt me, Please come back!”  
   
Yet the fox did not, as Leo felt sorry for her, she must be lonely after all, sadly Leo turned around heading to the cabin.  
   
Coming out of the bushes, Leo didn’t look up, as Usagi looked at the young turtle surprised, noticing the sudden mood changed with him, did something happen.  
   
As the question floated in his head, Usagi just noticed the blood soak cloth around Leo’s arm; he knew for sure it wasn’t from the wound that Leo undertaken the other day, so was he attacked yet again?!  
   
“Leonardo what happened?” Usagi studied his student that still avoided in making eye contact with him.  
   
“Nothing master, I just fell,” Leo said, lying through his teeth, gently rubbing the bandaged, realizing it was soaked, understanding why his master was being so frantic.  
   
Crossing his arms, Usagi wondered if he should reveal that he knew Leo was lying or pretend not to notice?  
   
Seeing the deep sadness in Leo’s eyes, Usagi over looked the lie, something did happen, yet he felt Leo wasn’t in danger, he couldn’t help to wonder what conspired though, was it the fox again or something else, either way he will let his student come to him with the truth when he is ready.  
   
Seeing no point in continue furthering the conversation, Usagi led the child inside to do some studying, to help Leo get his mind off of whatever it was that was consuming him.  
   
As the rest of the day played out to be uneventful, Leo couldn’t help himself from looking outside every so often, in hopes he would get a glimpse of her, to ease his mind, he worried for her, something about her made him want to make sure she was ok.  
   
As supper rolled around, Leo once again hid some food, yet this time he went to bed without a fuss, waiting for his Master to fall asleep, slowly, quietly he snuck out of the cabin.  
   
Outside, Leo breathe easily, feeling how the night air was cooler than the day, being spring it wasn’t surprising to him.  
   
Looking around, Leo let his eyes adjust to the darkness, one thing about being a turtle he had to admit, he loved the fact he could see in the dark, well to a point that is.  
   
Going back to the spot where he last saw the fox, Leo looked about, hoping to find her, only once again to come up short, should he leave the food out for her, or would it track animals?  
   
Sitting under a tree, Leo stared at the stars; they were so beautiful, he wondered if his mother, father, and brothers were up there, watching over him?  
   
Snapping him out of his stargazing, a rustling came from somewhere above him.  
   
Looking up, Leo was surprised to see the white fox sitting in the tree; she too was staring at the stars.  
   
Not wanting to disturb her, Leo slowly got up, looking over the tree, before climbing it.  
   
As he reached the branch that she was on, the fox whipped her head towards him, in complete shock and fear, just realizing he was there.  
   
Staring at him, feeling trapped; she started to shiver, lost in what to do, or what he was going to do to her.  
   
Then suddenly her hand slipped, quickly, Leo rushed forward, grabbing it, pulling her body into his before slamming onto the ground.  
   
Shielding her with his body so he could take the grunt of the fall, as his shell came into contact to the ground; Leo’s head unfortunately smacked into a rock, making everything go dark.  
   
\------------------------------------------**************--------------------------------  
   
Feeling his head spinning, Leo slowly opened his eyes, which quickly shut, as the morning light flashed at him, blinding him at first.  
   
With a slight moan, Leo placed his hand on his head.  
   
What happened, the last thing he remembered… as the thought became fresh once more in his head, Leo tried to scramble to his feet, only to have someone stop him.  
   
Looking over he was met by the white fox, then it hit him, as he realized he wasn’t outside anymore, he was in his bed?!  
   
Did she bring him home?  
   
To answer him, Usagi came to his door, with a tray that had two bowls on it.  
As soon as the rabbit made a step into the room, the fox suddenly hissed at him, retreating to the corner of Leo’s bed, that was pressed tightly against the corner of the small room.  
   
Shaking his head, Usagi sighed, becoming accustomed to her reaction towards him.  
   
“Master?” Leo slowly said, confused on what was going on.  
   
Giving Leo a disappointed look, Usagi stopped in front of Leo’s bed, “Leo, why did you sneak out last night?”  
   
Biting his lip, Leo looked at his hands, “I… I wanted to bring her food.”  
   
As the silence fell in the room, Leo prepared himself for his punishment, he wondered what his master would do, or do with her?  
   
Yet, only a sigh came out of the rabbit, while he pulled up a small table that Leo used as his nightstand, placing down the tray with the bowls, which seemed to be filled up with hot steaming oatmeal in them.  
   
“I see, Leonardo it was dangerous for you to go out there alone at night without telling me, you should have come to me… Luckily, she brought you to me right away last night, after your accident, which I assume, that you fell? Considering you had a bump on your head,” Usagi stated, yet asked, at the same time.  
   
“Yes, master, I fell… It was my fault, I scared her, and she slip and then…,” Leo started only to be stopped by Usagi, when he placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder.  
   
“I understand, you don’t have to explain, you did right by trying to protect her, now eat up. As well Leonardo, can you make sure she eats her fill as well,” Usagi let go of Leo’s shoulder, before going towards the door.  
   
“Master, what is to become of her?” Leo asked, unsure what Usagi was going to do with the fox.  
   
Shrugging, Usagi smiled at his student, “That is up to her, as it stands, she doesn’t trust me, but she does of you.”  
   
“She is just scared, that’s all,” Leo stated looking at the fox that was reading them both at the moment.  
   
“I know, Leonardo. Now you both eat your oatmeal before it gets cold,” Usagi left the room, leaving the two children alone.  
   
Slowly the fox eased up, making her way to Leo’s side, tilting her head at the bowls.  
   
   
“It’s oatmeal, you will like it fox… rrrr, do you have a name?” Leo asked her for he had no idea what to call her, as she only looked down at his question.  
   
Figuring she doesn’t know how to talk, Leo left it, as he took a bite of his oatmeal.  
   
“No name…” the fox finally whispered, with a hint of a whimper, while she looked at the other bowl that was hers.  
   
Startled that she actually said something, Leo almost jumped, he was happy that she could talk, for that meant she did understand him and his master.  
   
“Really, why?” Leo asked passing the fox her bowl.  
   
Sniffing the contents of the bowl, she licked the oatmeal, then hissed at it, on the fact it was hot, twitching her nose in frustration.  
   
With a laugh Leo beamed, “You’re not suppose to lick it, here, let me show you how to eat it,” Leo gave the fox the spoon, scooping up some oatmeal, then bringing it to her mouth, “Now, open your mouth and eat, see it’s easy.”  
   
Taking a bite, then another, the foxed purred, eating up her oatmeal, licking the bowl when she was done.  
   
Smiling, Leo passed his bowl to her, as her eyes widen in disbelief, she felt conflicted, uncertain if she should take it, wasn’t it his, why would he share his food with her?  
   
“It’s ok, I will ask Master for more. Besides, I’m not feeling too hungry anyways.”  
   
Forcing the bowl into her hands, the fox chirped out loud by his offering, which sounded somewhat like a bark, before eating Leo’s oatmeal up, as she seemed very happy at the moment.  
   
“So if you don’t have a name… can I give you one? I like to call you something, anything other than fox,” Leo played with his thumbs, he really didn’t like to call her fox or something silly like that, he wanted a name to put to her face.  
   
Placing the bowl down the fox sat there, “Name? ….”  
   
“Yes a name, please!” Leo took her hands, holding them, “You deserve a name, don’t you think?”  
   
“But…” shyly the fox looked away, not sure if she really deserved one or why he was so kind to her, she attacked him more than once, then got him hurt, why would he bother helping her at all?  
   
“How about Alopex, it is another name for an arctic fox, if I’m right,” Usagi stood at the door as both children looked up at him.  
   
“Alopex? It’s another name? Master, I don’t understand?” Leo tilted his head in wonder.  
   
Laughing Usagi shook his head, “Leonardo everything has another name, for instance, humans, are also known as Homo Sapiens.”  
   
“Really? What about turtles?” Leo asked eagerly, only to have his master look at him with a shrug.  
   
“Sorry, Leonardo, I don’t know, I only know a few of them.”  
   
“It’s ok Master, so what do you think, do you like Alopex? I think it suits you, but it’s up to you,” Leo smiled at the fox, who was thinking on the name, with a small nod, the fox agreed to it, giving Leo her first smile he has seen from her so far.  
   
“Then nice to meet you Alopex,” Leo beamed, giving her a big hug, that made the fox freeze in her spot, she wasn’t sure what was going on or why Leo was doing this, yet she had to admit it, she kind of liked it, it felt good, comforting, making her feel warm inside, something she never felt before, but it was still odd by far.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30, LH is 32 and the turtles are 6)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**April POV**  
   
Steadying her shaking hands, April eased up in her seat, which wasn’t easy though, since she was beyond worried.  
   
A week now back on the road, thinking she would get some progress at least, only finding her luck has run out, forcing her to take so many detours that she started to doubt if there was any way she was going to get her family home.  
   
With the supplies getting low now, which she figured was going to happen at one point or another; she had to make the unfortunate decision to head towards a small town.  
   
Though she feared there was hostile residents, or nothing for her to scavenge for her family, she saw no other choice regardless, she had to make the attempt for the sake of her children and her own well being.  
   
Only ten minutes to her destination, she informed the children what roles they must play; Donnie was to stay with Raph and Venus in the bus, while Mikey and Mona would accompany her in searching for supplies.  
   
The reasoning for this, Raph seemed to be keener in understanding the radar system, surprisingly more than Donnie, he was to make sure nothing would sneak up on April and the other children, while they were outside the bus, searching.  
   
With Venus still too young to understand what was going on, it was best that one sibling that she clung to, stayed with her and keep her calm, during this procedure.  
   
Though Raph was the other sibling that Venus took quite a liking to, Raph will be to busy keeping an eye on the system, making Donnie the only choice left.  
   
Knowing all to well, she couldn’t do this alone, April reluctantly had to bring someone with her to help, choosing Mona and Mikey for that task.  
   
When this first came up, not to her surprise, her children weren’t too happy with her decision.  
   
Raph insisted he should be the one going with her, including Donnie, stating they were the oldest, but her word being the law, knowing they wouldn’t be able to sway their mother in changing her mind, both elder brothers gave up arguing with her in the end.  
   
Slowing the vehicle down as they reach city lines, April looked at the desolate town wearily.  
   
What she could tell, it was barely standing as it was, so many old warn out building where caved in, as others looked like they burned to the ground, was she going to find anything here, was it even worth the look?  
   
“Mommy, I don’t like this place…” Mikey whimpered, shuddering at the scenery that unfolded before him, viewing through his window, wishing he was looking upon woods not some scary ghost town, which could be hiding monsters or worse.  
   
“Don’t worry Mikey, like we planned, we will take a look first, only stopping if we see something promising. Raph can you go sit at the radar system, as for the rest of you keep an eye out, Mona, Mikey to my right, Donnie to my left. Tell me if you see anything, even if it doesn’t seem important.”  
   
As she told them their jobs, each child nodded in comply, not arguing, Mikey took the front seat, as Mona took the back one, looking out the windows, while Donnie went behind April holding Venus in his arms.  
   
“Mom so far it’s clear,” Raph informed April, with a hint of fear in his voice; he too did not like the look or feeling of this place.  
   
With a breath and nod, April gently put her foot to the pedal, slowly driving the bus into town, the farther they went, the more bleak things seemed to be, there was nothing left, if someone hasn’t raided the place already, something else got to it first.  
   
Even the buildings that were surprisingly still standing seemed to be empty, to empty at that, what was going on?  
   
Sure, she could see people looking for supplies other then herself, but there weren’t even shelves, or anything that she should be able to see through the shop’s windows.  
   
How can a convenience store have no shelving or counters, or anything even?  
   
They were just empty rooms with walls, like nothing occupied the space, yet each building had its own business boards above showing they were something before…  
   
It being very unlikely that every shop in this town, could have run out of business, or was just starting before the rain, and there were obvious signs that this town wasn’t new, nothing April could think of could explain this phenomenon, so why was this town so out of place? It just didn’t make sense at all to her.  
   
Starting to see fully well why her children stated this place as a frightening one, that they weren’t so willing to venture through, she, too, considered it was best to leave, everything she saw didn’t sit well, making her stomach turn, as if her own fear was clawing its way out of its darkness, trying to consume her.  
   
Before she could tell her children of the new plan Mikey screamed “Mommy!”, in reaction, April slammed her foot on the breaks, in fright, looking at her child wildly, wondering what was the matter.  
   
There sitting on his chair, Mikey shook violently, white as a ghost, staring out of the front window, at what, she wasn’t sure, that’s until she too look ahead.  
   
Square center on the road, that she swore wasn’t there before hand, just sitting there, was this old Victorian… doll?  
   
Understanding fully how disturbed her son was, considering she was too by this toy, that was as she had to admit was out of place, April turned her head towards Mikey, giving him a sweet reassuring smile, “Mikey, it’s just a doll, nothing to worry about sweetie.”  
   
“What doll?” Raph asked, peeking his head over from his spot, looking at the front, then back to his mother and Mikey, uncertain what they were talking about, for he saw nothing.  
   
“Raph, we are talking about that…” April paused, for when she looked back in the direction the doll was at, there was nothing there at all, it was gone, how was that even possible, it was placed dead center on the road, like hell it walked away, or there being anything that could be fast and stealthy enough to go by without her noticing, she was confident in her skills, learning them from Karai at that.  
   
Feeling a rush of fear, April whipped her head sideways, looking at Raph, even confident, she wasn’t stupid, or willing to risk her children's safety either, “Was there anything on the radar?!”  
   
“No, there is nothing, its clear mom,” Raph checked it, even looking at the previous scans, still seeing nothing.  
   
“Are you sure?” April clenched the wheel, something wasn’t right, yet for the life of her she couldn’t figure out what, everything, this town, that doll… she started to fear for her children’s safety, including hers.  
   
“Mommy, I checked it twice, there isn’t anything!” Raph assured her, becoming fearful from his mother’s sudden thick aroma of fear.  
   
Realizing what she was doing, April calmed herself, looking back to the road, she needed to leave, now, no questions ask, just leave!  
   
Not saying a word, knowing she might say the wrong thing, she continued to drive, not slowing down or considered on stopping.  
   
It was until April finally found the way out, that she started to relax a bit, happy to leave the small town behind, regardless of the fact this was a bust, not finding what she needed, part of her was overly relieved to see the fresh green trees and open road once again.  
   
Unfortunately, that relaxed state of her shattered into pieces, as suddenly in the distance something started to come into sight, stopping the bus, staring at it, she knew she was losing it?!  
   
This couldn’t be, sure there couldn’t be another town similar to the one she left?  
   
There was no way she drove in circles either…  
   
Trying her best to hide her feelings, including her confused, scared state, April slowly looked towards her children, who in turn noticed what she had, as they stared at her for answers, not sure what to think.  
   
Knowing she had to act as the brave and rational one, for being the adult and their mother, April took a deep breath, though part of her, was scared shitless as well.  
   
“It must be another town, I didn’t realize there was two so close to each other, it’s not that uncommon,” April assured them, or was it to assure herself, before driving forward.  
   
Inch by inch, everything was the same as before, identical in every detail, from the shops conditions to the debris, there was no doubt in her mind this was either an identical town or was the same one she thought she left behind…  
   
Then suddenly noticing it on the road, making this situation more bazaar than what it was, April hit the brake hard, bringing the bus to a screeching halt, as she stared at the road, noticing the Victorian doll sitting in the center just like before.  
   
The bus fell into silence, staring at the doll's soulless eyes, April shudder from it, it scared her, it was like it was judging her, testing her wits.  
   
Unable to take it, not a second with her eyes off it, when she looked back the doll was gone once more.  
   
Not understanding what was at play, April just sat there, staring at the empty space on the road, was she really losing her mind? Yet what about her children, they too acted like they saw it.  
   
Avoiding the wondering fearful questions of the kids, April wasn’t sure what cruel trick this was, but like hell she was going to play along, allowing someone to play with her mind, especially her children’s!  
   
Not giving a damn, pressing the pedal to the metal, April drove out of town, finding herself once again on the road, yet just like before she found herself at the entrance of the same town she should have gotten rid of.  
   
Biting her lip, April narrowed her eyes, if the way she took to get out of town, wasn’t going to get her out of this hellish nightmare then she will take another path.  
   
Driving into town again, being met by the doll that kept disappearing after showing up in the same place every time, then taking another road out of town, that started to prove fruitless, four times she attempted to drive away.  
   
On the fourth attempt, stopping at the creepy doll, even after she stared at it, not daring to take her eyes off it, just by blinking alone, it still vanished without a trace.  
   
Gulping, April slowly felt the madness starting to creep in, getting out of her chair, going to the radar system; April looked over the data on their current position.  
   
All the data was consistent, stating that they were indeed in this town, the coordinates were the same, everything was what it should be, not changing at all, the only thing that was changing, was time itself, night was approaching fast, which she took note it was right by the clock on the system, yet none of this made sense….  
   
“Mommy, what's going on?” Donnie finally asked, holding his sister tightly, until now no one said a word, unsure what to say.  
   
Sighing, unable to hide her own fear, she shook her head, “I don’t know Donnie… I don’t know…”  
   
\----------------------------------------------------****************--------------------------------  
   
 **20 Min Later**  
   
Breathing heavily, April stared at the doll once more, this time she was prepared, with the boys knowing her game plan, April jumped out of the bus, rushing forward, she was tired of this game and wanted it to end!  
   
So far as everything has been constant, this object in April’s mind was part of the source to what was keeping them in this goddamn town.  
   
Not blinking, not allowing it to disappear before she could reach it, April grabbed the cursive doll, which still gave her the creeps by far.  
   
To her surprise, thinking it was some device or something on that line; it appeared to be just a normal doll.  
   
It was old, worn out by time itself, yet other than that, there was nothing to it, so what was with it, why did it always disappear, and who the hell put it on the road?  
   
Turning the thing around, to make sure she didn’t miss a thing, April paused, baffled by this toy, then suddenly a strong feeling overwhelmed her, something didn’t feel right.  
   
Holding the doll tightly, not wanting it to vanish in thin air and start this game over again, April dared to take a look around, taking in the pitch black streets that even her own night vision had issues piercing through.  
   
The wind felt none existent, yet she could hear it blowing by, unable to tell if her eyes were playing tricks on her, April swore that the darkness and shadows were closing in, taking a step back debating if she should run to the bus, the thought of this situation was some form of trap did come to mind.  
   
Suddenly April jumped out of her skin, as a whaling laugh that shattered the silence, commenced from somewhere around her, looking down at the doll, that seemed to vibrate in her hand.  
   
With a shriek the doll's head snapped around facing her, screaming bloody murder, with a scream, April instantly dropped it, as she fell backwards, slamming onto the ground hard.  
   
Sitting there in half shock, as her heart pounded out of control, April stared at the slump stuff body that didn’t move, yet it continued to laugh as if it was amused by her reaction.  
   
“What the hell?” April gasped scrambling back, dragging her body against the pavement, unable to get her legs to respond to her, so she could stand once more, as she started to feel regretful for her decision to confront the damn doll.  
   
As if it could feel her fear, the doll slumped up, sitting upright snapping its head sideways, giving an ungodly smirk at her, glaring at April with its glossy glass eyes, as a hair rising voice came from it, “HuMaNnnnn… yoU WisHhhh tO leAveeee?”  
   
Gulping, mustering all her courage, April tried to study the doll, as she slowly looked around to find anything that would help bring some sense to this, while she kept a watchful eye on the doll.  
   
Unfortunately, she couldn’t see anyone around and the darkness was closer than ever before, even the full moon had no effect on it.  
   
So was this some trick or was this really happening? Either way, who was behind this and why, what is the point in all this, other than to make one go mad?  
   
Biting her lip, not allowing some Chucky wannabe to get the upper hand on her, though she had a feeling she wasn’t remotely in control of this situation, either way April narrowed her eyes.  
   
“Of course I want to leave, with my family!” April spat, as if her words were amusing, the doll shook, laughing harder.  
   
“If yOu WiShsss tO LEaveeeeee, onE Must STAY!” the doll purred joyfully, striking an overwhelming fear into April, as her world felt suddenly small, what did it mean one would have to stay?!  
   
“What the hell! No one is staying behind, let us leave, you fucken psycho doll!” April screamed growling under her breath, as she somehow managed to get to her feet clenching her fists in rage.  
   
Was this thing, really fucking with her, thinking she would ever consider leaving someone behind with that thing, like hell she will allow it to take one of her babies from her!!,  
   
“OnEeee MuSsst sTaaaaY!” the doll, repeated, curling a smile full of sharp teeth as its glossy eyes widen, like it was ready to attack April to rip her apart...  
   
Frustrated, bubbling with anger, April pushed her fear away, grabbing the stupid doll shaking it violently; not caring if it dared to bite her, for it did, the stupid doll was going to become acquainted with her boot, “I said let us leave! No one is staying here, do you hear me!!”  
   
Unfazed by her aggression the doll kept laughing, smiling more, “ONe WiLlll sTttay, onE wIlLll sTayyy, yOu HaVvve so mANy cHilDreN, oNe MisSssing wIiill Nnnot maTttter!”  
   
As the word children came out of the doll, April’s heart felt heavy, as the pure dread came over her, that they were in danger, though they were in the safety of the bus, if this doll or whatever it was, could trap them in this town, what else was it capable of?  
   
Instantly April threw the doll to the ground, slamming her foot against its porcelain head, hearing it shatter under her boot, as red liquid painted the road.  
   
Figuring it was dead or whatever, April removed her foot looking at the broken doll that still wore its smile, as it continued to sing its dark song, “OnE WiLlll Stttay, OnEee wIiill StAay…. The little turtle girl seems fitting don’t you think, April O’Neil!”  
   
Shaking her head, eyes widen, turning around quickly, April ran to the bus, hearing the doll continue to sing ‘One will stay’.  
   
Desperately trying to open the driver’s door, it wouldn’t budge, the key pad, wouldn’t take her password, then suddenly April’s heart leaped into her throat, as she could hear blood curdling screams from within, coming from her children!  
   
With the windows tinted, she was unable to see what was conspiring, fearing for their safety unsure what to do, April ran to the back hoping one of those doors will open.  
   
Quickly she punched in the code, with luck, it opened, yet to her horror what she was witnessing, made her wish it didn’t.  
   
There at the archway was Donnie, who in turn was holding onto Venus, as something under him, black as night was consuming him and Venus, with long black tentacles trying to pull him down into this black puddle.  
   
Raph the only one that was able to move, for Mikey and Mona were too scared, he held a broom in his hand, trying with all his might to battle the black tentacles, that was wrapping around Donnie’s body tightly, forcing Donnie in not letting go of Venus, as he screamed in horror, while Venus cried in fright at the top of her lungs.  
   
Without a second thought, April rushed forward, “Get your slimy tentacles off of my children, you bastard!” April screamed, as Donnie whipped his head towards his mother feeling relieved that she was there to save him.  
   
Yet to everyone's dismay, the black mass suddenly shout out something, hitting April directly in the chest.  
   
Its pure force, threw the frantic mother out of the bus, into the air, as she fell hard skidding across the pavement leaving a thick blood trail behind her.  
   
Feeling her body burning, and the broken ribs, April somehow managed to stumble to her feet.  
   
“MOMMMY HELP ME PLEASE, MOMMY!!” Donnie screamed as one of the tentacles wrapped around his neck, forcing him down faster.  
   
Pushing the pain away, April ran forward only to have some black figure show up out of nowhere, thrusting its bo staff into April’s face, making her fall back onto the ground, as it loomed over her as she moaned in pain.  
   
“One must stay!” the black figure with no features boomed, striking her again in the face and the rest of her body, preventing her from moving, as April let out a horrifying scream, in frustration and pure agony, feeling utterly hopeless against this thing, as it continue to beat her to death.  
   
Slowly turning her head towards her frighten children, tears formed in April’s eyes, as she watched the mass under Donnie, swallow him whole as her poor dear Donatello screamed, begging her to save him…  
   
\-------------------------------------*********************---------------------------------  
   
Slowly coming too, April could feel a small hand shaking her gently, “Mommy?”  
   
Opening her eyes, a rush of pain and sorrow invaded April’s mind as she quickly rolled to her side puking up everything she had in her stomach, as she could feel three pair of eyes on her.  
   
Stumbling to her feet, April looked around, noticing they weren’t in the town anymore, not just that, the bus was also gone, with Donnie and Venus….  
   
Unable to comprehend this, shaking uncontrollably, April couldn’t believe this was happening, this couldn’t be happening….  
   
Grinding her teeth, collapsing to the ground, screaming at the top of her lung, April felt like she lost it, “GIVE ME BACK MY KIDS!!!”  
   
With no answer back, April slammed her fist into the ground, as her knuckles crunched by the impact, not caring, April wailed louder, “FUCKEN DOLL GIVE ME BACK DONNIE AND VENUS!!! YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!! They are my kids not yours!!!!”  
   
Breaking down, April fell forward, collapsing to the ground completely, she was their mother and she couldn’t protect them…  
   
What kind of mother was she? She promised to protect them, she promised she would give them a better life, she promised them so much, yet she was unable to deliver….  
   
Screaming in frustration, April held herself, curling into a ball, ignoring her protesting body that was in complete, utter pain, how could she… why was this happening, what did they do to deserve this, wasn’t the whole reason of the stupid egg, was to give them a better life?  
   
This life she gave them, was worse than their last, how can she dare continue calling herself their mother?  
   
First Leo, now Donnie and Venus…  
   
“Mommy…” Raph stood before her, trying to get his mother to respond to him, yet she did not, only continue staring into nothingness falling deeper into her sorrow and pain that started to consume her completely, mind, body and soul.  
   
“Mommy please,” Raph tried again, crying heavily, he wanted his mother to answer him, still with no answer, Raph bit his lip not taking this anymore.  
   
Getting close to her, Raph forced April to open her arms, forcing his way in, making her hold him.   
   
Shocked, snapping back to reality, April looked at him as he gave her an angry, pissed off  glare.  
   
“We NEED YOU!! You can’t do this Mom!! Don’t you dare do this!! Please we need you, don’t leave us alone, I don’t want to be alone!!! So please don’t push us away,” Raph yelled at her, thrusting his arms around her, crying into her blood soaked shirt, “Mom you’re the only one we have left, please… I’m so scared; I don’t want to lose you too again… Mom… mommmyyy….”  
   
Shaking, April wrapped her arms around her little sweet boy, squeezing him tightly, “I… I’m scared too Raph. I don’t know if I can do this… My broken heart can’t take anymore of this… I lost both of your brothers and your sister… How am I suppose to protect you, Mikey and Mona, if I couldn’t protect them…” April cried out loud, she felt so unbelievably helpless, lost within her own failures.  
   
“Never let us go… Mom, it’s not your fault, we love you, please never give up on us…” Raph whimpered, unsure what else to say, wishing this whole thing was nothing more than some stupid nightmare.  
   
“Mom,” Mikey came up to them waiting for April to let him in, extending her arms, Mikey joined Raph, holding onto their mother as they cried into her, over the lost of their other two siblings.  
   
Holding on to her boys, April, couldn’t do no more then that, she couldn’t move, she could only lay there holding on to them for dear life, fearing to let go, fearing they too will disappear if she dared.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30, LH is 32 and the turtles are 6)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**Leatherhead POV**  
   
Leaning on the railing, overlooking the sea, for it now being safe for him to be on the deck, with no worries of other ships noticing him, Leatherhead enjoyed the wonderful calming view.  
   
The captain, believe it or not, was a half decent guy, he wasn’t ill hearted towards mutants, to him they were customers like no other, which was a bit reassuring, in its way.  
   
With a smile Leatherhead looked down at Shadow who was sitting on his tail comfortably, watching the waves with him.  
   
Suddenly sniffing the air, Shadow tilted her head up towards him, “Leatherhead a storm is coming,” Shadow inhaled deeply, giving the alligator a smile, knowing she was right.  
   
“Oh, is that so Shadow,” Leatherhead cast his gaze over the peaceful blue sea, unable to image such a storm even forming, yet if the child said there is one coming upon them, there was.  
   
Even on the island she proved she had the ability to tell the weather beforehand.  
   
The first time he didn’t believe it, taking her prediction as child’s play, that’s until he got rained on at the most inconvenient of times, after that day, he took her weather fortunetelling to heart.  
   
“Yep, it’s a salty one,” Shadow grinned giggling at her joke, as Leatherhead shook his head.  
   
“I think everything smells salty either way, out here,” Leatherhead lightly chuckled.  
   
As peaceful as this moment was, it was disturbed by the thick aroma of anger coming from Casey, which Leatherhead wondered what would have fueled it, on such a nice evening.  
   
To answer him, Casey voice boomed behind them, “Shadow!”  
   
Angrily, Casey walked up towards them holding a life jacket in his hand, “I told you if you're going on deck, you have to wear this!”  
   
The pup, not overly pleased, looked at her father holding the life jacket, with embarrassing eyes, not believing that her father was making such a scene, especially in front of Leatherhead and the humans, whom tried to pretend that they didn’t see or hear anything, continuing working away.  
   
“I know this isn’t my business, but Casey, she is perfectly safe…,” Leatherhead started only to get a glare from Casey.  
   
“That isn’t the point! Shadow sweetie please put it on,” Casey snapped at Leatherhead, yet soothed his voice when he spoke to his daughter.  
   
“NO!” Shadow huffed, throwing her hands to her side, as she jumped to her feet, stomping away angrily back to the lower deck.  
   
Standing there, Casey sighed, placing his head in his hand, “I embarrassed her, didn’t I?”  
   
Biting his lip, wondering if he should interfere, Leatherhead nodded, “I believe so. Why so cautious, Casey? I understand that you wish to protect your child, but you seemed to get very on edge when the subject comes up on her going onto the deck?”  
   
Still holding onto the life jacket Casey went up to Leatherhead leaning onto the railing, looking at the rolling waves sadly, “That’s because… Shadow doesn’t know how to swim…”  
   
“Really, you never taught her?” Leatherhead was surprised, he would figure he would have, or at least the child would figure it out on her own to a degree, though he couldn’t say much, for his boys were turtles, so it was in their blood, when it came to that subject.  
   
“I tried, but she… Please don’t tell her I told you, she looks up to you, so you knowing this, will make her mad at me all the more, like I’m the bad guy… Shadow is afraid of the water, I mean she will go near it, but when it comes to actually going into it, she has a panic attack every time,” Casey told Leatherhead, feeling helpless to help his child, that he had attempted many times to get her to overcome her fear.  
   
“I see, yet I am not surprised.”  
   
“Why do you say that,” Casey raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
   
“Simple, what you told me about what happen to her when… the rain came, it’s not surprising that the event had some kind of psychological effect on her. The notion of going into the water, might trigger that event back to her, which would explain her panic attacks. Even if she doesn’t remember fully of what happened that day, the idea alone still taunts her in one form or another,” Leatherhead explained, recalling the same thing happening to his own boys after they thought their mother died.  
   
“Damn… I was afraid that was the reason… So what do I do? I want to help her Leatherhead. I hate seeing her like that, its heart breaking; she acts like I’m trying to kill her when it comes to water.”  
   
Giving a slight ‘huh’ Leatherhead thought on it, what was the best course of action to help her overcome this?  
   
“Have you talked to her about it?” Leatherhead started, figuring it was the best place to start.  
   
“Yes and she growls at me, to drop it… Do you think she will talk to you? I mean you’re an alligator, aren’t alligators accustomed to the water? Maybe that will make her open up?” Casey looked at Leatherhead hoping he would volunteer or have a solution.  
   
“I guess I could try, I can’t see how it would hurt. But are you sure? Do you really want me to do this?”  
   
“Please, we don’t know what lies ahead, but if we face a time where water is involved… I won’t be able to protect her… I just don’t know anymore, I’m surprised that she is ok on the boat, of all things as it is. I feel so lost sometimes, I’m not sure this is because of her age or it’s just me…” Casey slumped, lost in what to do anymore, every day has been becoming more difficult for him to be a parent, sometimes he wondered if he is even doing a good enough job.  
   
“Casey you're doing fine, I don’t think any of us fathers actually know all the answers or what to do, half the time. At least you’re there for her in the end. Trust me, I would be in the same boat with you on this… Anyways… I notice that she is comfortable with the boat too, maybe that is the breaking point, using the boat as a way to slowly get her to become comfortable with the water itself,” Leatherhead stated, looking over towards the door to the lower deck, maybe this would be a time to talk to her.  
   
“I will give it a try for you Casey,” with a gentle pat on Casey’s shoulder, Leatherhead made his leave for the lower deck, to talk to Shadow, hoping it will turn out well, then disastrous.  
   
\----------------------------------------------*************--------------------------------------  
  
 **20 Min Later**  
   
With a short conversation breaking the ice, by some miracle Leatherhead started, without her retreating on him or telling him to leave her alone, they went into talking about her fear with water.  
   
“You probably think I’m pathetic that I can’t swim…” Shadow whimpered playing with her tail.  
   
With a sweet smile Leatherhead shook his head, “No, not really. I don’t know how to fly.”  
   
Tilting her head at him baffled on why he would say such a funny thing, Shadow crossed her arms, “Of course you can’t fly, you’re an alligator not a bird.”  
   
“Oh true, but there are machines that could give me flight, but that said I don’t know how to operate them and I’m afraid of heights,” Leatherhead told her truthfully, he was, he preferred to have his feet planted to the ground.  
   
“You’re afraid of heights?” Shadow was surprised she never thought he would be afraid of anything, he is so big and tough.  
   
“Oh, I am, but if I must, I will overcome them, even though I want to kiss the ground when I finally get back to it.”  
   
With a laugh Shadow smiled, finding his statement on kissing the ground funny, then as sudden as her laughter started it stopped, as she got serious, “How did you overcome it?”  
   
“You see, I had help from a friend, who came aware that I was afraid, so in turn he talked me through it. Actually admitting to me of his own dark secret, which was that he was afraid of the dark, but with his brothers around, he found himself not so much scared, feeling overly confident and strong, just knowing they were nearby, overcoming his fear in the end. So I did the same, and came to the conclusion, that high places weren’t so terrifying after all. Being so high up off the ground was a bit thrilling and I was able to experience things I could not if I didn’t try in the first place.”  
   
Sitting back, Shadow tilted her head towards the back room which had a bathtub in it, biting her lip; Shadow took a deep breath, becoming just sick of the notion that she was petrified over something as beautiful, as water.  
   
“Leatherhead will you talk me through it…” Shadow whimpered hoping he would say yes.  
   
“If that is what you want,” Leatherhead slowly got to his feet, leading Shadow to the back.  
   
Once in the room, Leatherhead filled the tub with water, but not too much, while Shadow shivered in the corner, eyeing him, starting to regret this decision of hers.  
   
“Don’t worry Shadow, I’m not filling it up too much, yet putting enough to be able to splash,” Leatherhead smiled.  
   
“Splash?”  
   
“Of course, what’s the point in going into the water if you can’t splash around, that is the fun part, my boys love to splash, even Raph. Though that boy was the hardest to get into the bathtub,” Leatherhead gave out a hearty laugh, recalling all the times he had to fight with the child, over something so simple as bath time.  
   
“Was he afraid of it?”  
   
“No, not at all... He was stubborn and loved to test me, it wasn’t until his mother came around that he was more willing.”  
   
Looking at the water, then back to Leatherhead, Shadow whimpered again, “Why was Raph so willing to take his bath, after his mother came back home?”  
   
“For starters, she told him he can have one with her, the thought of playing in the water with his mother, splashing and laughing made him want to take them again.”  
   
“Oh… Dad… Do… Do you want to play in the water with me?” Shadow shuffled her feet, looking towards the door, waiting for him to respond to her question, as she started to get irritated on the fact he was acting like he wasn’t there, which of course she could tell he was, “I know you’re there dad I can smell you.”  
   
With a sigh, Casey came into the room shaking his head, what was he thinking,  he could never sneak around, with her having such a powerful sense of smell on her side…  
   
Looking at Leatherhead, Casey searched for answers; does he go right ahead and say yes? If so, what was he suppose to do after saying yes?  
   
“Well, Casey, get in, it would be best that you head in first,” Leatherhead smirked, knowing the human wasn’t so pleased on the thought of getting into the water fully clothed, yet this being for his daughter Casey did what he was instructed to.  
   
Jumping in like a goof or was it an idiot? With a yelp, having his foot slip on the bottom of the tub that didn’t have any anti slip mat or anything of the sort, instantly Casey fell backwards with a big splash.  
   
Watching the human in amusement, both Leatherhead and Shadow burst out into laughter, not believing Casey would do something so stupid.  
   
“Casey I said get in, not dive in, what were you thinking? It’s a tub not a pond!,” Leatherhead roared, only to be stopped by something wet hitting him in the face, as he came aware that Casey was splashing him with water.  
   
Narrowing his eyes at the human, the alligator went to the removable shower head, turning it on fully, aiming it at the unexpected human that just realize he was at a disadvantage, “Oh, you want to play that game Mr. Jones?!” Leatherhead roared, actually finding this intriguing.  
   
Shielding himself from the assault from Leatherhead, Casey laughed, gasping for air when he could, “Damn it! Not fair, this is single sided, how the hell am I going to fight back!”  
   
Watching the grownups play in the water like children, something about it made Shadow smile, less fearful even, though they were touching the water, soaked to the bone even, nothing bad was happening to them, then if she too touch it, will she be alright as well?  
   
Mustering her courage, taking a step forward, shaking on the notion she was really going to do this, Shadow made her way to the tub.  
   
Finally, almost reaching it, not even inches away, suddenly Shadow screamed in horror, as water splashed over her.  
   
As soon as the scream came from her, Leatherhead’s jaw dropped, when he came to the realization what he had just done, Leatherhead was mystified by his actions, how could he just sprayed her, regardless of the fact he didn’t notice her at first, not actually wanting to spray her in the end, either way it was no excuse.  
   
Did he just mess this up? Not being the only one wondering, Casey gulped, looking at his angel, this was to help her, not make things worse, not truly blaming Leatherhead, knowing it wasn’t his fault, he still wish the alligator didn’t get his daughter…  
   
Her body vibrated as her tears fell from her eyes, stunned on what just happen, yet then without a word, Shadow clenched her fist hard, stomping furiously forward towards Leatherhead, who in turn had no clue what to do.  
   
Glaring at the alligator with a murderous spark, quickly she grabbed the shower head from his hands forcefully, “You are really mean, LEATHERHEAD!!” Shadow screamed at the top of her lungs at him, directing the shower head at Leatherhead’s face, getting him square on.  
   
Seeing his chance, knowing how to make this right again, Leatherhead laughed out loud, trying to shield himself, “What!? How did the Jones changed the tides, please Casey control your child!”  
   
With a shrug relaxing in the tub, Casey shook his head, “Sorry Leatherhead, Jones wins, get him Shadow!” Casey cheered her on.  
   
Suddenly, just by her actions alone, Shadow’s anger was replaced with an overwhelming feeling of excitement, as she continued running around the room after Leatherhead spraying him, finding how much fun this was, watching this big alligator run away from someone so small like her.  
   
Figuring that Casey was getting the easy part of this, Leatherhead got a devilish idea, heading towards the tub; quickly he picked up the unexpected human using him as a shield.  
   
With a yelp, Casey tried to break free from Leatherhead’s grip, with no prevail, “Shadow stop, I’m not the enemy!”  
   
With a grin Shadow wagged her tail, “I love you dad, but to get to Leatherhead… I have to take you down first!”  
   
Lowering his head, with a sniffle, Casey sighed, “Shadow how could you turn to the dark side my precious angel, I’m your father…”  
   
\------------------------------------*********--------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **1 hr later**  
   
All three huffed out loud, sitting on the water logged floor, each one of them were exhausted by their water war, which of course Shadow won in the end.  
   
Wagging her tail, Shadow cuddled into her father, while he petted her head, “Sweetie, remind me never to be on your side in any games, you will only betray me…”  
   
With a smile Shadow rubbed her head into his chest, “Come on dad, we both know Leatherhead had the upper hand, someone had to be sacrificed for the better good. Like I’m going to volunteer for that.”  
   
“Thanks, love you too Shadow,” Casey snarled eyeing his daughter.  
   
Giving him a lick on the cheek, jumping to her feet, Shadow smile brightened, “Thanks… I guess the water isn’t so scary…”  
   
With a nod, Casey was overly relieved to hear that from her, finally she was starting to get over her fear, “Maybe when your ready sweetie, I can teach you to swim.”  
   
Biting her lip, not making eye contact with her father, Shadow shuffled her feet, “Well, I was hoping Leatherhead would teach me, for he is an alligator after all.”  
   
Feeling like his moment of victory was taken away, Casey narrowed his eyes at Leatherhead, who in turn put his hands up in peace, this wasn’t his idea, though he had admit, the situation was quite amusing in its way.  
   
“Well then…” Casey started, only to be interrupted by the room suddenly jerking to one side, making the human smash down onto the wooded ground, as Leatherhead somehow managed to leap forward to grab the child, before she smacked her head onto the bathtub.  
   
“What the hell?!” Casey moaned, did the boat hit a wave or something? Yet on how the room swayed to one side, seemed too violent for some wave, well it was worse than anything they have experience of yet, what was going on?  
   
“I don’t know, Shadow are you ok?” Leatherhead checked the pup, making sure she didn’t injure herself, with a shake of the head, Shadow seemed to be fine.  
   
Slowly, as both adults got to their feet, even though he was unsure if the boat will rock again, Leatherhead didn’t move too far from Shadow.  
   
Luckily he didn’t, for yet again the boat swayed to one side, forcing the adults to slam into the walls, as Leatherhead shielded Shadow from the impact.  
   
“Ok, this is getting ridiculous, what is going on out there?!” Casey growled, not liking this one bit, wondering if he should consider getting Shadow to put on her life jacket.  
   
“KRAKEN!!” a man screamed outside the room, flashing a look at each other, both Casey and Leatherhead’s faces drain of blood.  
   
Did they just hear one of the sailors just say Kraken, like the demon of the sea, a folk tale of a monstrous squid of enormous size that would attack ships, bringing them to their watery graves, making sailors to join Davy Jones locker, that Kraken?!  
   
Sure the man must gone completely mad, yet another sailor repeated the warning, like this was actually happening.  
   
Gulping, looking at the door, Casey was lost, how could this be, monsters of all things, being real, come on…  
   
“Leatherhead?” Casey couldn’t find the words without sounding crazy himself.  
   
“It might be real…” Leatherhead took a deep breath, noticing the look on Casey’s face, knowing all too well, that the human couldn’t see how, him of all people, would just  admit to such a thing, yet in truth, Leatherhead could believe it, it could be a Kraken, in its way that is.  
   
“What the hell have you been smoking?” Casey shook his head, was he hearing him right?  
   
“Nothing actually…. But think about it Casey, what if in theory, this Kraken as the sailors call it, was some form of mutant? Surely the mere thought of a mutant being larger than, say an elephant seems unlikely, but what if there is one? There is not much information what the rain was capable of, it could very well be a Kraken in the end,” Leatherhead explained, which the explanation did sit well with his human friend.  
   
“Great… just great! I have just got over the fact there is a mutant that could be as big as you, but now there could be ones that are bigger than a ship, hell that rain fuck everything up didn’t it!” Casey threw his arms in the air, as the boat swayed again, yet this time both adults were ready.  
   
“Daddy, I’m scared,” Shadow whispered, listening in to the adult’s conversation, not liking what she has heard.  
   
Going to his daughter picking her up, Casey hugged her, “Don’t worry sweetie, let’s go find your life jacket. Leatherhead, I assume you’re going to check on what the hell is really going on?”  
   
Nodding, heading for the door, Leatherhead slowly turned the handle, “I should, I for one would like to see this so called Kraken, as well to evaluate our true situation…”  
   
\-------------------------------------***********************----------------------------------  
   
Gasping for air, grabbing his sides that felt like it was hit by a metal bat a hundred times over, Leatherhead flashed his eyes open, as he hissed at the bright light that blinded him.  
   
With rushing agonizing pain, invading every part of his body, Leatherhead slowly got up, feeling the urge to cough, watching the thick red liquid splatter over… sand?  
   
To stun on the fact of seeing sand under him, than the fact he was coughing up blood, Leatherhead sprang to his feet, instantly a rush of dizziness claimed him, making him lose his balance as his legs buckled under him.  
   
With a moan, he met with the sand yet again, blinking his eyes violently, hoping it will clear the blurry vision he was experiencing, yet it was in vain.  
   
What was going on, why was there sand all around him, or was it sand?  
   
Feeling the hot sun beating down on him, he felt drained, weak like never before, he could barely keep his eyes open.  
   
As the questions flooded into his brain that was starting to shut down, Leatherhead couldn’t do a thing, as he helplessly watched the darkness of his mind engulfed everything around him…


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30, LH is 32 and the turtles are 6)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**April POV**  
  
Dragging her feet, trying not to trip over the loose broken pieces that were once part of the road, April allowed Raph and Mikey to lead her, as Mona held onto Raph’s other hand tightly.  
  
Barely able to move, not fully due to over her breakdown, more due the fact her body was badly beaten by whatever that shadow was with the bo staff, which took quite a toll on her, bringing her body to the brink of exhaustion.  
  
As it stands she was fighting the urge to curl up into a ball and pass out, with the dead of night over their heads, with no shelter and truly no form of way she could protect her remaining children, they had to find something, anything to ride out this darkness until dawn.  
  
Lingering above, was a dark cloud over their heads, thick it was, fueled by their fear, for the reality of their current predicament was fresh and vivid in their minds, anything could be around, waiting to hunt them, not just that, what happened in that town… was unspeakable, as neither of them, even April couldn’t explain what actually occurred, other than the fact she lost two of her precious babies…  
  
With every step, her body became heavy, with every breath, she wasn’t sure it would be her last, yet somehow she managed, focusing on her two sweet boys, who never gave up, the two that she promised she would never leave, that she will continue to fight for their sakes.  
  
The somewhat road ahead was covered in darkness, being human with poor night vision, April had to entrust the boys to see what she could not, for why she didn’t change into her turtle form, that would heal the majority of her wounds, was at the moment an impossible feat, for some odd reason she could not achieve this, yet this wasn’t the first time either as she recalled.  
  
In the past, such a thing occurred too, but after hours of rest she was able again, with how things were going she needed sleep to get herself back in check, but first she must find a safe place to do so…  
  
“Mommy, I see a mailbox,” Raph pointed into the distance, looking at the old metal box that surprisingly still was standing, was it a sign or trick?  
  
Unable to see it of yet, April gasped, wheezing under her breath, that made the three children look at her in vain, “Ok Raph, let's walk to it and see from there, but please keep your eyes peeled.”  
  
Nodding, Raph did what he was asked without question, making sure to watch the shadows of the trees for signs of anything stirring.  
  
Reaching the mail box, April tilted her head to one side looking down the overgrown driveway in wonder.  
  
There in the distance a shape could be seen, was it a house, building or just the trees?  
  
“Raph, what can you see?” April asked her son, squinting at the shape as it kept shifting, as the darkness started to play tricks on her.  
  
“It looks like a house mommy; do you want us to check it out?” Raph was willing to do this on his own, not forcing his mother to move more than she had to, fearing her enduring more pain than she needed at the moment.  
  
“No… we will all go, we are best to stick together, Raph.”   
  
Nodding, the two boys made their way to the house, making sure there was nothing in their path that would hinder their mother.  
  
Slowly but surely, finally reaching the house that has seen better days, it was still standing, as far as the outside appeared, but what of within, better yet did anything vacant the premises?  
  
“Raph, Mikey, do you remember what your father has taught you about tracking?” April questioned the boys responding with an questioning look.  
  
“Yes… but we aren’t tracking anything,” Mikey pointed out unsure why she would ask that.  
  
Smiling April shook her head gently, “Maybe, but the same time those exact skills can also be used to determine if someone has been to this house recently.”  
  
“Oh, I get it, Ok mommy, I will check,” Mikey let go of his mother’s arm, using the skills he was taught, not seeing anything that pointed out the place has been disturbed, giving him the impression that the house hasn’t been used in months.  
  
“So, Mikey?” April asked, trusting her child’s abilities.  
  
“Everything checks out, no one has been here in some time.”  
  
With a breath of relief, April felt a bit at ease, “Then I will go in first, but the first sign of any danger, I want you three to hide in the woods.”  
  
Taking a step on the rotten wood of the balcony, Raph grabbed her arm, forcing her to use him as her cane, “Raph…”  
  
“Sorry mommy, but as the oldest I have to take care of you when you're injured,” Raph stated, giving his mom a look that he was serious and he wouldn’t take no for a answer.  
Sighing in defeat, April nodded, while Raph helped her to the door, slowly opening it for her.  
  
Not even barely open, a sudden strong stale air plowed into them, making both twitch by the odor, it wasn’t rotten in nature really, more a heavy musty smell, like this place hasn’t been aired out in years, or touched at that.  
  
Holding tightly onto Raph, April pressed forward into the dust infested house, which had mushrooms growing from the rotten wood in the corner.  
  
Not to please on the fact the place was in a poor state, not sanitary at all, yet what little choice did she have, she wasn’t in a position to be picky, with a heavy sigh, she waved in the other two children to enter, as she took in the place, maybe she can find a room on the main floor to rest in that might be in better condition?  
  
Making her way to one of the doors to her right, Mikey and Mona wearily entered the house shutting the front door behind them.  
  
Slowly opening the door, April took a peak inside the empty room, it wasn’t half bad compare to the once living room that she was standing in, yet she would have to rest on the floor, for there was nothing that could be suitable to lie on.  
  
“Mom, I’m going to check the kitchen to see if there is any food,” Raph went past her, heading towards the kitchen, or what was left of it.  
  
Taking a seat inside the room, April moaned as Mikey and Mona came up to her snuggling into her for warmth and to give her some back, gently the worn out mother rubbed the two exhausted children’s heads, as both responded to her touch with small churrs.  
  
The feeling of her body slowly winding down, the human closed her eyes, as her mind wandered deep in thought, then suddenly out of nowhere, she was startled by Raph, presenting her a rusted can that seemed to be still sealed, “Mom do you think these will be ok?”  
  
Snapping out of her trance, trying desperately to cover it up, April took the can examining it, then taking the rusty can opener that Raph also found, wiping off the most of the rust off it before opening the can, she studied it, taste tasting it in the end, to see if it was edible.  
  
The beans tasted fine, there was no strange aftertaste or anything hinting that the beans were exposed to the condition of the outside of the can itself.  
  
“It should be fine, don’t use anything in this house to eat it, or put your mouths near the outside of the can, as well make sure to wipe your hands before eating anything,” April informed the children that were too consumed on the sight of the food, feeling the effects of their starving state.  
  
Wishing she could provide a better meal, one that wasn’t so risky to their health she had no choice, considering who knows what tomorrow will bring, they might not have the chance to eat for some time…  
  
\--------------------------------------******************--------------------------------------  
  
 **Donnie POV**  
  
The darkness swarmed around him, as his eyes watered, consumed by his fear, he didn’t dare to move, he didn’t even dare to take any sudden breaths, fearful that if he did, his captors will notice him again.  
  
His small metal cage was no bigger than him, as he sat there, wishing this nightmare to end, why him, why his sister, why was this happening, and who the hell were these people?  
  
Biting his lip, Donnie shuttered, wanting to cry more on what they did to him, yet deep down the thing that tormented him the most, was the fact he had no clue what they have been doing to his sister?  
  
Days it has been, days that he believed it was, time blurred together as the events of that night he was taken, choked him, making him wonder if he was ever going to find them again, and why his mother couldn’t save him…  
  
Frustrated Donnie grabbed his head, why couldn’t she save him, why was she unable to stop them from taking him!!   
  
She was strong, she was his heroine, the mother that would protect him, yet once again that never happen, she failed, she was unable to do it again!!  
  
“WHY WHY WHY!!!” Donnie held himself, muttering under his breath, not too loud for them to hear, but loud enough for him to hear his own foreign voice, a voice that crackled, a voice that was too old for him.  
  
Staring at his hands, they shook, they too were not the same anymore, nothing was.  
  
Shattering the veil of his confusion and self pity, a voice came closer as he desperately looked around for a way out of his cage, if they are near then they were going to do something else to him.  
  
“Is this data correct?” an older male voice asked not amused what so ever.  
  
Answering him was a female by the sounds of it, who was deep in conversation with this man, “Yes, sir, the girl has a unique trait in her blood, that is the source of her power, as we discovered the boy too has the same markers, yet they remain dormant.”  
  
With a sigh the male voice interrupted, “Yet you told me by aging the boy seven years, hitting close to puberty, his markers will activate… Alas, these results show it’s negative, on top of that, there is a note stating that aging the turtle any more could risk him developing abnormalities that will only make this experiment a fail. Am I correct?”  
  
“Yes… sir, the boy can’t be exposed to the sun crystal again, his body wouldn’t be able to take it, as well his sister…”   
  
“The girl is what now? Five? Has her abilities strengthened or have you found any clue how these two children have such a trait in the first place? Well are you going to answer me?!”  
  
Shuttering, the woman spoke softly like she was regretting what she was going to inform the male, “We have had a theory… one that hasn’t been considered for some time… As you are fully aware of the human in our peoples past, that went by the name of Demosthenes, who was the reason of the fall of Atlantis, whom had abnormal peculiar traits in his own DNA like no other human…”  
  
Growling under his breath the man sighed, “Yes, we all know the story, what of it?”  
  
“Well, do you recall before the rise of Demosthenes there was a threat beforehand, by a man that went by the name of  Demostrate, who escaped from being mutated for our peoples needs, with our secrets no human or mutant known? It was said he was slain not to long after, leaving only ash behind and a shattered egg that resembled an old legend, the Egg of Beginnings? Years later, twenty at that, Demosthenes rose and took power, knowing our secrets, even ones he should never known… Some say he was the resurrection of Demostrate, coming back to seek revenge for our people wrong doings towards his…”  
  
Huffing the male snarled, “What are you getting at?!”  
  
“The children have the same strange traits as Demosthenes, they are identical, yet all these years no one has had these traits again until now… What if these children are a by products of the egg, maybe there are resurrections … the boy… his blood matches Donatello, one of the four turtle ninjas that defeat us years ago, when we tried to raise Atlantis again.”  
  
“WHAT!!” the man roared in anger, “You’re telling me that child is that Donatello, one of those retched mutant turtles!”  
  
“Please High Mage, calm down, he is just a child after all, unaware of who he is, as far as we can tell. But yes, it has been tested over again, he is the same turtle just years younger… yet the girl, we don’t know who she is, then there is the other thing…”  
  
“What other thing?” the High Mage spat, becoming annoyed by this conversation, over the fact just now being told of this discovery about Donnie.  
  
“The other children, the two turtles that were with the human woman, we believe they were Raphael and Michelangelo.”  
  
Not believing this, the High Mage took his anger onto the woman he was speaking to, “You had them and let them go! Now we won’t be able to find them again!”  
  
“Sorry sir, we didn’t know, our goal was the girl, little did we know we also captured Donatello in the process…” the woman whimpered in fear.  
  
“Fine… Take the boy; we are going to awaken those markers tonight no matter what! We will use the sun stone nanobot and place it into his brain, which should kick start the process.”  
  
“But sir… the child might die in the process…” the woman protested.  
  
“If he does, we will gather enough information to better understand him and his sister and even reproduce the effect for our own needs,” the High Mage instructed as his voice started to fade into the distance as he walked away.  
  
Staring into the darkness, Donnie couldn’t breathe, what were they talking about? The Egg of Beginnings… why did that sound so familiar? Yet that wasn’t what was bothering him, did they say he was someone else? He was him, how could he be this Donatello they were talking about, he was no ninja, or did he ever meet these people until now…  
  
Overwhelmed, holding himself, taking shallow breaths, Donnie was more confused then before, this was worse than any nightmare, this was beyond it, what was he to do?  
  
Was he really going to die?  
  
\--------------------------------------------*************--------------------------------------------  
  
 ** _(Moments later)_**  
  
Kicking and screaming Donnie fought the crystal golems that held onto him tight, that were unfazed by his attempts to flee from their grasps, he didn’t want to go, he wanted them to leave him alone, he didn’t care he was in that cramped cage again, any place would do then here!  
  
“LET ME FUCKEN GO!!!” Donnie screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
“Ah, he is being a feisty one today, put him on the table, make sure he is strapped in properly, we don’t want him to move too much, now,” a tall, slender man with pale brown hair and pale skin that actually look like every other man Donnie saw in this hellhole, only difference was his voice and he wore a green robe, then the casual blue, as well his left eye was replaced with some kind of technology.  
  
Feeling his body pressing against the cold slab steel, that has been his torture table, which these people have done so many painful things towards him, Donnie frantically looked around wildly, he wanted to run, even go as far as to beg them for his life, yet he knew they wouldn’t change their minds, no matter what came out of his mouth.  
  
“I hear they want me to step up the experiment, lucky you, I have been hoping they will let me do this, I wonder what will happen? Will you die before something manifest or will you suddenly develop the same capabilities as your sweet little sister?” the man purred, getting a venomous glare from Donnie, has this guy touched her, his precious baby sister?   
  
It was worse as it stand, knowing they robbed her of her years, as they did with his, but if they did anything else or hurt her, he would… he didn’t know what he would do, but he knew they will regret it in the end.  
  
“Don’t you dare touch my sister!!” Donnie growled at the man, which only encouraged the man more, giving Donnie an amusing grin, loving the fact he struck a cord.   
  
“Yes... your sister, what a sweet little girl, poor thing always asking for you... But you don’t have to worry about her boy, for you have your own problems!” slowly the man wheeled over some machine that appeared to be a laser of some sort, directing it at the top of Donnie’s head.  
  
“What are you going to do to me?” Donnie whimpered unable to move his body or head.  
  
“First, I am going to cut a small hole into your head, then implant this marvelous device,” the man brought up a petri dish that held some little metallic worm the size of a penny.  
  
“What is that THING!” Donnie screeched in a panic, as his eyes widen, whatever it was, he didn’t want it in his head or wanted his head to be touched at all at that.  
  
“Well, I could go into details on it, but what would be the fun in that?”  
  
Walking away from Donnie towards the machine that was to drill the hole into the young turtle's head, the man beamed, switching the switch with much enthusiasm.  
  
With a jolt, a pure white pain invaded Donnie’s body, closing his eyes tight, Donnie wailed as his body trembled in response, while his tears fell from his eyes.  
  
Clenching his fists, the young turtle begged under his breath for this to stop, it hurt so much, suddenly out of nowhere the machine stopped, winding down, thinking it was finally over, the horror hit Donnie as he could feel something slithering on top of his head, then entering the hole, making its way to his brain.  
  
Eyes widen, a surge of energy coursed through his body, making all his senses go ballistic, as he screamed out bloody murder.  
  
\----------------------------------*****************------------------------------------  
 **April POV**  
  
Sitting there, finishing her beans, April tiredly rubbed her eyes, while looking at the three sweet children that nuzzled together by her side, softly she kissed each one of them on the head, reminding herself she still had them, she was still fortunate.  
  
Slowly Raph’s eyes opened looking at his mother with a smile, noticing she was finally smiling, it was a start, one he was thankful to have it finally come, getting up, Raph made his way to her, so he could  sit on her lap to cuddle into her.  
  
Suddenly Raph stopped, freezing in his spot, as his eyes widen in pure terror, as if he saw something or notice something horrible, instantly Mikey to spontaneously jerked up, breathing heavily as tears started to fall from his eyes.  
  
Nervously April jumped to her feet in a moan of pain, “Raph, Mikey what is wrong?”  
  
Slowly they both looked at her with blank faces, answering her simultaneously, “Donnie…” as the name slipped out of their mouths, both boys grabbed their heads, collapsing to the ground wailing in pain, while their bodies trembled.  
  
Rushing to her boys’ aid, April was lost on what to do, clenching her dear children tightly to her body, what was going on, what was wrong with them, “MIKEY, RAPH!!”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------****************--------------------------  
  
 **Usagi POV**  
  
Sitting back in his chair, pressing the cup of tea he been longing to drink all night to his lips, finally taking a well deserved rest, with the two young children playing outside, Usagi couldn’t be any happier.  
  
After a ruff patch with Alopex, the young fox finally started to trust him, even moved in, always wanting to sleep by Leo side though, no doubt the young turtle made her feel secure, he didn’t mind, for Leo too was brighter, happier, she was helping him to move on from the tragedy that befell onto his family.  
  
With a sip, Usagi moaned, the tea was hitting the spot, with a drop of honey he had left over from the summer last, it gave the bitter tea a sweet alluring taste.  
  
Before he could take another, the front door burst open taking the rabbit off guard as he jumped to his feet in fright, peering over towards the small fox that looked at him in utter fear, realizing Leo wasn’t with her, he jumped to the question, “Where is Leonardo, Alopex? What is wrong?”  
  
“Leo…. He is hurting!!” the foxed panicked running forward, grabbing Usagi’s hand pleading him to follow her.  
  
Without a word he did so, rushing out of the cabin towards the side, only to have his heart skip a beat, hearing the cries of Leo.  
  
There on the ground the young turtle held his head, as his body spazzed, screaming at the top of his lungs, “STOP HURTING HIM, LEAVE DONNIE ALONE!!! PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM!!!”  
  
Unsure what was happening or how this conspired, Usagi ran to Leo’s aid, picking the child up to calm him, was he having some episode?  
  
Leo was in good health, there was no signs of any mental issues or any of the sort, so what was this, and how does he help the child?  
  



	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30, LH is 32, the turtles are 6, Donnie is 13 and Venus is 5)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

\-------------------------------------  
 **Leatherhead POV**  
   
Breathing heavily, picking himself up, Leatherhead couldn’t feel the warmth of the sun on his skin any longer, as he noticed the darkness that now surrounded him, with the bright stars overhead.  
   
Managing to get to his feet, which was a tiresome task, still feeling the agonizing pain that he witness earlier that he had to admit dwindled a bit, probably due to his mutant body's healing capabilities, Leatherhead took a good look around at his surroundings.  
   
Fearing his experience earlier, before passing out was just a delusion, his heart sank, for it was not, squishing between his toes was a fine white sand as he could see the rolling waves to one side of him, then the other side was flush thick jungle.  
   
Was he shipped wreck? What happened to the ship?  
   
Clawing through his memories desperately piecing together the events that unfolded to bring him to this particular moment, it flashed over him like a tidal wave…  
   
The Kraken… after leaving Casey and Shadow below deck, he went to investigate the commotion, and to see first hand what the sailors were terrified over, as they were swearing they were being attacked by such a mythical beast.  
   
The only conclusion Leatherhead could come up with, was this thing was some form of mutant, no doubt a horrible mutation caused by the rain or sometime afterwards.  
   
Reaching the deck to his unbelievable horror, despite he knew he wasn’t seeing things, though he started to wish he was, in the depth of the sea was this massive creature the likes he never seen or would wish such a sight to his enemies… It was larger than the ship, how anyone saw this as a Kraken was beyond him, for it was nothing more than a massive blob of flesh, extending itself out wrapping itself around the ship, squeezing it like an orange.  
   
Gasping Leatherhead felt like puking, seeing the faces in the flesh with horrible expressions as if frozen in time of when they were devoured by this monstrosity.  
   
To make matters worse, a sailor, misfortunate as he was, came into contact with it, instantly the man screamed in terror, as the mass merged into him, making the sailor part of its already gigantic body.  
   
It was wrong on all levels, how can such a thing exist, or how did it even survive in the sea at that?  
   
Not willing to go near it, fearing it will consume him as well, Leatherhead went back down deck to warn Casey and Shadow, unfortunately before reaching them, out of nowhere the ship capsized, making the poor alligator smash into the ceiling, everything that occurred after that was a blur filled with thick blackness.  
   
Sighing Leatherhead rubbed his head, what happen after that? Did the ship break apart and he washed up on shore? What happened to the remainder of the sailors, better yet, what of Shadow and Casey?  
   
Looking down the long stretch of beach in both directions, only able to see something in front of him in the distance, which could very well be a trick of the eye… or was there debris ahead, maybe it was from the ship?  
   
Making the decision to take a look what was sticking out of the white sand that the moon was illuminating, he didn’t see anything else that was eye catching or helpful to find his friends, making this the only direction he should wander to.  
   
With an aching body, each step strained his muscles, making him waddle, all the while, he tried desperately not to fall down onto his snout, for his feet were unable to get a proper grip, slip now and then from the sand underneath them.  
   
Finally reaching a pile debris that scattered the beach side, Leatherhead looked at it wearily, he suspected it was pieces of the ship, so the next question was, was there any survivors other than him?  
   
Taking his time examining each pile not willing to miss a thing, Leatherhead’s heart suddenly jumped as he recognized a small hand under some drift wood, not wasting a moment Leatherhead quickly removed the pieces revealing a small mutant underneath.  
   
“Shadow!” Leatherhead gasped, making sure nothing was broken and she was breathing properly, relieved she was only suffering from small cuts that he could tell, he carefully picked up the child into his arms, gently brushing her cheek, “Shadow sweetie please wake up.”  
   
Whimpering, Shadow’s eyes slowly opened, blinking at Leatherhead as if she was trying to figure him out, softly she spoke more in a whisper, “Leatherhead?”  
   
“Yes Shadow, it is me, are you hurt?” Leatherhead asked as calmly as possible, trying not to show his fright in his voice.  
   
With a slow nod, she answered him, “My body hurts… but I think I’m ok… Leatherhead where is my dad?”  
   
The alligator dreaded the question that was asked of him, as he bit his lip, “I… he is somewhere, don’t worry little one, we will find him, just rest for now Shadow.”  
   
Whimpering more the pup nuzzled her muzzle into his chest, whispering softly, “Ok Leatherhead…”  
   
\-----------------------------------------**************----------------------------  
   
 **Donnie POV**  
   
Snapping his head back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Donnie felt like his body was engulfed in flames, his world swirled around him, would anyone stop this torture and save him?  
   
Amused by the results so far, the dreadful man beamed, looking over it through his mechanical eye, “Yes, yes very nice, huh what’s this?”  
   
“Sir…?” A voice came from above; it was one of the scientists evaluating the experiment, viewing it from a window overhead.  
   
“What is it,” the man spat, to consume with the results he was getting, wanting no distractions at the current moment.  
   
“The boy is admitting some kind of energy from his body; it’s starting to have effect towards the surrounding equipment.”  
   
Suddenly, as she pointed that out, some monitors started to fizzle and pop going black with dark smoke seeping out of them, tilting his head, the man tap the monitor intrigued, was Donnie admitting some kind of EMF field that was effecting the technology?  
   
Peering over towards the turtle that had its body hunch back, continuing to scream in utter pain, the twisted man knew right there and then the boy was an asset after all.  
   
There was potential here, the boy was already showing he might develop some capabilities similar to his sister, yet it was different in nature at the same time, “Very interesting.”  
   
Gasping for air, wishing for death more than anything, Donnie wanted to scratch his brain, he could feel that thing slithering within, then suddenly his eyes widen in pure confusion!  
   
Out of nowhere, Donnie was hit by a rush like no other, as something flashed into his head, he could see the thing that was put into him, to every detail, to how it worked, how it was made, he could even see in his mind the results they were receiving from this experiment…  
   
Lost in the outer chaos of this, Donnie’s body seized, as the voices echoed into his darkness and alarms over powered his screams.  
   
“What is going on!!” the man frantically screamed, feeling like his mechanical eye was malfunctioning, shooting pain into his body.  
   
“This is impossible!!!  Sir the readings are off the chart! The turtle is now emitting some kind of powerful EMF field in the likes of no other, we can’t determine if it is such a field or not! Sir it is growing rapidly and it appears to be unstable, its effecting everything!!” a voiced answered the man in a panic.  
   
Growling the man, clenched his hand as he could feel blood pouring out of his eye, “THEN ABORT THE EXPERIMENT!!!”  
   
“We can’t sir! The sun stone nenobit has somehow integrated into the boy’s brain, it is no more, there is nothing left of the nenobit! We can’t stop this!”  
   
Flashing a look up towards the glass that was located on one side of the room with a crew that were moderating this experiment from behind, the man shook his head in disbelief, quickly looking back towards Donnie, how was this possible?!  
   
“That can’t be right! How can this boy integrate to a machine that wasn’t designed with such functions!!”  
   
“We don’t know, the readings are conclusive… yet there is more… the girl, the sister is responding to his situation, banging on her cell door, begging us to let her see him, before he hurts himself, stating he is in pain and needs her.”  
   
Studying the situation shaking his head, feeling like his eye was going to explode, there was no other conclusion to this, now feeling the air of the room changing rapidly, noticing everything around Donnie starting to bow being distorted by this so called invisible field that the boy was generating, the man made a quick decision, “Bring the girl here quickly!”  
   
“Sir…?”  
   
“I said bring the damn girl here now before we all die!” the man spat, feeling his body being forced down by some unbearable weight, like something was putting pressure over him, trying to push him to the ground.  
   
\--------------------------------------******************--------------------------  
   
In mere seconds later the situation escalated, alarms were buzzing overhead, coming forth from the chaos that took over the place, a golem came into the room, which was instantly affected by the invisible wall, flatting out to the ground, yet not before a small female turtle jumped off of it, looking at the golem in wonder.  
   
Turning around, the young child face turned white, on witnessing her brother was in pain, rushing forward the five year old climbed the table, looking at her brother with big green eyes that teared up.  
   
The man that was in the room, now was on the ground feeling his body being crushed, wasn’t surprised the boy's energy had no effect on the girl what so ever.  
   
Throwing her arms around Donnie, Venus churred softly crying into Donnie’s plastron, “Big brother… please stop crying…”  
   
Slowly Donnie opened his eyes, seeing a black darkness surrounding him, yet some reason she was visible, full of light, “Venus… what have they done to you…”  
   
Noticing she was older, yet he could still tell it was his baby sister, he was horrified, how could they rob her of her youth, regardless if it was only five years of it, they had no right!  
   
Sniffling Venus nuzzled her beak into Donnie’s neck, missing the feeling of being around someone she loves, she missed him, missed him holding her, protecting her, she missed the simple warmth from him, reflecting on how much she hated the cold room they put her in, away from him.  
   
“I’m fine, but you aren’t…” Venus said softly, holding onto Donnie, trying to comfort her brother.  
   
“It hurts…” Donnie tried to fight his tears away, he didn’t want his sister seeing him like this.  
   
“I know… Donnie, please close your eyes, I will stay with you big brother, I won’t leave your side,” Venus churred, humming under her breath for only he could hear.  
   
Soothing the sound was, Donnie could feel his body slowly relaxing, as the pain started to fade away with the melody of her song, bringing him peace once again.  
   
As his binds on his hands were removed, Donnie only held onto his sister not wanting to let go, whispering into her ear, “Venus I promise to never leave you alone ever again you hear me! I will save us both, I promise you that, my little sister… Thank you.”  
   
\------------------------------------------*************---------------------------------------------  
   
 **Usagi POV**  
   
Breathing heavily, Usagi stood there, holding his arm that throbbed in pain, as he just bear witness an event like no other, one second Leo was screaming, then this force came from him, crushing the ground around him even injuring Usagi’s arm in the process.  
   
In a desperate attempt to save Alopex from whatever this was, Usagi had to let go of Leo, grabbing the fox, forcefully bringing her to a safe distance away from Leo.  
       
In a matter of seconds there was a crater around Leo’s body, as he continued muttering nonsense about his brother Donnie, then as suddenly as this bizarre situation started, it ended just as quickly, the air settled around the boy, everything went silent, even the forest refused to usher a noise in fear.  
   
Staring, shaken by this, Usagi wasn’t sure if it was safe to go near Leo again or this was just the calm before the storm, yet someone didn’t care, freeing herself from his hold, the rabbit yelled at the girl in warning, which unfortunately, yet not surprisingly only fell on deaf ears.  
   
Ignoring him, not seeing any danger that her friend could have, Alopex put her arms around Leo tightly, begging him to look at her, slowly the turtle’s eyes that were red from crying, flashed a weak smile at her, “He is alive Alopex, Donnie is alive… and Venus… they called her Venus… my baby sister is called Venus…”  
   
Unable to keep his eyes open any longer Leo collapsed into her arms, instantly Alopex shook Leo in fright, “Wake up! Wake up!”  
   
Reaching the two children, Usagi check Leo over, noticing the young turtle seemed to be in good health again, breathing normally even, yet the child was beyond exhaustion like he hasn’t slept for days.  
   
Slowly picking the boy up, the young fox jumped the rabbit, wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing him to carry her on his back.  
   
Not saying a word, Usagi allowed her to do this, hearing the fox whimpers behind his ear, as she stared at Leo helplessly.  
   
“Alopex it will be fine, Leonardo just needs some rest, lets call it a night,” Usagi said calmly brushing his cheek against the fox’s, as she whimpered more showing back the affection, wanting someone to comfort her, she didn’t like seeing her best friend like this, it broke her heart.  
   
\----------------------------------------------**************************-----------------------  
  
 **April POV**  
   
Holding on to her boys tightly April cried wildly, she was at a lost, now this, now after everything she has been through, this happens!  
   
Weeping more, April was startled as she could feel Raph’s shaking hand wipe the tear from her eye, flashing a look at them both, the boys smile at her, “Mommy… Donnie and Venus are ok… Leo…. Leo is alive…” Raph stated before falling asleep, while Mikey mutter something to confirmed his brother, falling asleep as well into her arms.  
   
Staring at them, did she just hear them right, did they say Donnie and Venus were ok and Leo was alive, how would they know such a thing?  
   
Unless… I thought came to mind, as she could feel it, something has changed, she knew it, what it was exactly, she wasn’t sure, but some reason she got the impression it had to do with the Egg of Beginnings, did it connect the boys? If so, what activated this connection? And why did she feel oddly different?…


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30, LH is 32, the turtles are 6, Donnie is 13 and Venus is 5)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**Donnie POV**  
   
Feeling the small warm body next to him, Donnie pressed forward, nuzzling into his little sister for comfort, fearing to let her go.  
   
The past four hours the Y'Lyntian, as Donnie finally found out what his captors called themselves, allowed the young male turtle to stay with his sister in her room, probably due to there concern of him losing control again.  
   
The room, unlike his own small cramp cage came to a surprise to him, considering he thought they were treating his sister in the same manner as himself, yet instead she actually had a real room, full of toys and things that a child’s room should be like.  
   
Figuring their logic behind this was that they wanted to keep his sister in a happy state of mind, in many ways he was relieved for this.  
   
The mere thought of her experiencing the way they have been treating him, ever since he was abducted, would have been devastating for him to even entertain the idea.  
   
Sluggishly sitting up as his body retaliated against him, considering he was still worse for wear, Donnie peered over his hands in detail.  
   
Foggy his mind was with flashes of images he truly didn’t comprehend, he wondered what happened back there, what… what did they do to him.  
   
Not just that, how was it that she, his little sister could force the pain away by being with him?  
   
Then there was the last thing that has been plaguing his poor aching mind, the one thing he wasn’t sure how it was even possible, he felt them… he felt Leo, Mikey, and Raph, his brothers, close to him, as if there were beside him, alive and well.  
   
Was that some form of sign, proving his youngest brother Leo, wasn’t dead after all?  
   
Sighing under his breath pushing the confusing thoughts to the side, Donnie put his attention towards his dear sister, soothingly rubbing her head.  
   
Giving her a sweet kiss, counting his fortune to have her there, she hasn’t left his side as she promised, she always made sure he was ok, humming to him while he lay there sick this whole time. Mainly his issue was his stomach was on strike making him unable to do much until now that is.  
   
Yet regardless how much the sicken pain overwhelmed him, twisting within, that made him want to cry, he didn’t let that stop him from thinking some things thoroughly. Focusing his racing mind on how they could get out of this place, seeing the opportunity that unfolded to him, having his sister safely with him, he didn’t have to worry about looking for her, leaving one less thing to plan out.  
   
Yet the real question, that has been stumping him so far,  was the one thing that he had to overcome before anything else; how do they get out of this room, then what after that?  
   
It was not like he knew this place, he has only seen a few of the corridors that his captors dragged him through, even then he did feel a bit confident he can do it, get them out that is once the ball starts rolling.  
   
Suddenly snapping him out of his deep thought, a small moan came out of the little turtle, that shifted under him, rolling over, stretching wide planting her hand into Donnie’s beak hard, taking him by surprise.  
   
Twitching the throbbing beak, letting a light chuckle out, Donnie smiled at her, as the five year old became startled by his cheerful laugh, looking at him with wide eyes full of  embarrassment.  
   
“Sorry…” Venus shyly said, lowering her hands down, pressing them to her chest tightly.  
   
“It’s ok Venus, you didn’t hit me that hard,” Donnie rubbed Venus’s head as she churred in response.  
   
“Big brother, do you feel better?” Venus sat up playing with Donnie’s hand, exploring his fingers, the feel of his skin, how he had three fingers like her, with much curiosity.  
   
“I feel much better, thank you,” Donnie brushed his beak against Venus’s cheek, “But now isn’t the time to worry about that Venus… I’m sorry what they have done to you…”  
   
Smiling the child clapped her hands together happily, “It’s ok big brother… you know what!” Quickly the small child jump to her feet, taking both his hand in excitement, “I can talk to you now!”  
   
“I guess your right. I too am very happy to talk to you as well,” Donnie admitted with a warm, joyful smile, receiving a hug from Venus in response.  
   
So much the little female turtle reminded Donnie of Mikey, cheerful, smiling, it was a breath of fresh air to see Venus act in such a manner, these Y'Lyntian didn’t take that away from her at least.  
   
Unfortunately, that happy state didn’t last to long; out of nowhere Venus started to whimper unexpectedly, pressing into Donnie more looking for comfort from him, “Brother…”  
   
“What’s wrong, Venus?” Donnie looked at her warily, frantically wondering what came over her, what would cause this sudden mood swing?  
   
“I want to go home… I want to see mommy, daddy… big brother Leo, Mikey and Raphie… please, I don’t like these mean people… they hurt you…” Venus frantically whined, shaking in Donnie’s arms uncontrollably.  
   
Biting his lip, Donnie looked around carefully; he figured they were watching his every movement, even at that very moment.  
   
So how can he make this possible, so far, he noticed nothing that could be any form of a way out, other then the front door, which would be unlikely to be unlocked, so now what…  
   
Comforting his baby sister, Donnie smiled weakly, “I will find a way out, I promise.”  
   
“You promise?” Venus sniffle clinging to him, wiping her tears on his shirt, while he got up to his feet, wobbling at first, then got a hang of it quickly.  
   
Bending over, Donnie gently picked the child up, making her to ride his shell so he could keep his hands free and to still having her there with him, in order to keep an eye on her as well protect her if he must.  
   
Wrapping her arms around his neck, not to tightly though, Venus remain silent.  
   
Inhaling deeply, pushing the nervousness that took root deep within, knowing this was his first time ever making the decisions without the aid of his siblings, Donnie made his way to the door, there had to be away to open it, yet how?  
   
The door made by a thick solid material of the likes Donnie never seen before, had no handle, yet a lone key pad to its right hand side.  
   
Seeing no harm in trying, slowly Donnie touched it with his hand getting ready to press any random buttons for the hell of it, instantly as Donnie’s palm came into contact with the panel, a rush of energy invaded him.  
   
Stumbling back, Donnie held onto his head in pure agony.  
   
Flashes of images came to him like a title wave, crashing around in his head, making it throb more, bringing him to the brink that he swore if it didn’t stop it was going to explode.  
   
Screaming out for the life of him, not understanding where this information was coming from, that was overwhelming him, Donnie unable to control his body anymore, fell to his knees not letting go of his head in the process.  
   
“Big Brother!” Venus yelped in utter fear, jumping off his shell, landing onto the ground stumbling over her own feet, attempting to run around him to get him to look at her, as she whimpered in confusion, why was he in pain again she didn’t understand…  
   
Breathing heavily, feeling the sweat coating his body, Donnie stared at the pad, noticing the once pain that he believed was killing him, slowly faded away.  
   
Uncertain what just occurred, Donnie gulped, licking his dry lips to moisten them, looking at the key pad in fear and… to his surprise he was now curious about this, intrigued even, like this was some puzzle and he loved it?  
   
Yet he never really like puzzles, why did this fascinated him so?  
   
Biting his lip, placing his hand on his chin in wonder, Donnie closed his eyes, rationalizing what happened to him.  
   
What did he just experience? Did he actually learn how the pad worked just by mere touch alone?  
   
Then in the cloud of confusing facts swimming around in his head, a clear image came to him, a flash of numbers rose to the surface of his subconscious.  
   
Not wasting any time to debate if this was significant, or it would even work, Donnie jump to his feet, going to the pad quickly tapping the numbers in, to humor himself.  
   
Well more to prove to himself what he felt deep down, that just by touching the tec, he was able to absorb the data from it and even gain the knowledge on how it was made and work.  
   
With the last number in range, Donnie stopped suddenly, looking at the pad nervously, maybe this was just his imagination, was his desire to escape was so powerful within him, that he created this illusion?  
   
Did he really have such an ability, was it because of the experiment?  
   
Pressing the last digit, Donnie waited anxiously, crossing his fingers for this to work, then to his surprise and overly relief, it worked after all, as he watched the door open for him with ease.  
   
\-------------------------------------------*********************----------------------  
   
 **Usagi POV**  
   
Leaning against the wooden door frame, the rabbit watched warily, torn over his student’s condition, who currently has been asleep for hours now, what was he to do?  
   
Plagued by thousands of questions that swarmed him, the rabbit sighed, coming into the room, patting Alopex sweetly, giving a kiss on Leo’s head, “Alopex I want you to protect him, I will be out for a bit,”  
   
Tilting her head curiously, Alopex gave him a questionable look, “Why? Where are you going?”  
   
“I need to check something… Don’t worry, I will not be long, little one.”  
   
Not ushering another word, Usagi left the small cabin heading towards the farmhouse that Leo once called home, did he miss something, was his old friend’s family truly alive, or was this some kind of episode, the young turtle just experienced earlier?  
   
Either way, the rabbit couldn’t sum it up, the answers were there, and it was time he took a good look around the abandon home for them.  
   
\------------------------------------------***************----------------------------------------  
   
 **Donnie POV**  
   
Staring at the open door, Donnie was complex, even in utter shock, it actually opened for him?!  
   
Unsure what to do next, a small warm hand clenched onto his, reminding him he wasn’t alone, slowly looking down towards his baby sister’s big bright green eyes that gazed at him, flashing a warm smile with her small lips, Donnie could feel a spark of hope rising inside him.  
   
“Big brother, can we go now?” Venus asked, bagging even.  
   
“Yes Venus, we can,” Donnie kneeled down letting the little turtle to climb his shell once more.  
   
Venus securely pressed against his shell, wrapping her arms around him; Donnie took a breath before venturing out.  
   
The long hallway before him, with luck, it seemed to be unoccupied which filled him with the energy to do this, they might find a way out after all, as long as nothing or anyone figures out they have escape that is.  
   
So the question was, how long would it be until they realize the truth? For sure by now they must have noticed, if so then he had no time to waste, standing around waiting for them to lock him up yet again.  
   
Picking a direction, unsure which way was the right one, Donnie sprinted forward, unwilling to make a full run, in fear of running into someone or thing, he wanted to make sure he can stop when he must.  
   
Weaving left and right, up and down, through one hallway to another, the places was dead, not a signal sign of anyone, not one soul or golem, where was everyone?  
   
Then it hit him, did they evacuated this place, making sure there was barely anyone around in case he lost it again?  
   
Biting his lip, it was the only rational explanation or… as the thought dawned onto him it made him quiver instantly.  
   
What if they already know he has escaped, what if this was some form of test? What if they are deliberately trying to see what he is capable of?  
   
Grim the idea was, choking him with no end, making him fearful even, Donnie shook it off, he had to continue, he had to try for her, there was no way he was going to fail like his mother…  
   
\------------------------*************------------------------------  
   
 **Usagi POV**  
   
The wind blew sweetly, bringing a range of fresh smells to the rabbit’s nostril as he reached the tree line.  
   
Closing his eyes, taking note of each aroma that came to him, Usagi firmly placed his hand onto his hilt of his sword, focusing on the slowly creeping feeling of being watched, closing around him from all sides.  
   
Not even a second step into the grassy field, just inches into the old farmhouse yard, he could tell he wasn’t alone, this was very unexpected indeed, he thought his venture here would be uneventful, yet he has mistaken.  
   
The question remained, who was there and why?  
   
As soon as the wind blew again, the former Samurai found himself surrounded by a foe he thought never would consider showing themselves, not here or now, or to him at that.  
   
“So I see the foot are still active after all these years,” Usagi steady his hand, not drawing his blade unless provoked too.  
   
“Yes, we are Usagi,” a voice came from behind, one he knew all too well, yet haven’t heard since the last time he visit this dimension, that felt like ages ago.  
   
“I see, what do I have the pleasure to be met by your presents once again, Karai.”  
   
“You already know Samurai, I am here for Leonardo!”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30, LH is 32, the turtles are 6, Donnie is 13 and Venus is 5)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

_**Leatherhead POV**_  
   
The thick unforgiving jungle surrounded him, closing in from all sides, looking for its next prey as the exhausted alligator that knew if he dared to stop he would wind up dead.  
   
Not just him either, looking through the corner of his eyes, towards the unconscious human friend who was pale, suffering from anemia, unable to function or move, his life too was on the balance.  
   
To think that wasn’t enough burden on his shoulders, the young pup in the alligator’s arms, held onto him tight, frighten in pure terror relying on him to keep her safe.  
   
This was beyond bleak; if nothing changed, they would become dinner to the ones that wanted them so badly.  
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
   
 _ **~Several hours earlier~**_  
   
The sands stretch as far as he could see, to Leatherhead it appeared he would never find an end to this trail of carnage of wood and twisted metal.  
   
Every inch the alligator searched, scrounged through every possible lead only to fall short each time.  
   
As the time lagged on what little hope, he had was dwindling into nothing.  
   
With only one thing that kept him from admitting defeat and giving up, not ending this fruitless search was that small pup, Shadow.  
   
She was growing anxious as her worry over her father’s whereabouts and well being was still in the air.  
   
Feeling helpless and useless to bring any comfort to the child, Leatherhead pressed on.  
   
What seemed to be hours, a small breeze picked up, with it something very foul and disturbing lingered within it, brought the alligator’s instincts on full alert.  
   
The aroma was unmistakable; it had an unsettle stench of old blood to it.  
   
Its potency was so harsh; the pup’s eyes widen pressing tighter into Leatherhead as her body trembled.  
   
Unable to take it Shadow resorted into burying her muzzle into the alligator hoping his scent would block out the horrify stench of death.  
   
“Shadow dear, I want you to shut your eyes and just focus on my scent,” Leatherhead smoothly instructed the child who was more than happy to do so.  
   
 “We have to go and see, don’t we?” Shadow whimpered, closing her eyes gratefully without question on why Leatherhead would ask her to do so.  
   
“Yes, I’m afraid so, don’t worry Shadow, I will not let any harm come to you...”  
   
Whimpering more, Shadow shuddered, “That’s not what I am terrified of!” Cringing the child grew smaller. “Dad’s… I smell dad…”  
   
As the words came out of the small child, Leatherhead’s heart sank into fear.  
   
He was afraid that was coming; he knew the child's sense of smell was far beyond his own; he wouldn’t doubt she could recognize her father's scent or blood at that.  
   
This wasn’t what he was hoping to find, and the smell to him was too strong, only indicating that what lay ahead was something even he didn’t want to bear witness.  
   
\-------------------------**********------------------------------  
   
The crashing ocean weaves didn’t soothe the alligator as he rushed forward in his haste.  
   
Every step closer to the origins of the blood that still lingered potent within the small breeze overhead, only brought a dreadful doubt to Leatherhead.  
   
It was way too powerful and thick, the only times he has experienced such density was when death was around the corner or a pile of lifeless bodies…  
   
This wasn’t a good sign, and a part of him considered it would be wise to leave the pup behind, yet that wasn’t an option for him.  
   
What if something or someone was around putting Shadow in danger, without someone to protect her, Leatherhead unfortunately had to bring her into this battle field.  
   
With luck, what he will stumble upon will be the aftermath of the storm nothing more, he hoped it was only that…  
   
With the pale moonlight illuminating his path; Leatherhead slowed his pace, declining to small steady steps in the end.  
   
In the far distance, something seemed amiss, so far he saw debris, yet ahead the shadows were nothing to what he has come across so far.  
   
If he squinted hard enough, he could sort of make out an arm, pointing straight up into the air?  
   
Warily, the alligator took in his surroundings not seeing anything suspicious in the tree lines that box in the beach.  
   
Even if he couldn’t see anything didn’t mean there was nothing there.  
   
He did have four well trained ninjas as friends in the past and either one had more than enough skill to sneak up on him, making him learn the hard way caution is better than being foolish.  
   
Suddenly Shadow still firmly in his hands stirred anxiously sniffing the air out of habit then shuddered afterwards.  
   
“Shadow, I’m going to wrap some of my shirt around your nose to block the smell, is that okay?” Leatherhead knelt down so the pup could sit on his knee as he ripped a piece of his shirt that was tattered and barely covering him.  
   
Nodding the pup didn’t protest still keeping her eyes closed tight, she was fearful, they must be near the source.  
   
Leatherhead gently wrapped the rag around her nose, making Shadow to calm down a tad, yet it was evident she was still tense.  
   
“I want you to continue having your eyes closed and no matter what you stay calm and lean into me if you want to, for comfort.”  
   
The pup only nodded again, pressing into Leatherhead’s chest, while he took a big breath to collect his own courage, what was ahead wasn’t going to be pleasant.  
   
\----------------------------------------*************-------------------------------------------  
   
A thick coat of red satin color, glisten under the pale moonlight.  
   
Feeling the knot within his throat, part of him didn’t want to continue forward.  
   
By now, he knew he was only a few feet away from seeing the full picture of this tragedy.  
   
The arm he saw far back was indeed an arm, yet unfortunately it wasn’t attached to anything, just sticking out of the sand, as it soaked up the blood.  
   
The fears within him heighten, since moments ago Shadow insisted her father was in this direction, and she could smell his blood.  
   
What if Casey was among the dead? Just what he could measure and calculate there was too much blood and destruction for any survivors to be lingering around.  
   
Shaking his head, Leatherhead pressed forward patting the child on the head to remind her he was with her, filling the doubts with a sliver of hope.  
   
Skeptical as he was with all the evidence, he has seen so far, he couldn’t let this drown him with the images and idea that Casey was dead.  
   
He could very well be alive, for being a human, he was a stubborn type; he could be just laying there waiting for them to save him…  
   
Taking in all the death and mangled bodies, he recognized as the sailors, oddly something about this situation didn’t sit right with him.  
   
It wasn’t the fact the hollow eyes of the dead were piercing through his soul, as if they were jealous he was alive, and they were not… No…  
   
It was something else…  
   
Why was there so much blood?  
   
Did the shipwreck cause this much mayhem and gore?  
   
Or was there more to this at play?  
   
To answer him Leatherhead suddenly stumbled to a discovery that brought this to a level that he really wished he didn’t dare to investigate this any further.  
   
Laying in the blood soaked sands was a torso that wasn’t ripped apart, that would indicate it was damaged by the rough seas, no this was torn apart by… teeth?  
   
This sailor was half eaten, and he was bruising around the bite wounds, indicating he was still alive during it.  
   
The severed arm not far where the torso was, appeared to have defensive wounds.  
   
The mere idea that someone or thing eaten this poor man was repulsive, turning Leatherhead’s stomach into knots.  
   
Unable to hold back his gag reflects; Leatherhead lost it, racing for the tree lines, putting the pup down before bending over letting it all out.  
   
How did this happen?  
   
What killed these men in such a brutal manner with no mercy?  
   
One thing the alligator knew this wasn’t the handy work of the so called Kraken.  
   
That monstrous mass of flesh only consumed what it touched, it had no teeth and didn’t eat on people in that sense.  
   
So then was it something indigenous to the area that did this?  
   
Snapping him out of his train of thought a soft paw held onto his tail tightly, reminding him that he just put Shadow down.  
   
Turning around the pup stared at him whimpering, taking comfort from his big tail.  
   
“I’m sorry Shadow I lost my composure,” Leatherhead leaned down to pick her up again.  
   
“It’s okay… Do you want the rag?” Shadow took the rag off her muzzle passing it to Leatherhead, as the alligator chuckled sweetly.  
   
“Thanks, but I think I can manage,” the alligator assured her.  
   
“Are you sure… Leatherhead?!” Shadow suddenly sniffed the air looking wildly at the trees in the direction that lead inwards into the jungle.  
   
“Shadow what is it?”  
   
“Dad! I smell dad again! It’s strong that way!” she pointed towards some bushes.  
   
Nodding the alligator took a breath parting the bushes fearing the worse only to see a blood trail that actually started from the beach leading into the jungle itself.  
   
Was someone dragged? If so, it could mean they could be still alive?  
   
Glancing back towards the beach with the flashing memories of the half eaten bodies, Leatherhead contemplated if it was a wise idea to follow this trail.  
   
He didn’t recall seeing his friend Casey among the devour flesh that he could tell and Shadow was dead certain this trail had her father’s scent in it.  
   
The question the plagued him was this blood trail all from Casey or others mixed within?  
   
Being an alligator, he could smell the blood but couldn’t determine who it belonged to.  
   
This wasn’t April, who in turn somehow he could smell her scent and determine its hers or not, even her blood.  
   
He figured is what happened to her that allowed him to develop this trait of his with her.  
   
“Then we will go and find your father Shadow. I will not rest until we do,” Leatherhead press forward, he had to find Casey no matter what the outcome was, for the pup’s sake.  
   
\------------------------------**********-----------------  
   
Following the red trail for an hour or so, Leatherhead came to an opening overlooking a clearing.  
   
There, not far from them was some old ruins that made Leatherhead realize they must be in Mexico for he recognized the structure being Mayan.  
   
To think he was not so far off course, as he first believed, he was worried he wasn’t even close to the States or was stranded on another island.  
   
Pushing away the joy of this discovery, Leatherhead refocused on the task at hand, Casey.  
   
“Do you think dad is inside Leatherhead?” Shadow looked over his shoulder gawking at the building in wonder; she has never seen such a place with weird drawings on it.  
   
“I believe so. Shadow you have to be quiet from here on out can you do that?”  
   
Nodding the pup wrapped her arms around Leatherhead’s neck, continuing to ride on his back, so he had his arms free.  
   
Taking his time, Leatherhead entered the ruins avoiding all the debris, the blood still fresh showed him the way through the maze bringing him to what he figured was the center of this place.  
   
Without it the small narrow passageways that branch out here and there, he would have gotten lost.  
   
Entering through an archway Leatherhead suddenly stopped in his tracks biting his lip, reminding himself to control his gag reflexes.  
   
Holding his breath the stench of death lingered thick there as his eyes widen in shock, as he quickly hid himself behind a pillar, noticing that he wasn’t alone.   
   
Leatherhead was happy that the pillars were large enough to conceal him, in spite of his huge body, from the individuals who were in the center of the room, that luckily hasn't noticed him.  
   
Peering over towards the shadowy figures that came to view, there appeared to be three of them, which were humans with pale white skin, ghostly even. Their eyes were bloodshot to the point they could be mistaken in being pure red with no iris or pupils; their frail like bodies were skin and bone.  
   
They reminded Leatherhead of a ghoul from one of Michelangelo’s horror movies that the turtle made him watch before the egg of beginnings made Mikey his son.  
   
Taking in the room, Leatherhead examined the situation, the floors and walls were painted in blood and scraps of flesh and bone. There on the other side of these odd beings were rusted metal cages with normal looking human's trap inside.  
   
One human was Casey, and the other was a sailor!  
   
Slithering towards the cage, the pale human went to the sailor’s prison, opening the cage with force, reefing the helpless human as he screamed and kicked in vain.  
   
Appearances were deceiving, for the pale human match the sailor's strength, throwing him onto the ground sinking its long fangs into the sailor’s neck.  
   
Gasping Shadow shrieked, “They are vampires!”  
   
Annoyed by that accusation Leatherhead shook his head, “Shadow they are not vampires there is no such thing…”  
   
Pausing in his lecture the alligator realized he was a bit too loud for all three pale things flashed a look at him in surprise, hissing at the new threat.  
   
Taking a gulp, Leatherhead moved away from the pillar debating how he should handle this, “I’m not here to cause anything I just want my friend there and the sailor.”  
   
Growling the pale one that had the sailor, viciously ripped the man’s throat out before Leatherhead could do a thing.  
   
Screaming in horror Shadow started to shudder, clamping her arms around Leatherhead’s neck harder, whispering frightfully under her breath, “Why did they kill him…”  
   
Swallowing hard, unable to answer her Leatherhead watched the monster with its face drench in blood join the others as they prowled towards Leatherhead, their new prey.  
   
“Great…” Leatherhead muttered under his breath, feeling sorry for the sailor wishing he could have done something to help him.  
   
The pale humans, not giving Leatherhead much time to react lunged at him as he swiped his tail batting them to one side away from Casey’s cage.  
   
“Shadow run, go help your dad, I will take care of these three,” Leatherhead commended feeling the pup’s hesitation.  
   
Fearfully Shadow looked at the ground, “I… I can’t…”  
   
Calmly Leatherhead placed his hand on her head, “Of course you can dear, your brave I know it, and you’re the only one that can save your dad. He has always been your hero right?”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“Then why don’t you be his,” Leatherhead smoothly stated keeping an eye on the three enemies, he couldn’t fight them full strength with her there.  
   
“Okay… but Leatherhead, please don’t let them bite you; they are vampires,” Shadow warned him, jumping to the ground with a splash shuddering at how the blood stick to her fur.  
   
Sighing Leatherhead placed his hand on his face, “Shadow there is no such thing as….”  
   
\------------------------------------****************------------------------  
   
 _ **~Now~**_  
   
“Vampires!” Leatherhead breathed in heavily; of all the things, he had to admit Shadow accusations were more true than he could admit.  
   
These things had all the traits of every vampire story told, the only thing though, he figured what was really going on, that he wouldn’t admit to the pup for arguing with her was pointless, he knew these were some form of mutants.  
   
After finding the room in the ruins and fighting off the three he thought were the only ones, Shadow managed to get Casey’s cage open, just before a dozen more came around the corner.  
   
Grabbing Casey and Shadow, Leatherhead ran for it, not bothering to fight anymore. These beings proved to even equal his strength, and they kept on trying to bite him, lucky for him his thick skin prevented one from drawing blood out of him.  
   
What kind of mutant they were he wasn’t sure, for they look very much like humans, were they affected by a parasite?  
   
No matter of all the strings of theories that came to mind, he had no time to contemplate on them.  
   
He was running out of steam, and these things were not even breaking a sweat.  
   
Overlooking the cliff which the unfortunate alligator found himself at, he closed his eyes, what was he to do…  
   
He was out of road, he couldn’t tail back for his hunters were not too far away and jumping would be suicidal…  
   
Just as his hope was draining away to nothingness, seeing this to be the end, then to his surprise an odd sound commenced behind him, which wasn’t being made by the demons who were on his trail?  
   
The wind picked up swirling around him, afterwards the pup gasp pointing to the sky, quickly Leatherhead flashed towards the direction as his eyes widen.  
   
“A portal?! What now?” Leatherhead stood his ground, imagining every possible dreadful idea that flashed in his head.  
   
Was the Wolfman coming for dinner too?  
   
Like a crash of thunder, a light beam fell to the ground rattling the earth under Leatherhead’s feet while he fought back the powerful aftershock, avoiding it from making him fly off the cliff.  
   
The dust dense caused both mutants start coughing as the portal disappeared, with it slowly making the dust anticipate in its wake, revealing three individual new beings that were not there before.  
   
In the mist of the confusion, Leatherhead could tell the tallest one was some form of cyborg in the likes he had never seen, then there was a small child, a female turtle similar age as his sons.  
   
The third unexpected stranger took Leatherhead’s breath away as he couldn’t believe his eyes, since the other turtle looked older than he should, yet Leatherhead recognized him without a shadow of a doubt.  
   
“Donatello?” Leatherhead stuttered, almost losing his footing, staring at his son, he thought he would never see any time soon.  
   
Turning around hearing Leatherhead’s voice in shock, the turtle’s jaw dropped as tears filled his eyes, “Dad is that really you!”   


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 30, LH is 32, the turtles are 6, Donnie is 13 and Venus is 5)  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

 

* * *

**~April's Dream of the Past~**

The lights wildly blinked above her, flickering it ominous halo as sparks flew through the air.

Barely able to move the female turtle covered in blood and her Nightwatcher suit was heavily damage; she could only wheeze in pain.

Not far from her, there he laid motionless, with his eyes glazed over with little flash of life left to them.

His chest was torn, his body was mangled, it was a miracle he was even still breathing.

For how long she was unsure.

"Donatello!" April screamed in terror. This was her fault, what had she done?!

The male turtle unresponsive didn't stir, only stared at her sadly like he regretted something.

"Donatello please don't die, please... You told me that you would help me get back to my children; you promised!" April whaled dragging her beaten body towards his, gently raising his head to lay it on her lap.

Hissing in her own pain, April pushed it away, sitting up straight to kindly stroke his head to soothe him and show him he wasn't alone.

Forcefully removing her helmet that was falling to pieces, April's blood slowly dripped onto his forehead as she watched it run down his face.

"Donatello don't you dare close your eyes! Don't leave me... I don't want to be alone in this death pit! How are we ever going to get out of New York if you're not around… I can't do it without your aid!... "April cried more, feeling her tears stinging her cheeks, "I lost one friend, you in a way, and I have to admit I did gain a child in return... But this is different. If I lose you too, I will lose you forever. Please you can't do this. I don't want to lose another love one. You're part of my family Donnie, always have been, regardless you're from another dimension..."

"Do you really want to save him April O'Neil?" Karai voice charmed through the haze as April snapped her head up in disbelief that her so called Master was there, and she didn't help them!

"Karai how long have you been there! I called for backup, where the fuck is it!" April screamed, snarling under her breath.

Sighing Karai shook her head, "Don't blame me for your foolishness; I recall I did warn you April not to be so blind sighted and rash in your decisions."

Growling April narrowed her eyes at the female ninja with much animosity, "Foolishness! Damn you Karai!"

"Do you not want to save him or do you wish to continue your ignorance towards me and let him die?" Karai asked again ignoring April's rising anger.

Biting her lip, April growled under her breath, knowing there was one question she had to ask before making any deals with Karai once again, "What is the price!"

"Leonardo."

**~End of Dream~**

* * *

April POV

Feeling her mouth was dry, April slowly sat up placing her hand on her head. Her face hurt, her eyes burn from the crying she did the night before. She must have put herself to sleep from her sobbing.

The three children still fast asleep didn't stir as the mother got to her feet heading towards the door to collect her thoughts with the aid of some fresh air.

The morning light, bright and warm peaking through the trees gave her soul a bit of flight, her body still bruised and the fact she unfortunately couldn't change back to a turtle she was at a disadvantage.

She could barely move and being unable to change; her body couldn't generate as quickly than it normally can, after shifting forms.

Sighing April leaned on the old pillar that held the deck together casting her gaze towards the bushes.

She had no vehicle, food or water. Something odd happened last night she couldn't begin to fathom, and she was told her other two sons, and daughter were alive after all .

What truth was in the ranting of her two boys who were hit by a spell that she hope wasn't some medical condition slowly showing its ugly head?

The dreaded thought did claim her, casting more fear around her than she needed at the moment, considering without Leatherhead, she wouldn't be able to figure it out or know how to handle it if another episode did occur.

Then again, she felt bizarre about it, on the notion she too could tell her other children were still alive, but how could this be? Did it have to do with something with the egg of beginnings?

"What of him..." April mumbled recalling the dream that she awakened from, the one with the vivid flash of the past, why was she thinking of him and... the deal she made?

"Donatello... Or should I say Metal Head... Why am I thinking of you suddenly... I wonder, what did happen to you after we made our separate ways when we finally got out of that hell hole of a city?"

"Mommy who is Metal Head?" Mikey asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Sluggishly the young turtle waddled towards her, sitting beside her legs, hugging them and then rubbing his beak against her skin.

"Mikey? When did you get up, did I awake you, my little boy?" April asked, avoiding the question, it was best she didn't talk about him or the fact, there is an older version of his brother walking around out there; he was too young to understand.

April picking up the sleepy turtle into her arms, Mikey chirped happily snuggling into his mother's warm body, loving her soothing aroma and the fact she was more cheery then the past day.

"I just woke up mommy... Mommy, I'm hungry," Mikey pointed out a bit afraid to mention it.

"So am I, why don't we wake up Raph and Mona; we should make our leave and continue heading down the road. We might find some nice berries and water."

Letting Mikey down again, the young turtle nodded happily rushing inside, not even a second later, there was a scream from Raph cursing Mikey's name with something breaking afterwards.

Sighing, April chuckled, "Some things never change."

* * *

Back on track, April took the lead taking the road again. She would have preferred the cover of the bushes, but the fear of getting lost in the woods wasn't a pleasant idea. Not that she had any true destination for she was already lost and wasn't even sure where they were or how far off track they were from their route home.

All she did know for sure was that the house they stayed overnight in was too much of a target for them to stick around any longer.

Not just that, it wasn't far from where she and the children found themselves after the town of horrors, making her feel a bit more comfortable with some distance between them.

Besides, there wasn't anything they could have scrounged in the terms of food or water, the taps weren't working and the wall, that was being used, appeared to be dried out what April could tell. With some luck, they will find some kind of water source, or it will rain on their journey. Rain didn't sound so bad to April, sure they would be soaked, but the thought of water washing over her right now was alluring.

"Mommy, look!" Mikey piped up breaking April's train of thought of rain, bringing her attention to some cars in the distance, that were idle.

Stopping April evaluated the situation, "Here is the deal," April started leading the children to a large tree, helping them to the highest branches she figured would keep them safe, "I want you three to stay here, and I will check this out."

"Mom I should go with you," Raph protested, trying to get out of the tree.

Shaking her head, April put her hand out to stop the young turtle, "Raph, I need you to protect Mona and your brother. Please you're the oldest and your responsibilities are towards them."

"What about you! I'm the man, and I should protect my mother too!" Raph barked frustrated; she was going to do this alone, what if something happens to her as well? He didn't want to lose anyone else.

Smiling sweetly April kissed Raph on the head, "You are such a brave boy Raph, my little man. Nevertheless, I will be fine. At the moment, I'm worried about the safety of Mikey and Mona. They need you; I know you would protect them no matter what. I trust in you to do so and proud to have a son like you Raph that I can have faith in."

"Mom..." Raph whimpered to her not liking this still, but understanding he did have to protect the other two.

Suddenly, Mikey out of the blue sulked, "What about me?"

Chuckling April shook her head, "You're the one to keep Raph straight and narrow."

"What does that mean?" Mikey asked confused, tilting his head in curiosity, not sure what his mother was talking about.

"Well Mikey," April thought about how to explain it simple for him, "Your job is to make sure Raph makes the right choices, support him, and be there for him. You both need each other."

"Because we are brothers and brothers stick together?" Mikey stated getting a nod from April.

"Do I have something?" Mona squeaked quietly, wanting to know what her purpose was.

"Yours Mona is making sure my sons don't do something stupid," April chuckled getting both boys narrowing their eyes at her calling her name at the same time.

"MOOMM!"

Beaming April landed on the ground, "Truth is each of you have to support each other, that's how you can help me. I believe in each one of you. I know we are still working on knowing what your strengths and weakness are, but until then help each other out and please listen to me when I ask of something from either of you. I'm not perfect I know that…, but I wouldn't put any of you into danger... I'm sorry I lost Donnie and Venus... and Leo…"

"Mom..." Raph started, seeing the tears in his mother's eyes, "We will and try our best, but... you're not alone either."

"Yes you're right Raph, thanks. It's sad when my six-year-old is telling me something I should already know."

"It's okay mom you're just getting old," Raph smiled wickedly, getting her back for what she said to Mona, and loving seeing how the comment caught his mother off guard.

Crossing her arms, April huffed, "Well, if we were in better circumstances, I would have grounded you on that Raphael."

"I know and know you have to come back to us in one-piece… to punish me for being bad!" Raph smiled more.

Seeing what he was doing, how Raph was making a goal for her to return to them safely, April couldn't help to smile, "Oh I see, aren't we being clever. Fine, but remember you said that Raph."

* * *

The strait road that April took her time treading downwards towards the vehicles came to a T, by the looks of things, the cars weren't using the road she was on, traveling down the other road, coming from the north heading south bound.

Approaching the idle vehicles it became clear one was a car the other was a truck with a camper rigged in its load box.

The road was covered in shards of glass and old blood. Kneeling down, still keeping a watchful eye of her surroundings, April examined the blood.

"Four days old," April mutter to herself trying to pinpoint where it came from and gather all the information she could gather, to map out what happened here and how much this place was a danger to her and her children.

Starting with the car, April noticed the large dent on its side, with scraps of fur glued against the peeling paint.

Taking a piece, she held it to her nose, exhaling as deeply as she could. Her human senses weren't' defined as her turtle ones, but she still could identify the stench of a wolf.

"Great, just great..." April once again muttered to herself, realizing the windshield of the car was smashed inwards, with the rest of the windows smashed outwards, which would explain the glass.

Casting her gazed over the wreckage, something didn't sit right, the little voice in the back of her head told her she should be more alert.

The thing that didn't make sense was the car tracks that came from behind the car.

The tracks showed each vehicle was driving side by side, next when it came to this point the car reared to the right stopping where it was.

Then the other set of tires tracks went off the road, yet this truck was on the road, did someone drag it out of the ditch?

There was no evidence of, there being another vehicle involved and the tracks most definitely match the truck's tires.

Figuring she was best to investigate the truck next fully, April went to it seeing the damage that wasn't as significant compared to the car's.

It had dents where the car hit the truck, yet everything else seemed in good shape.

The only thing that put up the red flags, was the amount of blood around the truck.

Stepping up to the driver's side April peaked inside, wiping the dust off the window with the sleeve of her shirt.

There were blood stains on the upholstery, and the passenger's door was wide open.

Beyond it as April feared she will see, there was a blood trail that led into the woods.

Stepping down, April placed her hand on her chin playing the events in her head.

What she could tell, there were the drivers and what may be three other passengers, one in the truck and two others in the car, making this a five-person group. They were traveling south and when they reach this spot, at least two or three wolf mutants sprang an ambush; she couldn't see it being any less. If Memory served her right, wolf mutants act in the same manner as wolves, they like to hunt in packs. Two must have bull rushed the car making it go into the truck that went into the ditch. The driver was taken out of the car forcefully and killed on the ground. The passengers must have fled towards the truck; the other wolf was waiting for them.

Going around the truck, April stopped dead as her heart jump into her throat, almost stepping on the blood-soaked teddy bear that was on the ground making her stomach turned in horror.

The other passengers were subsequently attacked when fleeing for the truck… afterwards dragged down the ditch.

Biting her lip, April breathed in deeply while she held in the terrible feeling that washed over her. It was one thing seeing an adult being killed by these beasts, it's another to find evidence, there was a child involved.

Turning towards the truck, April opened the trailer seeing no sign of life in there, yet finding the one thing she didn't suspect to see or have such luck.

Water and food!

Abruptly, her mind started to run feeling a sense of dread clawing at the back of her head.

With this sensation, strong and pure, she shut the door swiftly, running back to the driver's side opening the door, to find the switch to make the truck's hood to open up.

Hastily she jumped down going around the front to see what was under the hood, finding herself staring at it in horror.

The battery was missing… That's why this whole scenario felt wrong, why it didn't make sense and how the truck got out of the ditch and why everything points there were no survivors from this attack!

There was only one simple explanation for this all; this was a trap for anyone who was foolish enough to get near!

"Mom?" Raph asked out of nowhere, making April's eyes widen in fear as she flashed a look at the small turtle, who was accompanied with both Mona and Mikey.

"Raphael what are you doing here!" April cried, then stopped hearing the brushes moving farther in the distance.

They were coming, and her babies were their next prey!

Not ushering a word to the confused children, April jumped into the truck, sliding forward to grab the other passenger's door, slamming it shut and locking it, hoping it would be enough.

As she did this April could see in the far distance three large figures in haste rushing towards her position.

Not wasting any time she pushed herself out of the truck, grabbing the children forcefully than she intended, pushing them inside the vehicle.

"Neither of you get out of this truck you hear me!" April snapped seeing the fear in her children still confused eyes.

"Mom what is going on?" Raph asked, trembling when he heard the sickening howl coming from somewhere deep within the woods.

"Stay here and listen to me for once! No matter what, none of you leave the safety of this truck! Please I beg you just do this for me…don't leave..." April said strongly in the beginning, then whimpered in the end shutting the door, not before locking it too before hand.

Looking around frantically, April knew she needed to find some kind of weapon, if she wanted to come out of this alive.

The mutants were undoubtedly hungry, and they would rip her flesh and limbs off if she didn't use something to protect herself from their sharp claws.

Before she could even attempt to search the car for such a weapon, April froze hearing the snarls from above.

Cautiously she tilted her head, seeing the mutant wolf standing on top of the truck eyeing her down.

Clenching her fist, April's face suddenly changed, becoming hard, while she was filled with rage.

She wasn't going to lose her other children, and she was sick and tired of being beaten on and pushed around!

This wasn't going to continue, no matter what she was going to be the one taking the last punch, even if she has to let that side in once again.

"Hey buddy! You really think you can fucken snarl at me like that and think it will scare the shit out of me? Do you have any idea who I am? Probably not, pathetic... Then let me tell you asshole, I'm the Nightwatcher and you shouldn't piss me off!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, April did mention to LH when she came back being stuck in New York when the rain fall, she did do things she couldn't discuss with him. As well (will write it up later when I'm confident I will not clash the story with this one) Legend of the Nightwatcher Lives, April did say she acted and felt different when she was the Nightwatcher, almost like when she was him it was another persona she took on. (Her personality was similar to Raph's)


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously…
> 
> Usagi witnessing something unbelievable that happened to his student whom he couldn't explain, is haunted by Leo's words. "They are alive." Double guessing his conclusion to what may have happened to Leo's family, Usagi tells Alopex to stay at Leo's side while he goes back to the farmhouse in search of clues. Fearing his student might be suffering with something that might be the cause of these delusions of his family being alive, Usagi suddenly finds out he wasn't the only one wanting to investigate the farmhouse. The rabbit is now surrounded by the foot clan… And Karai is demanding that Usagi gives her Leonardo.

* * *

**Usagi POV**

"Karai I don't have any clue what you're referring to. I haven't seen my friend Leonardo for years," Usagi lied not taking his hand off the hilt of his blade, which was still not drawn until he must.

The former samurai preferred not to enter combat unless it was necessary. With the odds stacked against him, he figured he would be able to take some of the mutated ninjas down if it came to it.

However, when it was the question of Karai, he felt a bit of a disadvantage compared to her, not over skill, but more towards other things...

The female ninja not pleased with his answer cast her gaze upon him, making him wary.

She was a bird of prey and could use that to her advantage of having not only the ground but the sky as her play ground.

If he could describe her in a few words, Karai reminded him of a harpy with the look of a hawk.

The ninja face that remarkably resembled a human's, indeed had a beak that appeared as some form of armor covering the nose area, which wasn't her mouth. She still had lips under the beak's tip.

Where she used to have hair was now replaced with long feathers, and her extended ears were pointed and the huge human eyes on either side of her beak glowed gold.

Her large wings attached to her back like an angel made it possible for her to have freedom for her arms that were covered with small light brown feathers.

Karai's hands were humanish, with long claw like nails.

Not like most mutants Usagi came across, Karai's body as well kept its features, and could be mistaken being human, with feather covering it in decoration, only showing skin around the stomach that was peaking through her clothes and also her chest area.

When it came to her legs, they were long and slender, with powerful large talon feet that could rip Usagi's flesh if she did strike him.

"Don't lie to me hare!" Karai stepped forward stretching her wings to full length, then tightening them back to her body again.

"I am not lying ninja, and I'm a rabbit not a hare!" Usagi huffed on the insult.

Standing his ground, Usagi watched the hawk who stared at him, reading him, calculating everything about him and this situation.

"I know this is the O'Neil residence and my student April is friends with him. I would figure after everything he would come here eventually, so where is she and Leonardo!" Karai demanded, as Usagi froze not believing what his ears heard.

Did this foot ninja, the same ninja whom his old friend was enemies with stating she was Leo's mother's master?!

The rabbit was still not certain what happened to his best friend or why he insists this April person is his mother, but to find out that same woman was a student of the foot only brought fear to his accusations.

He wondered if the foot did have something to do with the age issue on Leo, if so was Karai now here to collect? Even if that was true, she said April and Leo were friends not mother and child. How much did Karai know about Leo's predicament?

"I do not know who owns this place. I just came here to look for supplies. It appeared to be abandoned; if only I knew you would be here I would never bother."

Sighing Karai drew her blade pointing towards Usagi, "Enough of your lies!"

"Master Usagi!" Leo's voice called out weakly from the tree line.

Upon hearing his student's voice, Usagi's blood ran cold as he cursed under his breath.

Alopex was to keep Leo in the cabin. Why was the foolish child out of bed and here of all places?!

Whipping his head around to see Leo, Usagi's heart race when Karai quickly took flight swooping the child up, landing away from the growling surprised fox and Usagi.

"You are April's child aren't you?" Karai asked softly, seeing the child trembling before her.

"Yes... That is my mom..." Leo answered, hearing his Master protesting in the distance.

"Don't answer her questions my student!" Usagi yelled, drawing his own sword, while he avoided saying Leo's name.

Just as Usagi did such action the other ninja's took action, making a wall before him, hindering the rabbit in able to get to Leo.

Smiling sweetly Karai knelt down looking into Leo's grey eyes, noticing how they reminded her of Leonardo, "Child who is your father?"

"Leatherhead..."

Hearing the alligator's name Karai shook her head, "No, I am not asking you who you call father, but who your real father is? Your blood father."

Nervously Leo shrugged, unable to answer since he had no clue, "Beats me."

"Karai the child has nothing to do with your quest! Leave him be!" Usagi yelled at the hawk, analyzing his opponents. He had to cut through them without sustaining too much injury or putting Leo or Alopex in danger.

Counting his lucky foot, he was happy that the fox didn't move from her spot, waiting for him to tell her what she could do.

Ignoring the damn hare, Karai gently placed her hand under Leo's chin, raising his face up to their eyes to meet, "Then answer this child, has your mother ever mention Leonardo or his brothers to you?"

Confused Leo blinked at the strange woman, "My name is, Leonardo."

* * *

**Raph POV**

Pressed against the truck's window, Raph watched helplessly, seeing his mother take only not one wolf but three.

In the scuffle between claw and powerful jaws, his mother in her human form was keeping them at bay.

However, the young turtle was no fool he knew if she kept this up, she would start to lose steam. With her previous injuries that haven't healed, she had no chance to win this one on her own.

Even against such odds his mother, his hero, was not letting that stop her.

She was beautiful, powerful and he wanted to protect her for he knew she was also fragile like a glass flower in the fairy tales.

If she breaks, he will never be able to put her back together and in the end lose someone he loves dearly.

The thought of her not in his life was painful and horrifying bringing a thick dark cloud that consumed his very soul.

Seeing this struggle between life and death, Raph continuously had the only question that plagued him, running in his head. What was he to do, is there something he can do to help his mother?

Flashing back to the memories of the lab they escape from, which was under the iron thumb of that despicable man. Something that Bishop said to the child drilled into his brain and it pained him to think it held any truth.

He was weak and only the strong survives in this new world. The weak are no more than pawns for others to play with. These wolves were strong and his family were the pawns that were being sentenced to death, to be their next meal.

Placing his hand on the window seeing his hot breath steam it up, Raph lightly punched it, feeling the frustration growing hotter. He had to do something, anything! Then just be some useless turtle waiting for someone to chew on him…

Suddenly smelling the aroma of fear that he didn't notice until now, the young turtle tilted his head back seeing Mona sitting there with her legs pressed to her chest covering her face with her arms.

She was trembling in pure fear.

The guilt washing over him for forgetting that she was still there, he reached out patting her on the head, seeing her cringed at first then eased up when she realized it was Raph not something that wanted to eat her.

"It's going to be okay Mona," Raph placed a smile on his lip hoping it would fool her and cover his own doubts and fears, "Mom is strong, those wolves have no chance against her."

"What if..." Mona whimpered, then snapped her head up hearing a big huff and grunt behind her.

Catching his attentions too Raph turned his head towards the back row of seats, seeing Mikey's butt in his view as the small turtle's tail wagged.

Grunting more Mikey was trying to climb into the camper trailer through the window in the back of the truck.

Whoever rigged this truck up added the window so someone could easily pass back and forth from the camper and cab without having to resort to stepping outside and going around it.

Unfortunately, Mikey couldn't get the window to open fully making him to have a harder time to squeeze through.

Raising his voice, Raph was shocked and horrified that Mikey was fooling around at a time like this, "What are you doing dumb ass!"

Stopping Mikey's voice echoed from the window, "Raphie because mommy used naughty words doesn't mean you can!"

Rolling his eyes, Raph didn't care he was saying bad words he shouldn't, he only cared to find out what Mikey was doing, "Be quiet! Get out of there, Mom told us to stay put!"

Ignoring his bigger brother's demands Mikey wiggled more huffing and pulling himself forward, with a pop the turtle flung through the window with a crash.

Raph rushed towards his brother, quickly climbing over the seats popping his head through the window, "Mikey are you okay?"

With no answer, Raph flashed a look towards the driver's window still seeing the fight that went on, then he turned his attention towards Mona. "Stay here, crawl under the chair and stay out of sight!"

Not wasting any time Raph squeezed through the window that was locked in place, they must have gotten stuck making this a task even for his small size.

Struggling and wiggling the same manner Mikey did, Raph yelped falling forward, smacking into fortunately a soft mattress but bouncing off it to come in contact with the hard floor.

Moaning in pain feeling the sting on his chin, he rubbed it getting to his feet reminding himself he can't cry.

Wiping away the tears to be tough Raph looked around the odd place, which was cast in darkness.

He could see to a point, the shapes of how the shadows around him distorted his surroundings, gave him the creeps.

Finally with his eyes adjusting to the dark space, the familiar shell not far from him that he recognized to be Mikey's was visible to him.

A slight relief came to the turtle as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Mikey this isn't safe," Raph pointed out seeing Mikey was staring at a drawer under what looked like a kitchen counter.

"I had to find it Raphie..." Mikey whispered, shuddering with his words.

"Find what?" Raph slowly asked, noticing Mikey didn't dare to open the drawer as the tears filled his eyes.

He was scared, yet it wasn't what was going on outside that he feared, it was what was in the drawer.

Collecting his courage, Raph leaned forward, taking the handle as Mikey suddenly put his hand on top of his.

Mikey looked at his brother sadly, full of regret and fear, "Don't Raphie... If you do, you can never turn back..."

"Mikey. What are you talking about?"

"If you look, you might become him... like Bishop."

The words venomous struck Raph's heart, making his own hand tremble. Why would Mikey say that? What could be in the drawer that would make him like that sicko?

"What is in there Mikey?" Raph nervously asked, not so willing to open it.

"Something that can save Mommy but something that might hurt you," Mikey let go of Raph's hand heading for the window.

"Mikey what is going on with you? Where is this coming from?" Raph took his hand way as well.

Shrugging Mikey didn't say another word crawling back through the window, leaving Raph alone with his questions.

Tilting his head at the drawer once again, his body felt like it was on fire, his mouth was dry and his fear was at its peak.

Mikey did the same thing moments ago in the tree.

When their mother went to the car wreck, Mikey suddenly started to act bizarre, he was terrified sniffing the air and shuddering from it.

He then pulled Raph's armed demanding they go to their mother right away.

Raph of course protested, stating their mother said to stay put, but Mikey wouldn't give.

Frustrated that Raph refused to listen to him, out of the blue Mikey slammed Raph to the tree trunk screaming at Raph. If he refused any longer it would be dire!

After that, Mikey started to ramble a tale that Raph couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

Mikey informed his brother that if they didn't go to their mother, she would die by three monsters and then those monsters will come for them.

Mikey's eyes as Raph shudder at the thought, were wild and serious; something in them made his blood run cold.

That was why they disobey their mother's orders.

Now he was staring at a drawer which will save his mother but damn him...

Stepping away Raph held his sides, he didn't' know what to do, what if he did become like Bishop? Suddenly, a horrifying scream came from outside the truck.

Fearing the worse Raph took the chance, Mikey could be wrong right? He did say 'might' not 'he will'…

Either way he couldn't just sit there when this drawer held something that he could use to save his mother.

Opening the drawer Raph froze seeing the hand gun laying there.

How did Mikey know there was a gun in the trailer?

His hands trembled as he placed one hand on the gun, feeling the metal under his fingertips. The feel of it was familiar to the point he swore he has handled one before, knowing how it worked and how to use it correctly.

Taking it out he checked the clip surprised he was doing this noticing it was empty.

Hearing another cry from outside Raph took a big breath, grabbing some bullets filling the gun up taking the safety trigger off.

Unsure how he instinctively knew what he was doing, Raph ignored the question going for the door in the camper.

He didn't have time to crawl through the window back to the front, and he didn't want to dare to open the truck's doors exposing both Mikey and Mona.

Opening the door cautiously Raph peaked out, noticing the coast was clear.

The small turtle jumped out of the camper, as he did he could hear the scuffling on the other side of the camper coming from the front of the truck.

The smell of fresh blood lingered in the air; some was his mother's the rest was from the wolves.

There was even a hint of death there too, indicating that one wolf was deceased.

Pressing his body against the camper Raph slowly looked around the corner, coming to the realization he was right about smelling death, seeing one wolf lifeless on the ground slashed up by his mother, who was resorting using a chunk of glass as a weapon.

At the moment, April had her back towards him with her attention on the wolf before her as another sneakily rose to its feet behind her getting ready to attack her from behind.

His mother didn't see the other wolf; she must have thought it was down for good.

Part of him wanted to yell at her to warn her, but he had a sickening feeling that consumed him, telling him she would die like Mikey said if this weapon didn't make a play.

Seeing no way around it, mustering his courage Raph stepped out from behind the camper.

 _I'm not him..._ Raph pointed the gun at the unexpected wolf's head.

 _I'm not him..._ Raph pulled back the hammer.

 _I'm not him because I don't choose to hurt others for I have the power to do so!_ Raph took a breath, holding it to steady his hand.

 _I choose to protect since I have the power to do so!_ _ **I'M NOT LIKE HIM!**_ Raph pulled the trigger.

The air polluted by the large bang brought silence to the area as both April and the wolf that were fighting, stopped abruptly, flashing over to the sound, witnessing the other wolf standing there with a bullet wound in its head.

With a thud, the wolf collapsed to the ground, revealing Raph standing there with a gun in hand staring at his mother half mortified.

What had he just done?

The reality of what he had done came to him like a wave, making the young turtle trembled. He killed someone… he took the wolf's life...

Seeing the surprised horrified expression on his mother's face Raph wanted to run and hide. Was this what Mikey was talking about? Does his mother see him as some monster just like Bishop?

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Leonardo?" the hawk asked curiously, examining those grey eyes.

"Yes..." Leo answered back trembling not liking how she was looking at him.

"Karai leave him alone. He is just a child," Usagi said once again sounding like a broken record, clashing blades with a ninjas that tried to silence him.

"Leonardo, did your mother name you that?" Karai made her face soften, to get the kid not to fear her so much.

"Yes..."

"Tell me child, your brothers," Karai started remembering April was pregnant with four eggs and there were four turtles when she confronted Leatherhead in the sewers during the rain, "What are their names?"

Gulping Leo made himself small looking at his master who was fighting to reach him.

Seeing how this was upsetting the child, Karai swooped the child up again taking to the air.

Instantly Usagi cries could be heard in the distance, as Karai brought Leo somewhere far away from the farm house so the Rabbit couldn't interfere with her investigation.

Landing in a field, Karai let go of the child, who stumbled away from her once his feet met the grass under them, falling to his knees over his haste.

"I want to go back home!" Leo cried, looking around wildly not recognizing the area. It was passed the perimeter that his father made around the farm and was the opposite direction from Usagi's hut.

"Now there is no need for that little one. You will answer my question, and then I will bring you back to your master," Karai sat down, placing her blade far from her side that was still in arm reach yet far enough to ease the boy's mind.

"You promise..." Leo whimpered eyeing the blade.

"Yes. Now, tell me child what is your brother's names?" Karai showed no evidence she noticed how Leo was eyeing her sword.

"Mikey, Raph and Donnie," Leo answered her seeing her raise an eyebrow over the names.

"So other words Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello then? The names you speak off are just their nick names I'm I correct?" Karai leaned forward intrigued, getting a nod from Leo.

"I see... and you have no idea who is your blood father?" Karai asked the question again, placing her focus on the turtle and away from her blade.

"No I don't," Leo huffed a bit annoyed, she asked that question, not understanding why she cared or why she would ask. Why was she asking him these questions, who was she and why did her voice feel familiar?

Sitting back Karai placed her hands firmly on the ground studying the turtle, "Odd thing, back then when I attacked your mother on the bridge, fighting that alligator instead; I never noticed the resemblance or how I see him in you."

"Attacked my mom..." Leo's eyes widened, flash back to the day when it rained and the female ninja who fought his father and was the reason he lost his mother for two years.

Clenching his fist, Leo went for the blade picking it up swiftly aiming at Karai's throat.

His hands trembled, and his breathing was unsteady.

His body felt like it was on fire.

He was scared and full of anger hearing she was the one that messed so much up back then. The one that made his brothers and him cry thinking they lost their only mother.

In the mist of his obvious hatred over her, the hawk smiled brightly pressing her lips tightly, "So what are you going to do little turtle? Are you going to kill me? Are you going to cry?"

Taking the blade away with ease Karai stood up tall looming over the young turtle, "You look too much like him… So the question is who are you really child?"

Leo unsure how to answer her could only stand there helpless as the hawk picked him up once more.

Wrapping her arm around Leo's waist ignoring his protests and fighting back, Karai took flight again, "No matter I will find out sooner or later. In the meantime, I will have no choice then to take you little one. This will get either your mother's attention or his if he is truly out there…"


End file.
